Sombres Idylles
by alouquaH
Summary: Ils m'ont détruite par leur départ et j'ai décidé de les oublier. Heureusement Alec est là, il me l'a promis. Malheureusement Jasper est là aussi, il me l'a également promis. Entre amour, passion, peur et colère mes prochaines années risque d'être compliquées !
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **J'innove** **cette fois-ci avec un personnage que je commence à mettre en avant dans mes écrits : Alec Volturi.**

 **Bon vous allez vous dire que j'abandonne Jasper mais non pas de tout mais je ne dirais rien de plus (rire sadique) !**

 **Autant vous prévenir que notre petit Eddy aura une place très réduite cette fois.**

 **Je précise que les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à ma déesse Madame Meyer, les autres personnages inventés (très réduits aussi) seront ma propriété intellectuelle.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

-Bella !

J'entendais une voix masculine m'appeler au loin. Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni qui m'appeler.

-Bella ouvre les yeux, m'ordonna la voix.

Je m'exécutais sans grande envie car au fond de moi je savais ce que je verrais, le néant. Ma chambre était dans le noir total. Un vide remplissait la chambre. Plus de rire, plus personne à mes côtés, plus de grincement de mon rocking-chair, non plus rien qui constituait ma vie. Derrière la porte de ma chambre, mon père frappait.

-Debout Bella.

Je ne voulais pas bouger d'ici, c'était tellement plus confortable d'être dans un lit sans bouger, juste penser, que d'aller en cours et faire semblant d'aller bien. Mon père soupira lourdement avant de partir à son travail. Après plusieurs minutes de débat interne, je finis par me lever. En me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain je vis une fille usée, triste, dépressive. Je fis couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau, désireuse d'un peu de chaleur sur mon cœur froid. Voilà déjà quatre mois que je faisais ça tous les matins, que j'attendais que mon cœur se réchauffe avant de partir pour le lycée.

Sur la route, je coupais la radio au moment où elle passait des chansons. Je n'aimais plus la musique, elle me faisait trop penser à Edward. En arrivant sur le parking, je me garais sur leur place qui était devenue la mienne à présent. Mes amis étaient déjà là, programmant une prochaine sortie, comme toutes les semaines.

-Salut Bella, dit Jessica en me voyant approcher.

-Salut, grognai-je.

Mike et Angela échangèrent un regard, le même depuis plusieurs mois.

-On est quel jour ? Demandai-je.

-Lundi, me répondit une voix derrière moi.

Alors j'avais cour de biologie. Notre cour. Je pris ma place sans un bruit et le reste de la journée fut comme ça. À midi, je pris une bouteille d'eau, pour avoir de quoi prendre mon médicament, mon antidépresseur. Aussitôt, cette fatigue qui me caractérisait, s'atténua progressivement.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit bon pour ta santé Bella, commenta Eric.

-C'est grâce à ça que j'arrive à rester éveiller, expliquai-je pour la centième fois.

Mon ami haussa les épaules et continua de parler avec les autres. Je regardais la table vide à quelques pas de moi, elle représentait ma vie, un vide.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes Bella ? S'inquiéta Mike.

-La table des Cullen, répondis-je machinalement.

-Qui ?

-Les Cullen ! Les magnifiques et impressionnant Cullen.

Je vis Mike froncer les sourcils, essayant de comprendre.

-Bah tu sais, le club des cinq flippants, expliqua Jessica.

Je décidais de quitter la table d'un mouvement rapide, je ne supportais plus d'entendre que les Cullen étaient devenus des étrangers pour tout le monde. C'était comme ça dans toute la ville, comme si tout le monde les avait oublier. Même à l'hôpital, Carlisle était devenu un médecin médiocre. Dans la voiture, la radio démarra diffusant une chanson douce avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

-Nous interrompons votre programme pour la diffusion d'une nouvelle inquiétante. Une femme de vingts-cinq ans vient d'être retrouvée morte à Port Angeles. Selon nos sources elle aurait été attaqué par un animal sauvage, la nuit dernière. Le corps était couvert de sang et il semblerait qu'elle ait la gorge lacérée.

Je pilais d'un coup, faisant caler la voiture. Je n'en revenais pas, un vampire était à Port Angeles ! Au fond de moi j'avais envie d'y aller, retrouver cette créature et lui poser des tas de question mais de l'autre, je pensais à Victoria. Victoria. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps en même temps que je prenais conscience de la réalité. Finalement elle n'était jamais partie celle là. Je redémarrais la voiture en priant pour ne pas avoir abîmé le moteur quand tout d'un coup, je le vis. Ce vampire aux yeux rouges me souriait.

* * *

 **Comme toujours je vous ai fait un prologue court mais la suite sera plus longue !**

 **J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau projet et je compte aller jusqu'au bout ! Il y aura beaucoup de chapitre, j'en suis déjà au 7e (ciel hihi). C'est ma 14e histoire, sachant que c'est mon nombre préféré, je vous promets qu'elle sera pleine de surprise probablement mon meilleure projet !**

 **Je vous embrasse, des bisous sanglants !**

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter car JE VEUX VOS AVIS !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Il est des fois où je doute beaucoup de mes fictions, je me dis que j'ai l'esprit trop tordu pour vous. Mais grâce à vos review j'ai eu le sourire et je me suis dit que je tenais quelque chose qui allait vous plaire.**

 **Si les idées viennent de moi, je ne suis pas seule dans cette aventure ! Je remercie beaucoup ma Bêta _Morrijyg _ pour me donner l'envie de continuer et de me rassurer par ses commentaires sur chaque chapitre ! **

**Comme ce n'est que le premier chapitre, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire mise à part que je publierai en principe tous les mercredi & samedi comme à mon habitude depuis plusieurs années ! **

**A oui ! Le titre du chapitre est une chanson de _Peter Peter_ qui m'a inspiré pour cette histoire, je vous conseil de l'écouter en lisant ce premier chapitre. **

* * *

_« La solitude est une façon de se prendre en otage. »_

 _-Albert Brie_

 **Chapitre 1 : Une version améliorée de la tristesse.**

-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

C'était toujours la même question, stupide question.

-Comme toujours docteur.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas d'humeur à t'ouvrir aujourd'hui. J'ai parlé avec ton père au téléphone hier, il m'a dit que tu as passé ta journée dans ta chambre.

-Et alors ? Je travaillais pour mon examen de fin d'année, mentis-je.

Le psychiatre soupira, il savait que je mentais. En réalité, j'avais passé ma journée dans mon lit à repenser aux yeux rouges qui m'avait scruté. Et si c'était Victoria qui avait envoyé quelqu'un pour me tuer ?

-Je pense plutôt que tu as fait une crise de paranoïa non ? Insinua l'homme en face de moi.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! M'énervai-je.

-Je ne prétends pas le contraire Bella. Je pense plutôt que tu as fait une dépression suite à l'éloignement avec ta mère mais malheureusement tu refuses de retourner chez elle.

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi, soupirai-je.

Le médecin retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, il devait passer des journées difficiles.

-Oui je le sais Bella. Tu restes à Forks en attendant que la famille Cullen revienne. Tu espères qu'Edward reviendra car vous ne pouvez pas rester séparés. Il y a aussi Alice, ta meilleure amie n'est-ce-pas ?

-Exactement, Alice me manque terriblement. J'avais l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps avec elle avant, on partageait plusieurs matières ensemble et j'adorais la regarder dessiner.

Le docteur Jekin me fit un petit sourire triste et me prit la main.

-J'ai retrouvé la trace des Cullen, dit-il.

Il marqua une pause pour que je comprenne sa phrase. Il avait retrouvé les Cullen !

-J'ai parlé avec le docteur Cullen, un homme charmant d'ailleurs.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Carlisle est quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentil. Il m'a soigné quand j'ai eu l'accident de voiture.

-Justement, j'ai lu le rapport de l'hôpital Bella et ce n'est pas lui qui t'a soigné mais le docteur Marc.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Contredis-je.

-Regarde par toi-même Bella.

Il me donna le rapport qui semblait vrai, c'était inscrit que c'était bien le docteur Marc qui m'avait soigné et pas Carlisle. De plus c'était marqué que c'était Mike qui m'avait sorti de sous la voiture et pas Edward. Je ne comprenais rien !

-Vous avez raison c'est marqué ça, cédai-je.

-Je suis content que tu le reconnaisses, c'est bien. Donc je te disais que j'ai eu le docteur Cullen et il m'a parlé de toi.

-Vous voyez qu'il me connait ! Criai-je presque.

-Il m'a expliqué que oui, tu connaissais sa famille mais que tu n'étais pas la petite amie de son fils, vous n'avez jamais été ensemble d'ailleurs. Son fils Edward est gay et tu ne l'as jamais accepté. Tous les jours, tu allais parler avec eux, t'accrochant aux bras de son fils et ne voyais pas la vérité en face. Déjà à l'époque tu disais que Alice était ta meilleure amie alors qu'elle ne t'a jamais adressé un mot, elle ne t'aimait pas beaucoup. Tu allais souvent chez eux, réclamant Edward et quand tu ne le voyais pas, tu faisais une crise de nerf.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! m'énervai-je.

-Allons Bella, calme-toi. Je vais te proposer un marché. Si j'appelle la famille Cullen, est-ce que tu acceptes d'écouter sans t'énerver, de dialoguer tranquillement sans menace ni crise ? Proposa le docteur en souriant.

-Oui.

-Bien.

Il composa un numéro que j'essayais d'enregistrer. 154 877-240. J'avais toujours un bout de papier sur moi, je griffonnais rapidement les chiffres avant d'écouter.

-Allô ? Fit Esmée.

-Esmée, couinai-je.

-Oh Bella. Ma petite chérie, je suis si heureuse de t'avoir au téléphone. Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui arrive mais nous n'avions pas le choix...

Quelqu'un parla à Esmée dans le dos et se fut Carlisle qui prit le relai.

-Bonjour docteur Jekin, j'attendais votre appel.

-Bonsoir, j'ai Bella avec moi et j'aimerais que vous parliez comme prévu.

-Bonjour Bella. J'ai appris que tu n'allais pas bien depuis notre départ et j'en suis désolé. Tu te demandes pourquoi nous somme partis sans te dire au revoir mais il y a une bonne raison. Nous avions peur que tu ne supportes pas le fait de nous voir partir et nous ne voulions pas t'infliger ça. Le seul problème c'est qu'il y a eu un manque de communication entre nous, tu nous voyais comme la famille idéale et tu n'as pas compris que tu n'en faisais pas partis tout simplement.

-Vous avez osé dire que votre fils est gay, soufflai-je.

-Oh ça, c'est une vérité dure à avouer.

J'entendais Emmett rire derrière lui ce qui me fit sourire.

-Est-ce qu'il est là ? Demandai-je.

-Non, Edward est parti dans un internat.

-Je comprends. Et Alice ?

-Elle est là mais elle ne veut pas te parler, elle s'en excuse mais elle ne veut pas te faire plus souffrir.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux. J'avais la chance d'avoir leur numéro mais personne ne voulait me parler.

-J'ai Jasper qui veut te dire un mot, hésita Carlisle. Je te le passe.

-Bonjour Bella, je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Ma réaction a été violente mais je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-J'ai du mal à y croire, avouai-je.

-Je veux simplement te dire qu'il faut que tu vives ta vie pour toi. Oublie Edward, de toute façon vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble. J'ai toujours senti qu'il ne t'aimait pas pour celle que tu étais mais pour ce que tu représentais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je représentais ?

-L'interdit. Une douce et fragile personne qui est facile à manipuler et c'est ce qu'il a fait malheureusement, expliqua le vampire blond.

-Ce n'est pas possible, pleurai-je à présent.

-Oh Bella, ne pleure pas. Ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Tu te souviens de cette clairière ? Penses-y Bella, respire l'odeur des fleurs, écoute la cascade et les oiseaux, ressens l'herbe sous tes pieds, souviens-toi de ces rires partagés et tu trouveras la paix.

Je sentais que Jasper manipulait mes émotions, j'en avais l'impression.

-Merci Jasper. Merci beaucoup.

-Je vais te laisser maintenant, on va te dire adieu, parce que tu le mérites. Nous ne t'oublierons pas Bella, et sache que tout ira bien pour toi.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et soudain je pris conscience des choses, ils venaient de me dire adieu pour toujours, ils ne reviendraient pas. Le docteur Jekin m'observa et me proposa un mouchoir. C'était un grand choc pour moi car j'étais persuadée qu'ils reviendraient. Le docteur Jekin appela mon père et celui-ci me prit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que je pleurais dans les bras de mon père, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je pleurais devant lui.

Charlie me ramena chez nous, il était désemparé de me voir si triste, il me faisait encore plus de peine. Il tenta de faire des pâtes à la carbonara mais je voyais bien qu'il avait mis sa poêle trop fort.

-Laisse-moi faire papa, je suis encore capable de faire à manger, dis-je dans un sourire.

Charlie soupira.

-Je vais bien papa, le rassurai-je.

-De toute façon je ne serais pas capable de le faire moi-même, marmonna-t-il.

Je souris en essuyant les traces de larmes. En surveillant les lardons, je repensais à la conversation téléphonique, ainsi Jasper était de mon côté. Et même si je l'avais remercié pour ses excuses, je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Il m'avait brisé en deux, il avait ruiné ma vie. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais, peut-être qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous, qu'ils n'étaient pas des vampires, et que ça n'existe pas. Tout ça était peut-être dans ma tête.

Je mangeais en silence, essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Charlie bu une bière et regarda sa montre.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec Sue ?

-Oui, je devais y aller après avoir mangé mais je ne vais pas te laisser seule.

-Je vais bien, répétai-je. Je vais prendre mes médicaments et aller me coucher, si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appellerais c'est promis papa.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant avant de débarrasser mon assiette, j'allais monter dans ma chambre quand mon père m'appela.

-Quoi ? Répondis-je.

-Tes médicaments, dit-il en me tendant une boîte.

Je pris la fameuse boîte avec moi mais une fois encore je me couchais sans les prendre. Je ne voulais pas de ces cochonneries, ils finissaient tous dans les toilettes. En fermant les yeux, je me remémorais la berceuse qu'il m'avait composée.

Le lendemain, j'eus un certain plaisir à ouvrir les yeux. Sortir du lit ne fut pas si compliqué. Bien sûr j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à réagir normalement mais j'étais déjà debout. Je bus un peu de café avant de partir pour le lycée. Ce lycée qui ne servait à rien, rempli de gens qui ne servaient à rien. J'éteignais la radio après avoir entendu qu'une nouvelle attaque animalière s'était produite. Il pleuvait ce jour là, sans grande surprise, le parking était vide. J'attendis la dernière minute pour sortir de ma voiture, le seul endroit qui gardait une trace des Cullen. Un petit trésor que je gardais précieusement, le bracelet que Alice avait dû faire tomber dans ma voiture, je l'enfilais à mon poignet, parce que ça c'était réel au moins.

La journée de cours se passa comme les autres, sauf que je n'avais plus le regard tourné vers la table des Cullen mais sur mon cahier où j'avais recopié le numéro des Cullen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes dans ton cahier ? Me demanda Jessica.

-Un numéro que je ne dois pas perdre.

-Je vois, marmonna-t-elle. Tu as cours cet après-midi ?

-Non, je vais passer voir mon père au commissariat avant de rentrer pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais bien que tu lui demandes s'il a des nouvelles au sujet du téléphone de mon père.

-D'accord, je lui demanderais.

En me garant devant le commissariat, je le revis. Cette personne aux yeux rouges comme le sang, il me souriait, je ne devais pas le regarder, il était dans ma tête. J'entrais dans le commissariat où je fus saluée par les amis de mon père.

-Bonjour papa, tu voulais me voir ?

-Ouais. Je ne veux plus que tu sortes le soir après la tombé de la nuit. Il y a trop d'animaux en ce moment et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ma chérie.

-De toute façon je ne sors plus, dis-je en riant amèrement.

-C'est bien dommage, tu devrais aller voir Jacob, ça te changerait les idées.

-Hum... Jessica m'a demandé si tu avais des nouvelles du téléphone de son père.

-Il est toujours en analyse, qu'il passe demain, ça sera fini je pense.

J'allais partir quand Charlie me demanda quelque chose de surprenant.

-Tu connais le type dehors ?

-Qui ? M'exclamai-je surprise.

-Celui assis sur le banc à côté de ta voiture, expliqua Charlie.

-Non, dis-je surprise.

Alors il existait vraiment ! Il y avait vraiment un vampire dans la ville qui me souriait. Un vampire qui semblait gentil mais effrayant à la fois. C'était probablement lui qui avait fait autant de victime. Je sortis du commissariat en regardant le ciel gris, au moins il ne pleuvait plus. Il était appuyé sur ma voiture, m'attendant probablement.

-Tu donnes du souci à mon père, dis-je en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture.

Je le vis sourire du coin de l'œil, il avait un sourire charmant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je suis la fille du shérif et qu'à force de tuer des personnes tu vas finir par le rendre fou.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est moi le responsable ? Répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Oh voyons, ris-je. Je sais bien ce que tu es !

Il eut un sourire rieur et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis ? Murmura-t-il avec un rictus effrayant.

-Un vampire, chuchotai-je sans cligner des yeux.

Je démarrais la voiture, voulant accentuer mon effet je-me-la-pète-et-j'ai-pas-peur-de-toi, malheureusement ce stupide engin cala et refusa de démarrer.

-Stupide bagnole, marmonnai-je en ouvrant la portière.

Le vampire était toujours là, il m'observait en souriant, ça devait être drôle de voir une humaine avec des soucis d'humaines.

-Au lieu de rire, tu veux bien m'aider à la faire démarrer ? Soupirai-je.

-C'est comme ça que vous traitez les vampires par ici ?

-Tu avoues que tu es un vampire ! Tu vas être punis pour ça, éludai-je.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis, au pire je te mangerais avant que tu ne puisses me dénoncer, railla-t-il.

Il s'approcha du capot et bricola le moteur, cette scène me rappela Edward quand il bricolait mon moteur certains matins. Je secouais la tête, ne voulant pas penser à lui.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda le mécanicien improvisé.

-Bella...Swan, hésitai-je.

-Ah c'est toi la fameuse Bella ! S'exclama-t-il en fermant le capot.

-Tu...Tu me connais ? Bafouillai-je.

Soudain je revis Victoria et la rage dans ses yeux. J'eus un geste de recul ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Pas vraiment, disons que j'ai entendu parler de la fameuse Bella, celle qui se comporte bizarrement.

-Ah je vois.

Je décidais d'en savoir plus sur ce drôle de vampire aux yeux rouges.

-Tu connais une certaine Victoria ? Me renseignai-je.

Il réfléchit à ma question, il devait essayer de trouver des mots justes, pour ne pas m'effrayer.

-Et bien oui, j'ai entendu parler d'une certaine Victoria mais je ne sais pas grand chose. Elle est venue nous voir pour réclamer une vengeance, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout, raconta le vampire en souriant.

-Est-ce que tu mens ? M'exclamai-je. Je n'arrive plus à avoir confiance aux vampires.

Il se gratta la tête et me fixa.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais. Je ne te connais pas et de toute façon je n'ai rien à te prouver.

Il semblait sincère, ouais vraiment trop sincère.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te croirais, je ne connais même pas ton nom alors...fis-je sans terminer ma phrase.

-Alec, lança-t-il. Alec Volturi.

Volturi... Je connaissais ce nom. Ma mémoire refusa de se rappeler un instant et puis je revis la scène avec Edward. Nous regardions notre dernier film ensemble, Roméo et Juliette. Il m'avait alors expliqué qu'il avait envisagé de se tuer chez les Volturi.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Alec.

-Oui, juste un vieux souvenir douloureux. Quelqu'un m'a déjà parlé de ton clan, expliquai-je vaguement.

Alec ne fit pas de commentaire, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'avança vers moi.

-Bon je crois que ta voiture est réparée mais tu devrais contacter un mécano, sourit-il. Sur ce, jeune et douce Bella, je vais te laisser car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. J'espère que notre route ne se croisera pas la nuit quand j'aurais faim.

Il sourit d'une façon effrayante avant de se diriger vers la forêt. Je restais encore surprise de cette rencontre. Encore ce matin, je pensais vraiment que j'avais inventé cette histoire de vampire et que toute l'année passée n'était qu'un mensonge fabriqué par mon cerveau. Et voilà que ce fameux Alec débarquait dans ma vie, d'une façon effrayante et séduisante à la fois. Il semblait si différent des Cullen, tellement plus décontracté et à l'aise avec moi. Et ses yeux ! Jamais un regard ne m'avait captivé comme ça. Une chose était certaine, je n'oublierai jamais cette rencontre, elle avait marqué le début de quelque chose pour moi. Je ne le savais pas encore mais j'avais rencontré la créature qui me changerait de A à Z.

Le soir passé, je montais dans ma chambre. J'ôtais mes chaussures ainsi que mon pull, prenant soin de ne pas regarder mes bras. Comme tous les soirs, plutôt comme à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule, je ressentais cette même pulsion de douleur et de colère mélangées. J'avais une répulsion de moi-même qui grandissait à chaque fois que je me regardais dans le miroir. Je pris le peignoir suspendu derrière ma porte et je l'enfilais, il était si confortable, c'était une idée de Esmée. Elle m'avait conseillé de le porter après un bon bain chaud, pour me détendre ou tout simplement quand j'avais besoin d'un peu de douceur. Mais depuis que les Cullen avaient quitté ma vie, il ne servait qu'à cacher mes bras couverts de cicatrices. J'entrais dans la salle de bain, et je retirais le peignoir non sans grimacer devant l'état de mes pauvres bras. C'était surtout le gauche qui en avait le plus, là où James m'avait mordu même si j'avais l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie tout ça. J'ouvris le placard de la salle de bain, là où il y avait mon rasoir. J'avais appris à le démonter avec facilité au fil du temps, c'était un jeu d'enfant de retirer une des lames. « _Stop ! »_ Sa voix furieuse mais familière résonnait dans mon esprit. Je souris malgré moi en l'entendant, c'était si bon cette sensation qu'il était près de moi.

-Je suis désolée Edward, mais c'est la seule solution pour que tu sois avec moi, répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas si je l'imaginais ou s'il était vraiment là, entendant mon appel de détresse. Je pris la lame entre mes doigts, gardant les yeux fermés pour avoir son image dans mon esprit. Je le voyais jouer du piano à côté de ses parents qui jouaient aux échecs, il semblait concentré, c'était un air inconnu qu'il jouait. J'appuyais la lame plus fort sur mon bras, je sentais la peau se déchirer, la chaleur du sang sur ma peau et pourtant je souriais. Je voyais encore mieux les Cullen à présent, je pouvais presque les toucher.

-Alice, murmurai-je en la voyant dans un fauteuil.

Elle releva la tête, regarda dans ma direction avant de secouer la tête et de se remettre à dessiner.

-Alice, dis-je un peu plus fort.

Cette fois, elle écarquilla des yeux et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers moi et m'appela, elle avait entendu mon appel. Jasper leva son regard et soupira, exaspéré par l'attitude de sa femme. Il lui maintenu le bras et lui murmura quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui embrasser le front.

-Edward, criai-je à présent.

Il ne se retourna même pas, il ne m'entendait pas. Il gardait les yeux fermés pour jouer, il était si gracieux avec son piano. Je sentais le sang couler, la douleur se réveilla et je devais rester concentrer pour continuer de les voir.

-Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Hurla une voix familière.

La réalité me rattrapa bien trop vite. Charlie était dans la salle de bain, il regardait mon bras abîmé par toutes mes cicatrices avec des yeux inquiets. Sans attendre, il prit une serviette qu'il enroula autour de ma blessure. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir arraché à mon bonheur, mais je voyais qu'il souffrait. J'étais stupide de ne pas avoir fermé la porte à clé !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour que la douleur diminue.

-Ce n'est pas une solution Bella, répondit mon père sévèrement.

Je soulevais la serviette et je constatais que j'avais trop forcé avec la lame. Je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu énormément de sang quand j'eus un vertige. Mon père me fit asseoir sur une chaise et se massa le crâne.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser seule désormais, fit-il contrarié. Je vais dire à Sue de venir te surveiller quand je ne serais pas à la maison.

-Non papa, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Ça suffit Bella ! S'énerva mon père. Je n'ai plus le choix ! Je pouvais encore te faire confiance quand tu allais mal. Tu continuais de manger, tu arrivais à dormir grâce au médicament, tu allais au lycée mais maintenant que j'ai découvert que tu te mutilais, je ne peux pas garder les yeux fermés. Je vais être obligé d'en parler au psychiatre.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse. Je savais qu'à l'instant où ce satané médecin serait au courant, il m'enfermerait.

-Si j'accepte d'être surveillée, tu me promets de ne pas en parler au psy ? Proposai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, fit-il en se frottant le visage. Je vais voir ça avec Sue et ta mère.

-Pitié pas maman, grognai-je.

-Bon j'avoue que prévenir ta mère reviendrait à l'équivalent d'une tempête tropicale, rit-il doucement. En attendant, je vais aller à la pharmacie acheter ce qu'il faut pour ton bras. Je vais appeler Jacob, ça te fera du bien un peu de compagnie.

C'est comme ça que Jacob se retrouva chez moi, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne venait presque plus depuis que les Cullen étaient partis de Forks.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-Non merci, dit-il. Je ne reste pas longtemps, ton père m'a dit que tu n'avais pas le moral donc je viens te surveiller quoi.

-Ouais, c'est un accord entre nous, expliquai-je vaguement.

-Ah je vois.

Il garda les yeux sur son livre, il venait tout juste de sortir de son lycée et Jacob restait un bon élève malgré ses heures passées dans son garage. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il ne venait presque plus ici.

-Jake ?

-Hum ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Tu connais les Cullen ? Risquai-je.

-Bien sûr mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question. Tu les connais mieux que moi non ? Rétorqua mon ami sans comprendre.

-Je voulais vérifier quelque chose c'est tout, éludai-je en baissant la tête.

-Contrairement aux autres, ils ne peuvent pas me manipuler, chuchota Jacob sans me regarder.

C'est à cet instant que je compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose après leur départ. Jacob disait peut-être vrai, on avait manipulé la ville et truqué toute ma vie. J'espérais trouver quelque chose pour contrer ça, une ruse ou la vérité sur le départ des Cullen. Je devrais trouver un moyen d'être seule pour aller chez les Cullen.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine !**

 **Si vous voulez découvrir autre chose que mes fanfic' je vous propose ma page d'écriture sur FB : les écrits d'Alouqua **

**Il y a toutes sortes de réflexion, des pensés, des moments de solitude qui me font douter, des coups de gueule, des chansons, des extraits d'autres histoires que je prépare en parallèle de Sombres Idylles, bref il y a beaucoup de chose à propos de moi !**

 **Des Questions, des remarques ? les reviews sont là pour ça !**

 **A mercredi !**

 **Des Bisous sanglants sur vous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review, ça me fait tellement plaisir !**

* * *

 _« Une femme qui perd son amour perd aussi le sommeil. »_

 _-André Lévy_

Chapitre 2 : Je ne suis pas Edward.

Cela faisait quelques jours que j'étais sous la surveillance de Sue. Ce qui était bien depuis que mon père la fréquentait c'est qu'elle lui préparait souvent à manger et j'avais plus de temps pour moi. Harry était mort depuis quelques mois déjà, un accident de chasse. Mon père et elle avaient réussi à faire leur deuil ensemble et c'est naturellement qu'ils ont entamé une relation. Je n'étais ni pour ni contre, ça me faisait bizarre de partager mon père avec une autre femme mais en même temps je le voyais heureux. Sue était dans la cuisine, elle regardait son livre de cuisine bien qu'elle connaissait les recettes par cœur. De temps en temps, je la voyais jeter un œil dans ma direction et avoir un sourire triste.

-Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Sortir avec mes amis je pense, mentis-je.

Aujourd'hui samedi, était une bonne occasion de m'échapper de la maison et d'aller chez les Cullen.

-Et ton père est au courant ?

-Non, ça vient de se décider, continuai-je en montrant mon téléphone.

-Vous allez où ? Insista-t-elle.

-Sue, soupirai-je. Je ne vais pas fuguer ou me jeter d'un pont. Je vais aller en ville regarder quelles genres de robe je pourrais porter pour le bal avec Jessica et Angela, après on va manger et je rentrerais sagement.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, hésita-t-elle. Il y a beaucoup d'agression en ce moment.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que les enfants de la tribu sont interdits de sortie ! M'emportai-je.

-Bon vas-y, amuse-toi alors ! Céda la compagne de mon père. Mais je ne suis pas responsable si ton père s'énerve.

-Je prends la responsabilité ! Souris-je.

Je montais dans ma chambre pour prendre un petit sac, histoire d'être convaincante. Je me changeais aussi, enfilant un pull à capuche et un legging, pour être à l'aise. Sue était toujours dans la cuisine, elle venait de terminer une fournée de gâteau, j'en pris un qui me faisait de l'œil et claquais la porte. La pluie était au rendez-vous comme à son habitude mais au moins il ne neigeait pas ! Mon camion m'attendait fidèlement dans l'allée, je souris en sachant que j'avais enfin un peu de liberté. Je pris la route de la villa, elle était un peu brouillée dans ma mémoire mais après m'être trompée une fois, je reconnus le chemin mêlant le béton et la terre.

La maison était restée la même, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'ils étaient partis. Et pourtant aucune lumière n'était allumée, il n'y avait pas de bruit et aucune voiture n'était garée. Je détestais cette sensation de vide et de froid qui s'installait en moi. Alors ils étaient vraiment partis ! Je m'approchais de la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Je fis le tour de la propriété et je m'aperçus que plusieurs meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs. Cela rendait la maison fantomatique, il n'y avait plus de photos accrochées aux murs, les pièces avaient perdus leur chaleur, leur beauté. J'avais toujours trouvé cette maison incroyablement magnifique mais sans les propriétaires c'était une maison quelconque, sortit d'un catalogue de décoration. Vraiment glauque. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le jardin, jusqu'à la balançoire. J'appréciais être ici l'été, au soleil avec Esmée et Alice. Même si elle était mouillée, j'eus un certain plaisir à retrouver ma place. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous partis chasser et que Rosalie restait dans le garage pour surveiller la maison et me protéger au cas où.

-On se sent seul ? Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautais, peu habituée à entendre quelqu'un parler ici. Je faillis tomber de la balançoire mais Alec me rattrapa de justesse et souris.

-La prochaine fois, je ferais plus de bruit.

-Si c'est ta façon de t'excuser, c'est pitoyable, ronchonnai-je.

-Je ne m'excuse pas, riposta-t-il. Un vampire aurait entendu mes pas.

-Je ne suis pas un vampire, je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine.

-Je l'avais remarqué ça, rit Alec en me relâchant.

J'étais certaine que j'aurais un bleu demain. Je me remis dans la position, mais essayant de paraître heureuse.

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Bella, soupira le vampire. Je sais reconnaître la tristesse dans les yeux de quelqu'un en plus ça fait plusieurs jours que je te vois pleurer dans ta voiture.

-Tu m'espionnes ?

-Non je t'observe, contredit Alec.

-Mouais, c'est la même chose. Bref que veux-tu ?

-Je me demandais si tu avais besoin d'un petit coup de main.

-En fait oui, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

-Demande moi, sourit le vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Cullen et de moi ?

-Je sais que vous étiez ensemble avec Edward. C'est pour ça que Victoria est venue nous voir, elle voulait ta mort, raconta Alec. Je sais aussi qu'ils sont partis dans un autre pays et qu'ils ne prévoient pas de revenir aux Etats-Unis pour le moment.

-Comment le sais-tu ? M'intéressai-je.

-Mon clan sait tout sur tous les vampires. Notre royaume repose sur la base d'information, on contrôle tout pour éviter les sources de conflit.

-Les Cullen sont une source de conflit ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non, soupira Alec. Mais ils sont très proches de notre chef, c'est un ami intime.

-Oh je vois. Merci Alec, dis-je sincèrement en me relevant.

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi quand Alec m'interpella.

-Je peux aussi t'ouvrir la porte de la maison, sourit-il.

-C'est vrai ? Doutai-je.

-Oui, j'ai un double des clés, expliqua mon interlocuteur.

-C'est mal de voler les clés de quelqu'un, blâmai-je.

-Tu les veux ou pas ?

-Évidemment ! Beuglai-je presque.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée comme s'il était chez lui. Pendant un moment, j'hésitais à entrer avant de jurer et d'avancer. La maison avait gardé la même odeur, un mélange de chacun d'entre eux. Je passais ma main sur la table, pas une trace de poussière. C'était si étrange d'être là, je me sentais étrangère maintenant. Je regardais Alec dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne me venait. J'étais simplement nostalgique du temps où je venais ici tous les jours, il n'y avait rien à dire.

-C'est étrange cette sensation de vide dans une maison, murmura-t-il.

-Elle n'est pas vide pour moi, répliquai-je. Elle est hantée par de vieux souvenir, par exemple, derrière ce canapé, c'est là que ma vie a basculé. Et tu vois le piano ? C'est un nouveau car l'ancien a été détruit par Edward et Jasper. Sur l'écran plat, Emmett passait des heures à jouer.

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, avouai-je.

-Parce que ça te fais du bien de partager tes souvenirs, déduit Alec en souriant gentiment.

-C'est bizarre, on dirait que la maison est incomplète.

-Il manque des photos, comprit Alec. Regarde, tous les cadres sont vides.

Je haussais des épaules mais ça me blessait en réalité. Je montais à l'étage, me dirigeant vers la chambre d'Edward. C'était une des seules qui ne fermait pas à clés. Il n'avait de secret pour personne et les fois où nous étions dans la chambre, personne ne venait nous déranger. L'odeur de mon Edward était encore plus forte ici. Tous les CD avaient disparus, laissant place à un vide troublant. J'appuyais sur le lecteur de disque mais aucun son n'y sortit. Alec était resté derrière la porte, une sorte de respect je pense. Je trouvais un t-shirt qui traînait par terre, je le ramassais en tremblant, c'était un de mes t-shirt.

-Un jour, je mangeais de la glace dans le salon en compagnie d'Edward et Esmée quand Emmett est arrivé. Il m'a fait tellement peur que j'ai renversé toute la glace sur mon t-shirt, Esmée m'en a prêté un autre le temps qu'elle le lave mais je n'avais jamais revu ce t-shirt jusqu'à ce jour, narrai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens Bella ? Demanda Alec d'une drôle de voix.

-Une douleur physique dans le cœur. C'est comme si à chaque battement, une épine s'enfonce à l'intérieur.

-Je vois, murmura le jeune homme. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que pouvais ressentir un humain face à l'abandon.

Il fit un petit sourire, comme si tout cela l'amusait. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre, qu'est-ce qui le poussait à être comme ça avec moi ?

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant que je regardais la chambre sans rien prendre.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais prendre de plus ? Il ne reste rien ici, plus rien qui constituait ma vie. Je pensais...

Je m'arrêtais de parler, qu'est-ce que je voulais en fin de compte ? Alec me regardait fixement, il avait adopté l'une de leur position de statue à faire froid dans le dos. Je réprimais un frisson en passant à côté de lui. Dans le couloir, une étrange odeur de parfum flottait autour de moi, j'essayais de savoir de quoi ça provenait, sans succès. Je touchais les murs d'un blanc pur du bout des doigts, me rappelant chaque souvenir passé ici. C'était à la fois douloureux et apaisant, je savais que ces murs se rappelaient de la même chose que moi. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de l'excentrique Alice mais elle était fermée à clé, je pestais.

-De si vilains mots ne devraient pas sortir d'une si jolie bouche, me gronda Alec en passant devant moi.

D'une main experte, il crocheta la serrure et une pièce que je connaissais par cœur s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. Le volet était baissé, la pièce était dans le noir total, tellement différente sans Alice et sa joie « contaminante ».

-Lugubre, marmonna le vampire en entrant.

-C'est ce que je pensais mais en temps normal ce n'est pas comme ça, expliquai-je. Attends, j'ouvre les volets et tu vas voir comme cette pièce rayonne.

Je cherchais à tâtons l'interrupteur mais Alec fut plus rapide que moi, saleté de vitesse vampirique. Quand la pièce prit un bain de lumière, je retrouvais le désordre familier de cette chambre. Des vêtements étaient stockés dans un endroit, du tissus était posé sur le lit et beaucoup de croquis trainaient sur son bureau. Mais les murs étaient parsemés de photo de sa famille, il y en avait une d'elle et moi. Je la saisis, elle était accrochée par une petite épingle colorée, Alice avait écrit quelque chose au dos.

« _Chère Bella,_

 _Si tu lis ça c'est que tu as réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à entrer chez nous. J'avais vu que tu serais dans ma chambre, je t'ai vu prendre cette photo. Je te demande pardon ma douce Bella, par tout. Déjà pour tout le mensonge que l'on a répandu dans ta vie mais également pour l'enfer qui t'attend. Tu attends Edward, et tu l'attendras toute ta vie car il ne reviendra jamais._

 _Je vois comment se finit ta vie et je ne le veux pas, je ne veux pas que tu finisses ta vie comme s'est terminée ma vie humaine. Tu ne dois pas accepter d'être enfermée car tu y mourras._

 _Promets-moi d'être forte, trouve une occupation et trouve le véritable amour. De ce que je sais, beaucoup de garçons t'aiment bien au lycée, et même si cette idée me dégoute un peu, il y a ce Jacob qui te mange dans la main._

 _Prends soin de toi Bella._

 _Alice, ta meilleure amie. »._

Cette lettre me fit plus de mal que je ne voulais me l'avouer. J'avais enfin une preuve de notre amitié, je n'avais pas inventé ça. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une housse fermée avec mon nom dessus. En l'ouvrant, je découvre une magnifique robe blanche, comme une...

-Non ce n'est pas...

-C'est une magnifique robe de mariée, commenta Alec.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmurai-je.

-Tu comptais te marier avec quelqu'un ? Se moqua Alec.

Je me retournais pour le fusiller du regard avant de m'approcher de la robe, elle s'était peut-être trompée.

-C'est une erreur, fis-je avant de refermer la housse.

-Alice ne se trompe jamais, répondit Alec en secouant la tête. Elle a probablement vu que tu allais te marier.

-Non puisqu'elle me voit enfermer et mourir dans un hôpital psychiatrique, contrais-je.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, tu peux te marier et te faire enfermer après.

-Tu veux toujours avoir raison, n'est-ce pas ? Souriais-je.

-J'ai toujours raison.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son allure de je-sais-tout ne m'agaçait pas tant que ça, je trouvais même la présence du vampire agréable. Je fis un tour de la chambre, cherchant un indice sur leur départ mais il n'y avait rien qui montrait qu'elle était partie, en dehors de son journal intime. Oui Alice avait un journal intime en cuir et il était introuvable, comme aucun de ses anciens journaux.

-Alice m'avait lu un passage de son journal, elle y note toutes ses visions et ses angoisses.

Alec clignota des yeux en me regardant sans me répondre.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresserait, murmurai-je.

-Au contraire, je suis curieux de comprendre pourquoi les Cullen se sont intéressés à une humaine, sans vouloir te vexer, me charia le vampire.

-Je me suis toujours posé la question, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

-Tu sais que je peux t'entendre ? Demanda Alec en tapotant son oreille droite.

Je lui tire la langue en riant, ce qui le fait lever les yeux au ciel.

-Grande maturité Bella, grogne-t-il en croisant les bras.

Je continuais de rire en fouillant la pièce, ça faisait du bien de se sentir en vie après des mois de tristesse. Mais dans cette pièce, il n'y avait rien du tout qui m'aiderait à comprendre quoi que se soit à leur départ.

-Ça n'a pas de sens d'être ici, soupirai-je. Il n'y a rien, aucun indice à part la photo et encore elle ne raconte rien qui m'intéresse.

-Je peux la voir ? Demanda doucement Alec.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Elle parle de mon avenir.

-Oh Bella, l'avenir d'une humaine ne m'intéresse pas, je veux juste voir si j'y lis quelque chose de plus que toi, fit-il d'une manière désinvolte.

Je lui donne la photo dans un geste brusque, vexée. Il l'examina et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit, je lui avais déjà tourné le dos et quitté la pièce.

-Je t'ai vexé ? Dit-il amusé.

-Non, moi aussi je me fiche de toi ! Tentai-je.

-Tu ne sais pas du tout mentir, rit le vampire. Je suis désolé Bella mais je ne veux pas te mentir, je ne suis pas Edward.

-Edward n'a jamais menti ! Criai-je presque.

-Tu es certaine de ça ? Soupira Alec.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermais aussitôt. Je repensais à la fois où Edward m'avait promis de ne pas partir. _Je t'en fais le serment._ Sa voix résonna en moi comme un écho.

-Respire Bella ! M'ordonna Alec en me maintenant par le bras.

Aïe, il me sert beaucoup trop fort !

-Tu as raison, il m'a menti, pleurai-je d'un coup.

Et à ce moment, je fus inconsolable. Je voulais sortir de cette maison vide, me protéger de mes souvenirs et oublier à quel point j'avais mal. Je me dégageais de la main du vampire aux cheveux noirs et me précipitais dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas comment ni à quel moment mais mes pieds se croisèrent et je sentis mon corps basculer dans le vide, la chute fut sans fin, mais indolore, j'ouvris un œil puis l'autre et j'eus la surprise de voir Alec me retenir par les épaules, dans un geste rapide mais précis, il me plaqua contre lui et soupira avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

-Je ne voulais pas que ton sang se répande par terre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de ne pas te mordre, sourit-il l'air de rien.

-C'est incroyablement flippant de t'entendre dire ça, avouai-je en baissant la tête.

J'avais légèrement peur de lui maintenant qu'il me tenait dans ses bras, un vague souvenir de James me traversa l'esprit mais je le chassais aussitôt, ce n'était pas lui qui me tenait dans ses bras ! Les yeux rouges de mon sauveur me scrutaient étrangement, il me relâcha pour que je descende les marches restantes puis se posta devant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Alec.

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, répondis-je amèrement.

-Comme tu veux, marmonna-t-il avant de me laisser passer.

J'allais partir quand Alec tira trop fort sur mon pull, le déchirant dans un bruit sinistre.

-Merde mon pull ! Pestai-je.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je voulais juste te redonner ta photo.

-C'est malin ! Comment je vais expliquer ça à mon père ? Rouspétai-je.

Je marchais en direction de ma voiture et Alec me suivait toujours, il ne pouvait pas me lâcher ! J'avais besoin de pleurer sans que quelqu'un me juge, sans qu'il soit là pour me regarder d'un air moqueur. Il monta du côté passager de la voiture sans mon autorisation, il était toujours comme ça ? J'allais démarrer ma seule véritable amie quand il m'arracha la clé des mains, mais il voulait quoi à la fin ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de conduire, déduit Alec en se frottant le menton.

-Je fais ce que je veux ! Contredis-je. En plus, je dois m'acheter un pull en ville alors merci de me rendre les clés.

-Tu es sérieuse ? S'esclaffa le vampire. Tu as plusieurs garde-robes à ta disposition et tu veux dépenser de l'argent pour rien.

Je réfléchis à sa remarque, il n'avait pas tord.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à voler, marmonnai-je.

-Ils t'ont bien volé ton bonheur, chuchote-t-il d'une voix sombre. Allez sors de la voiture Bella, on va faire du shopping.

Je fis la moue, il soupira avant de descendre et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un pull orange à la main.

-Enfile-le, m'ordonne Alec.

Je roule des yeux et change de pull, étonnée de sa douceur. Il y a le parfum d'Esmée, celui qui m'a toujours rassuré.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

-Cette couleur te va bien, dit Alec en souriant doucement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à cet instant, je compris que ce vampire ferait parti de ma vie, que j'en avais besoin pour me relever. Alec me redonna ma clé et me fit signe de rouler, il avait un air étrange sur le visage. Je roulais jusque chez moi en silence, c'était apaisant de ne pas avoir besoin de parler. Alec continuait de m'observer et de sourire, étrangement je me sentais plus en confiance avec lui quand il ne me touchait pas. Je me garais, légèrement anxieuse que mon père soit rentré et qu'il me voit avec lui.

-Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te montrer à mon père, marmonnai-je.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, rit Alec.

Il sortit de la voiture sans plus de cérémonie et me fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant dans la rue. La pluie était fine, froide. Un instant, je m'inquiétais pour sa santé avant de me rappeler que c'était un vampire. Je rentrais chez moi et mon père rappliqua aussitôt avec Sue.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Me demanda-t-il, furieux.

-Non, fis-je innocemment. J'étais partie faire du shopping, mentis-je.

-Et où sont tes sacs ? Renchérit Charlie.

-J'ai acheté ce pull, expliquai-je en montrant celui que je portais. Mais je me suis accrochée à une pointe et j'ai déchiré celui que je portais.

Je montrais ce qui restait de mon sweater avec un soupire désolé, mon père eut un petit sourire amusé avant de se renfrogner.

-Bon d'accord, mais ça n'excuse pas l'heure tardive.

Je regardais à travers une fenêtre, le soir tombait déjà. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer avec Alec, les émotions que j'avais eues durant la journée me donnaient le tournis et je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à mon père.

-Laisse-la Charlie, dit doucement Sue. Elle a probablement rencontré un garçon, mais n'ose pas te le dire.

Cette remarque me fit sourire, elle avait tellement raison. Je montais dans ma chambre, jetant le pull déchiré dans la poubelle et je m'écroulais dans mon lit. Je fus réveillée par une odeur de soupe à la tomate, la même recette que ma mère me faisait quand j'étais malade. J'eus un sourire, croyant un instant que j'étais revenue plusieurs années en arrière mais la réalité revint, cruelle. Je me traînais jusque dans la cuisine, feignant de ne pas être déçue. Je mangeais avec grand appétit, la cuisine de Sue était merveilleuse, elle me resservit une fois avec un sourire traversant son visage. Je ne disais rien pendant le repas, écoutant mon père parler de son travail, légèrement étourdie par cette sensation qui m'envahissait. Avant d'aller dans le salon, mon père tint à vérifier mes bras, il le faisait tous les soirs.

-Je suis content Bella, sourit Charlie avec une certaine émotion dans sa voix.

Je haussais les épaules avant de les saluer pour me coucher, j'étais moralement épuisée. Juste avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis une remarque de Sue.

-Je suis persuadée qu'elle a rencontré un garçon.

Un doux parfum remplit la pièce, la rendant paisible. J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le salon des Cullen avec des centaines de bougies, des assiettes et un gâteau. Oh mais c'est mon anniversaire ! Je porte une robe couleur orange et Alice me tient par l'épaule. Quelqu'un nous prend en photo, c'est Carlisle.

-Bonne anniversaire Bella ! Souffle Edward dans ma nuque.

Je me retourne et je le vois avec un sourire diabolique qui déforme son visage. Chacun me tend un cadeau, Jasper est le premier à s'approcher de moi. Je l'ouvre et découvre un couteau.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je demande.

Le regard de Jasper vire au noir et il m'attrape par le cou avant de me plaquer contre le mur.

-Pour t'ouvrir les veines, sourit-il.

Il me force à le regarder dans les yeux et j'y vois le reflet de mon propre visage apeuré. J'essaye d'appeler à l'aide mais tout le monde a disparu. Jasper est là, se rapprochant de ma gorge et la voix de son frère résonne dans ma tête.

-Tu n'as jamais fait parti de notre famille Bella, tu n'es qu'un jouet pour nous.

Je commence à pleurer maintenant, je sais que je vais mourir d'une façon douloureuse. Je prie pour que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours et mon regard se tourne vers quelqu'un au loin. Un homme aux cheveux noirs. Il est là, avançant doucement vers moi.

-Je ne suis pas Edward. Je ne suis pas Edward, répète-t-il de plus en plus fort.

Je le reconnais enfin, il est là pour me sauver. Je tends la main vers lui mais c'est trop tard, Jasper a déjà planté ses crocs dans ma chaire et le monde bascule vers le néant.

Je me réveille en pleurant. Il fait presque jour maintenant, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Je soupire devant ce spectacle que j'ai trop souvent vu et je me recouche. Je repensais à la photo que j'avais trouvée la veille. Ça me réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'elle avait pensé à moi, mais pourtant elle n'essayait pas de me contacter, je trouvais ça légèrement hypocrite de sa part. Rester dans mon lit ne me servait à rien. Je pris une longue douche, essayant de faire disparaître mon cauchemar mais ça ne marchait pas. Je voyais toujours le regard sombre de Jasper sur moi, je frissonnais, j'avais tellement peur de ce vampire ! Alec était apparu dans mes rêves, je trouvais ça perturbant. Après être propre, je fis mes devoirs, ce qui occupa mon esprit une bonne partie de la matinée. J'entendis du bruit en bas, mon père devait être réveillé. J'enfilais un pantalon léger ainsi que mon nouveau pull et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'eus la drôle de surprise de voir Jacob et son père discuter avec Charlie.

-Bonjour Bella ! Fit Jacob avec un immense sourire.

-Hey ! Répondis-je doucement.

-On part à la pêche avec Billy, m'annonça mon père.

-Oh c'est une bonne chose. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour manger ce midi ?

-Oui, des sandwichs et de la vitamine R, pouffa mon père.

Je roulais des yeux, je le trouvais tellement puéril quand il était avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

 **Des avis, des remarques, des questions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Bisous sanglants sur vous !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens avec le chapitre 3, un POV JASPER rien que pour vous. Vous allez découvrir plusieurs choses sur les Cullen, comprendre aussi le pourquoi du comment de la conversation téléphonique entre Bella et Carlisle. Bonne lecture !**

 **Je tiens à remercier certains d'entre vous pour votre fidélité depuis des années vous vous reconnaîtrez j'en suis certaine !**

 **certaines review m'ont interpellé donc je tiens à vous répondre :**

 **BellaMcCarthy : Coucou à toi ! Si Alice t'as déçu je peux le comprendre mais dans un chapitre, Bella et Alice auront une conversation à coeur ouvert. Tu pourras peut-être comprendre ce qui s'est passé.  
**

 **larosesurleau** : **Alice a vu un des futur de Bella. C'était celui sans Alec ni aucun des vampires, un futur où Bella devenait seule et folle. Les visions d'Alice sont changeante en fonction des décisions de chacun, elle a écrit cette lettre avant qu'Alec ne décide de parler à Bella.**

* * *

 _" L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme."_

 _-William Shakespeare_

Chapitre 3 : Ma douce Bella

POV Jasper

Carlisle et Esmée entretenaient une discussion animée, il semblait presque énervé et elle lui lançait des arguments à coup de mouvement de bras dynamique, une version moins excentrique de ma douce Alice. Je m'approche d'eux pour écouter leur conversation, je sentais leur émotion à fleur de peau.

-Tu te rends compte du mal qu'elle subit ? S'énerva Esmée.

-Calme-toi. J'avais prévenu tout le monde que cette histoire allait mal tournée mais tu ne m'as pas cru.

-Parce que c'est ma faute peut-être ? Je n'ai fait que l'aimer cette petite.

Je sentais la peine de notre mère adoptive et je fis signe à Alice de venir. Je rentrais tout juste de la chasse et visiblement quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Aussitôt je pensais à Bella, je baissais les yeux, honteux.

-Un médecin de Forks a appelé, apparemment il a réussi à retrouver notre trace. C'est le psychiatre de Bella, dit-elle l'air un peu triste. Carlisle lui a parlé dans le bureau et de ce que j'ai entendu elle va encore plus mal que je le croyais. Elle devient complètement folle et hystérique, elle pique des crises de nerfs à tout bout de champ et le médecin envisage de l'enfermer.

-Je vous l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée le plan d'Edward, bougonnai-je.

Pauvre petite humaine, on lui avait vraiment bousillé la vie. Je me demandais bien comment on allait s'y prendre pour tout réparer.

-Bref, il a demandé la version de papa et il lui a sorti le mensonge qu'on a crée pour toute la ville.

-Et la mère de Bella, rappelai-je.

-Je ne suis pas responsable Jasper, s'énerva Alice.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, la rassurai-je en lui caressant la joue.

Alice sourit et elle continua son récit.

-Le médecin a dit qu'il va rappeler dans quelques heures, quand il sera avec Bella.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle se sentait coupable. Je lui baisai la main et me dirigeai vers nos parents, la tension était palpable.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû dire hein ? Cria Carlisle en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

-La vérité mon dieu ! Rugit Esmée.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Je la pris par les épaules pour la calmer, elle me lança un doux sourire et ferma les yeux. Elle avait raison d'être dans cet état-là, mais en même temps Carlisle n'avait pas le choix de faire ça. Le seul responsable c'était Edward et son obsession pour Bella, personne n'arrivait à le comprendre depuis quelques années. On était tout le temps obligé de changer d'endroit à cause des filles qu'ils faisaient souffrir. Carlisle se frotta le front en réfléchissant, je sentais bien son hésitation, sa culpabilité et sa colère envers Edward. Le concerné arriva nonchalant, scrutant chaque personne dans la pièce.

-Quoi, marmonna-t-il.

-Connard, lui lançai-je en quittant la pièce. Je ne supportais plus sa présence depuis qu'on avait quitté Forks à cause de lui. Je me sentais bien dans cette ville, cette maison était la première que j'avais eue et la quitter aussi rapidement était un grand bouleversement pour moi. Le pire c'est qu'il avait arraché Bella à Alice, sa seule amie depuis qu'elle était vampire. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle faisait pour le regarder en face, moi j'en étais incapable. Rosalie était quelque part dans le garage et je ne mis pas longtemps avant de l'apercevoir sous une voiture. La mécanique était la thérapie de ma sœur. Elle se sentait tellement coupable depuis ce qu'elle avait fait à Bella qu'elle s'était engagé à réparer toutes les voitures d'une petite ville près de chez nous gratuitement.

-J'ai entendu le médecin au téléphone, dit-elle. Le bureau de Carlisle est juste au-dessus.

-Arrête de te blâmer Rosalie.

-C'est de ma faute, je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à détruire la vie de Bella ainsi.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, on est tous responsable de ça. On a tous entendu ce qu'a murmuré Edward et pourtant je suis le seul à avoir réagi.

-Malheureusement tout s'est retourné contre toi, soupira Rosalie en sortant la tête de dessous la voiture.

Je haussais les épaules, peu importe ce que voulait faire croire Edward, de toute façon je n'habitais plus ici. Je revenais deux jours par mois pour rendre visite à Esmée et à Alice. Comme Rosalie et Emmett, j'avais décidé de quitter les tensions pour ne pas que la famille implose à force de nos nombreuses disputes, malheureusement cela avait brisé mon couple quand j'ai demandé à Alice de faire son choix. D'un côté, je sais qu'elle est restée pour Esmée car elles sont très liées comme de vraies « mère et fille ». Mais de l'autre, ça m'a confirmé ce que je pensais depuis quelques années déjà, Alice n'était pas mon âme-sœur.

-Arrête avec ta mauvaise humeur, ça me contamine, bougonna Rosalie en soupirant.

Je haussais les épaules en écoutant la conversation dans le salon.

-Je pense que tu devrais prendre la parole Esmée, entendre ta voix fera du bien à Bella mais lui fera comprendre que tu es résignée à continuer dans cette voix, résonna Carlisle.

-Et si je craque ?

-Je prendrais le relais.

Je me précipitais dans la pièce pour intervenir.

-Je veux lui parler aussi, dis-je froidement à Carlisle.

-Non, fit Carlisle catégoriquement.

-Ce n'était pas une demande Carlisle, m'exclamai-je presque comme une menace.

-Bien, céda mon père. Mais je refuse qu'Alice lui parle, elles seraient trop bouleversée toutes les deux.

Je levais les yeux en l'air, car je savais pourquoi Carlisle ne voulait pas que ma future ex-femme parle à sa meilleure amie. Il avait peur de la réaction de son cher fils prodige. Alice me fit signe de la suivre à l'étage, nous devions signer notre contrat de divorce, c'était assez douloureux, surtout pour elle.

-Je veux garder la moto, dit Alice en souriant. Je te laisse le cabriolet et le 4x4.

-Je veux bien le 4x4 mais je veux la moto, répliquai-je.

-Bon très bien, je ne signe pas, me menaça Alice en boudant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa tête renfrognée. Je continuais d'aimer Alice, mais d'une autre façon.

-Bon comme tu veux, abdiquai-je. Je demanderais à Rosalie une moto encore plus rapide.

-En réalité, je n'en veux pas de la moto, avoua Alice en baissant la tête. Je voulais trouver quelque chose qui t'empêcherait de divorcer.

-Alice, soupirai-je doucement. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu voulais divorcer, que tu avais vu une femme dans ta vie. Tu penses qu'elle viendra bientôt mais tu ne sais pas quand et je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises à cause de notre mariage.

En se rappelant de cette vision, Alice eut un immense sourire. Je savais que je tenais là son point faible. Je pris la petite brune dans mes bras en la serrant contre moi, je savais que c'était dur pour elle de lâcher prise sur moi, j'étais la raison pour laquelle Alice était restée végétarienne. Soudain, elle se résigna et prit le contrat qu'elle signa d'un mouvement rapide.

-Je te libère, ricana-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais été prisonnier Alice, la rassurai-je.

Alice eut un petit sourire triste, car elle savait que j'étais resté ici pour elle et que j'avais fait beaucoup de sacrifice. L'heure de l'appel du médecin de Bella sonna et on se rapprocha vers le salon. Je ne fus même pas étonné de ne pas voir Edward parmi nous, il fuyait toute responsabilité comme toujours.

Quand le téléphone sonna, tout le monde retint son souffle, c'était comme si nous étions effrayés d'entendre Bella. Le son de sa voix était tellement différent, si triste et brisé. Elle semblait détruite par les paroles de Carlisle et je sentais sa détresse à travers le téléphone. Alice me serrait fort la main, elle souffrait aussi d'entendre sa meilleure amie dans cet état. Je fis signe à Carlisle de me la passer.

-Bonjour Bella, je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Ma réaction a été violente mais je ne voulais pas te blesser, murmurai-je.

-J'ai du mal à y croire, douta Bella.

-Je veux simplement te dire qu'il faut que tu vives ta vie pour toi. Oublie Edward, de toute façon vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble. J'ai toujours sentit qu'il ne t'aimait pas pour celle que tu étais, mais pour ce que tu représentais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je représentais ?

-L'interdit. Une douce et fragile personne qui est facile à manipuler et c'est ce qu'il a fait malheureusement, expliquai-je maladroitement.

-Ce n'est pas possible, pleura Bella.

Je sentais son cœur se briser encore plus, et sa douleur se mêla à la mienne ce qui activa mon don.

-Oh Bella, ne pleure pas. Ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Tu te souviens de cette clairière ? Penses-y Bella, respire l'odeur des fleurs, écoute la cascade et les oiseaux, ressens l'herbe sous tes pieds, souviens-toi de ces rires partagés et tu trouveras la paix.

-Merci Jasper. Merci beaucoup.

-Je vais te laisser maintenant, on va te dire adieu, parce que tu le mérites. Nous ne t'oublierons pas Bella, et sache que tout ira bien pour toi.

Je ne t'oublierais pas, voulus-je dire mais je n'en n'avais pas eu le courage. Cette étrange sensation me parcourait le corps, comme si des chevaux étaient au galop dans mon corps et le bruit de leurs courses sonnaient comme le prénom de Bella à l'intérieur de ma tête. Je regardais tout le monde autour de moi, chacun regardait son compagnon amoureusement sauf Alice. Elle était plongée dans une vision, elle semblait triste mais résignée. Quand elle revint à elle, elle souriait doucement dans ma direction.

-Je viens de voir ton âme-sœur, dit-elle malicieusement.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne te dirais rien, répondit-elle.

-Juste un indice ! La suppliai-je.

-Elle est brune.

Je soupirais car je savais déjà qu'elle serait brune puisque je n'aimais que les brunes. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis Esmée pleurer dans les bras de Carlisle. Je lui en voulais de faire du mal à toute la famille pour protéger Edward. J'étais dans le jardin, sous la pluie, quand je ressentis la tristesse de mon ex-femme. Elle semblait paniquée et elle pleurait. Je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible pour la retrouver dans sa chambre où elle était sur le sol.

-Alice !

Elle avait les yeux blancs, elle était en pleine vision. Elle murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, parlant de sang, de vampire, de rouge. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens cherchant un point invisible. Si je ne la tenais pas, elle serait tombée sur le sol, sans être consciente. J'appelais Carlisle en panique, il arriva dans la seconde et s'affola en voyant sa fille comme ça.

-Mets-la sur le lit, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Elle était en pleine vision, expliquai-je. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, sauf quand elle a vu qu'on quittait Forks.

-Elle est en état de choc, marmonna Carlisle en soulevant la paupière droite d'Alice.

Esmée déboula dans la chambre, elle vit Alice complètement raide et se mit à pleurer.

-Tout va bien Esmée, la rassurai-je. Alice a une vision et elle est choquée. Je vais tenter de la ramener à nous.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer sur Alice pour sentir sa panique grandir, sa vision était-elle terminée ? Je pris sa petite main que je frottais doucement avec mon pouce, ce geste l'avait toujours rassuré quand elle avait des visions effrayantes. Lentement, elle revint à elle, cherchant mon regard dans la pièce.

-Je suis là, murmurai-je.

-Jasper ! Sanglota Alice.

Elle se jeta à mon cou, manquant de nous faire tomber, et elle s'accrocha désespérément à moi.

-Je suis là, la rassurai-je.

-Jasper, c'est affreux.

Je compris qu'elle parlait de sa vision, alors je la serrais plus fort contre moi, voulant la protéger de mon mieux contre ses propres démons. Sa terreur était trop présente pour la questionner et je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Je portais Alice jusqu'à un endroit calme dans notre propriété, quelque part où je pourrais me concentrer sur elle. Peu à peu, les sanglots de la petite brune s'arrêtèrent, laissant place à un incroyable mal de tête. J'essayais de lui enlever mais j'avais bien du mal.

-Raconte-moi, tentai-je au bout d'un long moment.

-C'est trop confus, protesta Alice.

-Calme-toi. Essaye de te souvenir du début de ta vision. De qui s'agit-il ?

-Bella.

-Et qu'est-ce que Bella faisait ? Insistai-je.

Alice ferma les yeux, je lui envoyais en même temps une vague de calme.

-Elle est allongée par terre. Il n'y a rien autour, juste Bella et le sol. Elle semble si pâle et fatiguée. Elle ressemble à un fantôme.

-Et ensuite ?

-Il y a du sang Jasper ! Il y a trop de sang pour que ça soit anodin.

-Doucement Alice, murmurai-je en lui frottant le dos.

-Elle saigne beaucoup, beaucoup de trop. Son cœur ne bat plus. Jasper je crois que Bella est en train de mourir ! Paniqua Alice en ouvrant les yeux. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, elle meurt et elle n'a pas assez de sang pour le venin.

Alice agita ses mains, essayant de repousser tout le sang qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision.

-Alice ! Tu n'es pas à Forks, tu es à la maison. Bella n'est pas là.

Alice revint subitement à elle, avec un regard triste. Je compris sa résolution, son envie de protéger Bella et son cœur brisé. Peut-être était-il trop tard pour Bella...

La nuit tomba sur le jardin mais nous restions là, à réfléchir sur la vision. C'est Alice qui murmura :

-Tu vas aller à Forks, Jasper. C'est encore trop tôt mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu vas devoir surveiller Bella, c'est ma condition au divorce. Je t'en prie. Tu vas partir maintenant, je trouverais quoi dire à la famille.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état ! Protestai-je.

-Jasper ! S'écria Alice. La seule façon de s'assurer que ma vision ne va pas se produire c'est d'aller vérifier par toi-même ! Tu es le seul qui n'a pas peur de la réaction d'Edward et tu es le seul en qui j'ai une totale confiance.

-Très bien, soupirai-je.

En réalité, j'étais quand même heureux de partir pour Forks. Une part de moi, je ne savais pas laquelle, avait une irrésistible envie de revoir Bella. Je pris ma moto pour aller plus vite, en expliquant brièvement à Rosalie que je partais pour Forks.

-Et Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je l'emmerde ce connard ! Répondis-je.

Elle eut un sourire avant de se raviser quand ledit connard arriva dans le garage.

-Tu pars ? Me demanda-t-il avec une légère menace dans la voix.

-Ouais et alors ça te dérange ? Le défiais-je.

-Tu vas où ?

-D'après-toi ? Claquai-je.

-Je t'interdis d'aller à Forks ! Tu sais très bien que je sais énormément de chose de toi Jasper.

-Et tu sais très bien que je m'en tape ! Mais moi en revanche, je sais très bien te mettre à terre.

Je lui envoyais une puissante vague de culpabilité qui le fit tomber à terre. J'enfourchais ma moto en continuant de déverser des émotions sur Edward puis je pris la route en direction de Bella.

En arrivant quelques heures après, je retrouvais la ville comme je m'y attendais. La pluie m'accueillit avec bienveillance et protection. Je filais directement chez Bella, où je la vis dans sa chambre. Elle dormait d'un sommeil agité, elle faisait un cauchemar et je fus tenté de la réconforter mais je me ravisais au dernier moment, je n'étais pas Edward pour entrer dans la chambre des gens sans leur permission ! Je décidais d'attendre le jour qui arriverait bientôt pour prendre une photo de Bella endormie. Son réveil la tira de son cauchemar et elle soupira lourdement en regardant l'heure. Elle se leva et je vis ses bras abîmés, couverts de cicatrices roses et blanches. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était habillée. Je remarquais son bandage sur son poignet, et l'odeur de son sang envahit mon nez et ma tête. Je fus obligé de quitter mon observatoire pour m'éloigner un peu, la tête me tournait et une étrange sensation me parcouru le corps. Quelques heures plus tard, Bella sortit de chez elle en direction d'un café. Je la suivais de loin et quand elle entra dans le café c'était pour retrouver un garçon de son âge aux yeux bleus un peu étrange. Il semblait hésitant avec ses gestes, un certain humour planait dans son attitude et sa douleur me perça le cœur. Il paraissait dévasté au fond de lui mais ne montrait rien, peut-être était-il en deuil ? Bella semblait heureuse en sa compagnie, presque amoureuse. Une pointe de jalousie perça en moi, mais je m'appliquais à l'ignorer pour me concentrer sur le rendez-vous de Bella. Il offrit un bracelet à Bella et s'énerva en voyant l'état de son bras. Je comprenais son énervement, se tailler les bras n'étaient pas une solution et c'était comme ça qu'elle mourrait dans la vision d'Alice. Je pris discrètement une photo en passant devant la vitre, je l'envoyais à Alice pour la rassurer.

« _Tu vois qu'elle est en vie ! Je suis arrivé à temps, je la surveille ne t'inquiète plus. Elle se taille les bras c'est pour ça que tu l'as vu se vider de son sang. »_

Je ne savais pas quoi rajouter d'autre, je n'étais jamais loquasse dans mes messages. J'hésitais un instant à retourner à la villa mais je ne voulais pas retourner dans un endroit plein de vieux fantômes, en plus il était trop loin de chez Bella. Je parcourus les petites annonces pour trouver quelque chose à louer quand je vis que la maison en face de chez l'humaine sous ma protection était en location. Parfait !

Je passais les jours suivants à observer Bella et à faire mon rapport à Alice. Un jour, un détail me fit tiquer sur le garçon qu'elle voyait souvent, il s'appelait Alec. Ce prénom me disait quelque chose, j'étais certain de connaître un vampire sous le même nom.

-Alice, le prénom Alec te dit quelque chose ? Demandai-je au téléphone.

-Il y a un garde Volturi qui s'appelle comme ça, tu sais le jumeau maléfique.

-Putain je le savais qu'il y avait un truc pas normal ! Pestai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jasper ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Il est chez Bella. Ça fait une semaine que je l'observe venir voir Bella. Pourtant il semble si humain, je me suis fait avoir par cet enfoiré !

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour nous si les Volturi s'intéressent à Bella.

-Je sais, marmonnai-je. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus, je te laisse.

Je raccrochais rapidement en écoutant les paroles de Bella.

-Tu viens de me redonner une partie de ma vie, pleura-t-elle.

Elle sortit des photos d'un carton avec diverses choses. Je reconnus beaucoup des cadeaux qu'on lui avait offerts pour son anniversaire et je fus heureux de ressentir cette joie en elle. Bella eut une autre émotion en elle, de l'amour. Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais revenu, elle ressentait de l'amour envers cet enfoiré et la rage explosa en moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait choisi lui, un Volturi sanguinaire qui ne lui veut que du mal ? J'eus envie de le tuer sur place, arracher Bella de son empire et lui faire l'amour.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde pour comprendre cette émotion. Pourquoi voulais-je faire l'amour à Bella ? C'était probablement les envies du vampire qui déteignaient sur moi, oui c'était ça !

Je décidais de chasser pour calmer ma colère et une fois calmé, je vis Alec partir de chez Bella. Une pointe d'amour était en lui mais bien trop profonde pour qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. S'il n'était pas là pour ça, alors pourquoi était-il si proche de notre Bella ?

Ce que je fis deux jours après ne me rendait pas fier de moi. Je voulais connaître la raison du mutisme de Bella, et le meilleur endroit était chez son médecin. A travers la fenêtre, j'entendis Bella parler.

-J'ai l'impression d'être amoureuse docteur, dit-elle avec une voix étrange.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ressens quelque chose pour un homme depuis peu de temps. Il est arrivé en ville il y a peu et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser tout le temps à lui.

-Tu lui as déjà parlé ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

-Oui ! S'énerva Bella. Appelez mon père, il l'a déjà vu.

Son père confirma en entrant dans la pièce et le médecin fut rassuré. Elle parla un peu de notre famille, elle acceptait notre départ et qu'elle ne s'était plus coupé les veines depuis un très long moment.

C'est à partir de ce jour là que Bella commença à guérir sous mes yeux. Elle reprenait des couleurs, souriait et mangeait plus. Elle sortait plus également, parfois elle allait voir ses amis du lycée et elle s'était remise à écouter de la musique grâce à Alec. Je devais avouer que sa présence faisait du bien à Bella, elle semblait comblée avec lui mais c'était ça qui m'énervait ! Bella devenait de plus en plus amoureuse de ce vampire et elle passait tout son temps libre avec lui. Il avait fait la connaissance de son père et le courant semblait bien passer. Une nuit alors que Bella dormait en serrant un t-shirt à l'odeur de madeleine et de sucrerie, je me risquais à entrer dans sa chambre. Bella dormait profondément et je voulais essayer de comprendre ses sentiments pour Alec. Je posais délicatement mes doigts sur sa tête et c'est à ce moment-là que je l'entendis, l'appel de son esprit.

Je fus obligé de reculer sous le choc. Bella se réveilla en sursaut, elle devait l'avoir ressenti aussi. Elle regarda dans ma direction, mi-surprise et mi-effrayée.

-Jasper, murmura-t-elle.

Elle cligna des yeux et j'en profitais pour partir. Bordel de merde ! C'était quoi cette sensation ? Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour elle, on aurait dit que mon âme chantait en accord avec la sienne. Non ! Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir ce genre de chose pour Bella.

* * *

 **Des avis ? Des questions ? Des questions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Des bisous sanglants sur vous.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Profitez-vous aussi du soleil ?**

 **Je réponds à vos review qui m'ont beaucoup fait rire !**

 **BellaMcCarthy :** **Tant de question et si peu de réponse ! J'espère que tu auras la réponse à tes questions !**

 **Jane-Hayline** : **Non je n'ai pas laissé tomber !**

 **MSM-65** : **Mais tout n'est pas si simple tu verras** **;)**

 **Grazie** **: Merci de ta fidélité !**

 **larosesurleau** : **Ahahah ! J'ai tellement ri quand j'ai lu ta review !**

* * *

" _Le souvenir des peines passées est agréable."_

 _-Euripide._

Chapitre 4 : Tomber avant l'aube.

J'avais enfin retrouvé une part de ma vie, la plus importante. Beaucoup de mes trésors perdus étaient sur mon bureau, en attente de leur sort. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais en faire car pour être honnête, mes photos, mes cadeaux d'anniversaire et les autres objets que mon ami vampire avait retrouvés ne comptaient plus pour moi. C'était une sensation étrange de vouloir retrouver Edward mais en même temps de ne plus avoir besoin de sa présence. Ma tête et mon cœur se battaient sans répit contre mes sentiments. Je tournais mon regard vers la fenêtre, Alec était dehors, il était au téléphone et semblait contrarié. Ce vampire si étrange et effrayant me sourit tendrement avant de raccrocher et d'arriver dans ma chambre une seconde plus tard.

-La prochaine fois que tu me regardes comme ça Bella, je te dévore, me menaça Alec en souriant.

-Je ne dirais pas non, répliquai-je avec le même sourire.

-Ne flirte pas avec moi Bella, me réprimanda sévèrement le vampire.

Je baissais la tête, un peu honteuse de flirter avec ce vampire sanguinaire alors qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, à part une curiosité presque malsaine. Il m'observait beaucoup en me posant trop de question à mon goût. Alec secoua la tête et me releva le menton à l'aide de son doigt.

-Ne sois pas honteuse Bella, je dis ça pour ton bien.

-Je suis bien avec toi c'est tout, j'aime bien ta présence et puis c'est toi qui me cherches.

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu apprécies Bella, c'est le vampire que je suis. Je serais un humain, tu ne m'apprécierais pas, tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole.

Il avait raison, j'étais attirée par le vampire et pas par Alec. J'étais pitoyable. Une larme s'échappa de mon œil droit, je l'essuyais avec rage. Je détestais être humaine, je détestais les sentiments et les larmes. Je me levais de ma chaise pour quitter la pièce mais Alec me retint par le bras, il me ramena devant lui et me plaqua contre son corps froid. Il caressa mes cheveux, posa une main sur le creux de mes reins, puis il passa son nez contre mon cou. Cette scène était tellement érotique, je sentais son odeur de vanille qui me rappelait les madeleines de ma voisine à Phoenix, ça m'enivrait totalement.

-J'ai tellement envie de te mordre Bella, avoua Alec en posant ses lèvres sur mon cou.

-Fais-le, murmurai-je en posant une main sur ses cheveux.

Il se raidit et me relâcha un peu brusquement.

-Tu vois, c'est de ça que je parle Bella ! Tu es totalement éprise par le vampire que je suis et pas de ma personne.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi ! S'énerva légèrement Alec. Tu es encore amoureuse d'Edward. Peu importe ce que je dirais ou ferais, tu ne verrais que par lui. En étant avec moi, tu ne vois qu'une façon d'être proche de lui, tu peux te souvenir de sa peau froide, de son corps dur et de sa vitesse. Il n'y a que ça que tu aimes chez moi. Ma froideur, ma dureté et ma vitesse.

Je pleurais encore. Alec était dur parfois, il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il faisait ou il n'en n'avait rien à faire, je ne savais pas trop. Le vampire soupira devant mes larmes.

-Je te laisse avec tes souvenirs, moi j'en ai ma claque !

Il claqua théâtralement la porte de ma chambre et je sentis à nouveau ce vide en moi. Je me roulais en boule sur mon lit en attendant son retour.

-Il va revenir, me murmurai-je sans arrêt.

Mais Alec ne revint pas. Il faisait nuit maintenant, mon père ne rentrait pas ce soir car il était sur une grosse affaire et j'étais toute seule, vraiment toute seule. Je pris mon téléphone et je composais le numéro du vampire mais il refusa mon appel.

-Alec, pleurais-je. Alec je suis désolée mais je n'y peux rien. Les Cullen sont trop présents dans ma vie et j'aimerais que ça change. Reviens. On pourrait parler.

Une heure après, je n'avais pas de réponse.

-Crétin de vampire ! Marmonnai-je en fourrant mon téléphone sous mon oreiller.

Je me levais pour mettre un peu de musique dans la chambre, il y avait ma berceuse posée contre le lecteur de disque. Je mis le disque dans la fente et un air de piano m'envahit l'esprit. Au début, beaucoup de souvenir revint dans mon esprit, la première fois que j'ai vu Edward, quand j'ai compris qu'il était un vampire, notre premier baiser, la partie de Base-ball, James, Victoria et le départ d'Edward.

J'arrêtais la musique, prise d'une soudaine migraine. Edward n'avait jamais essayé de me comprendre ni de me faire rire. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait de moi et c'était ça le pire, ne rien savoir. Je détestais Edward pour m'avoir fait connaître les vampires, pour l'avoir aimé, pour m'avoir abandonné. Je le détestais. Cette révélation me soulagea d'un poids et je sus immédiatement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je pris le carton vide posé par terre et je commençais à trier les photos et tous les objets en rapport avec lui. A mon grand étonnement, j'avais beaucoup de bazar entassé dans le carton et il était plutôt lourd. Je loupais une marche dans les escaliers et je finis ma course par terre, avec une belle égratignure sur le bras.

-Et merde, pestai-je.

Je me relevais maladroitement, furibonde contre moi-même et contre l'escalier de m'avoir fait mal et d'être intacte lui. Je ramassais les objets éparpillés entre moi et la porte, je les jetais dans la boite d'un geste rapide. En fermant la porte, un doute me traversa l'esprit. Et qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de toutes ces choses ? Une photo de toute la famille devant la maison me résolut à y aller. Je roulais le plus vite possible car je voulais me débarrasser de la boite. Le chemin me semblait plus long que d'habitude, ce qui était impossible puisque je prenais toujours le même chemin. Dans la nuit, la maison semblait fantomatique, effrayante. J'ouvris la porte avec la clé qu'Alec m'avait donnée, je me demandais bien comment il l'avait eu. Je traversais le salon blanc puis j'ouvris la baie vitrée pour atteindre le jardin. Je retournais le carton pour le vider sur le sol avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour trouver des allumettes. En ouvrant un tiroir, je les vis, je vis aussi une photo de moi et d'Esmée dans un petit cadre rose. Ma détermination ne s'envola pas, au contraire. J'allumais les lumières sur mon passage pour me sortir des ténèbres et enfin quand je craquais l'allumette, la lumière envahie mon esprit pour m'éclairer vers la vérité.

-Adieu Edward, dis-je simplement.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, les dernières que je versais pour Edward. Un corps froid et dur se posa contre moi, des bras longs et forts m'enlacèrent.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'attendais mais c'est bien Bella, dit Alec en resserrant son étreinte.

-Je ne veux plus qu'il soit dans ma vie. Je ne le veux pas dans mon avenir.

Alec souleva mes cheveux et déposa plusieurs baisers sur ma nuque.

-Bella, soupira-t-il.

Je me laissais aller à ses baisers, c'était tellement agréable. Je savais que pour lui c'était difficile d'avoir des contacts avec moi mais j'appréciais vraiment être dans ses bras et qu'il fasse autant d'effort.

-J'ai fini par le haïr, admis-je. Je ne veux plus l'attendre comme ça, je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas, cette maison en est la preuve.

-Et pourtant ton cœur s'accélère quand tu parles de lui, dit Alec d'une drôle de voix.

-Mon cœur s'accélère parce que tu me tiens dans tes bras, protestai-je.

-Ah Bella, si seulement je pouvais te croire.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, ne voyait-il rien ? Je posais ma main sur son visage, verrouillant mon regard sur le sien, marron sur rouge.

-En regardant tes yeux, je te vois toi Alec et pas Edward. Il a des yeux dorés et les tiens sont rouges. Ce n'est pas avec lui que je passe mon temps libre, c'est avec toi. Merde Alec, ouvre les yeux.

Au lieu de ça, le vampire ferma les yeux et son visage se fit plus dur, j'avais perdu mon temps, Alec était trop buté pour m'écouter. Il les ouvrit et toute douceur avait disparu dans son regard.

-Je pourrais presque croire que c'est une déclaration d'amour, se moqua Alec avec une lueur de sourire dans les yeux.

-Moi amoureuse de toi ? Ne sois pas con, mentis-je.

Cette fois, le Alec rieur et agréable sourit de pleine dent et ricana comme un idiot. J'aimais tellement passer du temps avec lui, rire comme ça même dans des moments tragiques. Alec me prit la main et me ramena vers la voiture.

-Je suis quand même désolé pour tout ça, ajouta Alec en regardant le ciel étoilé. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les humains je l'avoue, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi leur faire miroiter quelque chose d'absurde.

-Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je indécise.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'attirant dans une humaine, continua Alec dégoûté.

-Moi non plus, répondis-je amer.

Alec eut un sourire trop grand pour être honnête et on retourna dans la voiture en silence. Alec prit la place du conducteur ce qui m'étonna mais je ne dis rien. Il alluma la radio et une musique d'ambiance combla le silence pesant.

-La musique de mon temps me manque, marmonna Alec en posant son coude sur la vitre.

-Tu as quel âge ? Le questionnai-je.

-Plus ou moins quatre siècles.

-En fait, tu es une antiquité, plaisantai-je.

-Une œuvre d'art tu veux dire, ricana Alec.

-Si tu le dis.

Alec nous déposa chez moi et une voiture bleue était garée devant chez moi. Pendant un court moment, je crus que c'était les Cullen. Peu de personne avait une voiture de luxe dans les environs, il n'y avait que les Cullen.

-J'ai loué la voiture, marmonna Alec en m'observant _._

 _-_ Pourquoi faire ?

-J'ai besoin d'une voiture rapide, ton tas de ferraille m'agace, dit-il en prenant le volant de la Mercedes.

-Mon tas de ferrailles t'emmerde Alec, bougonnai-je.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel comme à son habitude et il continua vers une route que je ne connaissais pas _._ Alec brancha son Ipod au tableau de bord et une douce musique envahie l'habitacle. Elle était à la fois triste et mystérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je à Alec.

-Madame Butterfly de Puccini, sourit le conducteur.

-J'ai déjà entendu cet air dans mon enfance, murmurai-je.

-Tes parents aiment l'opéra ?

-Alec, soupirai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses autant de question sur ma vie ?

-Je suis quelqu'un de très curieux, avoua Alec. En plus de ça, je ne connais aucun autre humain.

-Je ne sais pas si mon père aime l'opéra, à vrai dire, je ne connais pas ses goûts musicaux. Ma mère a eu sa période opéra je pense.

-Ta mère est une femme périodique ?

-Oui. Elle aime bien changer d'activité.

-Elle change à quel rythme ?

-Alec tu m'énerves avec tes questions, ronchonnai-je.

La musique changea, la voix féminine fut remplacée par une voix d'homme sensuel, me déclenchant des frissons.

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu, avouai-je.

-Je vais mettre un peu de chaleur, tu vas voir qu'en deux secondes, la voiture va être bien chaude. Autre chose qu'avec ta bicoque.

-J'aime beaucoup ma camionnette, protestai-je.

-Elle est trop lente, soupira le vampire.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à m'accompagner à chaque déplacement, ripostai-je.

Je vis Alec sourire, fier de lui. Il aimait beaucoup m'énerver sur des sujets sans grande importance. La chaleur me détendit un peu et je me surpris à être impatiente, je voulais savoir où l'on allait. J'eus une partie de ma réponse quand on s'arrêta au poste de frontière. Nous allions au Canada !

-Bonsoir, fit le garde.

-Bonsoir monsieur, répondit machinalement Alec.

-Que venez-vous faire au Canada ?

-Je vais faire une surprise à ma femme, répondit Alec en souriant.

Je manquais de m'étouffait en entendant la phrase d'Alec.

-Oh je vois, vous allez à Alberta ?

-Exactement, sourit Alec.

-Et bien bon spectacle les amoureux.

La barrière se leva et Alec démarra en trombe.

-Depuis quand je suis ta femme ? Râlai-je.

-Mademoiselle râleuse est de retour. Moi qui voulais te faire plaisir en te montrant un endroit merveilleux, c'est raté, fit-il faussement déçu.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait que tu me présentes comme ta femme.

Alec me prit la main et caressa ma peau. Tout doucement, il approcha ma main de sa bouche et y déposa un léger baiser. Ce geste me fit du bien, j'aimais beaucoup le contact de sa peau froide sur la mienne. J'augmentais le volume de la musique et je me laissais bercer par les mouvements légers de la voiture et les caresses de mon vampire sur ma main. Après un moment à regarder le ciel incroyablement étoilé du Canada, je pris conscience de l'endroit où nous étions.

-Pourquoi est-ce que nous allons au Canada ?

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose que tu n'as probablement jamais observé et que tu aimerais voir.

-Ah, fis-je en regardant à travers la fenêtre.

Alec détourna son attention de la route pour me jeter un regard et il soupira. Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais déçue à ce point-là ? Une part au fond de moi le savait mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

-Tu pensais à quoi ? Demanda soudain Alec.

-Je pensais...

-Tu pensais à quoi ? Répéta Alec.

-Je croyais que tu m'emmenais voir les Cullen, lançai-je sans reprendre ma respiration.

Alec soupira en se garant et il serra un peu plus fort ma main.

-Si j'avais voulu t'emmener voir les Cullen, je t'aurais mentalement préparé. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour les affronter.

-Hum.

Le vampire lâcha ma main et sortit de la voiture, je l'imitais en secouant la tête, j'avais probablement gâchée la soirée.

-Regarde autour de toi, murmura Alec.

Je lui obéis et je découvris un ciel magnifique. Il était sombre et clair, l'ombre et la lumière. Le ciel se joignait à la mer aussi sombre, tranquille. Nous étions en haut d'une falaise, le vent était puissant et froid, il me donnait envie de m'envoler. Alec était heureux comme un enfant, il semblait aussi émerveillé que moi face à cette vue.

-J'ai découvert cet endroit un jour en chassant mais il faisait encore jour.

-C'est magnifique, avouai-je.

-Et encore tu n'as pas vu le plus beau ! Attends je vais installer ce qu'il faut.

Alec sortit une couverture et un sac à dos et il installa un endroit confortable sur l'herbe. Il en sortit une autre qu'il me mit autour des épaules pour me tenir bien au chaud et il m'entoura de ses bras forts et puissants.

-Il y a quelque chose de merveilleux à voir ce soir, me murmura Alec à l'oreille

Le vampire me fit asseoir sur la couverture et se colla à moi.

-Ce soir il y aura des aurores boréales durant une partie de la nuit.

-Non tu plaisantes ? Hurlai-je presque. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça serait possible.

-D'ici une heure, je pense qu'elles devraient arriver, commenta Alec en regardant sa montre.

J'étais vraiment heureuse d'être ici, j'en avais oublié les Cullen et l'épisode un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne ressentais que de l'apaisement et de l'amour en ce moment, Alec était vraiment formidable.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Fit Alec.

-Tu n'as pas eu ton lot de réponse aujourd'hui ?

-Non, sourit-il sur mon épaule.

-Je t'écoute, soupirai-je.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Quoi ?

-Les oreilles c'est comme les pieds, ça se lave Bella, ricana le vampire fier de sa réplique.

-Très spirituel ça !

-Je pense que tu as très bien entendu ma question Bella, insista Alec.

-Je vais bien, la plupart du temps. Le plus dur c'est quand je dois aller au lycée et revoir leur table vide, voir que leur voiture n'est plus sur le parking et quand je cherche sa présence la nuit en me réveillant. C'est ça qui me fait le plus mal mais en dehors de ça, je vais bien.

Je pris conscience que ces moments douloureux étaient uniquement quand je n'avais pas Alec avec moi. C'était une chose qui s'était imposée à moi, j'avais besoin d'Alec pour survivre.

-J'ai besoin de toi Alec, avouai-je.

-Je sais Bella, dit Alec en embrassant mon cou.

-J'ai besoin de toi, répétai-je.

Alec me retourna et il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? S'inquiéta Alec.

-Je viens de réaliser que je t'aimais, sanglotai-je.

Alec releva ma tête et regarda dans mes yeux, il soupira légèrement et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres froides bougeaient au même rythme que les miennes et quand il força l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, je laissais un gémissement s'échapper. Ce baiser était salé par mes larmes, je pleurais de plus belle car je laissais enfin mon cœur s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était ça qu'il me fallait pour oublier Edward, c'était l'amour d'Alec. Quand il rompit le baiser, j'étais à bout de souffle.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de t'embrasser, avoua Alec en se frottant le crâne.

-Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais violé, fis-je un peu vexée.

-Pas du tout Bella, tu n'es pas prête pour une autre relation et encore moins avec un vampire.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Passons un marché Bella, proposa Alec en me souriant.

-Je t'écoute.

-Laisse-moi te guérir, te faire oublier les Cullen et en échange je te poserais un nombre limité de question par jour.

-Ça marche, acceptai-je avec un grand plaisir. Tu auras le droit à 4 questions par jour.

-C'est tout ? Fit Alec déçu.

-Oui 4 questions sur mon passé et autant que tu veux sur les Cullen.

-Marché conclus ! Rit Alec.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa chastement. Je me replaçais contre son torse et je vis une lueur dans le ciel.

-Ça commence, chuchota Alec dans mon oreille.

Le spectacle était si époustouflant que j'en avais littéralement le souffle coupé. Un mélange de couleur et de nuance. Du bleu, du vert et du violet. Tout cela créait un tableau vivant qui changeait lentement, comme au rythme d'une chanson.

-Respire Bella, souffla Alec dans mon oreille.

J'étais tellement bien à observer les aurores boréales que j'avais oublié la présence d'Alec.

-C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Alec.

-Je n'ai rien vu de plus beau dans ma vie.

-Moi non plus, dit Alec. J'en ai vu pour la première fois avec Aro quand il nous a transformés.

-Nous ? Répétai-je incrédule.

-Jane et moi.

-Ton âme-sœur ? Hésitai-je.

-En quelque sorte, rit Alec. Jane est ma sœur, enfin ma jumelle.

Aussitôt je me détendis, je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur. Décidément, je ne savais presque rien sur lui.

-Je rêve ou tu as été un moment jalouse, plaisanta Alec.

-N'importe quoi.

-J'ai senti ton cœur s'accélérer, s'amusa le vampire.

Je roulais des yeux, un peu honteuse de réagir comme ça, nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre, on avait juste échangé un baiser. Je me fis légèrement glisser sur le torse d'Alec pour être dans une position plus confortable. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, il souriait en même temps. Alec changea rapidement de position pour se retrouver au dessus de moi. Il continuait de m'embrasser tout en m'immobilisant. Vous voyez ce moment où tout le monde autour de vous disparaît lentement, ne restant plus que l'autre ? Je vivais ce moment là avec Alec, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais partagé avec Edward. Et voilà que je repensais à lui, je me maudissais à l'intérieur en me concentrant sur les lèvres de mon vampire brun qui étaient froides et délicieuses. Je reconnus le goût de la vanille sur lui, comme si je mangeais des madeleines. Oui Alec sentait la madeleine et c'était dangereusement délicieux. Je retirais la couverture autour de mes épaules, j'avais très chaud malgré le froid mordant de l'hiver et la peau glacée d'Alec. Le vampire sourit contre mes lèvres et posa sa main contre ma nuque pour avoir une emprise totale sur moi, savoir qu'il pouvait me tuer d'un seul mouvement me grisait encore plus. J'aimais le danger que représentait Alec, un vampire sanguinaire et parfois dérangé. Ouais j'aimais être avec Alec plus que j'aimais ma pauvre vie humaine. Je repris mon souffle, manquant de tomber dans les pommes et tentai de déboutonner la chemise d'Alec.

-Tu fais quoi petite fouine ? Sourit Alec en m'empêchant de continuer.

-Je te déshabille, souris-je.

-Le but de la balade était de te montrer un incroyable spectacle.

-Je trouve que ce spectacle est déjà incroyable, répondis-je en montrant son torse à peine dévoilé.

-Je parle d'un spectacle météorologique, rectifia Alec en se marrant. Veux-tu bien arrêter de me déshabiller et te concentrer sur le ciel ?

-C'est impossible de me concentrer avec toi, ris-je.

Alec remit la couverture autour de moi et il s'allongea à mes côtés, se contentant de poser sa main sur mon ventre, en parfait protecteur. Je nouais mes doigts aux siens, vraiment heureuse. Les aurores étaient toujours en plein mouvement gracieux, comme une danse. Mon esprit dansait en même temps, principalement à cause de la main du vampire sur mon ventre qui décrit des petits cercles.

-J'aimerais que ces moments dur toute l'éternité, soupirai-je.

-C'est une chose possible, ricana Alec sans quitter son regard du ciel.

-C'est possible pour toi, marmonnai-je. Tu restes coincé dans tes années les plus jeunes alors que moi je sais que je vais changer puis vieillir et ensuite mourir.

-On finit tous par mourir, même les vampires les plus vieux meurent, dit Alec avec une émotion étrange dans la voix.

-Tu as été transformé à quel âge ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, avoua Alec. Nous étions à la limite de l'âge autorisé c'est à dire 13 ans. Je pense que je devais avoir 15 ans peut être 16 maximum.

-C'est très jeune et pourtant tu sembles avoir à peu près le même âge que moi.

-J'ai toujours fait plus vieux que mon âge, ricana Alec. D'ailleurs on dirait toujours que je suis le grand frère de Jane alors que théoriquement c'est elle qui est née la première et qui a ouvert les yeux en temps que vampire en première.

-C'est drôle, souris-je.

-Elle me manque, hoqueta Alec de tristesse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec elle ?

-Elle est... indisponible, hésita le vampire sur le dernier mot.

Je ne pensais pas que je voulais en savoir plus, les histoires de vampire me faisaient plutôt peur surtout que les Cullen m'avaient déjà parlé du clan des Volturi. Mais m'avaient-ils dit toute la vérité ? On m'avait décrit ces vampires comme des monstres sans aucun respect pour l'humanité. Bon Alec n'était pas un enfant de cœur, je n'avais jamais dit le contraire mais il n'était pas pire que James ou Victoria. Rien qu'à penser à elle, j'en avais des frissons.

-Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta Alec.

-Non. J'ai pensé à quelque chose de désagréable.

-Comme quoi ? Dit Alec un sourire dans la voix.

Je vis le visage de Victoria qui hantait encore mes cauchemars et je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage.

-Victoria, chuchotai-je.

-Oh.

Alec ne fit pas de commentaire et j'eus un moment de peur, il ne semblait pas étonné d'entendre ce prénom.

-Je sais que tu as peur d'elle mais je n'ai pas senti sa présence donc ne te fais pas de soucis, expliqua Alec en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, profitant de la vue. Les aurores continuaient leur apparition et leur échange de couleur sous mes yeux ébahis pendant des heures et puis tout doucement le ciel se plongea dans l'obscurité.

-C'est le moment le plus sombre de la nuit, juste avant l'aube.

Je souris à la métaphore. Ces derniers temps, ma vie avait été une nuit entière. Le soleil était tombé quand Edward m'avait quitté et lentement, le noir avait pris place dans ma vie. Je pensais que je ne retrouverais jamais la lumière, que rien ne pouvait être pire que son absence quand l'aube arriva en même temps qu'Alec. Oui vraiment c'était une magnifique métaphore de ma vie.

Je me réveillais dans une voiture confortable, intérieur en cuir blanc et une douce chaleur m'enveloppait. Ah oui ! J'étais dans la voiture de location d'Alec.

-J'attendais que tu te réveilles, sourit Alec en me regardant.

-On est où ? Grognai-je encore fatiguée.

-Chez toi depuis quelques heures, j'ai profité que tu dormais pour pousser cette petite merveille et j'adore, c'est une magnifique voiture !

-Ah les hommes et leurs joujoux, ris-je.

Ça me rappelait Emmett quand il arborait fièrement ses bolides trafiqués par sa femme. Je m'étirais lentement, m'étonnant que mon corps ne soit pas endolori après une longue période sans bouger.

-Tu veux rentrer ? Proposai-je à Alec.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, évalua Alec avec une bouille adorable.

-Comme tu veux, fis-je déçue.

-Je te rejoins dans une heure d'accord ? Proposa Alec.

J'acceptais en souriant. Alec passerait encore une journée avec moi même si je savais que j'allais encore dormir un peu. J'observais le ciel pluvieux en soupirant, quel mauvais temps ! J'allais sortir de la voiture quand quelque chose me chagrina l'esprit.

-Tu chasses où Alec ?

-Dans les environs de Sequim pourquoi ? Sourit Alec.

-J'avais peur que tu manges un de mes amis ou de mes proches, avouai-je piteusement.

Alec partit dans un fou rire un peu vexant, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa bonne humeur.

-Bon maintenant sors de la voiture car j'ai les crocs, m'avertit Alec dans un sourire menaçant.

-Oh très spirituel comme phrase ! Ris-je en sortant de la voiture.

-A plus bébé, dit Alec en démarrant rapidement.

Je haussais les yeux devant son amusant, c'était vraiment un gamin ! Je rentrais chez moi en souriant comme une andouille, ne prêtant pas attention à la maison en face de la mienne qui venait d'être loué il y a quelque temps déjà mais personne ne semblait y habiter. En jetant ma veste sur le canapé, je remarquais un mot de mon père.

« _Je suis rentré dans la soirée prendre mes affaires mais tu n'étais pas là. Je suppose que tu es avec tes amis ou un garçon. Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentrée à la maison._

 _Charlie »._

Comme toujours mon père ne passait pas par quatre chemins, c'était à la fois pratique et embarrassant, alors comme ça il se doutait de quelque chose. Ah mon dieu, j'étais vraiment un livre ouvert pour tout le monde ! Je montais mollement les marches menant à l'étage pour m'octroyer un moment sous l'eau chaude. En me déshabillant, je vis une marque rouge s'installer sur mon cou, oh non pas ça ! Je pris une inspiration car je savais que Charlie allait me tuer pour ça, et je ne voulais pas que tout le lycée sache que je fricotais avec quelqu'un. Et quelle personne en plus ! J'avais assez de mensonge autour de ma vie au lycée pour ne pas qu'une fausse-vraie rumeur se propage en mêlant réalité et invention de Jessica. Je pris soin d'attacher mes cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller et je soupirais de bien-être quand l'eau chaude me piqua légèrement la peau. Je profitais plus que raisonnablement de l'eau chaude et quand je sentis les premières gouttes froides je décidais de me laver rapidement et de me rincer avant de finir en glaçon. La chaleur de Phoenix me manquait, j'étais lasse de cet endroit humide mais en même temps je ne me voyais pas partir d'ici, qui s'occuperait de Charlie ? Sue, évidemment me fit une petite voix sournoise dans ma tête. Ah cette voix me rendait folle parfois, elle adorait me torturer comme ça quand je disais des choses absurdes, me rappelant que je me faisais des illusions.

-Merci de me le rappeler, dis-je ironiquement en m'enveloppant dans une serviette courte.

À ce moment là, j'entendis quelqu'un rire derrière moi, c'était Alec qui m'observait avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu parles toute seule ?

-Ouais, marmonnai-je en roulant des yeux.

-Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ? Se moqua Alec.

-Je compte cette question comme une des questions de la journée.

-Très bien, rit-il. Alors ?

-Depuis que j'ai conscience que j'ai une conscience.

-On va dire depuis toujours quoi ! S'esclaffa Alec en s'approchant de moi.

Je roulais des yeux en essayant de m'essuyer mais je voyais le regard de mon séducteur de vampire dans le miroir et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, satané regard hypnotique !

-Tu as bien mangé ? Paillai-je.

-Oh oui, une jolie blonde qui voulait plus que jouer au Scrabble si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je lui jetais la première chose qui traînait sur le meuble près du lavabo mais il l'attrapa au vol, satané vitesse vampirique ! Alec regarda le tissu en arquant un sourcil.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu comptes me chasser de la pièce tu t'y prends très mal, rit-il.

Son rire n'avait rien d'humain, c'était celui d'un prédateur, un chat qui tenait une souris entre ses pattes. Bref j'étais faite comme un rat ! Alec me montra fièrement ce que j'avais jeté et ce n'était ni plus ni moi que ma petite culotte avec mon prénom brodé dessus, un cadeau farfelue d'Emmett qui n'avait fait rire que lui et Jasper. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

 _-_ _Hey Bella j'ai un cadeau ! Fit Emmett avec un grand sourire ce qui ne prévoyait rien de bon._

 _-Si c'est encore un de tes autocollants pour voiture fait maison tu peux te le garder, marmonnai-je._

 _-Ah non, c'est pas ça !_

 _J'ouvris la boite qu'il me tendait avec appréhension._

 _-Ça ne va pas te mordre, promis Jasper en sentant ma réticence._

 _-Tu peux arrêter de faire ça Jasper, merci !_

 _En regardant l'intérieur, je restais sans voix. Emmett m'avait offert une petite culotte verte en dentelle et en soie avec mon prénom brodé._

 _-C'est pour éviter de les confondre avec celle d'Alice ou de Rosalie quand tu l'enverras balader dans toutes les pièces de la maison. C'est Jasper qui a choisi la couleur !_

Bref je n'avais jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie mais je devais avouer que ma culotte me plaisait beaucoup !

-Bella ? M'appela une voix au loin, tellement loin de ce souvenir.

-Oui Alec ?

-Tu penses à eux n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avouai-je.

-J'avais remarqué que tu avais parfois des « absences » mais je ne comprenais jamais pourquoi.

-Parfois je vois un objet qui me rappelle les Cullen, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il me les avait tous cachés sous le parquet.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as encore ? Me questionna Alec en montrant la culotte.

-Parce que je l'avais sur moi le jour où il m'a quitté, souris-je amèrement.

-Ah d'accord, se contenta de répondre Alec. En tout cas, jolie culotte.

Je fis un clin d'œil au vampire, j'étais maintenant sèche et je ne comptais pas le laisser observer ma culotte encore longtemps. Je retirais la serviette qui m'entourait le corps et je m'avançais vers Alec. Il se marra devant mon audace, pensant probablement que j'allais attendre qu'il prenne les choses en main. Sauf que je me rapprochais dangereusement de lui, vraiment dangereusement, je ne pense pas qu'une feuille de papier aurait passé entre nous. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et avant qu'il comprenne mon manège, je récupérais mon bout de tissue et ouvris la porte, triomphante.

-Sacrée petite fouille, marmonna Alec frustré.

Je faisais la danse de la victoire, en petite culotte dans ma chambre, je savourais ma victoire sur ce vampire maniaque du contrôle ! Ah c'était si bon d'avoir ma revanche sur lui, malheureusement cette satisfaction ne dura pas. Alec réapparut derrière moi et me fis voler jusqu'au lit, la chute fut un peu dure et j'étais certaine que j'aurais un bleu demain. Le prédateur avait une lueur folle dans les yeux et je me marrais devant son air faussement énervé, il n'était pas très bon comédien ! Alec s'installa au dessus de moi, caressa doucement mes courbes avant de me chatouiller d'une main experte sur LE point sensible : mes côtes.

-Non Aleeeeec je t'en prie, hurlai-je.

-Vengeance Bella, me taquina-t-il.

Il continua jusqu'à ce que je devienne violette à force de rire et de retenir ma respiration. Il se releva et me jeta des vêtements en pleine figure en souriant.

-Couvre-toi ou je te mange en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire Poudlard.

-Tu connais Poudlard toi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Tu me prends pour quoi ? S'indigna Alec.

-Pour un vieux vampire rabougri.

-Et bien je signale à mademoiselle-je-me-prends-pour-une-jeune qu'elle a devant elle le vampire le plus cultivé sur la littérature contemporaine de tout Volterra.

-Avoues que tu les as lus un jour pendant que je faisais mes devoirs.

-Je suis cramé, rit Alec. Mais c'est plutôt drôle à lire ces bouquins.

Je m'étais habillée en même temps que l'on parlait et je fus surprise de voir que les vêtements s'accordaient très bien ensemble. Saleté de vu vampirique.

-Je vais manger, annonçai-je.

-C'est bien, répondit Alec d'un ton sec. En quoi je suis censé être intéressé de cette annonce.

-Et ben...

-Et ben Edward te suivais comme un petit chien et tu ne pouvais pas aller au toilette sans qu'il te tienne la porte c'est ça ?

-Oui, avouai-je en baissant la tête.

-Je ne suis pas Edward, répéta Alec pour la centième fois depuis qu'on se connaît.

-Je le sais, marmonnai-je encore plus honteuse de ma réaction.

-Et puis relève-moi cette tête ! Tu n'es pas une soumise Bella, tu es une femme forte et indépendante.

Je m'exécutais avec difficulté, alors c'est comme ça qu'il me voyait, comme une soumise ?

-Je lui foutrais bien mon point dans la gueule rien que pour t'avoir rendu comme ça, marmonna Alec.

Je lui fis un sourire, loin d'être réticente à cette idée. Je descendis les marches pour aller me faire une tasse de café avec un sandwich au poulet. J'avais ma tasse dans la main et mon sandwich dans l'autre quand je vis un homme blond à travers la fenêtre de ma cuisine, il rentrait dans la maison en face. Je l'observais alors, il avait une veste de moto et un engin de la mort garé dans son allée, encore un de ces petits nouveaux friqués qui vient s'installer parmi nous. J'avalais le sandwich en vitesse, manquant de m'étouffer au passage comme à mon habitude. Bref miss catastrophe en personne. Je remontais dans ma chambre avec l'intention de faire mes devoirs, enfin je devais le faire en théorie mais j'étais trop épuisée par ma nuit sous les aurores pour réussir à comprendre mon sujet de philosophie, j'étais assise devant mon livre et ma page blanche en pestant contre Erode et tous les autres auteurs Grecs.

-Les pauvres philosophes, ricana Alec en tournant sa page.

-J'en ai marre, soupirai-je.

-De moi ?

-Non pas de toi, souris-je. Mais du lycée, des devoirs et de la philosophie.

-Je dois t'avouer que cette matière est plutôt enrichissante quand tu as soif de sang et que tu es résilié à domicile par ton créateur.

-Et bien quand on est normal, on déteste la philosophie !

-Parce que tu te considère normale toi ? Se moqua le vampire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, il était insupportable !

-Oh non, tu ne peux pas être normale. Tu as été irrévocablement amoureuse d'un vampire plutôt con et roux en plus, tu as aimé sa famille comme la tienne et maintenant tu traînes avec un vampire sanguinaire et sans cœur. Non vraiment tu n'es pas normale Bella, énuméra Alec avec ses doigts.

-Oh je pense que je fais plus que traîner avec toi Alec, ris-je gravement.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du vampire et je compris aussitôt ses intentions. Il s'approcha de moi, tel un félin et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Il pencha sa tête pour m'embrasser et des papillons parcoururent mon ventre, c'était si bon cette sensation ! Le baiser se fit plus intense, plus sensuel. Alec me souleva légèrement et j'accrochais mes jambes autour de sa taille, je repris rapidement ma respiration et me rejetais à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Alec nous déposa sur le lit d'une rapidité vampirique, comme à son habitude, il était au dessus de moi. Le vampire écarta les mèches de cheveux qui barraient mon visage, c'était un geste tendre et inhabituel chez Alec.

-Tu es tellement belle, sourit-il.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, déclenchant des frissons sur tout mon corps. La tête du vampire continua de descendre vers mon épaule qu'il embrassa au passage, il pivota à nouveau vers mon cou puis ma clavicule, son visage dériva vers la naissance de mes seins. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, il passa mon pull et mon débardeur par dessus ma tête puis se remit à m'embrasser un peu partout sur ma peau. Sa bouche froide continuait de me torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête lentement.

-J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose avec toi, sourit Alec.

-C'est quoi ?

-Te mordre, dit-il sérieusement.

Je clignais des yeux sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il me demandait.

-Me mordre, répétai-je.

-Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te transformer. Je veux juste goûter à ton sang avant que tu ne sois plus vierge.

Je me mis à rougir, comment savait-il que j'étais vierge ?

-Je le sens car ton sang est pur comme...

-Comme de l'eau de source ? Hésitai-je.

-Exactement. Tu es une sorte de diamant brut et je veux être le premier à te tailler, expliqua Alec.

Je ne réfléchis pas à sa proposition, j'étais excitée à l'idée de savoir qu'il voulait me mordre.

-Alors mords-moi sans hésitation.

Alec eut un sourire qui n'avait rien d'humain et je vis son vampire en lui s'éveiller. Son regard devint noir de soif, il était presque effrayant comme ça. Il plongea dans mon cou en vitesse mais au lieu de planter ses dents comme je m'y attendais, il m'embrassa au niveau de ma jugulaire.

-Détends-toi Bella sinon tu vas souffrir, me chuchota Alec juste avant de me mordre.

La sensation de ma chair qui se déchire sous ses dents était douloureuse, mais également exquise. Alec aspira mon sang, ma vie et en même temps son venin. Ce qui était étrange pour moi c'est que j'attendais la brûlure de son venin mais il n'y avait aucune douleur que du plaisir. Je ne savais pas que c'était jouissif de se faire aspirer la vie par un vampire, savoir qu'en une seule seconde je pouvais mourir. Alec retira ses crocs de mon cou et lécha le sang qui coulait sur ma peau.

-Tu es divinement délicieuse, chuchota Alec avec un regard doux.

Il me caressa le visage d'un geste tendre, presque amoureux. Il se posa à côté de moi et me pris dans ses bras, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Avais-je vraiment donné mon sang à ce vampire alors que je ne savais presque rien de lui et que je connaissais depuis si peu de temps ? Alec posa son bras sur mon ventre et émis un grognement affectueux, j'adorais ça.

-Je te ferais bien l'amour là maintenant, confessa Alec.

-Alors je t'en prie fais-moi l'amour ! Réclamai-je.

Alec ricana et m'embrassa le front.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas assez guérie pour ça malheureusement.

Je roulais des yeux en me retournant de l'autre côté du lit, boudeuse.

-Si tu le prends comme ça, rit Alec avant de se jeter sur moi.

Je me mis à glousser quand Alec déchira mon jean d'un seul mouvement. Il prit soin de mettre ma culotte brodée dans sa poche et se déshabilla rapidement.

-Tu es sûre Bella ? Parce qu'une fois que je te pénètre, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

-Tu ne cherches pas à me guérir ? Demandai-je sournoisement.

-Bien sûr mais...

-Alors ferme-la et fais-moi l'amour, ordonnai-je en l'embrassant.

Alec sourit contre mes lèvres et positionna mes jambes, il se plaça entre elles de façon à me pénétrer et tout en continuant de m'embrasser, il s'enfonça en moi et déchira mon hymen.

Quand Alec se retira de moi, il semblait fier de lui. Moi j'étais fière de nous. Alec avait réussi à ne pas me blesser et moi j'avais réussi à ne pas penser au Cullen, surtout pas à Edward.

-J'espère que tu ne proposeras pas ce genre de thérapie à ton médecin, plaisanta Alec.

-Ça te rendrait jaloux ?

-Non.

Je me raidis, je venais de me prendre une claque mentale.

-Je serais furieux et je le tuerais pour avoir abusé de ta faiblesse, expliqua Alec. En plus, je n'aimerais pas que tu partages son odeur.

Alec m'embrassa le sommet du crâne et essaya de sortir du lit.

-Tu t'en vas ? Couinai-je.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Reste avec moi cette après-midi, suppliai-je.

-On est déjà le soir Bella, rectifia Alec.

-Alors reste avec moi cette nuit.

-Très bien, soupira Alec en se remettant sous la couverture.

Je me pelotais contre mon vampire et profitais de sa présence et de son odeur sucrée, j'aimais tellement être dans ses bras et le contact peau à peau m'apaisait encore plus. Alec m'enroula de ses bras et je sombrais dans un sommeil sans cauchemar pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward était parti.

Je sentis mon vampire bouger dans la nuit mais quand j'ouvris un œil, il s'était simplement habillé et remis au lit avec moi.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu attrapes froid, chuchota-t-il. Rendors-toi _amore mio_.

Je souris en sombrant à nouveau dans le sommeil, j'étais son amour. Malheureusement, je ne réussis pas à dormir complètement, je sentais les doigts froids du vampire me caresser le dos et ça me faisait sourire comme une imbécile. Le jour se leva et Alec arrêta enfin ses caresses pour me serrer contre son torse, je l'entendis écrire un message sur son téléphone avant de se pelotonner contre moi comme s'il s'apprêtait à dormir. J'accueillis ce moment avec plaisir, Alec se comporta comme un humain cette nuit.

Alors que je dormais paisiblement, bercé par la respiration régulière du vampire, j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir, ce qui me fit extrêmement peur.

-Bella, je suis...

Mon père dans toute sa beauté, il entrait dans ma chambre sans frapper depuis que mon ancien petit ami avait quitté la ville.

-Oh désolé, je vous laisse les jeunes.

Il referma la porte et je l'entendis marmonner des choses que je ne comprenais pas puis descendre les escaliers. Pendant ce temps là, Alec était mort de rire et sortit du lit.

-Arrête de rire Alec !

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête et celle de ton père ! Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux était le plus gêné.

Je roulais des yeux mais j'eus un sourire. Bon au moins les présentations étaient faites, enfin façon de parler. Alec se pencha pour m'embrasser chastement et il me retira la couverture d'un geste rapide, ce qui me fit geindre, il faisait froid ce matin.

-Putain Alec j'ai froid maintenant.

-Ne fais pas ta mijaurée Bella, tu adores avoir froid sinon tu ne traînerais pas avec des vampires. Tu viens, on va descendre car il faut que je rentre chez moi pour me changer et pour m'occuper de certaine affaire.

-Tu ne restes pas alors, soupirai-je.

-Roh Bella, je viens de passer toute une journée plus une nuit avec toi alors ne pousse pas trop loin d'accord ?

-Ok.

J'étais déçue de devoir passer autant de temps sans lui, car je ne le verrais pas le lundi non plus vu que j'étais en cours.

-Je passerais te voir demain soir d'accord ?

-Oui.

Alec me fit un petit sourire en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, aussitôt, je savais que je devrais supporter les questions plutôt gênantes de mon père. On descendit les escaliers l'un derrière l'autre et Alec se marra en entendant mon cœur s'affoler.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit Alec en souriant. Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, je m'appelle Alec Volturi.

-Bonjour, fit mon père un peu surpris. Je suis Charlie Swan, le père de Bella et accessoirement le sheriff de la ville.

-Et moi je suis Bella. Fille de l'un et petite amie de l'autre, plaisantai-je.

-Oh très drôle Bella, vraiment très drôle, soupira Alec. Fais-moi penser à t'apprendre des répliques vraiment drôles la prochaine fois.

-Tu ne devais pas partir toi au fait ? Répliquai-je.

-Non finalement je vais rester un peu sauf si ça embête ton père.

-Appelle-moi Charlie et non je suis ravi de partager mon repas avec vous. C'est agréable de voir Bella si heureuse, ça change.

Je roulais des yeux en écoutant l'échange verbal de mon père et de mon vampire. Ils parlaient de moi et de mes sautes d'humeur ou ce genre de débilité qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Finalement Alec rentrait bien dans le schéma de ma vie, encore mieux qu'Edward. Et ce qui me déroutait c'est que mon père semblait apprécier Alec, il succombait à son charme vampire à chaque seconde alors qu'il avait une aversion très prononcée pour Edward. Je continuais de boire ma boisson chaude tout en ignorant Alec qui s'était allié à Charlie pour me taquiner, je me posais devant la fenêtre et je vis à nouveau le voisin. Il était malheureusement trop loin pour que j'aperçoive son visage toutefois sa chevelure blonde me rappela celle de Jasper, je les voyais vraiment partout ces satanés vampires !

* * *

 **Bon voilà tout pour le moment !**

 **Des avis, des questions, des remarques ? les reviews sont là pour ça :)**

 **Des bisous sanglants sur vous ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour votre fidélité ! On passe au chapitre 5, je viens de rédiger le chapitre 10 et je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir des rebondissements !**

* * *

 _"Ce changement est grand, ma surprise est extrême"_

- _Racine_

Chapitre 5 : une thérapie personnelle.

Bon on ne va pas se mentir, mes résultats scolaires étaient légèrement en baisse depuis que j'avais rencontré Alec devant le bureau de mon père. Et je devais avouer qu'avoir une journée entière pour faire mes devoirs me faisait du bien. Alec était resté une heure à parler avec mon père, répondant à ses questions, se moquant beaucoup trop de moi et puis il était partit non sans m'avoir fait un petit cadeau.

« _Je sais que je vais te manquer, ça ne sert à rien de le nier Bella. J'espère qu'avoir un peu de moi te permettra de dormir un peu mieux. À plus bébé_. »

J'avais ri en reposant le petit mot du vampire sur mon bureau, il avait raison en disant qu'il allait me manquer. Sur mon lit, il y avait son tee-shirt bleu nuit qu'il portait la veille, j'eus un immense sourire en le voyant. Mais mon regard dériva vers la tache de sang sur mon drap, oups j'allais devoir nettoyer ça avant que Charlie n'entre encore dans ma chambre sans prévenir. Il faut croire que j'avais un peu le don d'Alice car au moment où je mettais en boule les draps de mon lit, mon père entra dans la chambre tout sourire.

-Je suis heureux Bella.

-De quoi ? Soupirai-je agacée.

-De m'être trompé et que Sue ait raison.

-Et en version décodée ça donne quoi ?

-Je croyais que tu étais encore dans une phase de psychose machin-chose-là et que tu inventais ta romance.

-En quoi j'aurais inventé quoi que se soit avec Alec ? Demandai-je un peu vexée maintenant.

-Et bah comme avec les Cullen quoi, marmonna mon père gêné.

-Oh je vois. Et non, Alec est réel. On est bel et bien ensemble, enfin je pense mais bref c'est mon histoire et ma vie papa.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais je pense que tu devrais appeler ta mère pour avoir ce genre de conversation entre fille quoi.

-Elle m'a fait le coup de la pilule et des préservatifs il y a très longtemps papa ne t'en fais pas.

-Très bien, sourit mon père soulagé. Je vais manger chez Billy et Jacob ce soir, tu viens ?

-Avec plaisir, souris-je.

Mon père quitta la pièce en sifflotant. J'étais persuadé qu'il avait déjà appelé Sue et ma mère pour partagé la bonne nouvelle, c'est pourquoi quand mon téléphone sonna je n'eus pas besoin de regarder le numéro qui s'affichait pour savoir que c'était ma mère.

-Bonjour maman, soupirai-je.

-Oh Bella, je veux absolument tout savoir ! S'égosilla ma mère en tapant des mains.

-Maman, j'espère que tu n'as pas mis le haut-parleur pour que toutes tes copines entendent.

-Non, se défendit-elle. J'ai acheté un kit main-libre.

-Oh tu n'es plus si allergique à la technologie finalement, me moquai-je.

-Bella, je te rappelle qu'on parlait de ton petit copain.

-Ce n'est pas mon copain, c'est juste comme ça.

Je savais que je n'allais pas choquer ma mère car elle aussi avait été très libérée avant de rencontrer son deuxième mari.

-Je vois, fit-elle déçue. Mais comment il est ?

-Les cheveux noirs comme un corbeau et un sourire ravageur, un peu comme...

J'allais dire un peu comme Jasper les rares fois où il souriait en ma présence.

-Comme qui ?

-Comme cet acteur dans le dernier film que j'ai vu, bref j'ai oublié son nom. Il est tellement drôle quand il discute avec Charlie et puis j'ai l'impression qu'un truc magique se passe. Et son accent italien est à craquer !

-Ah le premier amour Bella...

-Ce n'est pas mon premier amour, rectifiai-je.

-Non mais c'est ton premier amant, c'est presque pareil et c'est même plus fort.

-Si tu le dis.

-Alors comment c'était ? S'enquit ma mère.

-Maman ! La sermonnai-je.

-Tu te protèges au moins ?

-Au revoir maman, la coupai-je.

-Attends Bella.

-Quoi ? Grognai-je.

-Tu vas aller mieux, je le sens. Envoie-moi une photo de lui s'il-te-plaît.

-Oh Alec n'aime pas trop les photos, mentis-je.

-Essaye quand même, je veux voir son sourire ravageur moi aussi.

-Maman, il n'est pas de ton âge ! Pouffai-je.

De toute façon, il n'était même pas du mien.

-Je sais, rit ma mère sans comprendre ma blague intérieur. Je te laisse ma chérie, Phil a faim et il commence à être tard ici. Je t'aime Bella !

-Moi aussi.

Je raccrochais en secouant la tête, ma mère restera toujours aussi disjonctée. Je fis rapidement une lessive avant de me mettre au travail et de rédiger une rédaction sur la philosophie Grec et le « savoir tomber pour se relever ». Très ironique. En relisant ma copie, je me rendis compte que j'y avais mis trop de passion et de sentiments mais peu importait du moment que c'était fait, mon dieu je parlais comme Jessica maintenant ! Je continuais de pester contre mes influences sociales et mes devoirs quand j'entendis Charlie rentrer de sa petite balade, signe qu'il avait faim. Je marchais lentement vers la cuisine quand mon père m'appela dans le salon.

-Hum Bella c'est quoi cette marque ?

-Quelle marque ? Fis-je faussement innocente malgré ma main qui cacha le suçon.

-Exactement cette marque que tu caches, rit mon père.

-C'est Alec qui a décidé de poser sa marque au cas où Mike Newton aurait des vus.

-Newton hein ? Sourit mon père. Il te court encore après ?

-C'est pire avec le temps, soupirai-je.

-Tu devrais demander à Alec de venir te chercher un jour à l'école histoire de calmer l'autre rigolo.

-Ah tu es vraiment le meilleur des pères ! Souris-je. Pour la peine, je vais te faire des hamburgers maison avec des frites et en dessert de la glace.

-Et toi tu es vraiment la meilleure des filles, répondit mon père en se tournant vers la télévision, signe que la conversation était terminée.

J'y avais bien échappé cette fois-ci. Mon père avait vu la trace de morsure, j'allais devoir trouver un moyen pour la cacher demain. Tout en préparant à manger, je fis un message à Alec.

« _La prochaine fois, choisis un endroit plus discret Alec ! »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

« _Hum j'avais pensé à le faire dans la voiture mais bon, on ferra ça ailleurs... »_

Je pouffais de rire en lisant son message, quel pervers.

« _Je parlais de mon cou idiot ! »_

« _Oh je vois, papa a tout grillé hein! »_

 _« La ferme Alec ! »_

 _« Techniquement je ne parle pas là et mon téléphone n'a pas de clapet donc je ne peux pas le fermer non plus »._

J'étais presque certaine qu'il était mort de rire en m'écrivant ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle.

« _Je prépare des hamburgers biens saignants, je t'en garde-un au frai? »_

 _« Je préfère que tu me gardes tes petites fesses au frais »_

 _« Oh Alec je suis choquée là! »_

 _« Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu amore mio. »_

Je rangeais mon téléphone sous le regard amusé de mon père.

-Il te fait des messages cochons ? Demanda mon père.

-Papa...

-Quoi je demande juste, vu ta tête ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Tu tiens ça de ta mère, elle était pareil à ton âge.

-Et elle l'est toujours, quand elle a fait une bêtise, je le vois directement.

-Comme la fois où elle avait oublié de te mettre des vêtements chauds pour tes vacances, continua mon père avec un sourire.

On pouffa de rire en se rappelant la tête de ma mère ce jour là puis le calme revint. Mon père débarrassa la table et je retournais dans ma chambre pour faire un brin de ménage et patienter jusqu'à ce soir. J'étais contente de voir Jake, lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passait depuis l'arrivée de mon vampire en ville et tout simplement profiter de la présence calme de Jacob. Quand mon père entra dans ma chambre pendant que je regardais des images sur mon ordinateur, il fut surpris de me voir déjà prête.

-Tu as fait vite, en temps normal tu traînes des pieds pour te préparer.

-Alec m'oblige à faire vite sinon il part sans moi, expliquai-je.

-Je devrais te menacer comme ça aussi, rit mon père de bon cœur.

Je retrouvais Jacob qui parlait avec plusieurs autres garçons de la réserve. Enfin était-ce vraiment lui ? Il avait coupé ces cheveux à ras et semblait différent, beaucoup trop différent.

-Bella ! S'écria-t-il en me soulevant de terre.

Son corps chaud irradiait à travers mes vêtements. C'était tellement différent des vampires que ça me fit légèrement reculer.

-Jake ! Tu as coupé tes cheveux !

-C'est plus pratique, expliqua le garçon.

-J'aimais beaucoup tes cheveux moi ! Me plainai-je.

Jacob roula des yeux et me lâcha, il fit un signe de la tête à Charlie qui discutait à la porte de chez lui et me prit la main pour me conduire dans son garage, notre lieux de confidence.

-Alors le moral ? S'enquit-il.

-Je vais bien, souriais-je.

-Hum c'est quoi cette lueur dans les yeux ?

-Tu veux la version courte ou longue ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le vieux fauteuil défoncé.

-Tu veux dire la version surnaturelle ou censurée, rectifia Jacob.

Je ricanais de sa réflexion, ce qui le fit sourire étrangement.

-Je veux aussi te dire quelque chose sur moi.

Je penchais la tête, curieuse de savoir son secret.

-Tu te rappelles de cette légende sur les Quileutes ?

-Ouais celle qui parle des Cullen, répondis-je ce qui fit soupirer Jacob.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ta réponse ne me surprend pas ? Marmonna celui-ci.

Je levais un sourcil, cherchant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Non pas cette partie, l'autre partie.

-Sur les loups ? Risquai-je.

-Oui !

Je cherchais au fond de ma mémoire, ce souvenir était assez loin et vague mais je rappelle d'une légende sur des humains devenant loups.

-Les Quileutes descendent des loups, répétai-je en échos à mon souvenir.

-Exactement !

-Tu vois que je ne m'intéresse pas qu'au vampire ! M'écriai-je.

-Bella, rit Jacob. Heureusement que tu parles à un loup-garou sinon tu exposerais tes chers Cullen au monde entier là.

-Ce ne sont plus mes chers Cullen, marmonnai-je en croisant les bras.

-Menteuse, me taquina mon ami.

-Attends une minute toi ! Ripostai-je. Tu viens de dire quoi là ?

-Tu as bien entendu Bella.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, marmonnai-je.

-Tu peux croire que les Cullen sont des vampires sans problème mais croire que je suis un loup-garou ça non, c'est trop pour mademoiselle ! S'énerva Jacob.

Je pris le premier objet qui était sous ma main et je lui jetais en pleine figure. Loupé !

-Bon ok je te crois, soupirai-je. Un jour j'ai fait ça à Emmett et il l'a évité pratiquement pareil.

-Tu ramèneras toujours tout à eux n'est-ce pas ? Fit Jacob avec un sourire triste.

-Ils ont fait parti de ma vie, je n'y suis pour rien, soupirai-je. Bon et si on changeait de sujet. Du genre comment t'es devenu un loup-garou ?

Jacob rit légèrement, heureux que mon attention se porte sur lui.

-Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler.

-Oh Jacob c'est mesquin de faire ça ! Tu me balances à la pleine tronche que tu es un loup et maintenant tu refuses de m'en parler, boudai-je.

-Je t'en parle à condition que tu trouves un moyen d'échapper au poisson frit, proposa Jacob.

-Je commande une pizza ? Fis-je dans un clin d'œil.

-T'es la meilleure Bella !

Je fit un sourire à mon ami en sortant mon téléphone de la poche, après avoir commander une pizza au fromage pour mon ami et une au légume pour moi, on se dirigea dehors pour attendre le livreur avec une grande faim. Ça m'avait manqué un peu ces moments d'humanité avec un humain, enfin si on pouvait dire que Jacob était humain.

-Tu manges de la viande crue ? Demandai-je soudainement.

-Hein ?

-Quand tu deviens euh... un loup, tu manges quoi ?

-C'est rare que je mange en étant un loup, expliqua Jack en se marrant. En général, je suis avec la meute ou alors je fais de la surveillance.

-Oh je vois, une sorte de police de la réserve, plaisantai-je.

-Je dirais plus une milice privée, rétorqua Jacob avec un clin d'œil.

Le livreur arriva avec nos pizzas, quelques minutes avant que Billy nous appelle pour manger.

-Il n'est pas question que j'avale cette cochonnerie, protesta Jacob en désignant le « repas » préparé par nos pères.

-Mais c'est la tradition le dimanche soir, répliqua son père.

-Oui et bah la tradition est nulle et en plus notre tradition le dimanche c'est une pizza avec Bella !

-Depuis quand on a une tradition ? M'étonnai-je.

-Bella joue le jeu ! Chuchota Jacob.

-Oh et bien c'est vrai Billy ! On préfère un truc bien gras avec une bière et un film romantique.

Charlie et Billy échangèrent un regard, comprenant mon manège.

-Ah oui un film romantique et vous regardez lequel ce soir ? Demanda mon père en riant.

Je ne laissais pas Jacob répondre, je tenais là une pièce fatal contre lui : il détestait les comédies romantiques.

-Love Actually, dis-je fièrement.

-Pitié non, marmonna Jacob.

Je fis un sourire sadique -qui aurait rendu Alec fier de moi- en direction de mon ami. Il ne pouvait pas échapper au dîner de Billy et jouer au jeu vidéo dans la même soirée.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Soupira Jacob au volant de sa voiture.

-On ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, plaisantai-je.

-Et en langage clair ça donne quoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas éviter le poisson frit et éviter le film romantique, ri-je devant la tête de mon ami.

Il se gara à la place de mon père et on ne mit pas longtemps avant de rentrer à l'abri, la pluie tombait à flot, saleté de flotte ! Je préparais le film pendant que Jacob faisait réchauffer les pizzas.

-Si tu avais prévu ton petit manège tu aurais dû faire livrer les pizzas chez toi, marmonna Jacob.

-Je n'avais rien prévu Jake, j'ai saisi la perche que tu m'as tendu, ricanai-je.

-Elle te vient d'où cette manie de ricaner ?

Je secouais la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne pouvais pas lui sortir d'un coup qu'elle me venait du nouveau vampire que je fréquentais depuis peu et avec qui j'avais couché, non je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui sortir ça comme explication.

-De mes fréquentations, bon elles viennent ces pizzas ?

Jacob n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur le canapé, au point que je changeais de place pour aller sur le fauteuil de mon père, en plus il dégageait une chaleur insupportable.

-Ta chaleur c'est un truc de loup ou juste de Jacob ?

-De loup. C'est sûr que je suis plus chaud que les sangsues !

-Jacob arrête, marmonnai-je.

-Non mais c'est vrai, et puis c'est quoi cette puanteur dans ta cuisine ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis toujours comme ça Jacob ?

-Ils sont mes ennemis de sang, je n'y peux rien si je ne les aime pas.

-Tu ne le connais même pas, chuchotai-je un peu blessée.

-Le connais ? Répéta Jake. Tu parles de Cullen, il est revenu c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu es heureuse comme ça !

-Non Edward n'est pas revenu, il ne reviendra jamais, il m'a quitté tu comprends ? Criai-je à présent.

Ça faisait du bien de le crier, Edward ne reviendrait pas et j'avais besoin de l'extérioriser autre qu'au dépend d'Alec. Après Jacob avait mérité que je lui hurle dessus. Le loup soupira en voyant mon air furibond et blessé et essaya de me toucher le bras, geste que j'évitais par réflexe. Ha non il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

-C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ? Se radoucie Jacob en feignant de s'intéresser au film.

-Oui, marmonnai-je.

-Qui c'est ? Soupira Jacob en montrant la cuisine.

-Tu veux le savoir en temps qu'ami ou en temps que loup car ma réponse ne sera pas la même.

-Je veux savoir en temps que loup ami et soucieux pour sa meilleure amie.

-Et bien je dirais juste que c'est le gars le plus drôle que j'ai rencontré, souris-je.

-Merci, se braqua Jacob en croisant les bras.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il était con parfois !

-Pardon, marmonna Jake en voyant que je ne continuais plus. Je vais essayer d'être plus attentif.

-Merci. Alors je te disais qu'il est fantastiquement imparfait et c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Tu vois, il n'essaye pas de tout faire parfaitement, l'autre fois il m'a déchiré un pull en essayant de me retenir.

Je ricanais encore à ce souvenir, ce qui fit arquer un sourire au loup mais ne fit pas de commentaire alors je pus continuer sur ma lancée.

-On a beaucoup parlé des Cullen, il m'a fait comprendre qu'ils ne reviendraient pas et que je devais tourner la page. D'ailleurs il m'aide beaucoup à passer à autre chose, et j'y arrive.

-C'est bien, sourit sincèrement Jacob.

-J'ai réussi à éprouver quelque chose pour un autre, à aimer sans avoir peur grâce à lui. Il m'a fait découvrir des aurores boréales, tu te rends compte Jake, des aurores boréales ! M'émerveillai-je.

-Pff c'est bien connu le coup du spectacle météorologique pour avoir la fille dans son lit, plaisanta le loup.

Je rougissais, me trahissant sans le vouloir.

-C'est pas vrai Bella ! Me dis pas que t'as fait ça bordel !

-Ne sois pas vulgaire Jacob, le sermonnai-je.

-Et toi, ne sois pas conne ! Cracha le loup vraiment énervé.

Sa réplique me blessa mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer, je baissais la tête, accusant le coup et j'essayais de retenir mes larmes avec beaucoup de mal. Mon ami continuait de manger sa pizza comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je suis conne sous le prétexte que je suis amoureuse ! Tout ça parce que quoi Jacob c'est un vampire, et si je serais amoureuse de toi ça changerait quelque chose alors que tu es une espèce de monstre ?

Jacob tourna la tête dans ma direction et son regard me fit froid dans le dos, ainsi j'avais raison, il devenait un monstre quand il s'énervait. Il se leva d'un bon se plaçant juste devant moi et il posa ses mains de chaque côté du fauteuil, il me tenait comme une proie.

-C'est moi le monstre Bella ? Dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Tu dis que je suis le monstre dans l'histoire alors qu'il t'a mordu dans le cou très récemment.

Jacob appuya sur la plaie qui commençait à cicatriser, ce qui me fit grimacer.

-Arrête Jacob, suppliai-je.

-Tu vas dire que je suis le monstre alors qu'il t'a séduit pour avoir ton sang et ton corps ? Qui te dit qu'il va revenir hein ! Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas faire comme Edward et t'abandonner dans la forêt ? Riposta Jacob en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

-Barre-toi Jacob.

Mais il ne bougea pas, ce qui me fit paniquer.

-Casse-toi de chez moi Jacob sinon...

-Sinon quoi Bella ? Tu vas appeler ton gentil petit vampire ?

Aussitôt la sonnette retentit, puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme bruit qui me fit sursauter mais je ne lâchais pas le regard du garçon.

-Éloigne-toi, dit une voix que je chérissais beaucoup.

Jacob ne fit pas un geste de recul, pis encore, il se mit à trembler de rage.

-Je ne vais pas me répéter, ajouta Alec d'une voix lourde de menace.

Jacob n'eut pas le temps de réagir car le vampire se jeta sur lui, une tornade de cheveux noir et de peau brune se déchaîna du salon à la porte d'entrée. Puis le vampire mit le loup à terre, d'un coup d'une rapide balayette, trop rapide pour être humaine. Je voyais Alec parler à Jacob, celui-ci en mauvaise position, et puis une voiture démarra. Alec revint dans le salon, un air soucieux sur le visage.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, enfin je crois.

-Déjà tu ne saignes pas, se rassura Alec.

Le vampire se laissa tomber sur le canapé, me tendant les bras pour m'inviter à le rejoindre.

-J'ai entendu que tu criais sur quelqu'un quand j'étais dans la forêt donc je suis venu par curiosité. Quand j'ai vu qu'il posait les mains sur toi, je me suis énervé.

-Pourquoi tu as frappé alors ?

-Je reste un gentleman, sourit Alec.

Je ricanai de sa remarque et puis je me blottis contre lui. Heureusement qu'il était là, sinon je ne savais pas comment j'aurais fait sans lui. Au bout d'un moment, je pris la résolution d'aller me coucher car il commençait à être tard.

-Je vais aller me coucher, marmonnai-je.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

-Non, objectai-je. Je suis épuisée de toute façon. Mais si tu veux te rendre un peu utile, range ce bazar et viens me dire bonne nuit avant de partir.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas mais avant que je commence à monter les escaliers, je l'entendis ranger les objets répandus sur le sol. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai rapidement, enfilant un pull qui traînait sur la chaise de mon bureau et retirant mon jean pour un short noir. Je soupirais d'aise quand je pris le tee-shirt de mon vampire pour le respirer à plein poumon, il sentait divinement bon. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensés, Alec entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit.

-Il t'a dit des choses affreuses ? Supposa Alec en me serrant doucement la main.

-Il m'a dit que tu allais partir comme Edward et que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir vu que tu avais obtenu ce que tu voulais de moi, expliquai-je.

-Et qu'est-ce que je voulais selon lui ?

-Mon sang et mon corps, répétai-je.

Alec secoua la tête, mi-amusé et mi-agacé par ma réponse.

-Je ne fais que répéter les mots de Jacob, marmonnai-je.

-Je le sais petite fouine, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux de toi.

Devant mon air surprise, il continua de s'expliquer :

-Je veux que tu oublies Edward, qu'il ne fasse plus parti de ton cœur et que tu respires le bonheur.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire en guise de réponse, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Pouvais-je vraiment le croire ? Après tout Edward disait la même chose !

-Tu n'es pas Edward, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

-Non Bella, je ne suis pas ce salaud, répondis Alec en se posant sur le lit.

Je savais qu'il voulait rester avec moi cette nuit mais j'avais besoin d'être seule. Je devais être seule pour faire le vide, un bilan de tout ça et surtout j'avais besoin de dormir car je me levais tôt pour aller à un salon de littérature avec le lycée.

-Je voudrais que tu me laisses Alec, avouai-je.

-Tu me quittes, ironisa celui-ci.

-Non idiot, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

-D'accord mais...

Alec ne termina pas sa phrase mais se jeta sur mes lèvres, dans un baiser passionné, loin de l'urgence des précédents. Non vraiment Alec n'était pas Edward ! Il me quitta en passant par la fenêtre, Charlie devait être rentré. Je m'endormis assez rapidement cette nuit là, bercée par l'odeur d'Alec et pourtant je fis beaucoup de cauchemars en entendant les mots de Jacob sans répit. Le réveil fut difficile, toutefois, le bruit de Charlie sifflotant dans la salle de bain m'empêcha de me recoucher, je le soupçonnais de faire exprès. Je pris une rapide douche et décidais d'enfiler le vêtement du vampire avant de rejoindre mon père dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuné express.

-Nouveau tee-shirt, remarqua-t-il.

-Nouveau petit-copain, plaisantai-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Ah je vois c'est le tee-shirt de ce gars, hum Alec c'est ça.

Je lui fis un petit sourire en finissant ma tasse de café, la première de mon existence mais j'en avais besoin. Cette nuit, j'avais fais le rêve étrange que Jasper était venu dans ma chambre, j'en avais eu la peur de ma vie. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Sur le chemin du lycée, je me fis klaxonner par une voiture assez rapide, je lui fis signe d'avancer, moi je n'étais pas pressée d'arriver au lycée. La voiture se gara sur le parking du lycée, tient un nouveau ? Ma curiosité fut de courte durée puisque je montais directement dans le bus réquisitionner pour la sortie, m'asseyant à côté d'Angela.

-Alors ma belle, quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-La routine, souris-je.

-La routine n'implique pas un délicieux sourire sur tes lèvres dès le lundi matin, dit-elle conspiratrice.

Je m'approchais d'elle feignant de lui dire un secret.

-Et si je te réponds que c'est parce que j'adore les salons sur la littérature, chuchotai-je.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Bella ! Moi je suis sûre qu'un garçon est dans le lot ! Oh je sais, c'est cet indien là, Jacob c'est ça ?

-Ne me parle de lui, pestai-je.

-Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? S'inquiéta Angela.

-Oui, il m'a fait une grosse crise de jalousie qui a fini en bagarre mais je n'en dirais pas plus.

-Comme tu veux, sourit mon amie en mettant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Finalement la journée fut plutôt agréable. Angela me tint compagnie toute la journée, j'achetais de nouveaux livres et on parla avec de jeunes auteurs peu connus mais très prometteurs notamment une du nom de Stephanie Meyer qui racontait une histoire d'amour entre un vampire et une humaine, ça me fit tellement sourire que je décidais de l'acheter, autant me cultiver sur les relations entre humains et vampires pour ne pas que ça foire une deuxième fois.

-Je ne comprends pas cette fascination pour les vampires, dit Angela en lisant le résumé du livre.

Elle était plutôt roman policier et moi roman dramatique ou romantique, et puis elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça faisait d'être avec des vampires.

-Moi non plus mais j'aime bien les histoires d'amours, expliquai-je brièvement.

-Je vois, répondit mon amie dans le bus.

On avait mangé un petit sandwich à un stand et nous étions directement rentrées au lycée, notre journée finie puisqu'on n'avait pas d'option ce jour là. La voiture du matin était toujours là, mais ce qui était étrange c'était cette effervescence sur le parking.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est revenu au lycée ! S'époumona Jessica.

-Je n'en sais rien moi, marmonnai-je.

-Le sportif devenu olympique ? Proposa Angela.

-Non essaye encore, la taquina la brune pulpeuse.

Je regardais autours de moi, vraiment angoissée maintenant. Et si... et si c'était Edward !

-C'est Cullen, fit Jessica toute fière de son effet.

Je crus me sentir mal, la tête me tournait et je me raccrochais à Angela pour ne pas tomber. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Le peu de travail que j'avais accompli était ruiné à néant, je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible, et pourquoi maintenant ?

-Respire Bella, m'ordonnèrent mes amies.

Je cherchais du regard celui qui avait brisé ma vie mais aucun roux n'était là, non à la place je vis un blond grand, beau et effrayant à la fois. Jasper ! Je fis un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième. Je n'étais plus très loin de ma voiture, peut-être un mètre. Lui était à quatre mètres de moi, il me regardait, me jugeait. Oserait-il user de sa vitesse vampirique ? Je ne pris pas le risque de lui tourner le dos, je cherchais à tâtons la serrure sans la trouver du premier coup.

-Et merde, jurai-je en tournant mon regard quelques secondes pour avoir accès à la serrure de ma porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me sentis étrangement en sécurité alors que soyons honnête, la taule ne résisterait pas à la force du vampire. Aussi, quand il frappa au carreau, je sursautais manquant de faire tomber mes clés à mes pieds. C'est en tremblant que je démarrais ma voiture même si je savais qu'au finale, je n'arriverais pas à aller bien loin. Mais je devais m'éloigner de lui, du vampire qui m'avait attaqué.

-Bella attend, fit la voix étouffé de Jasper à travers la vitre.

Je ne lui prêtais pas attention et quittais le lycée sans un regard en arrière, je devais rester concentrée sur la route pour ne pas avoir d'accident. J'avais rendez-vous avec mon médecin comme tous les lundi après-midi mais je ne pouvais pas y aller dans cet état, il allait penser que je faisais une autre crise de paranoïa alors qu'il était là bordel ! Jasper était de retour dans ma vie et ça me foutait une peur bleue. Alec m'avait dit de l'appeler si quoi que se soit d'important se passerait aujourd'hui, était-ce important ça ? Je pilais net, putain Jasper était au milieu de la route ! Sans attendre plus longtemps, je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro de mon vampire.

-Oui Bella ?

-Il faut que tu viennes, chuchotai-je.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour une partie de jambe en l'air Bella, plaisanta Alec.

-Jasper est là, expliquai-je.

-J'arrive, où es-tu ?

-Tu te souviens ce café où tu m'as donné rendez-vous un jour en m'offrant un pull, on est là.

-D'accord.

-Alec, fais vite je t'en prie, suppliai-je en raccrochant.

J'avais entendu Alec courir pendant que je raccrochais, je me détendis aussitôt. Je verrouillais inutilement les portières, réflexe humain, puisque le vampire qu'était Jasper ne remarquerait même pas ce détail s'il voulait arracher la portière de ma voiture. Il s'approchait doucement, tel un félin, souriant dans ma direction. Son sourire était charmeur, trop pour être honnête, il me regardait dans les yeux, or sur marrons, un regard hypnotisant. Quand Jasper n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma camionnette je vis une silhouette se détacher du paysage, Alec était arrivé !

-Alec, criai-je dans la voiture.

Il se retourna et me fit un petit sourire crispé, il était énervé. Jasper continuait de s'approcher de moi et d'Alec. Le vampire végétarien ne quittait pas son regard de moi malgré la barrière qu'était Alec. Je n'entendis pas ce que disait ce dernier mais je savais que c'était des menaces à la façon dont avait réagi Jasper. Il détourna les yeux pour observer Alec, peut-être analysait-il ses émotions ? J'ouvris un peu la fenêtre pour entendre leur échange.

-Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Sourit Jasper.

-Elle est mienne, que tu le veuilles ou non Jasper. De toute façon tu n'as aucun droit de regard sur elle, tu n'es rien pour Bella. Rien !

Alec tomba à genou et j'ouvris la porte en vitesse pour me précipiter vers lui, qu'est-ce que lui faisait Jasper ?

-Alec, criais-je en courant vers lui.

Le vampire à terre tourna la tête vers moi et son regard me fit sursauter, il semblait enragé.

-Recule, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Alec, répétai-je.

-Merde Bella, écoute-moi pour une fois !

Pourtant mon instinct me criait d'aller vers lui, de le protéger contre Jasper qui le tenait pas le cou. C'est alors que je me glissais entre lui et Alec, moi pauvre humaine j'essayais de faire une barrière avec mon corps. J'étais vraiment stupide !

-Lâche-le ! Ordonnai-je à Jasper.

-Écarte-toi, marmonna-t-il sans me regarder.

Je le repoussais avec mes petites mains, ce qui le fit sourire. La rage monta en moi et je le giflais de toutes mes forces, me brisant la main au passage. Le vampire posa sa main libre à l'endroit où je l'avais frappé, visiblement blessé par mon geste. C'est à ce moment-là que l'autre vampire en profita pour se relever, me posant derrière lui et envoya une fumée vers Jasper. J'essayais de voir d'où venait cette fumée mais elle semblait sortir de ses mains, de ses mains ! Elle engloba totalement Jasper, celui-ci tomba comme mort. J'eus un moment de panique venant du fond de mon âme pour Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? Demandai-je à Alec.

-Je l'assomme. Bon sang Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas écouté !

-Mon instinct m'a dit de m'interposer, il allait te tuer !

J'entendis mon interlocuteur rire amèrement, et puis toute la fumée disparut comme par magie. Pourtant Jasper ne se relevait pas, il « dormait » toujours et cela m'inquiétait.

-Il n'est pas mort, juste évanoui. C'est mon don, j'enlève toutes les sensations des gens et ils tombent dans une espèce de coma.

Je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qu'il disait mais mon cerveau était comme déconnecté, j'avais probablement avalé de la fumée aussi.

-Oh Bella, soupire Alec avant de m'embrasser.

Je tournais maintenant le dos à Jasper, ainsi Alec gardait un œil sur lui et pouvais anticiper son réveil. Il continuait de me serrer dans ses bras quand j'entendis Jasper geindre, signe qu'il était réveillé.

-Lâche-là, murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Non.

-Alec, arrête de jouer avec ses sentiments.

Je me retournais lentement vers Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

-Je ne joue pas avec Bella, moi.

Le sous-entendu du Volturi était lourd, moi même je l'avais entendu.

-Alors pourquoi tu lui fais croire que tu l'aimes, alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je n'ai jamais dit à Bella que je l'aimais, sourit Alec fière de lui.

Le choc. La douleur. Encore le choc. Jasper me lança un petit regard inquiet en sentant mes émotions mais je l'ignorais du mieux que je pouvais.

-Bella, m'interpella Alec.

-Oui ? Dis-je après un moment à regarder dans le vide.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?

-Non, dis-je durement.

Soudain la scène me parut incongrue, hors de sens.

-En quoi ça te regarde Jasper ? Crachai-je.

-Ça me regarde car je veux te protéger et être en présence d'un Volturi n'est pas une situation sécurisée pour une humaine, se risqua Jasper.

-Me protéger ? Répétai-je avec un petit rire. Tu as voulu me protéger aussi pendant mon dernier anniversaire quand tu as voulu me mordre ? Arrête ton char !

-Bella, soupira Jasper. Tu ne peux continuer de coucher avec ce vampire et lui donner ton sang !

-Je fais ce que je veux, répliquai-je. On y va Alec !

-À tes ordres mon capitaine, ricana Alec en m'embrassant le crâne.

-Oh et Jasper, rentre chez toi et n'oublie pas de dire au Cullen d'aller se faire foutre. Surtout Edward.

J'entendis Jasper se marrer même si je ne le regardais pas, ce n'était pas censé être drôle ! En regardant Alec du coin de l'œil, je le vis sourire lui aussi. On rentra dans la voiture et Jasper quitta la route non sans un dernier regard haineux envers l'autre vampire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? Se fut Alec qui prit la route, j'étais incapable de conduire maintenant que l'adrénaline avait quitté mon corps, ma main me faisait un mal de chien.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, soupira Alec en regardant mon bras.

-Je dois aller voir mon psy, je n'ai pas le droit de rater un rendez-vous.

-Téléphone-lui et décale ton rendez-vous d'une demi-heure, répliqua Alec en me passant mon téléphone.

Je le regardais avec un air surpris mais il m'expliqua qu'il était sur le siège conducteur. Je soupirais en mettant le téléphone à mon oreille, un peu anxieuse de la réaction du médecin.

-Bonjour, c'est Bella Swan, dis-je à la secrétaire.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider Bella ?

-J'aimerais décaler mon rendez-vous d'une demi-heure avec le docteur Jekin.

-Je vous le passe, répondit la femme.

-Allô ? Fit la voix douce du médecin.

-Bonjour docteur, marmonnai-je. Je vous téléphone pour vous prévenir que je dois repousser ma séance.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je me suis blessée à la main, en faisant une mauvaise chute.

-Je comprends, je vous attendant dans une heure alors. Dites au docteur Greyson que vous venez de ma part, c'est un ami de garde aujourd'hui.

Comme prévue, j'étais passée en priorité grâce à mon passe-droit. Alec m'avait attendu dans la voiture et il raccrocha quand j'entrais dans la voiture, une attelle au poignet.

-Alors cassé ?

-Non juste un doigt de déplacé, la routine quoi.

J'eus le droit à un petit sourire et mon vampire démarra la voiture sans parler, un silence un peu gêné.

-Alors comme ça, tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Bella, soupira Alec en quittant la route des yeux.

-Non, ne te justifie pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas, il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

-Je ne t'aime pas comme tu as aimé Edward, d'un amour inconditionnel. Je t'aime bien comme humaine et comme compagnie.

-Comme « humaine » ? Fis-je incrédule.

-Oui, on a souvent une humaine avec qui on baise et qu'on boit son sang.

-Je suis juste ta poche de sang personnelle et ton vide-couille, crachai-je.

Alec pila net, ce qui me fit décoller du siège. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit ma portière, il me fit descendre de voiture et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu crois que je me ferais chier à essayer de te guérir d'Edward ? Pourquoi est-ce que je passe mon temps à essayer de chercher où ils sont pour que tu obtiennes les réponses que tu as besoin d'entendre ?

-Tu n'as que ça à faire, supposai-je.

-Non Bella, non. J'ai des affaires plus urgentes mais tu es ma priorité ! Pourquoi est-ce que je t'accompagnerais chez ton psy pour lui prouver que tu es guérie et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je me ferais du souci pour ta main ?

-Parce que tu es idiot, raisonnai-je de mauvaise grâce.

-Ce que tu es bête ! Sourit le vampire avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Il me prit la main non bandée et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du cabinet qui s'ouvrit sur le psychiatre pendant que le vampire me donna un baiser à faire pâlir Juliette de jalousie.

-Ma chère Bella ! S'enthousiasma le docteur Jekin.

-À plus bébé, dit Alec en souriant.

-Alec, l'appelai-je.

-Ouais ?

-Je rentre comment ? Ris-je en voyant mes clés dans sa main.

-Je viens te chercher avec ma voiture et après je t'emmène au septième ciel ! Plaisanta le vampire.

-Alec, le réprimai-je.

Il rit tout en s'éloignant et je me retournais vers le psychiatre qui était visiblement ravi d'assister à cet échange verbal. On entra dans son bureau et il me proposa un verre de soda ainsi qu'un antidouleur en voyant mon poignet.

-Je vois que ça va mieux Bella, sourit-il.

-Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as réussi à passer à autre chose.

-Alec m'aide beaucoup, c'est un amour de...

Je m'arrêtais à temps, j'allais dire « un amour de vampire ».

-De petit-copain, achevai-je.

-Alors tu as passé le cap d'une simple relation amicale avec lui ?

-Oui, souris-je malgré moi.

-Raconte-moi tout.

J'eus un sourire, si seulement il savait !

-Alec a déclenché quelque chose en moi. Il m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais espérer revoir Edward, depuis quelque temps déjà, je l'avais compris mais Alec m'a emmené à leur résidence et voir la maison vide m'a fait un choc.

-Je me doute, dit calmement l'homme en face de moi.

-Sans compter qu'il a été là pour éponger mes larmes, toutes mes larmes. Il a passé des nuits à me prendre dans ses bras et à me bercer. Parfois il m'oblige à sortir du lit quand je broie du noir.

-Il a une excellente influence sur toi ! Je suis content de voir qu'il t'aide à avancer. Est-ce que tu rêves toujours d'Edward ?

-Non. Bizarrement je n'ai plus besoin de penser à lui. Tout doucement, Alec se fait une place dans mon cœur et je ne m'en pleins pas au contraire.

-Tu es amoureuse Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Une part de moi, et je ne sais pas à quel point elle est importante, l'aime et l'autre part se préserve.

-Tu as couché avec lui ?

-Oui, dis-je sans honte.

-Sans avoir une petite pensée pour Edward ? Insista le médecin.

-Non ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne pensais qu'à Alec, son odeur, ses lèvres sur mon corps, cette sensation en moi et quand j'ai joui, j'ai pensé à Alec pas à Edward. Je n'ai même pas pensé à Edward de la journée. Alec m'a emmené voir des aurores boréales, est-ce qu'il y a plus romantique ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le médecin. Je suis vraiment content de ton progrès. J'appelle souvent ton père, pour avoir des renseignements sur toi et ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il pensait que tu étais amoureuse mais il n'était pas sûr que cette relation soit réelle mais visiblement j'en ai eu la preuve.

-Oh mon père aussi. Il nous a surpris au lit, pouffai-je de rire.

-Situation gênante j'imagine, s'amusa le psychiatre.

-Oui, surtout pour lui.

Cette fois, je ris de bon cœur.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois rire comme ça, et c'est probablement la dernière fois Bella. Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de mes services pour le moment car tu as la meilleure des thérapies : l'amour.

Je luis fis un petit sourire, si seulement il savait. Était-ce de l'amour entre Alec et moi ? Peut-être pas. On avait simplement besoin l'un de l'autre. Le médecin me tira de mes réflexions en se levant vers sa porte, Alec m'attendait contre le mur de la salle d'attente, un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'étais certaine qu'il avait écouté la conversation.

-Alec, dites-moi comment vous avez guéri notre Bella que j'utilise cette thérapie sur mes autres patients !

-Je pense que vous auriez beaucoup de problèmes avec la justice docteur si vous utilisez la même méthode que moi, rit le vampire.

-Ah je vois, s'amusa l'humain. Du moment que Bella soit heureuse, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je continuerais d'appeler ton père régulièrement au cas où, mais sinon c'est la dernière fois que je te vois ici. Bravo Bella !

-Au revoir docteur, dis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

J'étais heureuse de savoir que plus jamais je n'aurais à subir une séance de thérapie humaine, quelle corvée ! Alec mit une main dans mon dos et me poussa légèrement vers la sortie, je crois qu'il avait envie de parler avec moi. Malheureusement, il reprit aussitôt la route en mettant une musique douce et berçante qui me fit somnoler jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant un restaurant français : « le septième ciel »

-Alec, ris-je.

-Quoi ? Sourit ce dernier.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avouai-je.

-On mange et je te saute, plaisanta le vampire.

-Tu veux dire je mange et tu me mords puis on baise, rectifiai-je.

-C'est d'un vulgaire dans ta bouche ! Fit Alec en souriant. Petite cochonne !

-Je ne vais pas dire que l'on va faire l'amour puisque tu ne m'aimes pas, raillai-je.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer alors que je t'emmène au restaurant !

-Non, de toute façon moi non plus je ne t'aime pas, mentis-je.

-Contrairement à toi, je ne mens jamais ! S'amusa Alec en me nouant ses doigts froids aux miens.

Je secouais la tête, un peu exaspérée et blessée à la fois. Je m'étais fais des films sur ma relation avec Alec, mais ça allait changer à partir de ce soir.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis ma rencontre avec Jasper, je n'en avais pas reparlé. Ça ne servait à rien de faire toute une histoire, Jasper n'essayait pas de m'approcher car Alec était toujours avec moi en dehors des cours. Il m'accompagnait au lycée, m'attendait devant le boulot, passait ses nuits dans ma chambre à regarder par la fenêtre. Alec n'était plus le même depuis que Jasper était de retour, non tout avait changé. Le vendredi soir, je pris mon courage à deux mains en demandant à Alec de ne pas rester à la maison pour la nuit.

-Et pourquoi ? S'étonna le vampire.

-Parce que je ne veux pas d'un autre vampire qui se fait plus de soucis pour ma sécurité que pour ce que je peux ressentir.

-Je ne comprends pas Bella.

-Je ne veux pas d'un autre Edward ! Répliquai-je amèrement.

-Je ne suis pas Edward, soupira Alec.

-Alors prouve-le ! Le défiai-je.

Alec traversa la pièce à vitesse vampire et me plaqua contre le mur. Il planta ses crocs brutalement dans mon cou, au même endroit que la première fois, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. Heureusement que mon père n'était pas encore rentré. Alec but mon sang à grande gorgée, je le sentais s'apaiser à chacune d'entre elle, aussi je posais ma main dans ses cheveux que je commençais à caresser doucement. J'étais en extase avec cette sensation, sentir mon corps se fondre au sien encore plus que quand on faisait l'amour.

-Alec, ça suffit maintenant, tentai-je.

Mais il ne lâcha pas prise et enfonça ses crocs encore plus dans mon cou, ça faisait un mal de chien !

-Alec, suppliai-je.

Le vampire arracha mes vêtements d'une seule main et me pénétra d'un mouvement brut, trop brut pour être agréable. Alec retira ses dents de mon cou et m'embrassa violemment en continuant son mouvement en moi.

-Bella, grogna Alec.

Sa voix était encore plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire et il me faisait autant peur qu'il m'excitait.

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-EDWARD, dit-il saccadant chaque mot par un coup de rein.

Alec me maintint contre lui avant de me poser sur le lit. Il avait toujours une lueur dangereuse dans le regard et je me pris à ressentir de l'amour pour lui, je l'aimais tellement quand il était lui, même s'il était violent. J'avais échangé de plein gré la douceur d'Edward contre la fougue d'Alec et je ne m'en plaindrais jamais. Il mordilla un de mes seins ce qui me fit soupirer d'aise, il redevenait attentionné envers moi. Il couvrit ma peau de baiser et dans un dernier mouvement, se répandit en moi. J'eus des frissons sur tout le corps et j'eus une grimace quand il se retira de moi. Alec se rhabilla sans un mot pour moi et passa la porte de la chambre.

-Tu vas où ? Lui demandai-je

-Tu ne voulais pas que je reste non ? Donc je rentre chez moi.

-C'était pour te faire réagir, marmonnai-je un peu honteuse.

-Malheureusement ça ne marche pas comme ça avec moi, cracha Alec avant de fermer la porte de la chambre.

-Je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas.

-Tu m'as énervé Bella et là maintenant j'ai envie de te tuer. Sauf que si je le fais, je vais le regretter demain.

-Donc ça prouve que tu tiens à moi ! Souris-je.

Alec secoua la tête avec un léger sourire avant de s'en aller. Après tout je l'avais cherché. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre me confirma ce que je pensais, Alec n'était pas parti puisque sa voiture était encore là. Il me regardait intensément, ce qui me fit fondre instantanément.

-Monte, lui dis-je en ouvrant la fenêtre.

-Je me demandais si tu allais me laisser comme ça toute la nuit, ricana le vampire en me serrant contre lui.

-Je déteste quand tu es froid et distant avec moi.

-Et moi je déteste quand tu rêves de Jasper, marmonna Alec.

-Je ne rêve pas de lui ! Protestai-je.

-Depuis qu'il est de retour à Forks, tu l'appelles en dormant. Tu soupires et parfois tu souris.

-Je rêve également de toi, tentai-je de le rassurer.

-Non. Tu ne prononces plus mon prénom depuis qu'il est arrivé donc j'hésite à le tuer maintenant pour être tranquille.

-Si tu fais ça Alec je te jure que...

-Tu tombes dans le piège, sourit tristement Alec. Je ne compte rien faire à ton précieux vampire blond pour le moment, le temps qu'il se tient éloigné de toi ça me va. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverais à te guérir totalement s'il est dans mes pattes constamment.

Le lundi matin, Alec fut obligé de retourner en Italie pour une affaire assez urgente et il m'expliqua qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser une convocation à Volterra. Et donc j'étais toute seule sur le parking du lycée, enfin si on oubliait Jessica et son bavardage inutile et constant à côté de moi.

-Alors selon la rumeur, Jasper est revenu seul en ville.

-Non sans rire, marmonnai-je.

-Il habiterait dans la même rue que toi, continua l'humaine.

Je me retournais vers elle, surprise. Comment savait-elle ça ?

-De qui tu tiens tes informations ?

-Je ne divulgue jamais mes sources ! Piailla Jessica.

-Nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler, imitai-je en souriant.

-Bon très bien, je l'ai vu l'autre fois entrer dans une maison de ta rue, je crois même que c'est celle d'en face de chez toi.

-L'enfoiré ! Je vais le tuer !

Au même moment le-dit enfoiré se retrouva en face de moi, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

-Qui veux-tu tuer ?

-Dégage Jasper ! Soupirai-je.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir ça.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager d'ici, de Forks et surtout de la maison en face de la mienne ! Criai-je.

Jessica s'éclipsa discrètement, je la remerciais silencieusement.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais pu venir frapper à ta porte avec une assiette de biscuit à la main pour signaler mon déménagement mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps.

-Oh c'est drôle ça ! Ripostai-je en m'éloignant de lui.

-Attends Bella ! S'exclama Jasper en m'attrapant le bras.

J'eus un frisson le long de mon échine et le vampire retira sa main aussitôt. Il me scruta un moment puis soupira en me laissant repartir, mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

La journée fut vraiment éprouvante, en plus d'avoir encore mal à la main, je devais supporter la présence de Jasper dans presque toutes mes matières et devoir faire semblant de ne pas m'intéresser à lui m'épuisait.

-C'est moche de faire semblant de ne pas me voir, murmura Jasper derrière moi.

Je ne répondrais pas ! Je ne répondrais pas ! Je ne répondrais pas !

-Ton obstination n'est pas très ferme Bella, continua le blond.

Jasper n'existe pas ! Jasper n'existe pas !

-C'est quoi toute cette frustration Bella, rit discrètement le vampire.

Il m'énervait à lire dans mes émotions ! Sans attirer son attention, je commençais à imaginer le corps d'Alec sur le mien, ses mains me caressant doucement et sensuellement.

-On peut être deux à jouer Bella, susurra Jasper d'une voix sensuelle.

Je ressentis aussitôt un désir incontrôlable pour le vampire derrière moi. Je dus m'accrocher à la table pour ne pas me retourner sur lui et le violer là devant tout le monde. Surtout quand il accentua ce désir sans m'avertir.

-Jasper, murmurai-je.

-Ah ce que j'aime quand tu dis mon prénom de cette manière.

-Je te jure que si tu continues, je laisse Alec te tuer comme il en a envie.

Un violent orgasme explosa en moi sans crier gare et je fus obligée de mordre ma main pour ne pas que j'émette un son mais la scène ne passa pas inaperçu devant le prof de math.

-Miss Swan, vous avez besoin de sortir quelques minutes ?

-Oui, je vais aller me mettre de l'eau sur le visage.

-Bien Miss Weber accompagnez là.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux un homme avec elle pour la soutenir si elle s'évanouit, protesta Jasper.

-Comme vous voulez monsieur Hale. Prenez vos affaires Bella, le cours finit dans un quart d'heure de toute façon.

Je ramassais mes affaires, non sans jeter un regard noir au vampire et je quittais la pièce sans un mot de plus. J'allais directement à ma voiture, je voulais rentrer chez moi et tenter d'oublier cet épisode gênant mais c'était sans compter sur Jasper. Il attendit que je sois contre ma voiture pour me plaquer de façon à ne pas me laisser une chance pour m'échapper.

-J'aime bien ce petit jeu, sourit Jasper.

\- Fous-moi la paix Jasper, tentai-je.

-Pourtant ton corps en veux plus, répliqua Jasper en se collant encore plus à moi.

-Arrête de lire dans mes émotions ! Criai-je.

Mon énervement le fit rire et il plaqua ses lèvres froides contre mon cou, de l'autre côté de la morsure. Il déposa de tendre baiser, qui me brûlait honteusement. À chaque fois que sa peau rencontrait la mienne je brûlais de désir. Il s'approcha de mes lèvres et j'allais me laisser faire. Je voulais savoir ce que je ressentirais quand nos lèvres se toucheraient mais Jasper éloigna son visage du mien.

-Je ne t'embrasserais pas avant que tu m'aies supplié, susurra-t-il avant de me laisser.

Je restais sans voix, mais que venait-il de se passer bon sang ? Je roulais en direction de mon travail sans réussir à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Et ce ne fut pas les tâches monotones de mon job qui m'aidaient à occuper mon esprit. En rentrant chez moi, je fus surprise de voir un paquet poser sur la première marche de l'escalier.

-C'est pour toi, expliqua mon père.

-Ah.

Je m'avançais vers lui et je vis que l'expéditeur était Alec. J'eus un sourire mais décidais de préparer le repas avant de l'ouvrir. Une heure plus tard, j'étais à table avec mon père qui souriait en voyant mon regard absent.

-Il n'est pas là ton Roméo ?

-Qui ? Marmonnai-je.

-Et bien je ne connais qu'Alec mais si tu sors avec ce Newton, je te jure que je me pends, plaisanta Charlie.

-Je te rassure, il ne fera jamais partie de la famille celui-là, dis-je dans une grimace.

-Ce qui me ramène à ma première question : où est ton Roméo ?

-En voyage familial, expliquai-je rapidement. Une affaire urgente donc il est en Italie.

-Sa famille n'est quand même pas de la mafia ? Se risqua Charlie.

-Non, ris-je de bon cœur. Sa famille est juste riche et son père avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose. C'est tout.

-Ah je vois. Et il revient quand ?

-Demain, souris-je.

-J'aime tellement ce sourire, marmonna Charlie en finissant son assiette.

Mon père débarrassa la table pendant que je montais dans ma chambre avec le paquet. Je l'ouvris rapidement et j'y vis une énorme doudoune avec une lettre de mon vampire préféré.

« Ma chère Bella, jeudi je t'emmène en voyage. Ça tombe bien puisque le lycée fermera pour une inondation ! Prépare-toi au froid mordant! »

J'eus un fou rire en lisant sa lettre. Je me demandais bien où il m'emmenait et tout le long de la semaine, il resta muet à ce sujet, pis encore, il faisait exprès de m'ignorer quand je lui posais une question à ce sujet. Et quand, étrangement le lycée fut inondé à cause d'une canalisation mal entretenue, je fus en vacance une semaine. Mon père m'avait annoncé la nouvelle le mercredi soir pendant le repas où Alec assistait en feignant de manger.

-Charlie, je pourrais emprunter votre fille une semaine ? Demanda Alec en souriant.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir Charlie ? Rit sombrement Alec.

-Non papa, tu ne veux pas savoir et moi non plus, souris-je.

-Ah ces jeunes, marmonna Charlie avec un sourire. Bon très bien, va t'amuser je-ne-sais-où avec je-ne-sais-qui.

-Je-ne-sais-qui ici présent, plaisanta le vampire en levant la main.

La réplique du vampire fit rire mon père et Alec en profita pour lui annoncer que l'on partait maintenant. Il me prenait vraiment au dépourvu !

-Je n'ai même pas fait mon sac, marmonnai-je une fois dans la chambre.

-Ça tombe bien car j'ai acheté une montagne de vêtement pour fille et bizarrement tout est à ta taille !

-Quelle coïncidence ! Répliquai-je.

C'est une fois dans la voiture, après avoir détaillé le contenu de mes nouveaux vêtements, que je posais enfin la question :

-Alec, où m'emmènes-tu ?

-A Moncton au Canada, dit-il en prenant la direction de l'autoroute.

Devant mon air surprise, il ajouta :

-Je t'emmène voir les Cullen.

* * *

 **Ma Bêta me disait qu'elle ne pensait pas que se soit une bonne idée ! Et vous ?**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review !**

 **Des bisous sanglants !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour ! Et voilà, la fac c'est fini pour moi. L'avantage pour vous c'est que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire Sombres Idylles. J'en suis au Chapitre 11 et je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à avancer !**

 **Les réponses au review :**

 **BellaMcCarthy :** **wahou ! Je... Wahou ! J'ai été très agréablement surprise de tes reviews et très heureuse, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un aussi enthousiaste ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

 **ElysaLlove** : **Non non ce Jasper c'est le mien :3 !**

 **Je vous laisse avec Alec, Bella & les Cullen !**

* * *

 _« La confiance de l'innocent est le meilleur atout du menteur. »_

 _Stephen King_

Chapitre 6 : Moncton.

Alec roulait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures, il semblait trop concentré sur la route pour être serein, il me cachait quelque chose.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes la route sans parler ?

-Je ne suis pas bavard, sourit Alec. Je suis un vampire donc je peux rester plusieurs heures sans parler sans être ennuyé.

-Et bah moi je m'ennuie, bougonnai-je.

Je vis un petit sourire traverser le visage dur du vampire puis il mit un peu de musique. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur d'accélérer à chaque kilomètre qui me rapprochait des Cullen, de lui.

-Combien de temps dure le trajet ?

Alec regarda sa montre en cuir noir et reposa sa main sur le volant, dans une position confortable.

-Nous roulons depuis 3 heures donc il nous reste 27 heures si tout se passe bien.

-Pardon ? M'écriai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas acheté des billets d'avion ?

-Parce que je voulais te préparer mentalement à ce que tu vas endurer.

-Comment ça ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Rassure-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien physiquement.

Alec caressa ma main avant de reprendre.

-J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur le passé des Cullen, en réalité je savais déjà ces informations mais j'avais besoin de preuve car jamais tu ne m'aurais cru si je t'avais déballé ça sans document officiel.

Je regardais Alec, de plus en plus curieuse. Je me doutais bien que ce qu'il allait me révéler ne me plairait pas, pis encore j'allais probablement en souffrir, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Alec me retourna un sourire trop triste à mon goût.

-Je ne pense pas que je reverrais ce sourire de si tôt, soupira le vampire. Mais puisque tu veux savoir autant le faire maintenant. Regarde dans le vide-poche.

J'y découvris plusieurs dossiers de différente couleur ainsi que des enveloppes kraft assez grande.

-Prends le dossier blanc marqué « Marie-Céleste ».

Je pris le dossier qui était en haut de la pile et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Tu préfères lire le dossier toi-même ou que je t'explique le fond de mes recherches en même temps que tu liras les rapports que j'ai écrit, d'autre que j'ai récupéré à Volterra et les preuves qu'il te faut ?

-Non je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, répondis-je sans hésitation.

-N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas le méchant dans l'histoire, je n'ai cherché qu'à t'apporter des réponses.

-Alec, tu me fais peur. Envoie la bombe !

-La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt car je connaissais déjà ton visage. J'ai alors suivi ta trace et j'ai trouvé ton identité mais je n'étais pas plus aidé. « Isabella Swan » n'était qu'une simple fille de sheriff et d'une institutrice, bref rien d'intéressant.

-Merci, marmonnai-je.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Ricana Alec.

Je haussais les épaules, peu surprise par son franc-parler. Mais je voulais savoir le reste donc je laissais mon agacement de côté.

-Mais le fait que le nom des Cullen apparaissaient à plusieurs endroits de la ville m'a vraiment intrigué, je n'ai pas tardé à trouvé la trace de leur maison. Il y avait peu de chose sur leur vie à Forks mais j'ai vu une photo de toi accrochée au mur et j'ai eu un déclic. Ouvre le dossier Bella.

Il y avait une photo d'Edward et moi datant du bal du lycée.

-Je connaissais ton visage car j'avais déjà vu Edward avec une fille te ressemblant. J'ai cherché à te connaître car je voulais comprendre comment une humaine pouvait être immortelle. Mais tu n'es qu'une humaine et je l'ai vite compris.

Je vis mon acte de naissance en dessous de la photo, il y avait toutes les informations concernant mes informations civiles. Il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant pour moi.

-J'ai continué de me rapprocher de toi et j'ai été agréablement surpris de découvrir une humaine à l'aise avec ma condition et plutôt drôle.

Je fis un petit sourire et regardant l'image suivante, c'était un arbre généalogique, le mien probablement.

-J'ai glané des informations sur ta famille, me faisant passer pour un cousin éloigné voulant retrouver ta trace pour partager mon héritage, ça marche à tous les coups, rit Alec. Là encore, je ne voyais rien d'extraordinaire alors j'ai fouillé un peu plus la villa Cullen et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'énorme. Regarde la photo suivante Bella.

Je vis une photo très ancienne. C'était Edward avec une fille, elle était brune et de même taille que moi. Elle semblait jeune, peut-être 16 ans tout au plus.

-C'est vrai qu'avec tes yeux d'humaine, tu ne vois pas bien les détails. Mais je vais te dire ce que moi je vois et tu regarderas l'image une fois sa qualité améliorée.

J'inspirais un bon coup, sentant la bombe arriver.

-J'ai vu ton visage avec un décalage de 50 ans en arrière. Je t'ai vu avec Edward mais je savais que c'était impossible. J'ai fait expertiser la photo et elle n'était pas truquée donc j'ai continué de fouiller toute la maison et c'est là que j'ai trouvé un nom.

-Marie-Céleste, continuai-je en montrant l'inscription sur le dossier.

-Oui mais tu ne connais pas son nom de famille ! Sourit Alec. Elle s'appelait Marie-Céleste Blonay, fille d'un français de la classe moyenne et d'une américaine qu'il épousa très jeune.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi ! M'impatientai-je.

-Patience petite humaine ! S'amusa Alec. On va faire une pause pour faire le plein et tu vas faire tes choses humaines pendant ce temps-là.

-Tu es vraiment sadique Alec ! Rouspétai-je.

-Non je prends soin d'une humaine qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et puis sans rire Bella, tu devrais dormir un peu avant qu'on continue à parler de ça.

-Je veux vraiment savoir ! Couinai-je.

-Tu as un nécessaire de toilette dans ton sac qui est dans le coffre, expliqua Alec en stoppant net la conversation.

J'allais dans les toilettes miteuses et je passais un peu d'eau froide sur le visage pour me réveiller. C'est vrai que j'avais l'air fatiguée, épuisée. Et puis merde, j'allais voir les Cullen dans quelques heures, je ne voulais pas ressembler à un zombie. Je rassemblais mes cheveux en tresse et puis je me lavais le visage, la fatigue cessa un peu. J'achetais un sandwich au poulet ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et je retrouvais Alec appuyé contre la voiture.

-J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfuie, plaisanta le vampire.

-Je ne sais même pas où on est ! Riais-je.

-Pas très loin de Grands Forks, expliqua Alec.

-Tu plaisantes !

-Non, dit Alec légèrement vexé.

-Désolé je ne savais pas que cette ville existait, m'excusai-je maladroitement.

-Ce n'est rien, me rassura le vampire avant de me serrer dans les bras.

Alec déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres, je profitais de cet instant pour me reposer contre lui. La voiture était peut-être confortable mais rien ne vaut un bon lit !

-J'aurais dû prévoir une chambre d'hôtel pour te reposer, marmonna Alec.

-C'est rien. De toute façon, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

-Ton corps me dit le contraire, allez en voiture Bella !

Je montais dans le véhicule et je fus étonnée de sentir l'air chaud à l'intérieur. C'était agréable surtout que le vampire avait installé une couverture et un oreiller moelleux.

-Pour reprendre notre conversation, c'était qui Marie-Céleste Blonay ? Dis-je en baillant.

-C'était la sœur jumelle de Marie Higginbotham qui s'appelait Blonay à sa naissance, lâcha Alec.

Marie Higginbotham était ma grand-mère maternelle. Je n'arrivais pas à croire Alec car je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette femme avant cette nuit.

-Regarde de plus prêt ton arbre généalogique.

Je pris le papier dans mes mains et Alec alluma la lumière au plafond. Je remontais les lignes avec mes doigts et je vis le nom de ma grand-mère et sur le même niveau, il y avait le nom de Marie-Céleste Blonay.

-Maintenant regarde la photo avec Edward, suggéra Alec.

-Je ne vois pas le visage de la fille, marmonnai-je.

-Prends la version améliorée de la photo, elle est dans le dossier.

Je cherchais la photo, priant tous les dieux que je connaissais pour que je ne voie pas mon visage sur la photo. Mais la photo vieillie par le temps puis améliorée à l'ordinateur était sans appel. Si cette fille était bien Marie-Céleste Blonay, elle était mon sosie.

-C'est forcément une erreur ! Je ne crois pas que cette fille soit ma grand-tante ou alors la photo est truquée.

-Regarde dans le dossier, j'ai une photo prise avec ta grand-mère et Marie-Céleste peu de temps avant sa mort.

La photo était très belle, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être améliorée pour que je puisse voir les deux sœurs. L'une ressemblait beaucoup à ma mère et l'autre était mon portrait craché, le doute n'était plus possible. J'avais en face de moi la défunte sœur de ma grand-mère, qui était l'ancienne petite-amie d'Edward. C'était à la fois dur à encaissé et déroutant. Un mal de tête me prit soudainement, je me mis la tête entre les mains pour essayait d'avoir les idées plus claires. Alec s'arrêta brusquement de conduire et en clin d'œil j'étais détachée et sur ses genoux.

-Je savais que ça serait dur à encaisser mais il fallait que tu le saches, dit-il calmement.

-C'est impossible qu'il ait fait ça. C'est impossible, marmonnai-je contre son torse.

Alec me berça jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans un sommeil assez profond pour qu'il puisse me remettre en place et faire un long bout de chemin. J'étais à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité, j'entendais Alec au téléphone sans pouvoir bouger.

-Je ne suis pas loin de la frontière. Non je ne vais pas laisser Bella seule dans la voiture. Je le ferais en rentrant. Non. Non Felix. Non tu ne prendras pas ma place. Je m'en fous des ordres de Caïus, je n'obéis qu'à Aro. Non Felix je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te la prêterais pas. Je dois déjà me battre avec l'autre connard pour la garder alors c'est pas pour la partager.

Alec soupira en écoutant la phrase de son interlocuteur mais je n'avais pas l'ouïe assez fine pour l'entendre aussi.

-Ouais bien sûr c'est ça, garde tes menaces pour toi à plus !

Alec raccrocha en soupirant, c'est à ce moment là que mon corps décida de manifester son réveil.

-Bonjour petite marmotte ! Sourit Alec. Bien dormi ?

-Bof, grognai-je en clignant des yeux.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel mais sans nous éblouir, c'était agréable de sentir la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, j'en avais perdu l'habitude.

-Caïus c'est l'autre roi des vampires ?

-Tu as entendu la conversation ? S'inquiéta le vampire.

-Seulement une partie, éludai-je.

-Tu as entendu quoi exactement. Je ne veux pas que cela soit sorti hors contexte.

-J'ai entendu un truc sur un prêt que tu refuses, un certain connard avec qui tu te bats pour garder une chose et un ordre de Caïus que tu refuses.

Alec soupira sans ménagement et je me giflais intérieurement pour ne pas avoir tenu ma langue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de mettre en colère un vampire au volant d'une voiture ?

-Tu es en colère, devinai-je.

-Je suis en colère contre Felix, pas contre toi. Le truc c'est que certains Volturi se demandent pourquoi je suis ici et pas en Italie. Caïus m'a ordonné de rentrer et j'ai refusé car je ne lui obéis pas contrairement à Felix.

-C'est quoi la chose à prêter ? M'inquiétai-je.

-C'est toi. Felix a appris que je passais du temps avec l'ancienne humaine des Cullen et il veut jouer avec toi.

Je sursautais en entendant l'aveu du vampire, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te touchera pas. Déjà il n'a pas le droit de quitter le château sans autorisation et puis le code d'honneur entre Volturi l'empêche de te toucher sans mon autorisation.

-Ça ne me rassure pas plus.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien car tu es sous ma protection, sourit gentiment Alec. Regarde, on arrive à la frontière !

Je tournais mon regard vers le paysage et je vis le poste de frontière avec l'immense barrière. Cela me rappela les aurores boréales, j'eus les larmes aux yeux en me rappelant cette sensation d'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour Alec cette nuit-là.

-Tu me présentes encore comme ta femme ? Souris-je.

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais dire que tu étais mon esclave sexuelle, plaisanta Alec avec un clin d'œil.

D'un geste rapide il mit des lentilles colorées et s'arrêta devant le poste.

-Bonjour monsieur l'agent.

-Bonjour monsieur et madame, répondit respectueusement le douanier.

-Monsieur et madame Volturi, sourit le vampire en présentant nos faux passeports.

-Quelle est la raison de votre visite au Canada ?

-Nous rendons visite à de vieux amis habitants à Moncton.

-Bon séjour chez nous alors.

Il ouvrit la barrière et on fila droit vers une destination encore trop loin à mon goût. Je m'étirais en observant les arbres au loin, c'était apaisant cette verdure quand notre esprit était chamboulé par trop d'information.

-Combien de temps de voyage il reste ? Bougonnai-je en m'agitant sur le siège.

-Un peu moins de 12 heures, répliqua naturellement Alec.

-J'en ai marre, marmonnai-je.

Je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine, dans une position enfantine mais j'étais mal installée et puis j'étais encore secouée par ma « rencontre » avec Marie-Céleste.

-En plus j'ai envie de faire pipi, geignis-je.

Ma réclamation fit rire Alec et il tapa une indication à son GPS.

-Tu vas mieux qu'hier ? S'enquit le vampire.

-Oui et non. J'essaye de me dire que c'est du passé et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

-Je peux comprendre ça, dit Alec en suivant les indications de la voix féminine.

-J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me demander pourquoi Edward s'intéressait à moi, maintenant j'ai la réponse.

Pour seule réponse, Alec fit une drôle de tête : moitié sourire, moitié grimace. Quelques minutes plus tard, on se gara devant un petit fast-food pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Merci Alec ! Piaillai-je en ouvrant la portière.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je te dépose là et je te rejoins à l'intérieur une fois le plein fait.

Alec se tapota le ventre sous mon regard moqueur.

-Tu parles de quel plein exactement ?

-La voiture et mon estomac, répliqua Alec dans un grand sourire.

Je pinçais des lèvres en entendant sa phrase, une monté de jalousie prit le dessus sur mes autres sentiments et je claquais la portière en la refermant sans aucun regard pour Alec. Il me rattrapa en moins d'une seconde et m'empêcha de m'enfuir.

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien.

-Arrête Bella. Tu t'amuses avec moi puis d'un seul coup tu claques la portière et tu es énervée.

-Je ne suis pas énervée, rétorquai-je en détournant le regard.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à part une envie urgente ? Demande doucement le vampire.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te nourrisses d'une autre que moi, avouai-je.

-Oh je comprends. Mais Bella, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sang et ton sang aussi nourrissant qu'il soit ne serait pas suffisant pour me nourrir complètement.

Je baissais la tête, car j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avouait me tromper. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de romantique entre nous, encore moins une histoire d'amour mais tout de même !

Une seule larme s'échappa de mon œil droit et je la mis sur le compte de l'épuisement, je l'essuyais rageusement et tentais un sourire.

-Ce sourire me fera toujours rire, on dirait plus une grimace qu'autre chose. Bon je reviens dans peu de temps. Je vais essayer de faire vite mais fais attention à toi Bella car le loup n'est jamais très loin surtout au Canada.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que d'autres personnes ne sont jamais loin.

-Des vampires ? Chuchotai-je.

-Surtout des Volturi et ça, ça craint pour toi, expliqua Alec. Donc ne sors pas de là sans moi et ne parle pas aux inconnus.

-On dirait mon père, pouffai-je.

-Je suis bien obligé de faire ton éducation puisque les Cullen ont oublié de le faire, rétorqua le vampire avec un clin d'œil joueur.

Il retourna derrière le volant et démarra, je me retournais en regardant l'enseigne mondialement connu j'eus un soupir de désespoir, j'avais oublié mon sac dans la voiture. En regardant l'heure sur mon téléphone, je vis qu'il était déjà 4 heures de l'après-midi et j'étais épuisée par autant d'heure de route. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas encore me reposer ni même manger car Alec avait mon argent avec lui. Deux tonalités plus tard, Alec décrocha avec une voix moqueuse.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi.

-J'ai oublié mon sac dans la voiture, marmonnai-je.

-Petite tête ! Heureusement que j'ai glissé de l'argent dans ta poche de jeans.

-Merci Alec, souris-je.

-A ton service bébé.

En regardant dans mes poches, je vis l'énorme somme qu'il m'avait laissé. Je secouais la tête en entrant dans le restaurant, l'odeur de friture et de gras envahit mes narines et me donna l'eau à la bouche. Il y avait peu de client à cette heure, les jeunes étaient probablement en cours ou dehors. Je passais rapidement à la toilette pour soulager ma vessie et je commandais un menu beaucoup trop grand pour la petite humaine que j'étais. Je commençais à manger tout en lisant les e-mails de ma mère qui me racontait ses tranquilles et ennuyeuses journées.

« _Bella !_

 _J'ai réussi à préparer un repas français entier sans l'aide de personne. Je crois que je me suis trouvé une passion pour ce pays !_

 _Affaire à suivre ! Bisous, maman »_

Encore ce satané pays !

 _« Ma chérie,_

 _Phil a joué un match incroyable. Bon je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas assisté mais il est passé au journal local »_

 _« J'ai appris par ton père que tu étais parti en voyage. Ou es-tu ? Tu t'amuses ? Tu es toujours avec ce beau brun ? »_

Je rédigeais une réponse rapide en lui expliquant que j'étais au Canada sans donner de détail. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère se mêle de ma vie privée mais je devais la rassurer. Je relisais mon e-mail quand Alec s'installa en face de moi.

-Ma mère est au courant que je suis au Canada, elle s'inquiète donc je lui ai dit que j'étais partie en amoureux.

-En amoureux, répéta Alec incrédule.

-C'était plus simple que de dire entre vampire et banque de sang humaine.

Alec ricana et se saisit de mon téléphone d'un geste trop rapide pour que je puisse l'en empêcher.

-Maman, ne t'inquiète pas je suis avec Alec. Tout va bien, on passe un merveilleux moment au Canada. Genre dîner aux chandelles, voyage en voiture et soirée à l'hôtel. Un superbe voyage en amoureux tu vois le genre ! Je t'embrasse, lu Alec.

-Redonne-moi ça !

-Sinon quoi, tu vas m'attaquer à coup de frite molle ?

Je pris un air triste avant de répliquer :

-Si seulement il n'y avait que la frite qui soit molle.

Alec écarquilla de grands yeux faussement bleus mais ne fis pas de commentaire, il semblait choqué de m'entendre parler comme ça.

-Je plaisante Alec, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

-Non je suis vexé. Si tu penses que mon entrejambe est mou, je vais devoir y remédier là maintenant.

Je déglutis face à sa tentante menace ce qui le fit sourire.

-Ici et maintenant ? Mais il y a du monde.

-Je pourrais tous les tuer, me nourrir un peu plus et te baiser sauvagement sur une table.

J'étais à peu près certaine que j'étais toute rouge à présent. Ce n'était pas que je refusais son offre mais là devant les gens c'était trop osé pour moi. Alec renifla mon hamburger avec un air de dégoût.

-Ton sang va avoir un goût de gras après ça. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez manger cette cochonnerie ! Tu sais ce qu'i l'intérieur ?

-Je ne veux pas savoir Alec.

-Tu devrais !

Je roulais des yeux et je vis une pile de dossier colorée, ha oui je devais apprendre des choses sur ma relation avec Edward. Qu'allais-je encore savoir ? Alec soupira en comprenant la direction de mon regard, l'heure des révélations avait encore sonné.

-Ce dossier-là est un peu plus sensible, expliqua le vampire en montrant le dossier vert.

-Quoi, il parle de quoi ? M'inquiétai-je.

-De la relation entre Marie-Céleste et Edward. Tu vas avoir du mal à l'entendre mais je ne vois pas quel serait l'intérêt de te mentir et puis j'ai toutes les preuves.

-Je ne veux pas voir les preuves, ça rendrait les choses trop réelles.

-Elles le sont et tu dois connaître la vérité Bella. C'est cette vérité qui te fera totalement oublié les Cullen et accepter une nouvelle vie. Je serais certain que tu m'aimeras pour moi et pas pour te représenter Edward.

Alec ouvrit le dossier et je vis un papier français officiel. Il ressemblait à un certificat, probablement de mariage.

-Edward et Marie-Céleste se sont rencontrés en 1953 à Lille. Elle était en école d'infirmière et lui était en train de passer un diplôme de médecine. La France se remettait doucement de la seconde guerre mondiale et les mœurs étaient plus légères qu'avant. Aussi quand Marie-Céleste entama une relation avec Edward, personne n'était contre sauf ta grand-mère. Elle ne voyait pas Edward comme les autres, je pense qu'elle savait qu'il était dangereux car selon son journal intime elle le voyait comme une bête sauvage, un prédateur qui venait de trouver sa proie.

Alec chercha dans le dossier et me tendit une feuille, c'était une photocopie du journal de Marie Higginbotham.

« _J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est sous le charme de ce Edward. C'est vrai qu'il est beau et charismatique mais il cache son jeu. Je sais qu'il n'est pas humain car ses yeux changent de couleur et parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il veut dévorer Céleste. Et si tout ce qu'on avait lu dans les livres était vrai ? Et si ma sœur était tombée dans les bras d'un monstre ? »_

C'était touchant de lire ce morceau de journal, on y sentait la peur de ma grand-mère et son dégoût pour Edward. Je regardais Alec, il avait un sourire fier de lui. Peut-être voyait-il la résiliation dans mes yeux, Edward n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, même ma grand-mère le pensait. Il continua son récit quand je repris une frite dans ma bouche.

-Plus tard, la rumeur disait que ta grand-mère avait posé un ultimatum à Marie-Céleste. Les deux sœurs qui s'aimaient depuis l'enfance ont fini par s'éloigner. Un jour Marie-Céleste est partie avec Edward tout une semaine sans donner de nouvelle à ses parents et la famille l'a cru morte.

-Il l'a transformé en vampire ? Demandai-je doucement.

-Non. Elle est revenue chez elle avec Edward. Et quelque temps après il a demandé sa main à ton arrière-grand-père.

-Je parie qu'il a accepté vu la richesse des Cullen, répliquai-je amèrement.

-Et non ! Sourit Alec. Il a refusé, j'ai d'ailleurs une copie de la lettre qu'il a écrit à Marie car elle était en pension à l'époque.

-Comment as-tu trouvé toutes ces lettres et ces documents ?

-J'ai en parti trouvé ça chez les Cullen mais aussi dans les affaires de ta grand-mère chez ta mère.

-Quoi ? Tu es allé chez Renée sans me le dire !

-Doucement Bella, chuchota Alec en me montrant la serveuse derrière sa caisse enregistreuse. J'y suis allé quand tu avais beaucoup de cours mais je n'ai fait qu'un aller-retour. J'ai trouvé des vieux journaux chez elle et du courrier. Pour les autres documents officiels, j'ai appelé les autorités responsables rien de plus.

-Oh je vois, continue Alec.

-Donc Harrison ton arrière-grand-père a refusé la demande en mariage et selon le journal de ta grand-mère Marie-Céleste était folle de rage et quitta sa famille pour vivre avec les Cullen.

-Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle était au courant pour leur nature, murmurai-je.

-C'est probable mais je n'en sais pas plus malheureusement, avoua Alec. Quoi qu'il se soit passé une année après, ils étaient mariés.

Alec pointa du doigt le certificat de mariage et mon cœur se fissura en lisant le morceau de papier. Il me prit la main et commença à la caresser tendrement pour me réconforter. J'avais fini mon repas et je me levais, voulant prendre un bol d'air frais.

-On a le temps pour faire une balade à pied ? Demandai-je en regardant ma montre.

-Oui, si tu y tiens. Je vais continuer de t'expliquer tout ça sur le chemin de la chambre.

-La chambre ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Oui j'ai trouvé une chambre d'hôtel pour la journée, on repartira dans la nuit comme ça on arrivera dans l'après-midi.

Je fis un petit sourire comme seule réponse car la vérité c'est que j'en avais assez de cette histoire. À chaque fois que j'avais l'impression d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, une nouvelle bombe me tombait dessus.

On marcha dans le silence pendant un moment mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre la bombe.

-Et la suite alors ? Marmonnai-je en shootant dans un caillou.

-Ils se sont mariés en 1956 en Normandie mais ta famille n'y a pas assisté car ils sont rentrés aux Etats-Unis en 1955.

-Ils ont été dur avec elle, dis-je.

-Je ne vois pas la situation comme toi. Je pense que son père avait compris que Marie-Céleste courait un danger ainsi que toute sa famille et il a voulu la protéger.

-Un peu comme Charlie le fait avec moi, compris-je. Il a tout de suite détesté Edward sans raison valable à mes yeux.

-Un père a des instincts de protection, expliqua Alec. Charlie a compris qu'il te voulait du mal.

-Pourtant il t'aime bien.

-Parce que tu penses que je te veux du mal ? Rétorqua Alec.

-Non pas du tout mais tu es aussi un vampire, commençai-je.

-Oui mais je n'essaye pas de te manipuler, je ne te soumets pas et je ne fais rien sans ton consentement.

C'est vrai que c'était un type bien avec moi, ça je ne pouvais pas le nier.

-Pour en revenir à Marie-Céleste et Edward, j'ai une dernière chose à te révéler mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre en réalité.

-Quoi elle est encore en vie et tu l'as trouvé dans leur cave ? Plaisantai-je.

-Marie-Céleste était enceinte. Elle était enceinte d'Edward car après le mariage elle a comme disparu de la circulation.

Je m'arrêtais net de marcher. Enceinte. Enceinte ! Elle avait porté l'enfant d'Edward et Alec me lâchait ça, comme ça.

-Oh. Enceinte, genre enceinte, enceinte quoi ! Marmonnai-je.

-Oui. Elle attendait un petit garçon. J'ai assisté à l'accouchement car c'était quelque chose d'incroyable. J'y étais avec ma sœur, on avait pour mission d'emmener l'enfant à Volterra.

Je me mis à pleurer sans m'arrêter. Edward m'avait menti dès le premier jour et dans quelques heures j'allais devoir l'affronter. Je haïssais chacun des Cullen pour n'avoir rien dit, mais surtout Edward pour avoir trahi mon innocence. Alec posa un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir physiquement, il devait avoir peur que je m'écroule.

-Ce n'est pas tout, avoua lentement Alec.

Je tournais ma tête vers lui, il était trop sérieux pour me rassurer.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il n'était pas là par hasard.

-Comment ça ?

-Je pense qu'ils se sont installés à Forks pour te trouver.

-Non ! Criai-je. Non Alec ! Edward était déjà à Forks avant moi.

-Ce n'est qu'une intuition mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il possède une maison à Phoenix à quelques rues de la tienne ? Suggéra le vampire à côté de moi.

-Ils ont des maisons un peu partout, contrai-je.

-Et pourquoi avoir une maison également à Jacksonville. Avant de me répondre, je te précise qu'il a acheté cette maison peu de temps après ton accident.

-Je ne sais pas. Ma mère a acheté la sienne une semaine avant mon accident, et de toute manière Edward voulait que j'aille habiter chez elle mais j'ai refusé.

-Car tu n'aurais plus été sous la surveillance de Charlie et il aurait eu la tache facile.

-Pour remplacer Marie-Céleste ? Tentai-je.

-Non pour essayer de te faire un enfant. Edward n'en est pas à sa première tentative mais malheureusement aucune fille n'a répondu à toutes les caractéristiques à part toi.

-Et pourtant il est parti, chuchotai-je.

-Ça je ne l'explique pas, acheva Alec.

Je n'étais qu'un pauvre incubateur pour lui. Je n'étais qu'une idiote ! Voilà pourquoi il s'était intéressé à moi ! Voilà pourquoi les Cullen m'aimaient bien !

-Je les hais, soufflai-je.

Se fut la dernière chose que je prononçais avant que mes jambes ne lâchent. Heureusement Alec me rattrapa et me blottis contre lui, il me disait des paroles réconfortantes mais je n'arrivais pas à les entendre. Tout ce que j'entendais c'était la voix d'Edward dans ma tête qui me disait qu'il m'aimait puis qu'il me quittait.

-Tout va bien Bella, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi contrairement au Cullen. Ils t'ont utilisé comme un objet. Ils ne t'aiment pas, surtout pas Edward.

Alec répétait cette phrase sans cesse, comme une berceuse. Il me déposa dans un lit quand je repris à moitié conscience.

-Je veux rentrer Alec, suppliai-je.

-Non Bella, j'ai besoin que tu vois le vrai visage des Cullen. J'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il très bas.

Alec s'allongea contre moi et il caressa mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que ma crise se calme. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la nuit était tombée mais Alec n'avait pas bougé de place. Il semblait endormi mais je savais bien que c'était impossible. Quand je me retournais vers lui, il ouvrit instantanément les yeux avec un doux sourire.

-Hey Bella. Tu vas mieux ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux prendre une douche et manger, ensuite je verrais d'accord ?

Le sourire d'Alec m'indiqua qu'il semblait soulagé, l'eau chaude me relaxa entièrement et j'essayais de remettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête. Premièrement Edward c'était marié à ma grand-tante. Ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble. Elle n'était plus vivante.

Une question me trottait dans l'esprit et une fois la douche terminée, je retrouvais Alec assis sur le lit entrain de regarder l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

-Je regarde le parcours qu'il reste à faire et je réserve les billets de train pour le retour, expliqua ce dernier.

-Et la voiture ?

-C'est une location, expliqua Alec. De toute façon un Volturi est dans les alentours donc il l'a prendra et la rendra. Nous on rentrera dès que tu auras vu les Cullen.

-D'accord, soupirai-je. J'ai plusieurs questions Alec.

-Je t'écoute mais mange, car après on prend la route.

Je pris un bol de céréale pour donner l'illusion que je mangeais.

-Où est l'enfant d'Edward ?

-Il est mort à la naissance, confia Alec.

-Et comment s'appelait-il ?

-Anthony.

-Comment est morte Marie-Céleste ? M'inquiétai-je.

-À l'accouchement, conclut le vampire sans ménagement.

-Tu pourrais être plus empathique quand tu me lances des bombes comme ça ? Suggérai-je.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

-Laisse-tomber !

Je ne demandais plus rien pendant plusieurs heures. Je me contentais d'écouter la musique dans la voiture et de regarder le temps défiler. Je me préparais mentalement pour affronter les Cullen mais quand le GPS indiqua « vous êtes arrivés » mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement.

-Respire Bella, me conseilla Alec en serrant brièvement la main. N'oublie pas de ne pas lui montrer que tu souffres de tout ça. Vide ton sac ma belle, crache lui tout ce que tu as ressenti depuis des mois.

-Tu ne viens pas ? Couinai-je.

-Seulement si ça dégénère.

Je remontais la fermeture de ma doudoune et j'ouvris la portière. Je marchais dans la neige en écoutant les bruits venant du garage, c'était probablement Rosalie qui bricolait. Plus que quelques pas et je serais devant la porte. Un coup à la porte. Des pas derrière la porte et une odeur de lavande me confirma sa présence. Soudain sa voix résonna avant que la porte s'ouvre.

-Rose, c'est ta commande !

Edward ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa devant moi.

-Bonjour Edward, fis-je très fière de mon effet.

Le vampire roux était sans voix. Pis encore, il semblait en état de choc de me voir.

-Edward, pourquoi reste-tu devant la porte ? Et tu connais la voiture garée en face ? Demanda Esmée en s'approchant.

Elle s'immobilisa en me voyant.

-Bonjour Esmée.

-Bella, souffla la mère vampirique.

-Edward ? Appelai-je avec un sourire. Tu me reconnais ?

Ledit Edward secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et il prononça simplement mon prénom comme si s'était suffisant pour rattraper tous ces mois d'absence. Il me prit contre lui et mon corps se raidit aussitôt, son contact était désagréable et presque douloureux. Son odeur de lavande me donnait mal à la tête, mon corps le rejetait entièrement. Probablement que toute la maison avait entendu mon prénom car quand Edward me lâcha enfin, je vis le reste de la famille à part Jasper qui était toujours à Forks. Se fut la tornade Alice qui réagit en première, elle poussa un cri très aigu avant de se jeter dans mes bras et de manquer de justesse de nous faire tomber au sol.

-Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! Répéta ma meilleure amie en me tenant par le cou.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ses câlins m'avaient manqué à ce point. J'aurais voulu être forte et rejeté son contact mais mes bras se posèrent dans son dos pour continuer cette étreinte. Toutefois, j'avais une affaire à régler et même si Alice n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était quand même au courant et je lui en voulais un peu.

-Je dois parler à Edward, lui dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Toute la famille s'éloigna de quelques pas mais je savais très bien qu'ils entendraient, tant mieux ! Edward ferma la porte derrière lui pour nous donner un peu plus d'intimité. Il lança un regard en direction de la voiture mais ne fit pas de commentaire, savait-il que c'était Alec ?

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais venue nous trouver ici, murmura Edward.

-J'ai reçu une aide inattendu, esquivai-je.

-Je vois. Bella écoute...

-Non tu vas m'écouter Edward, le coupai-je. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire tout ce que j'ai ressenti après votre départ je n'ai même pas eu le droit à des explications correctes. Tu peux garder tes excuses pour toi car il est trop tard.

-Je vois que tu es vraiment en colère contre moi, sourit le vampire.

-En colère n'est pas la bonne expression, je dirais plutôt que je suis déçue par vous tous. Je vous croyais proche des humains et sensible mais vous êtes des monstres. Tu m'as décrit les Volturi comme des enfoirés mais finalement je connaissais déjà les enfoirés de l'histoire.

-Je ne comprends pas Bella, nous sommes partis pour ton bien.

-C'est ce que tu te dis le soir pour ne pas culpabiliser ? Tu penses vraiment que tu ne m'as pas fait de mal à me retirer mes amis ? Tu aurais pu me quitter sans emmener ta famille avec toi, tu aurais pu partir sans manipuler je ne sais comment tout Forks et me faire passer pour folle !

-Je ne voulais que protéger ma famille, murmura Edward.

Je levais un sourcil septique.

-Et puis, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça mais c'est Rosalie.

J'entendis un bruit à l'intérieur de la maison, comme si quelqu'un tapait dans un mur et puis je vis une tornade blonde débouler devant moi.

-Pardon ? Cria Rosalie.

-Tu as bien entendu Rose, ce n'est pas moi qui a manipulé toute une ville mais c'est toi.

-Et pourquoi j'ai fait ça hein ? Parce que tu m'as fait du chantage ! Moi j'étais contre ça, je ne voulais pas manipuler tout le monde mais tu m'as forcé et je le regrette tous les jours.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? Demandai-je en criant.

Edward voulu empêcher la blonde de parler mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et se retourna vers moi.

-J'ai la capacité d'effacer les souvenirs. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je m'excuse Bella.

-Tes excuses ne changeront rien Rosalie, répliquai-je amèrement. J'ai failli être interné à cause de vous ! J'ai souffert à cause de vous et je n'avais personne à qui en parler. Je me suis réveillée un matin et personne ne se souvenait de notre passé commun. Je regrette vraiment de vous avoir connu.

Rosalie acquit de la tête et retourna à l'intérieur. Si je devais vider mon sac devant chacun des Cullen je le ferais même si ça ne me plaisait pas de leur faire du mal.

-Bella puis-je m'expliquer ? Implora piteusement Edward.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Ton mariage avec Marie-Céleste ou ton défunt fils Anthony ?

J'avais touché le point sensible. Edward recula d'un pas, mentalement et physiquement blessé. Si j'avais voulu le gifler, je n'aurais pas fait autrement. Le voir souffrir était tellement jouissif après tout ce que j'avais enduré à cause de lui.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? S'étonna Edward.

-J'ai mes sources et puis il suffisait de chercher chez vous. Sans compter qu'elle fait partie de mes ancêtres donc il est normal que je connaisse son nom.

Edward se laissa tomber sur une marche du perron et c'est à ce moment précis que sa mère referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

-Je pense que ton jugement est erroné Bella. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre Céleste et Edward.

-Un mariage, un enfant. Fin de l'histoire.

-Elle était vraiment son âme-sœur et tu es sa réincarnation pour nous. Quand on t'a vu à Forks on a compris qu'il avait une deuxième chance.

-C'est un récit digne d'un conte de fée tout ça. Non la vérité Esmée c'est qu'il m'a traqué jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Forks. Vous avez une maison à quelques pas de mon ancienne résidence de Phoenix, Edward à une propriété à Jacksonville. Je ne parle même pas des mensonges qu'il m'a racontés tout au long de notre relation.

-Pardonne-moi, me supplia Edward.

-Non, claquai-je. Non je ne te pardonnerais jamais, ni toi ni vous.

Je regardais Esmée droit dans les yeux et je vis de la peine dans son regard.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Lui demandai-je.

-Car je voyais en toi la future mère de mon petit-enfant. Je voulais tellement que mon fils retrouve le bonheur avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais trouvé le bonheur.

Edward releva son regard vers moi et je vis de la colère dans ses yeux.

-Parce que tu penses que tu trouveras le bonheur avec cet enfoiré ? Tu le vois sous un bel angle et il fait le gentil vampire. C'est vrai qu'il a quitté sa famille mais il reviendra et il te laissera, mais tu es trop aveuglé par lui pour le voir. Peut-être t'a-t-il promis des choses, d'être là pour toi mais il sera toujours un enfoiré.

-Jasper n'est pas un enfoiré ! Répliquai-je.

Pourquoi avais-je dit son prénom ? Il parlait bien de son frère n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne parlais pas de lui, sourit le vampire en face de moi. Mais ça confirme bien ce que je pensais, tu te tapes les deux. Finalement tu as raison de ne pas revenir avec moi, je ne veux pas d'une traîné.

J'eus l'impression de prendre une gifle mentale, ça piquait. Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir la présence d'Alec. Il se plaça entre Edward et moi, me protégeant tout en menaçant Edward. Il était terrifiant quand il était en colère comme ça, mais j'étais touchée qu'il prenne ma défense.

-Premièrement, Bella ne s'est pas tapé ton frère même si ce dernier lui tourne autour tout le temps. Deuxièmement ce n'est pas une traîné même si je prends un pied d'enfer avec elle et qu'elle est délicieuse sexuellement et physiquement. Troisièmement, je ne sais pas qui est l'enfoiré toi qui lui ment ou moi qui lui dit la vérité ?

-La vérité ? Rit Edward. Tu lui as dit pour Jane.

-Bien sûr ! Moi je ne mens pas. Je ne lui fais pas croire que c'est mon âme-sœur.

Je vis que tout les Cullen étaient réunis autour de nous et je me sentais prise au piège. Je mis ma tête dans le dos du vampire brun qui tourna la sienne vers moi.

-Ça va, s'inquiéta-t-il ?

-Ouais. Je veux juste partir maintenant que j'ai pu dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, chuchotai-je.

-Pas de soucis, sourit-il.

-Mais avant j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire à tous, dis-je assez fort.

Je m'éloignais légèrement du Volturi pour regarder chacun des Cullen dans les yeux avant de m'exprimer.

-Vous m'avez tous menti. Chacun était au courant pour Marie-Céleste et vous avez préféré vous taire. Je me sens trahie par Edward mais encore plus par vous. Toi, Emmett qui passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec moi tu aurais pu me mettre au courant. Toi, Alice qui te disait ma meilleure amie même si tu n'étais pas avec eux à l'époque tu étais forcément au courant ! Vous, Esmée et Carlisle vous le saviez et personne ne me l'a dit. Pis encore vous avez joué une comédie avec moi en me faisant croire que j'étais l'élue pour Edward. Les seuls qui ont été honnête c'est Rosalie et Jasper.

La blonde me regarda, surprise.

-Vous n'avez pas joué avec moi et je t'en remercie.

Je m'avançais vers elle pour lui offrir une étreinte en guise de remerciement puis je rejoins Alec qui m'attendait.

Il me prit la main et toisa chaque Cullen qui était présent. La seule qui semblait heureuse c'était Alice, elle poussa légèrement Emmett pour me rejoindre.

-Bella attends !

Je me retournais vers elle, intriguée.

-Au revoir, souffla-t-elle.

Elle retourna dans la maison et j'ouvris la portière de la voiture, Alec se tourna une dernière fois vers la famille Cullen.

-Oh Cullen, si jamais tu oserais t'approcher de Bella ou la regarder de loin sans son accord, je te tue. Ça vaut aussi pour chacun d'entre vous. Elle est sous la protection des Volturi, ne l'oubliez pas !

On retourna dans la voiture sans aucun mot de plus. Il fit demi-tour et je vis le léger signe de la main d'Emmett, il ne semblait pas du tout intimidé ce qui me fit rire. Une fois plusieurs kilomètres roulés, Alec parla enfin.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça mais c'était un mal pour un grand bien.

-Tu as raison je me sens mieux ! Réalisai-je.

Je retirais mon énorme doudoune et je sentis un petit papier dans ma poche.

« _Appelle-moi quand tu seras seule, je veux tout savoir car je ne vois rien sur toi. Tu m'as manqué ma chérie. »_

Alice avait laissé son numéro avec un cœur, tellement mignon.

-Alice m'a laissé son numéro. Je peux garder contact avec elle ? Demandai-je comme une enfant.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Bella, sourit Alec. Alice c'est la petite brune voyante ?

-Ouais.

-Alors non, ça ne me dérange pas Bella.

-Je me demande bien comment fonctionne le pouvoir de Rosalie ?

-Tu demanderas à Alice. On arrive à l'aéroport, d'ici quelques heures on sera chez toi dans peu de temps.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, soupirai-je.

-Je t'emmènerais une autre fois en voyage, promit le vampire.

-Mais la prochaine fois, on évite les révélations choquantes !

On eut un fou rire en se garant et en sortant de la voiture, j'allais embrasser Alec comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais vraiment l'impression que ma vie venait de prendre un tournant grâce à lui j'avais définitivement dit adieu à Edward. Un nouveau livre s'ouvrait pour moi.

L'avion était très spacieux sans être privé, Alec n'avait pas voulu attirer l'attention en utilisant le jet privé dans Volturi. On me proposa un livre, des boissons, des oreillers et d'autre chose pour mon confort. Le trajet dura 9 heures pendant lesquelles je mangeais, gigotais sur mon siège, regardais un film comique et dormais. Alec semblait en pleine méditation et je n'osais pas le déranger durant le trajet, j'avais encore honte de ma réponse à Edward, pourquoi avais-je cru qu'il parlait de Jasper ! Parfois Alec mettait son bras autour de mes épaules comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe et je me blottissais contre lui car j'avais vraiment besoin de sa présence. L'avion entama sa descente à l'aéroport de Seattle vers 4 heure de l'après-midi, j'étais à la fois épuisée et pleine de vie. Mon corps réclamait de longue heure de sommeil mais mon esprit était encombré par trop de questions et d'idées. Je voulais aussi appeler Alice mais j'avais peur de la déranger et qu'en penserait Alec ?

Le vampire appela un service de location de voiture et il fut déçu en voyant le véhicule allumer ses phares quand il appuya sur le bouton de la clé.

-Il va falloir que je m'achète une voiture, marmonna Alec.

-Je préférais l'autre à celle-ci, lui confiais-je.

-Moi aussi, sourit-il. Je vais profiter d'être à Seattle pour visiter un concessionnaire automobile.

-On reste à Seattle ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui jusqu'à lundi.

On avait plusieurs jours rien que pour nous, sans Jasper dans les parages, sans Charlie, sans les regards accusateurs de Sue et Jacob, sans Forks. Je remerciais Alec pour ces petites vacances improvisées, je ne fus pas déçue par notre chambre, plutôt notre appartement qui était immense et avec une grande baie vitrée. C'était notre paradis à nous, je soupçonnais Alec d'avoir acheté ce lieu car il y possédait beaucoup d'affaires, c'était sûrement là qu'il habitait. Alec me commanda un repas pour le soir avec une glace en dessert car il savait que c'était mon pêché mignon avant de me coucher. Juste avant de dormir, je demandais à Alec de boire mon sang car j'avais besoin de ça. J'avais besoin d'Alec et pas d'Edward, je le savais maintenant car mon cœur me disait qu'Edward ne ferait plus jamais parti de ma vie.

* * *

 **Gros chapitre et énormes révélations. C'est beaucoup à encaissé pour Bella !**

 **Des avis, des remarques, des questions ? les reviews sont là pour ça (et puis ça me rassure sur vos ressentis)**

 **Des bisous sanglant sur vous, à Samedi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà chapitre 7 qui vous réserve une rencontre avec (roulement de tambour) Victoria ! Et en même Bella va ouvrir les yeux pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Bref je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **Le POV de Jasper est prévu mais pas pour le moment, il me semble (je dois vérifier mon programme d'écriture) qu'il ne viendra pas avant le chapitre 14 minimum !**

 **Je viens seulement de terminer le chapitre 11, il m'a demandé beaucoup de travail car je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire.**

 **Qu'avez-vous prévu pour vos vacances ? Je pars Lundi en vacance chez mes grands-parents, je vais profiter un peu du soleil pour me ressourcer mais je continuerais de publier !**

* * *

" _Celui qui est amoureux n'a pas peur pour sa vie."_

 _-Baba Tahir Hamadani_

Chapitre 7 : Victoria

Je discutais avec Alice par message sur le trajet de la voiture. Voilà des semaines que nous étions revenus du Canada et j'avais retrouvé une amitié très forte avec elle même si ce n'était plus comme avant, mais rien ne redeviendrait comme avant. Jasper avait continué de venir me parler mais je refusais toujours de lui répondre. Je savais bien que mon comportement était ridicule et après les révélations d'Alec sur Edward, je n'avais plus rien à lui reprocher. Mais ce qui m'énervait, c'était sa manière de m'aborder en permanence. Il était redevenu lycéen, il venait me voir au boulot, et parfois j'avais l'impression de le voir me surveiller à travers mes fenêtres. Alec était énervé par son comportement mais faisait rarement de commentaire, au lieu de ça, je partais tous les week-ends chez lui pour ne pas croiser le vampire blond.

Alec était redevenu le vampire habituel, c'était à dire froid et sarcastique. Je faisais un peu la moue en arrivant chez Charlie car je m'étais disputée avec Alice au sujet de Jasper. Tous les Quileute étaient là, une sorte de réunion familiale qui ne m'était pas autorisée.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dis-je en passant la porte.

-Bella, me salua mon père. Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, on a organisé un repas ce midi est comme toujours il a duré un peu longtemps.

-Je vois, je vais dans ma chambre.

Jacob se leva de la chaise et toisa Alec.

-En fait, c'était plus une réunion de la tribu qu'un repas et vous n'en faite pas parti donc si vous pouviez partir ça nous arrangerait tous.

-C'est chez moi ici ! Répliquai-je. Alec est mon copain et on va aller dans ma chambre et si ça ne te plait pas, tu sors.

Mon père regarda la joute verbale d'un air résigné sans intervenir, il savait qu'il serait mauvais d'intervenir.

-Et puis mon père fait parti de la tribu maintenant ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oh c'est tout comme, m'informa Jacob.

Son visage narquois m'énerva mais Alec m'empêcha de répondre.

-Laisse tomber ce chien Bella, on va s'amuser ailleurs.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement devant tout le monde, j'entendis mon père se racler la gorge probablement gêné.

-Bon puisque je dérange dans ma propre maison, je vais chercher des affaires et je vais aller chez Alec.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui dérange Bella, tenta Sue.

-Non c'est moi, répliqua Alec. Tu devrais rester Bella, moi je vais rentrer.

-Non Alec. En attendant toi tu as été là pour moi, tu m'as ouvert les yeux et je veux vraiment que tu fasses parti de ma vie, si mes proches ne l'acceptent pas tant pis pour eux.

-Je t'aime bien Bella mais je vais te laisser là et de toute façon j'ai des affaires à régler avec des collègues et je préfère les rejoindre plutôt qu'ils viennent.

Je soupirais mais je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, Alec me serra brièvement dans ses bras et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour les loups-garous. Il avait beaucoup de maîtrise pour ne pas s'énerver devant tout le monde mais je sentais bien qu'il voulait les frapper, surtout Jacob et sa mine ravie.

-Bella, viens boire un verre, proposa Paul.

-Je ne préfère pas. Je vais dans ma chambre, faire mes devoirs et au fait papa, tu as le bonjour d'Alice Cullen.

Toutes les personnes dans le salon se raidirent à ce nom et dans ma tête je fis la danse de la joie tout en montant l'escalier.

J'entendis du bruit dans le salon ce qui me fit sursauter. Je m'étais endormie sur le bureau en lisant mes cours de français. Je parlais assez bien cette langue ce qui avait étonné Alec d'ailleurs, car je lui avais lu le certificat de mariage et de décès de Marie-Céleste sans difficulté. Je regardais par la fenêtre, le ciel échangeait sa couverture nuageuse contre une robe étoilée. Je décidais de sortir dans la rue pour me dégourdir les jambes puisque la température était agréable. La fin mai était la seule période où il ne pleuvait pas beaucoup et que le ciel était dégagé le soir.

-Bonsoir Bella, entendis-je derrière moi.

C'était Jasper. Je sentais son odeur de cannelle, elle me donnait toujours des frissons de plaisir.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'ignorer ce soir alors vas-t-en, chuchotai-je.

-Pourrais-je au moins te demander ce qu'il se passe ? Tenta le vampire.

J'eus un petit sourire, son accent sudiste était charmant. Je comprenais pourquoi Alice l'avait autant aimé.

-J'ai eu une journée difficile, lâchai-je malgré moi.

-Tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive ?

-Non j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir _darlin,_

mon sourire s'élargit instantanément. Je n'aimais pas quand il m'appelait comme ça mais mon corps lui adorait ça. Il se mit devant moi, de façon à capter mon regard.

-Je sens ta tristesse.

-Ton foutu don me fait chier ! Marmonnai-je.

-Mais c'est bien pratique quand tu es muette. Tu veux marcher un peu ? Proposa Jasper en souriant.

Je jugeai sa proposition : d'un côté j'avais une maison pleine de loups-garous à moitié saoul avec mon père et de l'autre j'avais Jasper qui m'offrait une porte de sortie.

-Attends-moi là !

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée de la maison et je lançai assez fort pour couvrir le bruit à l'intérieur de la maison :

-Je sors me promener, je ne rentrerais pas tard.

Je n'eus pas de réponse mais je m'en foutais car je ne supportais plus d'avoir autant de monde chez moi ! Jasper m'attendait, le dos tourné à la porte.

-Jasper, dis-je timidement.

Le vampire se retourna avec un grand sourire confiant, j'aimais bien son sourire. On marcha en silence sous le ciel étoilé puis Jasper prit la parole.

-Alors comme ça tu as pris ma défense devant Edward ?

-Ouais, je n'ai pas aimé son air suffisant mais je n'avais pas compris qu'il parlait d'Alec.

-Alice m'a raconté la scène.

-Tu parles toujours à Alice, m'étonnai-je.

-Oui, elle reste ma meilleure amie.

-Mais ce n'est pas bizarre d'être encore en relation avec elle alors que vous êtes séparés ?

-Divorcés, rectifia le vampire. Non pas chez nous, on est différents des humains. Je ne veux pas perdre Alice pour des raisons d'orgueils ou de non-dit.

J'acquiesçais sans savoir quoi dire car je n'avais jamais compris la relation entre Alice et lui. C'était agréable de parler avec Jasper, finalement il était plus gentil que je ne le pensais.

-Bon alors tu ne vas pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es sortie de chez toi autant bouleversée ?

-Je ne supporte plus le comportement de Jacob quand il est chez moi ! C'est comme s'il se croyait en territoire conquit, comme si moi je lui appartenais !

-Parfois ta colère est dure à supporter, commenta Jasper. Je peux comprendre, je le vois chez toi, parfois Alec est là aussi et je sens leur hostilité et ton exaspération.

-J'aimerais changer de vie parfois, ou de ville sinon ! Avouai-je.

-Tu ne supporte plus Forks ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Non plus vraiment, rien ne me retient ici. Charlie est sur le point de partir habiter chez Sue, vous n'êtes plus là non plus et puis Alec n'habite pas là.

-Vous ? Tu veux dire les Cullen.

-Oui, je serais restée là si la famille n'était pas partie mais maintenant autant tout quitter et commencer une nouvelle vie !

-Je comprends, et où ça ?

-Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller mais y habiter c'est une autre histoire.

-Dis-moi, insista Jasper. Ça sera notre petit secret.

-Vérone, confiai-je.

-Pourquoi cette ville ? S'étonna le vampire blond.

-C'est la ville de Roméo et Juliette et je l'ai toujours trouvé très belle en photo, je veux la découvrir dans chaque recoin, chaque petite ruelle et surtout voir la statue de Juliette.

-Très beau projet Bella, tu devrais faire ça après ton diplôme.

Je haussais les épaules. Ce sujet était très sensible entre Alec et moi, d'un côté je voulais profiter de ma jeunesse et voyager mais de l'autre Alec voulait me transformer juste après la remise des diplômes.

-C'est quoi cette incertitude en toi ?

-D'un côté je veux rester humaine et de l'autre je veux devenir vampire, expliquai-je vaguement.

-Je dirais plutôt que tu veux rester humaine et Alec veut te transformer.

Je baissais la tête, prise en flagrant délit. C'était un choix cornélien mais je ne voulais pas en parler devant Jasper car ça ne le regardait pas.

-Tu veux mon avis ? Demanda Jasper avec un petit sourire.

-Dis toujours, un point de vu extérieur ne sera pas de trop.

-Je pense que tu ferais une merveilleuse vampire.

Il avait dit ça au creux de mon oreille, le soufflant presque. C'était très érotique et son odeur de cannelle m'attirait de plus en plus.

-Mais tu es très bien en temps qu'humaine et on ne peut pas te forcer à être comme nous. Moi à la place d'Alec je te laisserais profiter de ta vie humaine quelques années.

-Merci.

On avait fait le tour du pâté de maison et je voyais celle de Charlie à quelques mètres.

-Si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, je te laisse ma chambre.

-Non je vais rentrer, il se fait tard et demain j'ai cours.

Jasper sembla déçu mais ne dit rien. J'allais rentrer chez moi mais le vampire m'appela.

-Bella, si tu as besoin de parler traverse la rue. Ou si tu as besoin d'une compagnie autre qu'Alec vient me voir !

Il me fit un signe de la main avant de retourner chez lui, se fut moi qui l'interpellai.

-Jasper !

Je courais vers lui pour le rattraper.

-Merci pour cette soirée !

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, le contact de sa peau était délicieux. Sa peau ne me semblait pas froide mais brûlante, étrangement j'adorais ce contact.

Quelques jours plus tard j'étais au lycée, déjeunant avec Jasper, enfin façon de parler. Il était à côté de moi, ne parlant presque pas et moi je pianotais sur mon téléphone. Alice se moquait de la situation, voyant tout ce qui se passait.

-Je vais appeler Alice, dis-je à Jasper en me levant.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? S'amusa-t-il.

-Non.

Je quittais le lycée, de toute façon mon cour était annulé. Je composais le numéro d'Alice, elle décrocha à la première tonalité.

-Bonjour ma belle.

-Salut Alice.

-Oh toi tu ne vas pas bien !

-Jasper ne me parle presque pas et il évite presque toutes mes questions ! C'est frustrant.

-Il faut savoir Bella, il y a une semaine tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler et maintenant tu voudrais qu'il te fasse des mamours toute la journée ?

-N'importe quoi Alice !

-Je ne suis pas Jasper mais je sais quand tu mens. Je pense que tu sens trop Alec et que ça l'énerve, ce que je peux comprendre. Je ne te juge pas mais je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour le supporter.

-Stop Alice sinon je raccroche.

-Bon et sinon tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je passe la journée avec Alec, il revient de Volterra.

-Il a probablement été voir Jane, murmura Alice. Bon n'oublie pas que Jasper est aussi là parce que je lui ai demandé donc essaye de lâcher un peu Alec et d'être avec lui.

-Je sais mais c'est compliqué.

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué, Jasper est un gars formidable. Apprends à le connaître au lieu de le juger sans vraiment lui adresser la parole. Il suffit d'un rien pour que tout bascule, un simple geste et Jasper peut devenir ton monde. Enfin tu verras bien ça demain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-A demain Bella ! Rit Alice.

Elle raccrocha avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoi que se soit. Je retrouvais Alec peu de temps après ma conversation avec Alice. Il m'attendait devant chez moi avec sa nouvelle voiture. Il portait ses fameuses Converse rouges, ses préférées.

-Bonjour petite humaine, sourit-il.

Il m'embrassa doucement, prolongeant le baiser avant de me prendre par la main.

-On va se balader dans la forêt, dit Alec d'un ton sans appel.

Mon cœur s'accéléra en pensant à la rupture d'Edward. Tout avait commencé comme ça, une balade en forêt. On marcha en silence puis il s'arrêta net, manquant de me faire tomber.

-Il va falloir que je t'apprenne à marcher, se moqua Alec.

On s'enfonça encore plus dans la forêt, je ne voyais plus le ciel à travers la frondaison des arbres. Je pensais de plus en plus qu'il allait me tuer ou encore pis, m'abandonner ! J'appuyais sur l'écran de mon téléphone pour qu'il compose le dernier numéro appelé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alec ? Chuchotai-je.

-Je veux t'enlever cette peur que tu nourris toutes les nuits dans tes cauchemars.

Alec me prit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos, de quoi parlait-il ? Je pris une grande inspiration et soudain Alec bougea, me plaçant derrière lui.

-Tiens Bella ! Fit une voix féminine.

Victoria. Mon pouls s'accéléra, frôlant la crise cardiaque.

 **POV JASPER**

Je suivais Victoria depuis plusieurs jours. Elle traînait près de chez Bella et sa rage grandissait à mesure que les jours passaient. Alice m'avait prévenu qu'elle passerait à l'action aujourd'hui, elle avait peur car elle ne voyait pas le dénouement. Parfois j'aimerais qu'une espèce de paix s'installe entre Alec et moi quand il s'agissait de la sécurité de Bella mais je ne supportais plus de le voir l'embrasser, la mordre ou la baiser, car il ne lui faisait jamais l'amour non, il la baisait comme si elle n'était qu'un objet pour lui. Quoi qu'il ressentait pour elle, ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il avait une drôle d'affection pour elle, beaucoup d'admiration mais aucune trace d'amour. Ce qui m'insupportai le plus c'était les sentiments de Bella envers lui, elle était totalement dévouée et soumise à ses moindres ordres. C'était pire qu'avec Edward, car au moins il y avait Alice pour empêcher Bella de passer tout son temps avec lui. Bella quitta le lycée tout en téléphonant à mon ex-femme, et elle semblait en même temps amusée et exaspérée par Alice. Je reçus un message d'Alice me disant de ne pas lâcher Bella des yeux. Aussitôt je m'engageais vers chez l'humaine sous ma protection, elle était en danger si Alice me disait ça.

Je vis le couple sous mes yeux, Alec semblait déterminé et Bella était comme sous hypnose. Elle accepta d'aller se promener dans la forêt mais elle était effrayée et je la comprenais. C'était comme ça que mon ancien beau-frère avait quitté Bella comme si elle ne comptait pas pour lui, ce qui était en partie la vérité. Bella tenait la main d'Alec comme si sa vie en dépendait, sa peur grandissait au fil des minutes et j'essayais de la calmer pour la soulager mais je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer par le vampire. Je pris une grande inspiration en suivant les pseudos randonneurs, qui s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans la forêt, nous n'étions pas très loin de la frontière Quileute. Le vent tourna et je sentis l'odeur acre comme de l'opium de Victoria. Victoria ! Alec emmenait Bella droit devant la rousse ! J'allais m'approcher, me dévoilant quand j'entendis la phrase d'Alec.

-Je veux t'enlever cette peur que tu nourris toutes les nuits dans tes cauchemars, chuchota tendrement le vampire.

Il parlait de Victoria. Je le savais car toutes les nuits, Bella chuchotait son nom d'une façon affolée. Elle rêvait encore de cette sorcière et c'est pour ça que je voulais la tuer, de cette façon elle serait en sécurité et elle me serait reconnaissante. Alice m'avait dit que Bella se tournerait vers moi à un moment, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Alec pivota remarquablement vite même pour un vampire et plaça Bella dans une position sécurisée.

-Tiens Bella ! Dit la rousse en débarquant dans mon champ de vision.

Bella frôlait de plus en plus l'accident cardiaque et je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt sous mes yeux. Je lui envoyais un peu d'apaisement pour la soulager et son regard se posa dans ma direction, mais elle ne pouvait pas me voir, elle ressentait ma présence j'en étais sûr. Je me concentrais à nouveau sur Victoria, elle portait un simple tee-shirt à manche longue très sale et un jean. Elle ne prenait pas la peine de porter des chaussures car elle se moquait bien du regard des gens, elle se moquait de tout maintenant que James était mort.

-Bella, rappela la rousse. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Sa voix était suffisante, trop sûre d'elle. Ma douce humaine riva son regard dans le sien et elle sursauta, le regard de Victoria était effrayant. J'y voyais de la folie et de la rage, je n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser mon don pour le voir.

-Victoria je présume, rétorqua Alec.

-On peut savoir qui tu es toi ? Cracha la vampire.

-Je ne suis qu'Alec Volturi.

Ce fut au tour de Victoria de sursauter. Même pour une vampire sans aucune raison elle savait que s'attaquer de près ou de loin à un Volturi signifiait son arrêt de mort.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'une simple humaine attire l'attention des nobles Volturi ?

La voix de Victoria était douce, mielleuse.

-Cesse ton charme sur moi, il ne marche pas ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est un territoire Volturi désormais ?

-Il n'y a pas de panneau d'indication, s'amusa Victoria.

-Maintenant tu le sais. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question ! Continua Alec sur un ton sec.

-Je suis venue pour elle, répliqua la rousse en désignant Bella.

Alec tourna un drôle de regard vers Bella, à moitié amusé. Il se plaça derrière Bella et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu veux Bella ? Je te la laisse volontiers. À vrai dire j'allais la transformer en vampire dans quelques temps mais si tu le fais pour moi se sera plus simple.

Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra un peu plus, je devais intervenir. Je ne savais pas à quoi jouait Alec mais c'était dangereux pour Bella, pour sa santé. Victoria était la phobie de l'humaine et sa santé était en jeu. Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte au moins ? Victoria approcha d'un pas, confiante. Même si c'était une stratégie du vampire, elle était trop risquée pour Bella.

Mon corps agit seul, inquiet pour elle.

-A quoi tu joues Alec ?

Tout le monde tourna son attention vers moi, au moins Bella pouvait souffler. Je devais néanmoins intervenir vite si je voulais protéger Bella, tuer Victoria et esquiver Alec.

-Dégage Hale ! Cracha-t-il.

-A quoi tu joues ? Répétai-je énervé.

Victoria profita de notre joute verbale pour s'approcher de trop près de Bella à mon goût.

-Tu t'approches encore d'un pas et je te tues, la menaçai-je.

Son sourire moqueur m'énerva encore plus. Victoria et moi on se connaissait depuis longtemps, elle était une ancienne recrue de Maria qui s'était échappée avant que je ne la tue car elle était instable. Je savais comment elle fonctionnait, je connaissais ses réactions. Savoir que Bella était désirée par deux vampires la rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux et elle voudrait la tuer à tout prix.

Alec tourna un instant son regard vers Victoria puis dans ma direction.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Jasper, maintenant dégage !

-Dès que ça touche la sécurité et le bien-être de Bella ça me regarde !

Je continuais de m'approcher sans lâcher des yeux Victoria qui hésitait entre s'enfuir et tuer Bella qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres.

-Bella ? Appelai-je doucement.

Pas de réponse. Un rapide regard me confirma mes craintes, elle était en état de choc. J'essayais de lui envoyer une onde de calme mais elle ne semblait pas assez forte et je la comprenais.

La scène suivante se passa très rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement pour Bella et heureusement. Victoria agrippa le bras de Bella et la tira vers elle. Alec essaya de la récupérer mais Victoria recula. Cette dernière allait planter ses crocs dans le cou de l'humaine juste au moment où je la récupérais d'un bras et maintenais Victoria au cou de l'autre.

J'envoyais toute la peur que j'avais ressentie sur Victoria, je récupérais celle de Bella pour lui envoyer également et elle s'écroula sous mes yeux. Alec recula d'un pas, voyant que j'étais en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs.

-Toi, dégage, fis-je en direction d'Alec.

-Non je veux la tuer pour que Bella soit tranquille.

-Je reste pour vérifier que tu le feras bien car tu vois Alec je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Crachai-je.

-Et tu as raison de ne pas avoir confiance en moi. Je pourrais te tuer pour avoir fais échouer mon plan.

Il eut un sourire narquois puis ajouta trop bas pour Bella :

-Mais je n'arriverais pas à la faire rejoindre volontairement la garde. Mais crois-moi Jasper, c'est moi qui va gagner. Je vais emmener Bella en Italie et elle ne retournera jamais avec vous, elle ne sera jamais tienne.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles, menaces plutôt, qu'il jeta un briquet allumé sur Victoria et la brûla vive. Se sont les hurlements de la rousse qui tirèrent Bella de sa.

-Jasper.

Je me retournais vers elle, elle semblait terrorisée.

-C'est fini Bella, dis-je doucement.

Elle regarda l'épaisse fumée et chercha quelque chose dans le paysage.

-Alec ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis là Bella.

Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle s'agrippa à mon bras comme à une bouée.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non, la rassurai-je.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se blottit contre moi, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je lançais un regard victorieux à Alec qui fulminait, il s'éloigna non sans frapper dans un arbre. J'avais percé à jour le jeu de ce connard. Il voulait Bella pour la ramener à Aro, elle était la prochaine proie des Volturi.

 **POV BELLA**

Combien de temps avait durée ce cauchemar ? J'avais fait face à Victoria sans le vouloir. Alec m'avait presque offert à la rousse sans me consulter. Mais pourquoi ? C'était probablement la pire journée de ma vie ! Je n'avais pas compris comment mais je m'étais retrouvée dans les bras de Jasper et Victoria était morte. Je ne voulais pas les détails car au fond de moi je savais que c'était Jasper qui m'avait sauvé et c'était le plus important. Alice avait raison quand elle disait qu'un simple détail pouvait changer toute la vision du monde. J'étais épuisée par mes battements de cœur frénétiques et j'implorais silencieusement Jasper de me calmer. Alec était parti après que je sois revenue à moi, sans aucune explication. Et Jasper ? Il avait noué ses doigts aux miens et son contact me réconforta, il me ramena devant chez moi mais n'insista pas pour rentrer chez moi. Il me laissait le choix.

-Tu vas bien Bella ?

-Non, avouai-je.

-Je m'en doute. Ça fait beaucoup en une heure pour une petite humaine aussi courageuse qu'elle soit.

Je fis un petit sourire, Jasper me trouvait courageuse ! Je me blottis une fois de plus contre lui car j'avais besoin de réconfort et Alec ne m'en donnait jamais. Jasper m'embrassa sur le front et je me calmais instantanément, c'était vraiment magique son don !

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que Charlie arrive ? J'ai peur de craquer et de faire une bêtise.

-Bien sûr, sourit Jasper.

Il me laissa passer devant sans lâcher ma main. J'ouvris la porte et je m'affalais sur une chaise, sans ménagement.

-Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à boire ? Proposa Jasper.

-Un chocolat chaud.

Jasper fit un petit sourire. Il fouilla dans les placards à la recherche des ingrédients, il semblait tellement vulnérable dans une situation humaine.

-Premier placard sur ta droite et le lait est dans le frigo.

-Merci, marmonna Jasper.

Il mit une quantité énorme de poudre chocolatée dans le lait et mit le tout dans le micro-onde. Une fois que la sonnerie retentit il m'apporta gentiment la boisson.

-Bois tant que c'est chaud, me conseilla le vampire.

-Ce n'est pas chaud, c'est bouillant et je vais me brûler si je le bois maintenant.

-Oh pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je.

Je remuais le chocolat fumant quand je repensais à mon téléphone.

-J'ai oublié de raccrocher le téléphone ! J'ai appelé Alice quand j'ai cru qu'Alec m'abandonnait et je n'ai pas raccroché.

-Je l'ai fait quand j'ai entendu sa voix hurler des insultes envers Alec et moi. Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien mais tu devrais la rappeler.

-Je n'ai pas envie, avouai-je. Je ne veux pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu sais, c'est grâce à elle que je suis arrivé à temps.

-Je lui enverrais des fleurs, rétorquai-je en souriant.

Je bus une gorgée du chocolat qui était trop fort à mon goût mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas vexer Jasper. Je terminais de boire ma boisson sans rien dire, regardant Jasper dans les yeux. Il reprit ma main et je nouais mes doigts aux siens, c'était aussi simple que cela.

-Je te dois la vie si j'ai bien compris.

-Oui enfin je pense qu'Alec aurait géré seul mais j'avais peur pour toi.

-Je te dois la vie, répétai-je. Comment je peux te renvoyer l'ascenseur ?

-Passe 24 heures avec moi.

-Je ne pense pas que Charlie sera d'accord, prétextai-je.

-Il ne le remarquera même pas.

-Et Alec ?

-Tu as encore le droit de faire ce que tu veux non ? Sourit gentiment Jasper.

-Et le lycée ?

-Oh Bella soit honnête et dis simplement que tu ne veux pas passer de temps avec moi.

Je l'avais blessé, je le voyais à son regard. C'était comme si je voyais ses émotions autours de lui, elles changeaient au fil de la conversation. C'était étrange. Qu'avais-je à perdre de toute façon ? Alec n'était pas là, il n'avait rien à me dire.

-C'est d'accord. Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.

Je ne savais pas quoi porter mais peu importe, je pris ce qui me tombait sous la main et je courais presque en direction de Jasper. J'étais étrangement heureuse de passer du temps avec lui après ce qui était arrivé. Il était posé contre le mur près de la porte, m'attendant en pianotant sur son téléphone.

-Alice est ravie que tu ailles bien mais elle exige de t'avoir au téléphone.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle me faisait rire Alice ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi qu'elle voulait me parler mais parce qu'elle voulait me donner des conseils ou me dire encore à quel point Jasper était merveilleux. Il faudrait que je lui dise d'arrêter d'ailleurs, car avant ça me faisait rire car je ne lui parlais pas mais maintenant j'étais gênée de savoir autant de chose sur lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu gênée ?

-Je repense à une conversation avec Alice, mentis-je.

-Et là tu mens, rit Jasper.

-Vraiment chiant ton don ! Elle m'a dit beaucoup de chose sur toi et ça me gêne de savoir autant sur toi alors que je ne t'ai presque jamais parlé.

-J'en sais plus sur toi que tu ne peux le croire, répondit Jasper dans un sourire.

-Quoi par exemple ?

-Je sais que tu adores mâchouiller la manche de ton pull quand tu révises.

J'étais scotchée ! Je ne savais même pas que je faisais ça, et il l'avait remarqué. Est-ce qu'il m'observait quand j'étais dans ma chambre ?

-Je t'ai vu à la bibliothèque quand tu révisais avec ton groupe d'amis avant que l'on quitte Forks et j'ai vu que tu le faisais encore quand tu étais en cours.

-C'est vrai qu'on partage des cours ensembles ! Me rappelai-je en souriant.

-Tu es prête ? Demanda Jasper en souriant.

Je hochai de la tête et il ouvrit la porte me faisant signe de passer devant lui, je refermais la porte derrière nous et au lieu de prendre la direction de chez lui il pivota vers ma voiture.

-Tu ne comptes pas sécher les cours quand même ? Plaisanta Jasper.

-Je croyais que l'on devait passer 24 heures ensemble, répondis-je incertaine.

-Oui mais on ira en cours ensemble, je te rappelle que l'on a beaucoup de cours ensemble même si je me fais discret, je suis quand même là.

-Ah oui comme la fois où tu as joué avec mes émotions. T'es vraiment une ordure quand tu t'y mets !

-Ça fait parti de mon charme sudiste ! Rit Jasper.

Je soupirais d'agacement mais il avait raison, c'était un atout chez lui et je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je fus étonnée quand je vis l'intérieur de sa maison. Au lieu d'être clair comme la villa Cullen, l'intérieur était très cosy. Les murs étaient couleur taupe avec des cadres de plusieurs couleurs. On pouvait voir Alice, Rosalie et Emmett en tenu de soirée qui souriaient à l'objectif dans l'un deux. Les meubles peu nombreux étaient blancs, ils étaient bien disposés et c'était un ensemble harmonieux.

-C'est toi qui a fait la déco ?

-Pas vraiment, c'était à louer comme ça, j'ai juste réaménagé l'espace. Les meubles étaient mis n'importe comment, expliqua Jasper en souriant.

Je tâtais le canapé, il semblait confortable.

-Il y a une chambre à l'étage, s'amusa Jasper devant mon inspection.

-Oui mais c'est la tienne et je ne veux pas envahir ton espace.

-Comme tu veux, mais comme je ne dors pas donc c'est un peu ridicule de ne pas profiter du lit.

Son intérieur sentait la cannelle, comme lui. Il devait passer beaucoup de temps ici car je voyais beaucoup de livre, de film et divers objets dans le salon. Il me montra sa chambre qui était verte et grise. Elle reflétait bien la personnalité de Jasper dans sa simplicité et son élégance, j'aimais beaucoup cette pièce.

-Celle-ci c'est toi qui l'as décoré, compris-je.

-Oui, elle était rose avant. J'ai une aversion pour cette couleur à cause d'Alice, rit Jasper.

-Je te comprends !

-La salle de bain est de l'autre côté du couloir, m'expliqua-t-il en quittant la pièce.

-Merci.

Je remarquais que la fenêtre de sa chambre donnait directement sur la mienne, ainsi il me voyait et m'entendait sans bouger de chez lui. Je le retrouvais assis sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Il ressemblait à un ange dans cette position : les cheveux étalés sur son front et son doux visage. Une version moderne du Michel-Ange.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'observer les gens comme ça Bella, sourit Jasper en ouvrant les yeux.

-Désolé. Mais ce n'est pas bien de montrer sa beauté à tout le monde comme ça !

-Quelle beauté ? Je me reposais l'esprit, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu me trouves beau, que veux-tu je suis parfait.

-Quel frimeur celui-là !

Jasper se leva gracieusement et s'approcha de moi. Il colla son corps au mien, ma respiration s'accéléra spontanément ce qui fit sourire le vampire. Son visage s'approcha du mien, il allait m'embrasser ! Mon cœur le voulait, mon corps aussi mais mon esprit résistait encore. Finalement je laissais mon corps parler pour moi, mes lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement prêtes à accueillir le baiser du vampire. Au lieu de m'embrasser, Jasper tourna la tête et attrapa sa veste qui était derrière moi. J'étais frustrée. Ma frustration était tellement forte que c'était presque douloureux. Je vis le sourire de Jasper s'élargir, il était fier de lui en plus !

-Tu viens ? Proposa le vampire.

-Ouais, grommelai-je.

Je l'entendis pouffer de rire quand il referma la porte et puis on se dirigea vers le garage.

-Tu as déjà fait de la moto ? Demanda le vampire en ouvrant la porte.

Je découvris un monstre de métal. Sa moto était noire mate. Elle portait ses initiales dans une gravure argentée avec une très belle calligraphie.

-Non jamais, murmurai-je impressionnée.

-Cadeau de Rosalie, expliqua le vampire. Elle a prévu deux casques associés sur les conseils d'Alice.

-À croire qu'elle avait déjà vu cette scène, marmonnai-je.

Jasper enfourcha l'engin et j'essayais de grimper sans grand succès. Il m'aida et me colla à lui, quand il démarra je m'agrippais encore plus fort à lui c'était vraiment incroyable cette vitesse ! Quelques minutes après, on s'arrêta au supermarché, je ne comprenais pas.

-Il me semble que tu as besoin de manger, même si je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir, demain matin tu as besoin de manger.

Je fis un petit sourire, il était vraiment gentil. Personne n'avait pris soin de moi comme ça, pas même Alec à qui je devais rappeler plusieurs fois par jour que je devais manger. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais froid, je croyais que c'était à cause de la proximité de Jasper. Mais pourtant je n'arrêtais pas de trembler une fois éloignée de lui.

-Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

-Non.

-Pourtant tu trembles.

-Je sais.

Il me passa sa veste sur les épaules. C'était une veste en jean très confortable bien qu'un peu grande. Je retroussais les manches avant de la fermer et je remerciais Jasper d'un grand sourire. Je me sentais mieux maintenant, les tremblements avaient cessé. Je pris un panier à l'entré mais Jasper refusa que je le porte, très gentleman en plus ! J'allais directement en direction des céréales pour ne pas perdre de temps, je pris celle avec des morceaux de fruit comme toujours mais quand je me retournais Jasper n'était plus là. Je tournais frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens, prise de panique. Si Jasper n'était plus là, Victoria pourrait encore m'attaquer. Victoria ! Le choc émotionnel que j'avais subi se rappela à moi et je lâchais le paquet de céréale.

-Jasper, murmurai-je.

Je me mis à pleurer sans m'arrêter, incapable de me contrôler. Des mains se placèrent autour de ma taille et me serrèrent assez fort pour me réconforter. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était Jasper. Je nouais mes mains autour de son cou pour m'accrocher à lui, mes pleurs ne se calmaient pas et bizarrement Jasper me laissa pleurer. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, je me calmais enfin, consciente que Jasper ne me quitterait pas.

-Désolé, m'excusai-je.

-Non Bella c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je voulais regarder les nouveaux albums de musique et je n'avais pas conscience que tu avais autant peur.

-Je croyais que tu étais parti et j'ai repensé à Victoria.

Des frissons parcoururent mon corps et je me rapprochais instinctivement de Jasper.

-Elle est morte Bella, me rassura Jasper. Elle ne te fera plus jamais rien.

Jasper s'éloigna de moi mais noua ses doigts aux miens, comme si c'était un geste naturel entre nous. Et ça l'était.

En rentrant chez lui, je vis que mon père n'était pas rentré, il devait être chez Sue ou Billy. Je rangeais les courses dans les placards de Jasper. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé et Jasper arriva avec son ordinateur portable. Il appuya sur une touche et Alice apparu à l'écran.

-Bella ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Salut, souriais-je.

Jasper posa l'ordinateur sur la table et s'installa à côté de moi. Alice nous posa un tas de question sur l'affrontement avec Victoria mais Jasper la sermonna en sentant ma peur revenir. Alice ne loupa pas le bras de Jasper autour de mes épaules.

-J'avais raison, fanfaronna-t-elle.

-Oui, soupirai-je.

Elle m'avait dit que je trouverais la compagnie de Jasper très agréable et je lui avais ri au nez.

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda Jasper en regardant Alice puis moi.

-Oh j'ai toujours dit que vous feriez un merveilleux couple ! Lança Alice fière de son effet.

-N'importe quoi ! Dis-je en échos avec Jasper.

-Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure quand Jasper a voulu embrasser Bella mais qu'il s'est ravisé à la dernière seconde.

-Au revoir Alice, la coupa Jasper.

-Non je n'ai pas fini ! Tenta Alice.

Mais il avait déjà refermé l'ordinateur et semblait gêné, presque timide. Le téléphone de Jasper sonna, je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Alice.

-Alors comme ça tu voulais m'embrasser ? Le taquinai-je.

-C'est toi qui voulait ça, tes émotions m'ont atteint et j'ai presque craqué c'est tout.

-Menteur ! Lançai-je.

Je balançais la première chose qui me venait sous la main, un oreiller qui traînait à côté de moi. Jasper ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise et je compris son attention avant qu'il ne me touche. Je me levais d'un bond en riant comme une folle, je montais les escaliers mais Jasper me rattrapa en un clin d'œil. Il me cala sur son épaule avant de monter l'étage à vitesse vampire et de me jeter sur le lit sans ménagement. Il était aussi brut que doux et j'aimais ça aussi. Jasper me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que je le supplie, c'était un vampire dominant ça se voyait à la façon dont il s'était positionné sur moi. Je me laissais faire, totalement sous le charme du beau blond. Jasper était penché sur moi, m'emprisonnant totalement. Je caressais son visage d'une main, il ferma les yeux. Je vis comme un halo de lumière se dégager de lui, et si Jasper était ma propre lumière ? Cette révélation déclencha un déclic en moi et je laissais tomber toutes les barrières que j'avais mises entre lui et moi. Je lui ouvris totalement mon cœur et Jasper m'embrassa enfin. Se fut comme dans un film, ce moment où des papillons invisibles s'envolent dans notre corps et que notre cœur s'arrête de battre en même temps. J'avais l'impression que je vivais mon premier baiser, que nous étions seuls au monde et cette sensation était magique. Je sentis les émotions de Jasper, il n'y avait que de l'amour. Ouais Jasper me renvoyait son propre amour et c'était la première fois que je me sentais autant aimée. Jasper quitta mes lèvres pour me laisser respirer et mit son front sur le mien.

-T'es sûr qu'on doit aller au resto ?

-Oui, répondit le vampire avec un sourire.

Je soupirais en me dégageant de lui. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais j'en profitais un maximum. Ce n'était pas conventionnel, j'avais déjà Alec et maintenant Jasper. Jasper qui était l'ex-mari de ma meilleure amie et qui était l'ex-beau-frère de mon ex-petit-ami. C'était compliqué tout ça ! Je me grattais la tête en y réfléchissant ce qui fit rire Jasper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Tu lis dans mes émotions là ? Demandai-je sur la défensive.

-Non mais tu fais ce geste quand tu réfléchis à un problème de mathématique.

-Je me disais que c'était compliqué notre situation car tu es l'ex-mari de ma meilleure amie et en même temps tu es l'ex-beau-frère de mon ex-petit-ami.

-Ça fait beaucoup d'ex tout ça hein ! Tu ne veux pas oublier les ex juste une journée et profiter de la vie Bella ?

Je lui fis un sourire et pris sa main. Est-ce que ce geste allait être quotidien ? Parce que j'aimais beaucoup tenir sa main, j'avais l'impression de lire en lui comme ça. Pour aller au restaurant on prit sa voiture car le froid était tombé. J'avais toujours sa veste sur moi, elle sentait tellement bon ! Jasper me vola un baiser en sortant de la voiture, son corps était tellement chaud pour un vampire. Le restaurant était un petit restaurant français ce qui m'arracha une grimace.

-Il ne te plait pas ? S'étonna Jasper.

-J'ai passé de mauvais moment à cause d'une ancêtre française alors tu vois ce pays m'emmerde un peu.

-Je comprends on va aller dans un autre endroit.

-Non, dis-je en serrant sa main. Tu as dis qu'on oubliait tous ces ex, alors on va oublier cette ancienne version de moi.

-Sage décision _darlin_. Sourit le vampire en poussant la porte.

Le repas fut toute fois délicieux, la cuisine française était merveilleuse malgré mes appréhensions. Jasper ne m'avait pas lâché la main durant le repas dessinant des cercles avec son pouce. Je voyais toujours de la lumière autour de lui, comme une sorte de halo. Parfois blanche et parfois nuancé de plusieurs couleurs, c'était indescriptible.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Souffla Jasper.

-Je te trouve magnifique, avouai-je en rougissant.

Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Je te vois avec plein de lumière autour de toi quand tu me tiens la main, comme si tu étais une source de lumière.

-Seulement quand je te tiens la main ? S'étonna le vampire.

-Oui, c'est étrange et naturelle à la fois. J'ai l'impression que ça fait réellement partie de toi.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles éblouie quand tu me regardes, se moqua gentiment Jasper.

Il porta ma main à sa bouche et ce contact m'électrifia tout le corps. Une fois le repas terminé, on se balada un peu dans la ville, sans rien dire. J'aimais aussi ça chez lui, il ne parlait pas pour meubler mais seulement s'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

-Bella ?

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

-Je m'excuse encore pour ton anniversaire, murmura-t-il.

Il s'en voulait. La lumière qu'il dégageait devint marron, était-ce la couleur pour la culpabilité ?

-Ce n'est rien. J'ai compris grâce à Alec que tu n'étais pas le responsable du départ d'Edward, je te tenais responsable car je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face.

-Il a au moins le mérite de te montrer la vérité sur Edward, sourit Jasper.

-Et tu sais, ajoutai-je dans un sourire, si tu voulais m'embrasser il fallait le faire d'une autre façon.

-Crois-moi que je te trouvais déjà très belle en temps que petite humaine innocente et fragile.

Jasper me fit pivoter vers lui, je me retrouvais contre son torse.

-Mais j'aime encore plus la femme que tu es devenue Bella, tellement courageuse, drôle et sensuelle.

-Une future vampire quoi, conclus-je en souriant encore plus.

Jasper m'embrassa sans répondre, car il savait que j'hésitais encore. Il avait raison quand il disait que c'était mon choix, devenir vampire n'était pas la décision d'Alec. Je l'avais compris grâce à Jasper, je ne devais pas tout accepter pour faire plaisir à Alec. J'étais encore libre de mes choix ! Je pensais à Alec et je culpabilisais aussitôt, Jasper me lâcha en soupirant.

-Arrête de penser à lui, m'implora-t-il.

-Je suis désolée mais je suis amoureuse de lui, commençai-je.

La lumière devint rose, presque foncée. Il s'énervait contre moi, ça se voyait.

-Bella tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, tu lui es dévouée ce n'est pas pareil.

Je regardais le vampire blond sans comprendre, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

-C'est l'effet qu'ont les vampires sur les humains quand ils sont trop proches. Vous avez l'impression d'être amoureux de nous alors que ce n'est que de la soumission. L'image est un peu dégradante pour vous mais c'est comme un chien vis à vis de son maître.

Je lâchais directement sa main, je n'étais la chienne de personne !

-Vas-te-faire foutre Jasper si tu penses que je suis sa chienne !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'était une métaphore.

J'accélérais le pas car j'étais vraiment vexée.

-Je voulais dire par là que tu fais tout ce qu'il désire pour qu'il soit heureux.

-C'est ce que font les gens amoureux non ? Rétorquai-je.

-Non pas de cette façon ! Je le sens bien que ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu as pour lui, je te rappelle que je suis empathe et que je comprends tes propres sentiments mieux que toi.

Je baissais la tête car je savais qu'il avait raison pour ça.

-Je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi par exemple, dévoila Jasper.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais appeler ça de l'amour car c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça.

-Tu es amoureuse de moi, répéta-t-il. Je l'ai senti la nuit où je suis venue te voir dans ta chambre, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai plus jamais fait car je trouvais ça malsain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu dormais et j'avais l'impression que ton esprit m'appelait, je t'ai touché et j'ai ressentis ton amour pour moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, même Alice ne m'avait jamais aimé comme ça.

Je repris sa main et je revis cette lumière blanche sortir de lui.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire car je le sens, il suffit que je te regarde pour que ton cœur s'accélère, si je te touche il rate un battement, quand tu me regardes trop longtemps, tu oublies de respirer.

-Et quand tu m'embrasses j'oublie tout autour de nous, achevai-je.

Qu'est-ce que ça serait si tu me ferais l'amour, poursuivis-je dans mon esprit. Le sourire de Jasper s'élargit et on prit le chemin en direction de la voiture. La soirée était bien entamée et j'espérais rester chez lui pour me reposer, j'étais exténuée.

J'étais allongée sur lit, je sortais de la douche et j'avais Alice au téléphone.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? me demanda-t-elle

-Ne fais pas ton innocente, je sais que tu sais ce qu'il sait passer.

-Mais je savais déjà que tu savais que je savais, pouffa Alice.

-Et je m'en doutais également.

-Je le savais aussi que tu t'en doutais. Tu sais Bella, ce petit jeu peut durer longtemps et Jasper ne restera pas toute la nuit à chasser.

-Tu veux savoir quoi, marmonnai-je.

-Alors c'était comment ?

-Le baiser ou le repas ? Soupirai-je.

Elle hurla dans le téléphone, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir puis Emmett parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore Alice ?

-Bella a embrassé Jasper ! S'émerveilla ma meilleure amie.

-C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, essayai-je d'expliquer.

-Et bah tu diras à Jasper qu'il a du boulot s'il veut totalement conquérir son âme-sœur car elle est à fond sur le Volturi la coquine !

-C'est Bella que j'ai au téléphone, expliqua Alice à son frère.

-Bon euh, je... Rosalie t'es où ?

Je me mis à rire aux éclats, Emmett était irrécupérable.

-Bon on en était où toi et moi ? Reprit Alice.

-Le baiser, rappelai-je.

-C'est vrai ! Alors il t'a embrassé combien de fois ?

-On s'en fout de ça Alice, le truc c'est qu'il embrasse super bien.

-Je confirme, soupira ma meilleure amie.

-C'est quand même glauque cette histoire !

-Je croyais que Jasper t'avait dit d'oublier tous les ex ! Me réprimanda Alice.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Je te surveille jeune padawan ! Dit-elle d'une voix grave.

J'éclatais de rire, elle traînait trop avec Emmett celle-là ! C'est à ce moment là que Jasper débarqua dans sa chambre tranquillement, comme si c'était naturel que je sois allongée sur son lit.

-Donc il t'a embrassé c'était magique et après ? Continua Alice car elle ne savait pas que Jasper était arrivé et entendait tout.

-Après je lui ai sauvagement fait l'amour sur le trottoir comme des animaux sauvages aux yeux de tous. Superman est arrivé, il a évité qu'un météorite s'écrase sur Forks et il est parti boire une vodka pour fêter ça ! Intervint Jasper en m'arrachant le téléphone des mains.

-Oh salut Jasper ! Il fait beau chez vous ? Fit Alice d'un air innocent.

-C'est le soir et Bella est fatiguée donc laisse-la dormir.

-Rabat-joie ! Râla Alice. Bon puisque le tyran est revenu je te laisse. Bisous ma belle à plus tard.

Je me retournais vers le vampire blond qui retira son pull et le jeta à travers la pièce, il me fit signe de me pousser car j'étais en travers du lit, et s'allongea à côté de moi mais sans me toucher. On regardait le plafond tranquillement, sans parler, j'étais certaine qu'il ne voulait pas me toucher pour ne pas que je vois ses émotions. Je tentais un regard vers lui, il eut un sourire.

-Oui Bella ?

-Emmett a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas réagi sur le coup mais maintenant que j'y pense ça me tracasse.

-Mon dieu, je m'attends au pire !

-Il a dit que j'étais ton âme-sœur. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Jasper soupira bruyamment et fit une grimace.

-C'est compliqué de dire ça, tu vas te braquer et tu vas partir en courant !

-Je te promets de rester ici, répondis-je avec un sourire encouragement.

-En gros, tu es ma moitié, celle qui me comblera pour l'éternité.

Je voulus rire mais il était sérieux. Je le regardais dans les yeux, ils étaient honnêtes et remplis d'amour.

-Pour l'éternité hein ? Repris-je. En mode ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ?

-C'est un peu le principe, selon Carlisle.

-Et selon toi ? Souris-je.

-C'est de profiter de ta présence et de tout ce qu'elle m'apporte.

Je réfléchis à cette définition d'âme-sœur. Ça m'allait mieux que l'autre version.

-Non mais si tu veux des enfants, il paraît que je serais capable d'en faire avec des vampires donc si ça t'intéresse fais-moi signe, plaisantai-je.

On partit d'un fou rire, mais l'amertume était encore présente dans mon rire.

-Par contre je veux bien m'entraîner à faire des bébés, répliqua le vampire sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Proposition acceptée, souris-je.

-Une autre fois Bella, je n'ai envie de faire ça comme ça. Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il.

Quand Jasper revint j'étais toujours frustrée ce qui le fit rire.

-Je ne veux pas faire ça comme car tu n'es pas totalement mienne. Il est hors de question que je te partage sexuellement avec Alec.

-Je comprends, boudai-je.

Mais moi je le voulais. Je voulais Alec et Jasper. C'était comme vouloir le jour et la nuit ensemble, impossible en théorie mais n'avais-je pas les deux là ? Jasper mit fin à mes réflexions personnelles et s'allongea à côté de moi sous la couette. Je murmurais juste avant que je ne m'endorme :

-Finalement Alice avait raison sur toute la ligne.

-Je sais, répondit Jasper avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

* * *

 **Des avis, des remarques, des questions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Je suis certaine que vous avez adorez ce chapitre ! La suite est encore mieux alors un petit extrait car je suis de bonne humeur :**

* * *

-Alors comme ça tu as passé du bon temps avec une humaine plutôt attirante, sourit celui que je considérais comme un père.

-Attirante n'est pas le mot juste, je dirais intéressante.

-Ça je peux le comprendre.

Je fis une grimace en voyant les images défiler, il voyait la première fois que j'avais couché avec elle, notre premier baiser, notre premier fou rire. Je retirais ma main sans son autorisation, ce qui le surprit.

-Je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse maître. Ce ne sont que des détails de la mission et je veux vous épargner tous ces choses ridicules.

-Ridicule ? Répéta Aro en riant. Je pense que tu ne veux pas que je vois ta relation avec l'humaine, car tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

-Sans vouloir vous offusquer, vous dites n'importe quoi. Je n'aime personne à par Jane c'est bien connu.

J'en venais au point compliqué.

* * *

 **Et voilà à mercredi, des bisous sanglants sur vous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour les amis ! Je poste ce chapitre sous le soleil et la chaleur, en espérant qu'il répondra à une de vos questions : Quelle genre de relation ont Alec & Jane ? **

**Je continue d'écrire pour votre plaisir, j'ai entamé le chapitre 12 avec beaucoup d'entrain car c'est de nouveau un POV Alec !**

* * *

 _"La jalousie est un monstre qui s'engendre lui-même et naît de ses propres entrailles."_

 _-William Shakespeare_

Chapitre 8 : Volterra

POV ALEC

Quel enfoiré ! Quel enfoiré de vampire végétarien ! J'étais vraiment énervé de m'être fait avoir comme un novice. J'étais beaucoup plus vieux que lui, plus charismatique, plus entraîné et plus fort que lui. Et pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser la vampire rousse, heureusement que Jasper était là finalement.

Mon plan avait visiblement échoué, il était pourtant simple ! Je l'avais retourné dans tous les sens possible pour m'assurer que je ne pourrais pas connaître l'échec, enfin je n'avais pas prévu la présence de Jasper. Dans la théorie, je devais emmener Bella en forêt comme l'avait fait Edward, lui parler un peu et trouver Victoria. J'avais demandé à Demetri de la traquer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte car c'était le meilleur traqueur des Volturi. Il était en communication avec moi grâce à une toute petite oreillette que j'avais glissé dans mon oreille. Malheureusement, elle se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite de nous et je n'avais pas le temps d'expliquer à Bella quoi que se soit. Malgré les apparences, je n'avais pas l'intention d'offrir Bella à Victoria. Je devais la protéger et en même temps tuer Victoria mais le faire sans avoir Bella dans mon champ de vision était presque impossible. Mais Jasper avait tout gâché, comme à chaque fois !

Maintenant je poirotais dans la forêt avec Demetri qui tentait en vain de me calmer.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec elle, grimaça Demetri.

-C'est compliqué, soupirai-je. Je ne peux pas l'enlever comme ça car son père est flic et en plus mon don ne marche pas sur elle.

-Surtout que la nouvelle ligne de conduite nous interdit les enlèvements de force, me rappela mon collègue.

-J'ai un peu l'impression de perdre mon avantage à cause des dernières heures.

-Il marque beaucoup de points le végétarien, remarqua Demetri.

On voyait la maison de Bella vide, je savais qu'elle était avec lui. Je les avais vus en moto, ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Je savais que si je ne réagissais pas maintenant elle me glisserait entre les doigts et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

-Tu as un plan ? S'inquiéta Demetri.

-Oui. Tu peux rentrer, le rassurai-je.

Quelques temps plus tard, Bella était à sa remise de diplôme. Mon plan était en route, Aro était prévenu. Toute la ville était réunie dans le gymnase pour l'occasion, la pièce sentait le parfum et la transpiration, le cœur battant des étudiants envoyait des odeurs irrésistibles. Ce mélange pouvait donner le tournis à n'importe quel vampire non expérimenté ou instable. Comment faisait Jasper pour tenir ? Il n'était qu'à quelques rangs devant Bella et lui faisait des clins d'œil charmeurs de temps en temps. Le discours du directeur traînait en longueur et on lui fit signe d'abréger, enfin se fut le tour de ma petite Bella de faire son discours. Elle était parvenue à être la première de sa promotion, grâce à un soutient de Jasper considérable en mathématique et grâce à sa note excellente en littérature. Elle était tombée sur un extrait de Roméo & Juliette qu'elle connaissait par cœur, grâce à un généreux don pour l'éducation nationale. J'avais eu cette idée quand je l'avais entendu murmurer ce vers : « L'amour est une fumée de soupirs ; dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants ; comprimé, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes. »

Et la voilà maintenant, tremblante mais souriante. Fière d'elle, de sa petite victoire.

-Pourrait-on dire que la vie est une multitude d'épreuve ? Je pense que la vie est une métaphore d'un match de base-ball.

Plusieurs personnes rirent, c'était bon signe. Elle chercha du soutient dans la salle et je lui fis un sourire mais ce n'était pas le mien qu'elle regardait, c'était son père. Ah ce cher Charlie, je l'aimais bien finalement.

-Nous venons d'attendre un moment stratégique, nous avons tous marqué un home-run parfois inattendu pour certain, sourit Bella en direction de Mike Newton.

Nouvelle vague de rire pour se moquer du blond.

-Quoi qu'il en soit nous somme en train de nous élancer pour courir et je vous souhaite à tous de ne pas faire comme moi et de ne pas trébucher toutes les minutes. Sinon ça craint pour vous, croyez-moi !

Des applaudissements et des rires se mélangèrent, Bella avait fait un magnifique discours. Elle reçut son diplôme en première, et elle encra son regard dans celui de Jasper, même moi j'y voyais tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Une bouffée de jalousie me submergea, elle ne m'aimait pas comme ça, c'était juste de la dévotion. Même s'ils ne couchaient pas ensemble, ils ressemblaient à un vrai couple quand elle le prit dans ses bras sur l'estrade. Charlie me lança un regard étrange mais je ne fis rien paraître et mon regard fut confiant. Jasper arriva avec elle, bras dans son dos pour la faire avancer parmi la foule et la laissa à son père non sans me lancer un regard défiant qui n'échappa pas à Bella. Charlie la félicita pour son discours et elle me serra très fort dans ses bras.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Me sermonna-t-elle dans l'oreille.

-Il essaye de te voler ! Murmurai-je.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui as défini les limites de notre relation.

Que répondre à ça ? Elle m'avait sorti cette réplique des centaines de fois depuis que Victoria était morte. J'avais décidé de ne pas m'engager dans une relation amoureuse avec elle pour plusieurs raisons mais l'une d'entre elle était pour ne pas me contraindre moi et de rester libre, je n'aurais jamais cru que cette décision se retournerait contre moi. Bella était vraiment très intelligente. Charlie emmena Bella au restaurant le midi et j'en profitai pour vérifier que tout était prêt, quand elle m'appela pour que je la retrouve dans un café, elle semblait bouleversée.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demandai-je en m'installant face à elle.

-Charlie va se marier, m'annonça Bella d'une drôle de voix.

-Et ce n'est pas super ça ? Tu vas enfin te sentir libre car tu n'auras plus à te faire de soucis pour lui.

-Pour me transformer n'est-ce pas ? Répondit amèrement l'humaine.

Et voilà elle se braquait encore, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je lui proposais la vie éternelle, la richesse et surtout je lui proposais un nouveau monde.

-Et si on oubliait ça quelques temps ? Proposai-je en souriant. Je t'emmène dans un endroit que tu connais de nom mais que tu n'as jamais vu.

Bella arqua un sourcil, curieuse.

-Je t'emmène à Volterra.

Un petit sourire illumina brièvement son visage puis disparu aussitôt.

-Dans un lieu rempli de gens comme toi ? Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ?

Elle avait un peu perdu confiance en moi depuis que je n'avais pas su la protéger de Victoria.

-Non, ton arrivée est déjà prévue et tout le monde a hâte de te voir.

-Génial, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Je soupirais, elle était difficile à satisfaire maintenant. Elle était devenue tellement habituée à ma présence qu'elle semblait plus froide, plus dure. Elle était déjà un vampire avant d'être transformée, elle promettait de nous réserver de sacrée surprise.

-On part maintenant, annonçai-je.

-Et mes affaires ?

-Tu en auras d'autre sur place, Heidi se fait une joie de faire du shopping avec toi, ricanai-je.

-Tu es censé me donner envie de venir chez toi, plaisanta Bella.

Je savais qu'à ce moment-là j'avais gagné, elle allait me suivre.

-Je veux passer chez moi pour dire au revoir à Charlie et puis je veux passer prendre quelques affaires avant de partir.

-Comme tu veux, je t'attendrais devant chez toi.

Je ne comptais pas la laisser revenir ici alors elle avait bien le droit de prendre quelques objets pour se souvenir de sa vie humaine. Je l'attendais en bas de chez elle quand je vis Jasper sortir de chez lui, l'air énervé.

-Tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oh je l'emmène visiter mon château, lui montrer une vraie vie de vampire, pas votre mascarade pour humain.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que tu vas l'emmener pour la transformer ! Cracha Jasper.

-C'est le but qu'elle devienne vampire même toi tu le souhaites, avoue-le, souris-je.

-Je ne souhaite que le bien de Bella, car moi je l'aime contrairement à toi.

-Je ne l'aime pas mais j'ai besoin d'elle, éludai-je.

Bella choisit ce moment pour sortir de chez lui, elle avait entendu ce que j'avais dit.

-Tu as besoin de moi ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Il me cherche, tentai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer d'agacement, elle en avait marre de notre affrontement permanent. Bella franchit quelques pas et au lieu de me rejoindre, elle alla directement voir Jasper pour l'embrasser. Cette vision me donna la nausée, surtout que ce salop m'envoyait les sentiments de Bella en pleine figure et c'était presque douloureux pour moi. Elle eut du mal à se séparer de lui mais au moment de monter dans la voiture, Bella se retourna et embrassa à nouveau Jasper, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pleurait, du moins je ressentais une certaine tristesse. Ils eurent un manège étrange, elle lui tenait la main sans parler. Au bout d'un moment, il lui parla au creux de l'oreille.

-Je ne te laisserais jamais partir sans me battre.

Après un dernier baiser, elle monta dans la voiture non sans avoir un sourire niais. Elle l'avait toujours quand elle le quittait et quelques minutes après, elle redevenait la Bella froide et presque méchante que j'aimais beaucoup.

-Bon tu m'enlèves ce sourire idiot et tu redeviens Bella ? Plaisantai-je.

Avant qu'elle me réponde, Jasper arriva à la fenêtre et dit avec un petit sourire menaçant.

-N'oublie pas de me ramener un souvenir de Volterra.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et je démarrais pour être sûr qu'elle ne change pas d'avis. Nous étions sur le chemin de l'aéroport quand je sentis une odeur sur Bella, une odeur de cannelle.

-Pourquoi tu sens autant Jasper ?

-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? S'amusa l'humaine.

-Pas du tout mais l'odeur me dérange.

-Je ne suis pas empathe mais je sais quand tu mens, rétorqua Bella en souriant de plus belle.

Je roulais des yeux mais je persistais car je voulais vraiment savoir.

-Alors ?

-Je porte sa veste en jean, sourit innocemment Bella.

-Elle est moche sa veste, je vais la brûler quand on serra à Volterra.

-C'est ta mentalité qui est moche. T'es con tu le sais ça ? Me rembarra-t-elle non sans sourire.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, souriais-je à mon tour.

Bella mit de la musique et commença à chantonner. Si la venue de Jasper me compliquait la vie, Bella semblait plus heureuse. Elle était plus décontractée et sûre d'elle car maintenant que Victoria était morte, elle se sentait en sécurité. Je ne fus pas étonné de la voir s'endormir dans la voiture car elle était épuisée, elle passait toujours des nuits mouvementées surtout qu'elle rêvait de Jasper presque toutes les nuits. Elle me prenait souvent pour lui mais je la réveillais pour qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. J'étais certain qu'elle pensait à lui en ce moment, elle avait ce sourire que je détestais, celui qu'elle ne me montrait jamais.

-On est arrivé, lui murmurai-je.

-Déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je dormais bien.

-Tu rêvais de lui je suppose.

-Non je rêvais de toi, de tes dents dans mon cou et de notre dernière sortie.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire, elle ne m'échappait pas totalement. En prenant les billets pour Rome je fus soulagé, plus rien n'entraverait ma route car l'avion décollait dans moins d'une heure. Bella s'acheta à manger et soupira en regardant le contenu de son bagage à main.

-J'ai oublié de rendre son Ipod à Jasper, marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est rien, tu lui renverras quand on sera arrivé.

-Ou je lui rendrais en revenant, je vais l'appeler pour lui dire.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour être un peu plus seule mais j'entendis toute la conversation.

-J'ai oublié de te rendre ton Ipod, sourit-elle très fière.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu penseras à moi en écoutant la musique.

-Je pense souvent à toi, avoua Bella en rougissant.

-Et je pense encore plus à toi Bella, chuchota Jasper. Mais ne rougis pas trop, les gens vont te regarder bizarrement après.

Je l'entendis rire et il rappela à Bella à quel point il avait hâte de la prendre dans ses bras. Je soupirais d'agacement, je ne voulais pas qu'il donne envie à Bella de revenir ici. Elle revint vers moi et me prit la main avant de la relâcher aussitôt.

-Quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Tu as soif, murmura-t-elle.

-Non pas plus que d'habitude pourquoi ?

-Je croyais que tu avais soif. Peu importe, on part dans combien de temps ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car on annonçait notre avion, Bella me fit un grand sourire avant d'aller faire la queue pour embarquer. Nous avions une escale à Paris, j'avais fait exprès de choisir ce vol car venir dans ce pays lui ferais rappeler que les Cullen lui avaient menti et Bella était énervée de s'arrêter ici. Elle regarda un film romantique, appuyée contre moi, de mon côté j'essayais de me détendre mais c'était compliqué. Bella était une chanteuse pour tous les vampires mais surtout pour les plus anciens, elle avait un parfum rare, comme un bonbon pour nous et je me doutais bien que son arrivée provoquerait des étincelles chez nous, je devrais la défendre contre tous les vampires qui l'approcheraient et peut-être devrais-je en tuer certain.

-Tu sembles soucieux, remarqua Bella en mettant sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu n'as pas idées du nombre de vampire qu'i Volterra, expliquai-je. J'ai un peu peur pour ta sécurité.

Je sentis son cœur s'accélérer mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, elle devait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester humaine et vivre dans notre monde, c'était incompatible. On s'arrêta à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle et Bella émergea d'un sommeil profond et agité.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien que j'aille chez toi ? Dit-elle dans le hall de notre hôtel.

-Oui, je veux te montrer la vie des vampires sous tous ses angles et pas seulement la vision des végétariens.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, sourit-elle nerveusement.

-Je crois que tu as surtout hâte de t'allonger dans un bon lit.

Nous n'avions que quelques heures d'escale mais elle avait besoin de dormir un peu. Ce qui était plutôt bien c'est que le vol entre Paris et Rome ne durait pas longtemps et Bella serait en pleine forme pour rencontrer Aro. Je réveillais l'humaine doucement en lui disant que l'avion partait dans peu de temps, elle se prépara dans la salle de bain et revint fraîche et incroyablement belle.

-J'ai fait un effort pour rencontrer ta famille, sourit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ma famille Bella mais c'est gentil de ta part. Je sens qu'ils vont t'adorer !

Elle me fit un petit sourire peu convaincu mais ne dit rien, on ne prit rien à manger car le petit déjeuné était offert par la compagnie aérienne. Une fois avoir décollé et que Bella avait commencé à manger elle me posa un tas de question sur les Volturi mais surtout sur moi et ma sœur, elle s'attendait probablement à la rencontrer...

-Comment êtes-vous devenus vampires ?

-Nous étions jeunes quand notre père est mort. Ma mère et Jane était toutes les deux faibles, surtout Jane qui était malade et je ne pouvais compter que sur moi pour la protéger.

-C'est tellement triste, murmura Bella.

-Je ne veux pas ta pitié, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de tout ça, je ne sais plus comment s'appelait ma mère ni son visage. Tout ce qui me reste en mémoire c'est les souvenirs avec Jane, et les hurlements de Jane sur le bûcher.

-Vous étiez sur le bûcher ? Répéta Bella la bouche pleine.

-Oui car nous étions capable de faire du mal au gens avant notre transformation.

-De terribles enfants avant l'heure, plaisanta Bella.

-Oh tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que nous faisions aux gens, murmurai-je avec un sourire nostalgique. Une fois, alors que je faisais du pain pour les clients, on attrapa ma sœur et on essaya de la violer. Je suis monté dans une colère noire et c'est comme ça que mon don s'est déclenché, j'ai assommé les types et d'autres sont arrivés. Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer Jane et ils m'ont également attrapé, le lendemain on était sur le bûché.

-C'est barbare, dit tristement l'humaine.

-C'était comme ça à l'époque de Salem. Nous avons été brûlés dès le levé du soleil, sous les yeux de tous. Moi j'ai réussi à oublié la douleur, je me concentrais sur mes souvenirs avec Jane. La seule chose qui me réconfortait c'était que je mourrais avec ma jumelle, ma moitié.

Mon amour, avais-je presque dit à voix haute.

-Jane hurlait, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur et au bout d'un moment ça s'est arrêté. Je croyais qu'elle était morte, je l'espérais au fond de moi et quand j'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux nous étions dans une pièce peu éclairée, froide. Aro était au dessus de ma sœur qui hurlait sans s'arrêter, j'en pleurais. Je lui demandais de nous tuer et d'arrêter de la torturer mais il m'expliqua que j'irais mieux et que je serais avec ma sœur pour l'éternité.

Je marquais une pause, refoulant mes souvenirs et mes émotions. Quand je regardais en direction de Bella, je la vis pleurer. Elle était bouleversée par mon passé, j'étais à la fois touché et énervé car je ne voulais pas de sa pitié ! Je la pris dans mes bras et j'essayais de la réconforter, au bout d'un moment Bella se calma et retrouva son visage heureux. Nous entamions notre descente et Bella me serra la main de toutes ses forces, elle avait peur ça se voyait à son visage. Je ne savais pas qui nous retrouvait à l'aéroport mais j'étais convaincu qu'il s'agissait de Demetri.

-Comment je suis ? S'inquiéta Bella sans lâcher ma main.

-Parfaite, la rassurai-je.

Je l'embrassais chastement sur les lèvres, lui donnant des frissons. Nous n'avions pas de bagage sauf celui que Bella avait gardé avec elle.

-Au fait tu as quoi dans ton sac à part l'Ipod de l'autre ? Demandai-je.

-Des livres, un peu de maquillage, quelques affaires de rechange, de toute façon je reviendrais à Forks pour prendre le reste, tenta Bella en souriant.

-Pourtant il a l'air lourd ton sac.

-Encore et toujours tu évites la question, marmonna Bella en accélérant le pas.

-Je pense que tu ne voudras pas repartir de Volterra, c'est tout.

Je lui fis signe d'arrêter de parler, je voyais Demetri au loin qui nous observait avec un petit sourire. Je mis mon bras autour des épaules de l'humaine avant de lui montrer Demetri au loin.

-Il a l'air méchant, chuchota-t-elle.

Demetri éclata de rire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil, il était loin d'être méchant comme elle le pensait.

-Alors c'est toi l'humaine qui fait tourner la tête du petit Alec ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Bella.

-Tourner la tête, je ne sais pas, mais lui tenir tête c'est ce que j'aime le plus, pouffa-t-elle.

Elle était sous le charme de mon meilleur ami, c'était un bon point. Je fus étonné quand il lui fit la bise, chose qu'il ne faisait pas et encore moins à une humaine. Demetri trouvait les humains insignifiants alors le voir amical avec elle me surprenait, il m'avait déjà fait la remarque désagréable que j'étais devenu fleur bleue avec elle. Si seulement il arrivait à comprendre...

Je laissais Demetri conduire jusqu'à Volterra pour me mettre à l'arrière avec Bella, je devais lui expliquer les règles du château pour sa propre sécurité.

-Tu ne dois pas rentrer dans certaines pièces sans autorisation particulière, tu ne t'adresses pas aux maîtres sans qu'ils te donnent la parole. Tu ne parles pas aux vampires que tu ne connais pas, tu ne quittes pas le château sans quelqu'un avec toi.

-Je peux au moins respirer librement ? Marmonna Bella.

-Elle mord la petite humaine ! Se moqua Demetri.

-Oh la ferme Demetri, répliqua-t-elle sans lui adresser un regard.

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans ta chambre, enfin la mienne, expliquai-je.

-Et pour la nourriture je vais faire comment ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Tu demanderas ce que tu veux en cuisine, tu n'es pas la seule humaine à vivre au château.

Je la vis soupirer de soulagement, elle était tellement stressée.

-Tout va bien se passer si tu respectes les règles, la rassurai-je.

Je détachais sa ceinture pour la prendre sur mes genoux, je voulais vraiment qu'elle se sente chez elle ici, c'était la seule chance pour sauver Jane.

-On arrive, nous indiqua Demetri.

Il me lança deux capes, une noire pour moi et une grise pour Bella. Je lui enfilais doucement, l'embrassant avant de lui mettre la capuche sur la tête.

-On va essayer de ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi dès l'entrée et puis je t'emmènerais directement dans la chambre, lui expliquai-je.

-Et demain ça va être la fête ! S'écria Demetri en se garant dans le garage souterrain.

Bella me regarda surprise mais je ne donnais pas de détail, je ne voulais pas quelle sache que nous organisions son entré dans la famille, qu'elle serait transformée demain. C'était une surprise, mon cadeau de fin de scolarité en quelque sorte.

On entra dans notre château et je me sentis enfin moi, je n'avais plus à me cacher. Bella s'accrochait à mon bras comme une désespérée, je la sentais trembler de peur. Sur le chemin, on croisa une nouvelle recrue que Demetri salua sans prononcer son nom, c'était une fille plutôt banale. Elle s'attarda sur le visage de Bella et sembla affamée.

-Quoi t'as faim ? S'amusa Bella.

Elle était toujours courageuse quand elle avait peur, c'était une de ses qualités qui plairait à Aro.

-Me cherche pas petite humaine insignifiante ! Cracha la vampire blonde.

Elle s'approcha de Bella et je fis signe à Demetri de ne pas s'interposer, je voulais voir jusqu'où elle irait dans cet affrontement.

-Petite humaine insignifiante ? Répéta Bella en riant. Je te signale que je suis la petite amie de ce vampire, tu dois le connaître de nom, il s'appelle Alec Volturi.

J'eus un petit sourire amusé car mon nom était connu ici, j'étais comme le fils d'Aro et j'étais surtout connu pour ma non-patience.

-Alec Volturi ? Selon la rumeur la seule personne qu'il aime c'est lui alors il ne perdrait pas son temps avec quelqu'un comme toi !

Cette fois je pris la parole.

-Je ne perds pas mon temps et tu as oublié Jane ma jumelle que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Ah ouais Jane, celle qui est au trou ? S'amusa la blonde.

Ma colère me submergea, je n'aimais pas qu'on parle ainsi de ma douce Jane. Je fis sortir la fumée assommante de mes mains, la blonde sursauta aussitôt.

-Pardon, marmonna celle-ci.

-C'est bien maintenant tu vas gentiment rentrer à la niche, se moqua Bella.

Et pour continuer dans sa provocation, elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche. J'aimais tellement Bella quand elle était provocatrice comme ça. Je la plaquais contre moi, prolongeant le baiser. Demetri racla sa gorge, me rappelant sa présence.

-C'est une vrai tigresse que tu as trouvé, me félicita celui-ci.

Bella rougit mais ne rajouta rien, elle réajusta sa capuche et je remis mon bras autour de ses épaules. On continua de marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur, Bella semblait un peu plus à l'aise.

-On va jusqu'où ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant tous les chiffres.

-Pas loin, on va au deuxième mais je ne pense pas que tu voulais prendre les escaliers.

-Tu as raison, j'ai tellement chaud sous cette cape.

Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais compatissant. La vérité c'était qu'elle m'énervait à se plaindre tout le temps sur la froideur ou la chaleur. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de ma chambre, je voulus la laisser mais elle me supplia de lui faire visiter ma partie privée. Mais bon sang, j'avais autre chose à faire !

-Il y a ma chambre avec un dressing sur la gauche, expliquai-je.

-Je vois et derrière cette porte ?

-La salle de bain, tu y trouveras tout ce que tu as besoin pour te rafraîchir. Enfin voilà tu restes ici jusqu'à mon retour et tu ne fais pas ta curieuse. D'accord ?

-Et derrière l'autre porte ? Sourit Bella.

-La chambre de Jane mais tu n'y entres pas ! Grondai-je.

-D'accord, soupira l'humaine. De toute façon je suis crevée avec cette chaleur.

Je lui fis un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de la verrouiller car personne n'avait le droit d'entrer à l'intérieur et l'étage était réservé au garde d'un niveau supérieur comme moi. Je me dirigeais en direction de la salle des trônes, descendant plusieurs étages d'un pas assez lent. Je redoutais un peu ma discussion avec Aro car je ne savais pas comment elle allait finir. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'étais sous ses ordres et je n'avais pas le droit de lui refuser quoi que se soit. J'annonçais mon arrivée à la nouvelle secrétaire humaine qui s'empressa de le dire à Aro.

-Mon cher Alec ! M'accueillit-il avec joie.

-Maître, répondis-je respectueusement.

-Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles sur l'autre continent ?

-J'ai neutralisé Victoria la nomade avec l'aide d'un Cullen.

-Victoria ? Répéta Aro un peu dubitatif.

-La vampire rousse qui voulait créer une armée à la frontière du Canada, récapitulais-je pour lui.

-Mais oui ! Fit-il joyeux. Alors c'était notre cher Carlisle qui est venu t'aider ?

-Non Jasper Hale, l'ancien soldat de Maria.

-Bien sûr, le jeune empathe, j'aimerais bien l'avoir parmi nous.

J'avais la solution toute faite pour ça mais je me tenais bien d'y penser car Aro voudrait lire dans mes pensées et étudier chacun de mes souvenirs. Il me prit la main sans me demander et commença à faire défiler tout ce qui concernait mon voyage.

-Alors comme ça tu as passé du bon temps avec une humaine plutôt attirante, sourit celui que je considérais comme un père.

-Attirante n'est pas le mot juste, je dirais intéressante.

-Ça je peux le comprendre.

Je fis une grimace en voyant les images défiler, il voyait la première fois que j'avais couché avec elle, notre premier baiser, notre premier fou rire. Je retirais ma main sans son autorisation, ce qui le surprit.

-Je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse maître. Ce ne sont que des détails de la mission et je veux vous épargner tous ces choses ridicules.

-Ridicule ? Répéta Aro en riant. Je pense que tu ne veux pas que je vois ta relation avec l'humaine, car tu es en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

-Sans vouloir vous offusquer, vous dites n'importe quoi. Je n'aime personne à part Jane c'est bien connu.

J'en venais au point compliqué.

-En parlant d'elle, Jane se trouve dans sa chambre sans possibilité de sortir. Il ne lui est rien arrivé et j'ai fais ça pour sa sécurité.

-Je n'en doute pas. Elle reste tout de même votre fille, souriais-je mielleusement.

-Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal et tu le sais Alec.

-Il me semble qu'on avait convenu d'un marché, le coupai-je.

-Je sais, soupira le vieux vampire. Le marché était de ramener une recrue intéressante contre la liberté de ta sœur.

-Vous avez votre recrue donc je veux la liberté de ma sœur, bravai-je.

-Je ne la connais même pas et qui m'assure qu'elle sera fantastique ?

-Moi. Elle est d'un courage sans nom, elle sera une merveilleuse vampire et si tout cela ne vous suffit pas je peux vous assurer qu'elle sera l'appât idéal pour tous les Cullen que vous convoitez maître.

Ma voix était mielleuse, je savais que je le tenais entre mes mains.

-Elle est la copie exacte de la défunte femme d'Edward Cullen et il semble encore amoureux, elle est la meilleure amie de sa sœur Alice qui est une voyante et surtout je pense qu'elle est l'âme-sœur de Jasper l'empathe sudiste.

Le sourire d'Aro se fit immense, j'avais gagné la liberté de ma sœur.

-Je veux la rencontrer, va la chercher.

J'inclinais la tête avant de quitter la pièce avec un immense sourire, il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour retourner dans ma chambre, Bella était au téléphone.

-Oui Alice, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je soit ici mais c'est comme ça. Je te laisse Alec vient d'arriver. Embrasse Emmett pour moi.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire heureux, le mien devait être encore plus grand.

-Bella ! Aro veut te voir sur le champ, il a hâte de te connaître.

Elle remit sa cape, elle ressemblait déjà à une Volturi. Je la conduisis à Aro mais je n'entrais pas dans la pièce car je n'en n'avais pas le droit. Bella le comprit et ne fit pas de commentaire, elle semblait autant anxieuse que joyeuse. L'entretient dura presque une heure, parfois je l'entendais rire avec Aro et parfois elle ne parlait pas mais l'écoutait. Quand elle revint avec moi, elle semblait épuisée.

-J'ai faim, dit-elle.

-Je vais t'emmener dans la cuisine, lui souriais-je.

Je devais être très gentil avec elle car elle était la clé qui ouvrirait la porte de Jane. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la retrouver et de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Jane, murmurai-je malgré moi.

Bella leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, elle se contenta de manger ce qu'on lui avait préparé. Je la ramenais dans sa chambre, le soir était tombé et elle était sur le point de tomber de sommeil. Je retrouvais Demetri dans la cour privée, il était en grande conversation avec Félix et ils semblaient en désaccord.

-La blonde c'est sa nouvelle copine, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Et alors ? Félix est juste le chien-chien de Marcus et Caïus, il est remplaçable contrairement à nous.

Demetri leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Il me lança une poche de sang encore chaude, il savait que je les préférais comme ça.

-Alors mission compliquée ? Commença mon meilleur ami.

-Fille difficile, répondis-je en buvant une gorgée.

-Ouais j'ai bien compris ça. Tu comptes faire quoi pour arranger la situation ?

-Laquelle ? Soupirai-je. J'ai la situation avec Bella, l'emprisonnement de Jane et puis la rivalité avec Jasper.

-Je parle de Jane, donc de Bella et également de Jasper.

J'éclatais de rire, ça faisait du bien de le retrouver.

-Jane me manque, avouai-je. Le plus dur c'est de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras ni l'embrasser.

-Je peux essayer de comprendre car je suis ton meilleur ami mais j'avoue que ça me dégoûte un peu.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Pour vous tous, nous sommes des jumeaux point barre. Vous ne comprenez pas cette fusion de l'âme quand je suis avec elle, je ne suis complet que lorsque nous ne faisons qu'un. Peu importe ce que les gens penserons, je l'aimerais au delà de tout.

Demetri me tapa amicalement dans le dos, essayant de compatir avec moi. Je levais la tête vers la grande tour et je vis un éclair blond à travers un petit trou dans le volet.

-Jane, dis-je dans sa direction.

Mais je n'aurais pas de réponse de sa part. On ne pouvait rien entendre venant de sa chambre, c'était sa punition. Elle était punie pour m'aimer comme Bella aimait Jasper, elle était punie pour avoir couché avec moi. Nous étions séparés par Aro car tout le château avait découvert notre liaison et malgré notre statut de vampires certains interdits étaient impossibles à transgresser. Comme l'inceste.

-Et Bella dans tout ça ? Continua Demetri en finissant sa poche.

-Je ne sais pas trop. J'aime Jane de tout mon cœur mais je tiens beaucoup à Bella aussi, ce n'est qu'une humaine et elle m'énerve pour beaucoup de chose mais c'est Bella.

-C'est comme lorsque l'on a une maîtresse, on aime les deux et on n'arrive pas à faire un choix.

-Ouais si on veut.

-Si tu veux mon avis je pense que tu devrais continuer ta relation un peu étrange avec Bella. Ça ferait un écran entre Jane et toi et le reste du monde vampirique.

Je fis un sourire à Demetri, j'y avais déjà songé. Je terminais ma poche de sang quand Aro m'appela de sa tour personnelle. Je me dirigeais en vitesse vampirique, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore ?

-Je suis heureux de mon entretient avec Bella, elle fera une excellente vampire. J'ai demandé à Céline de la sonder et elle aura un grand avenir parmi nous.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Je tiens à te récompenser, c'est pourquoi je te laisserais avec Jane une fois que l'humaine sera en transformation. Mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir hors du château.

-Merci maître.

Je me précipitais de l'autre côté du château pour m'arrêter devant la porte de Jane.

-Jane, mon amour.

Ma voix se cassa. Pouvait-elle m'entendre ?

-Je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi mais je vais te faire sortir de là. Encore quelques heures et tu seras libre Jane.

Pour toute seule réponse, je reçus une petite douleur dans la main ce qui me fit sourire. Jane n'avait pas perdu son don.

Au lendemain, je ne vis pas Bella de la journée. Elle était entre les mains de notre couturière humaine, on lui confectionnait une robe sur mesure pour la soirée. Elle était loin de se douter que la fête était en son honneur, dans moins de 24 heures, elle serait en transformation. Je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour elle, elle était entre de bonnes mains et elle pouvait toujours me joindre sur mon téléphone. J'étais à l'entré est du château, là où nos invités faisaient leur entrée. J'étais en charge de distribuer les pièces aux invités, c'était une chambre par clan ainsi qu'une salle d'eau. Beaucoup d'invité était prévu pour fêter la venue de la nouvelle Volturi, c'était une tradition quand une humaine était choisie pour devenir l'une d'entre nous. Personnellement je trouvais que c'était beaucoup pour pas grand chose. Mais bon, puisque Aro le voulait, personne ne pouvait dire non. « Personne » impliquait des personnes que je ne voulais pas voir, comme les Cullen au grand complet.

-Tiens Alec, fit Jasper d'un air arrogant.

-Bonjour, chambre 361 dans l'aile gauche, répondis-je en ignorant Jasper.

-Où est Bella ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

-Dans ma chambre, souris-je. Mais c'est une partie privée et seuls les Volturi y ont accès.

-Depuis quand Bella est une Volturi ?

Sa voix était lourde de colère.

-C'est tout comme. Elle fait partie de la collection d'Aro maintenant.

-Espèce de salop, cracha Jasper.

Je m'avançais d'un pas menaçant, je ne pouvais plus le voir en peinture !

-Allons messieurs, nous restons des personnes courtoises, dit Demetri derrière moi.

-Allez Jazz on va aller dans notre chambre, tenta Alice.

Il lui jeta un regard sévère mais elle ne se démontait pas. Je laissais les Cullen partir avant de souffler un bon coup, Aro m'avait interdit de me battre ou d'élever la voix aujourd'hui sinon Jane serait encore emprisonnée. C'était le dernier clan à venir car les gardes refermèrent les portes derrières eux, il était temps pour moi de rejoindre mon humaine dans ma chambre.

-Je hais cette robe ! Rugit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Je te trouve très belle, me risquai-je.

-Belle ? Belle ? S'énerva Bella. Je ne ressemble qu'à une poupée en porcelaine, cette robe met trop en valeur mon cou et cette coiffure est trop sophistiquée à mon goût.

-Et tu n'es jamais contente. Tu as choisi la couleur de ta robe, tu n'es pas obligée de porter des talons et surtout tu seras la plus belle des humaines présentes ce soir.

-Mouais.

Bella s'affala sur la chaise, elle semblait toute petite dans cette robe. Je ne voulais pas m'apitoyer sur elle car je n'en avais pas le temps. Je devais me changer et passer voir Aro avant que la soirée ne commence. J'avais reçu l'ordre d'aller chercher la clé pour libérer Jane le temps d'une soirée pour masquer les apparences. J'espérais que Bella ne serait plus là et qu'elle me lâcherait un peu sans tomber dans les bras de Jasper, mission impossible !

« _Viens chercher Bella »_ j'envoyais le message à Demetri qui rappliqua aussitôt, prétextant emmener Bella manger. Je le remerciais par un signe de tête et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'enfilais ma chemise rouge, Aro entra sans frapper.

-Alec ! Je suis content de te trouver ici, je n'avais pas envie de courir dans tout le château.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Je t'apporte la clé de la chambre de Jane, tu peux ouvrir votre porte commune, me sourit-il.

Je pris la clé en le remerciant sincèrement. Si mon cœur battait encore, il serait sur le point de se déchirer en millier de morceaux. Je tournais la clé dans la serrure.

-Jane, murmurai-je.

Je vis une blonde me tourner le dos, je ne voyais pas son visage mais je devinais son sourire. En un éclair elle se retrouva dans mes bras, elle sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas de larme sinon ma chemise serait trempée.

-Alec, murmura ma sœur.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Je levais sa tête pour l'embrasser, c'était ça qui m'avait le plus manqué. Avoir ma sœur dans les bras et sentir son amour pour moi.

-Je suis désolé, murmurai-je.

-Non ce n'est pas ta faute, Alec. Ces gens, ils ne comprennent pas et on ne peut rien y faire. Je ne renoncerais pas à toi pour eux, ils pourront m'enfermer je m'en moque car je t'aime.

Je serrais encore plus ma sœur contre moi, laissant défiler les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie nous tire de notre bulle.

-Il est l'heure, marmonnai-je.

La salle de bal était la plus grande pièce du château, c'était presque aussi grand que Versailles mais en plus sombre, la pièce était éclairée à la bougie créant des jeux d'ombres sur les murs. Je tenais la main de ma sœur, elle était heureuse de sortir de sa chambre mais ne le montrait pas. Jane était le vampire le plus froid que je connaissais, tellement différente étant humaine. Je vis Bella au loin, elle semblait apeurée mais je m'en moquais, seule Jane comptait pour moi ce soir. Tous les vampires nous regardaient, certains surpris et d'autres indifférents. Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles têtes, je repérais la blonde avec qui Bella s'était disputé et je lui fis un sourire narquois. Bella parlait avec Demetri, Chelsea et Afton. Le couple était en train de montrer des tableaux à Bella, mais son regard me cherchait. J'essayais de ne pas me montrer pour profiter un maximum de Jane, son odeur de chocolat me chatouillait les narines et me donnait envie de l'embrasser. Aro me fit signe d'aller voir Bella, elle était entourée par beaucoup trop de vampire, ça devenait un peu dangereux pour elle.

-Alors c'est elle, chuchota Jane.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Cette humaine pour qui tu te bats avec Jasper Hale. Je ne peux pas communiquer avec l'extérieur mais j'entends ce qu'il se passe.

-Je le fais pour toi, mentis-je.

Je reçus une décharge électrique dans le crâne, elle était contrariée.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente Alec. Tu le fais aussi pour toi, cette fille te plaît. Bien sûr tu m'aimes beaucoup plus mais tu commences à avoir des sentiments pour elle.

-Je...

-Ne te mens pas à toi-même Alec, sourit tristement Jane. Tu la veux pour toi, c'est pour ça que tu es jaloux que tous ces vampires soient autour d'elle.

Je regardais ma sœur qui haussa les épaules, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Bella me lança un sourire que je le rendis automatiquement, Jane avait peut-être raison, Bella était devenu mon rayon de soleil.

-Bonsoir Bella, lança Jane d'une voix froide.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle timidement.

-Alors c'est toi la putain de mon frère, sourit Jane.

-Jane ne commence pas, la sermonnai-je.

-Je plaisante. Bienvenue chez les Volturi, sourit chaleureusement ma sœur.

Elle prit Bella dans ses bras pour ma plus grande surprise et commença à discuter avec elle jusqu'à ce que les invités arrivent. Chacun portait le blason de son clan autour du cou, pour se distinguer des autres. C'est le visage de Bella qui m'indiqua que les Cullen étaient là, elle passa du blanc au rouge avant de me lancer un regard sévère.

-Pourquoi tu as invité les Cullen, cria-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui prends les décisions ici, c'est Aro. Si tu as un problème avec ça, va le voir.

Elle regarda Aro puis sursauta, il avait cet effet sur tous les humains. La musique résonnait doucement dans la pièce, Aro allait faire un discours pour annoncer la venue de Bella dans notre clan puis lui offrir quelque chose de symbolique.

-Bienvenue, bienvenue. Je sais que ce bal n'était pas au programme et que vous avez tous été obligé de bousculer votre emploi du temps et je vous en remercie pour ça. Comme vous pouvez le savoir, chaque siècle nous accueillons un humain dans notre famille puis nous le transformons. Cette tradition a commencé avec Jane et Alec, mes chers enfants.

Je fis un signe de tête respectueux en réponse.

-Cette fois, j'ai laissé mon fils choisir. Ou plutôt j'ai laissé le destin choisir pour lui. J'avais envoyé Alec aux Etats-Unis pour surveiller une nomade qui faisait beaucoup trop de dégâts dans une région et il est revenu avec une belle surprise. Après une grande discussion avec lui, j'ai accepté sa requête.

Je poussais Bella dans sa direction, elle me regardait sans comprendre.

-Mes chers amis, je vous présente Isabella Swan. Nouvelle recrue de la garde et membre honorable des Volturi.

Bella me regarda interdite et jeta un regard affolé en direction des Cullen, elle cherchait Jasper.

-Approche ma petite, chuchota Aro.

Elle s'exécuta sans lâcher ma main, j'étais désolé pour elle mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus.

-Je t'offre ceci comme présent de bienvenue.

Aro ouvrit un petit coffre en bois et y sortit un collier avec notre blason. C'était le même que le mien mais avec des pierres différentes. Les pierres étaient marrons, des jaspes d'une pureté rare. Bella avait donné sa couleur préférée à Aro et il s'était empressé de commander cette pièce unique. Bella tremblait quand Aro lui mit autour du cou mais le pire fut la fin de son discours.

-Dès ce soir, Bella sera transformée par Alec, son futur mari.

Je regardais Aro, interdit. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça ! Je n'avais jamais accepté ça, je ne voulais pas me marier avec elle ! Bella me regarda avec un mélange de peur et de colère dans les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas que je n'y étais pour rien dans cette mascarade. Le bal démarra et Aro me fit signe de danser avec Bella, c'était à nous d'ouvrir le bal.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Bella.

-Je ne savais pas, avouai-je. Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça.

-Et pourtant demain je serais en transformation. Demain tu me mordras pour la dernière fois et tu m'arracheras mon humanité.

-Tu crois que je voulais ça Bella ? M'énervai-je. Aro m'a piégé, il nous a piégés pour que l'on ne quitte pas Volterra. J'avais prévu de partir, de quitter ce château avec Jane depuis longtemps. En faisant ça il m'oblige à rester ici pour un long moment encore.

Bella posa sa tête contre mon torse et je la sentis pleurer, j'étais désolé pour elle mais je ne désobéirais pas à Aro. Pour seule consolation, j'embrassais tendrement ses lèvres. Elles avaient le goût de ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas être transformée, je le comprenais encore plus ce soir. Avions-nous eu le choix ? Peu de vampire présent avait choisi cette vie et pourtant tous semblaient plus ou moins heureux comme ça.

-Je peux t'emprunter ta future femme ? Demanda Jasper avec de l'ironie dans la voix.

-Du moment que tu me la rends avant demain, souriais-je hypocritement.

J'embrassais la main de Bella avant de m'éloigner, c'était le seul cadeau que je pouvais lui faire ce soir, lui laisser un dernier moment avec Jasper, son véritable amour. Je retrouvais Jane qui discutait vivement avec Aro.

-Pourquoi faire ça père ? Pleurait-elle.

-Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère s'ébruite partout. Cette humaine est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver pour toi, tu seras enfin libre et je n'aurais plus à me soucier du regard des autres clans.

-Mais père, couina Jane.

-Ça suffit Jane ! S'énerva Aro.

-Maître, intervins-je.

-Quelle joie de te voir ! Où est donc ta future épouse ?

-Je l'ai laissé entre les mains de son âme-sœur, claquai-je.

-Très bien très bien, veille à ce qu'ils ne quittent pas la pièce sans ma permission.

Je hochais la tête en tendant la main à Jane qu'elle prit aussitôt. Sentait-elle aussi que notre lien allait être fragilisé après ce mariage ? Je regardais Bella danser avec Jasper depuis plus d'une heure, ils discutaient de beaucoup de chose mais ils évitaient le sujet du mariage jusqu'à ce que Bella se remette à pleurer.

-Calme-toi Bella, murmura Jasper.

-Je ne peux pas me calmer, je ne peux pas.

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et il me fallu toute ma force pour ne pas intervenir.

-Je ne te t'abandonnerais pas Bella, la rassura Jasper. Je vais parler avec Aro, je vais négocier pour que tu ne sois pas transformée par Alec.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, contredit l'humaine brune. Je ne veux pas me marier avec Alec, pas pour l'instant. Je vous aime tous les deux et je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Et Charlie ? Il se marie dans un mois et je ne serais pas là.

Alice arriva, elle murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Jasper puis fit un clin d'œil à Bella, je ne compris pas tout de suite leur mascarade. Jasper embrassa Bella comme si leur vie en dépendait sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Ainsi Jasper voulait créer un scandale en embrassant Bella, montrant qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée. Tous les vampires étaient capables de voir des âme-sœurs s'aimer, une espèce d'aura les entourait quand ils s'embrassaient. C'était comme ça pour tous les vampires et moi je voyais la puissance de leur amour encore plus que les autres, et ça me brisait le cœur. Aro s'approcha du couple, il mit une main sur l'épaule de Bella pour lui réclamer une danse mais celle-ci refusa. La surprise se lut sur le visage du vieux vampire et lui demanda de s'expliquer.

-Je ne peux pas me marier à Alec, je ne peux pas me faire transformer maintenant. Mon père se marie et je veux être à son mariage et puis j'aime aussi Jasper. Bien sûr j'aime Alec mais j'aime aussi Jasper.

-La bigamie n'est pas un problème chez nous, la rassura Aro.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Bella. Je ne veux pas vivre ici pour le moment, je ne veux pas faire parti de votre garde. Me garder ici serait comme me retenir prisonnière et vous êtes beaucoup trop bon pour faire ça Aro.

Elle le tenait au collier, il n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter son départ. Je voulus applaudir mais ma raison me hurlait que Jane allait souffrir du départ de Bella et elle avait raison. Quand Bella quitta la pièce main dans la main avec Jasper, Aro claqua des doigts et un grand nombre de vampires arracha Jane de mon bras. Elle envoya une salve de douleur à toute la pièce sauf moi mais ce ne fut pas suffisant car elle était devenue très faible et on la força à quitter la pièce. Je venais de perdre Bella et Jane en même temps.

* * *

 **Pour citer ma Bêta : "Bien fait pour lui"**

 **Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Alec, il n'a pas vraiment le choix ! Mais pour répondre à une petite confusion, ce n'est pas Alec qui a voulu se marier avec Bella, c'est une stratégie d'Aro. Dans l'histoire c'est lui le vrai salop, bon Alec n'est pas un ange non plus mais ne lui jetez pas la première pierre maintenant !**

 **Envoyez-moi toutes vos questions et vos incompréhensions, je me ferais une choix de vous répondre !**

 **Des bisous sanglants sur vous et plein de rayon de soleil chez vous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Le soleil est-il toujours au rendez-vous chez vous ? Bon j'avoue que je n'écris pas beaucoup mais je suis en vacance chez mes grands-parents avec ma cousine et je profite d'elle surtout que l'on ne se voit pas beaucoup, mea culpa !**

 **Sinon j'ai commencé la rédaction du chapitre 12 du POV Alec avec les bons conseils de ma chère cousine Céline, fan absolue de Twilight et adoratrice d'Emmett ! En fait, c'est grâce à elle si mon histoire est bien menée car je lui demande toujours conseil quand j'ai une idée !**

 **Les réponses aux review :**

 **Ptite-Julie05 : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review si tu ne le fais pas souvent ! Beaucoup sont de la team Jasper à ce que j'ai pu voir. **

**Grazie** : **Ce n'est pas qu'Aro est méchant, c'est qu'il est manipulateur. Il veut Bella et il veut garder Alec au près de lui, la solution était toute trouvée pour lui !**

 **BellaMcCarthy** : **Franchement, Alec n'est pas si manipulé que ça. Bon le mariage n'était pas prévu serte, mais après tout c'est Alec qui a emmené Bella. N'oublions pas qu'Alec veut Bella pour libérer sa soeur. Mais qui ne le ferait pas après tout ?**

 **Ecoutez la chanson "qui peut le juger ?" de la comédie dracula l'amour plus fort que la mort, vous comprendrez peut-être la vision que j'ai de l'amour entre Jane et Alec !**

* * *

 _"On a tort de parler en amour de mauvais choix, puisque dès qu'il y a choix il ne peut être que mauvais."_

 _-Marcel Proust_

Chapitre 9 : L'ombre ou la lumière ?

Volterra. Volterra était un endroit magnifique, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Si j'avais passé un superbe moment avec Alec, Démétri et Chelsea, je n'étais pas prête pour cette vie-là. Quand Aro avait annoncé mon mariage avec Alec, j'avais eu un choc, car je ne voulais pas me marier avec lui. Voudrais-je seulement me marier un jour ? Heureusement que Jasper était là, il m'avait sauvé la vie et maintenant, il me sortait de ce piège. J'avais abandonné Alec c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas devenir vampire ni me marier. J'avais récupéré mes affaires dans la chambre d'Alec, Jasper ne m'avait pas lâché la main et je fus surprise qu'on nous laisse partir sans résistance. Quand Jasper monta dans le taxi avec moi, il semblait le plus heureux des hommes.

-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, avoua-t-il.

-Je l'ai cru aussi. J'ai eu si peur Jasper, je ne voulais pas devenir la femme d'Alec dans ces conditions.

-Je l'ai senti, mais j'ai aussi senti la surprise d'Alec, la douleur de Jane, mais c'est surtout ta peur qui m'a fait le plus mal.

Je me blottis contre Jasper, c'était si bon de le sentir contre (Moi ? Non, ça serait plus approprié). Durant tout le voyage(,) je me contentais d'écouter la musique pelotonnée contre lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée chez Jasper que je retrouvais un semblant d'énergie. Je posais mon sac dans sa chambre, heureuse d'avoir pris quelques affaires avec moi, je n'avais pas besoin de retourner chez moi, Charlie y était.

-Tu ne veux pas dire à ton père que tu es rentrée ? Proposa Jasper.

-Non, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer pourquoi je suis revenue à Forks sans Alec.

-Dis-lui la vérité.

-Lui dire que vous êtes des vampires ? M'écriai-je.

-Non lui dire que tu as refusé la proposition de mariage à Alec, que tu as quitté la fête au beau milieu de sa demande.

-Mais pourquoi tu aurais été présent toi ?

-Tu m'as appelé, car tu savais que je serais disponible rapidement.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, avouai-je.

-Comme tu veux, souris le vampire.

Je pris une grande respiration, je vivais en plein cauchemar. N'avais-je pas fait un choix sans le vouloir ? Alec allait-il me laisser maintenant que j'étais partie sans donner une explication valable ?

-Appelle-le, me suggéra Jasper.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

-Appelle-le et tu seras fixée.

Je suivis son conseil et quand Alec décrocha, je fus soulagée.

-Oui ? Dit-il de sa voix froide.

-Alec, couinai-je.

-Oh Bella, je suis heureux de t'entendre. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je suis avec Jasper. Je suis désolée pour tout Alec, je sais que tu vas avoir des problèmes, mais je ne pouvais pas m'enfermer dans cette vie pour l'éternité. Je ne voulais pas choisir entre toi et Jasper, je n'étais pas prête.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait, claqua Alec.

-Non, je... Non Alec, je n'ai pas choisi. Pourquoi je t'appellerais si j'avais choisi Jasper ?

-C'est vrai que ça n'a pas de sens, marmonna Alec. Écoute Bella, tu as mis une grande pagaille ici et je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te voir tout de suite, tu veux bien m'attendre et ne pas tomber dans les bras de l'autre blond ?

-J'ai entendu sale con, cria Jasper à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je ricanais malgré moi, finalement ça faisait du bien de les entendre se chamailler, ça n'avait pas changé.

\- Je ne te promets rien si tu restes trop longtemps loin de moi.

\- Fais attention à toi, me dit Alec avant de raccrocher.J'étais certaine, qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave à Volterra car, j'avais entendu du bruit derrière Alec, était-il seulement à Volterra ?

\- Tu sais quelque chose sur son rôle dans la garde des Volturi ? Demandai-je à Jasper en raccrochant.

\- C'est lui le préféré et on lui confère les missions les plus importantes.

\- Je vois, marmonnai-je.

\- Mais je sais quelque chose sur Alec qui peut t'intéresser, sourit Jasper.

\- Je t'écoute.

-Ah non, je ne dévoile pas mes informations sans contre parti.

\- Tu veux quoi en échange ? Souris-je malicieusement.

\- Une autre information, proposa Jasper. Je pris sa main pour étudier son aura. J'ai compris que je voyais les auras des personnes m'entourant en lisant un livre, j'avais eu une révélation. Il était sincère, il ne dégageait que de la lumière blanche et j'aimais encore plus Jasper quand je voyais son aura.

\- J'ai appris que Jane n'avait pas le droit de quitter sa chambre, souris-je.

\- Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Jasper. C'est pourtant la chouchoute d'Aro.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus. Elle était enfermée dans la pièce à côté de la mienne, mais je n'entendais rien, c'est Chelsea qui me l'a dit sans le vouloir. Bon et ton secret, c'est quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon secret, c'est celui d'Alec. Il aime sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas une révélation, fis-je déçue.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas il l'aime, insista Jasper. Devant mon visage contrarié, il se fit plus explicite.

\- Tu vois la façon dont s'aime Rose et Emmett ? Je haussais la tête lentement.

\- Ils s'aiment de la même façon, ils sont âme-sœurs. Je regardais Jasper, interdite. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, vraiment choquée par cette révélation. Je savais qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et je le comprenais d'une certaine façon, mais cet amour-là, non, c'était révoltant !

\- Ne sois pas aussi dur envers lui. Ils s'aiment d'un amour pur et sincère et tu n'as pas le droit de les juger pour ça. C'est peut-être un amour interdit, mais qui peut juger des âmes qui se ressemblent et qui s'unissent ? Ils sont ensembles depuis le ventre de leur mère et c'est pour ça que leur amour et le plus puissant que je n'ai jamais ressenti.

\- Ils sont frère et sœur merde ! Crachai-je. D'un coup, je n'avais plus envie de voir Alec. Je ne ressentais que de la haine envers lui, je savais que je n'étais pas son âme-sœur, mais pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ?

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, me rassura Jasper. Je pense qu'il tombe de plus en plus amoureux de toi et ça l'effraie. J'ai senti son désarroi quand Aro a annoncé votre mariage et en même temps, il semblait comme soulagé.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il été soulagé ? Ris-je amèrement.

\- Car tu ne l'aurais jamais trompé, tu m'aurais oublié et il ne t'aurait eu que pour lui.

Sa voix se cassa quand il prononça le dernier mot, ça me brisa le cœur.

\- Je ne t'oublierais jamais Jasper car je t'aime. Ses lèvres allèrent rencontrer les miennes pour une explosion de sentiment. Jasper me souleva et me plaqua doucement contre le mur. Il n'était pas brusque avec moi, il ne voulait que mon bonheur. Sa main dégrafa ma robe sans la déchirer, je ne m'étais pas changé depuis le bal. Allait-il enfin me faire l'amour ? Je déboutonnais sa chemise en touchant sa peau parfaite mais couverte de cicatrice.

\- Blessure de guerre, grimaça-t-il en suivant mon regard.

\- Ça te rends encore plus beau.

J'embrassais à nouveau Jasper, goûtant à ses lèvres au parfum de cannelle. Je me sentais bien, comme ça à moitié nue contre sa peau. C'était là ma place, c'était dans les bras de Jasper. Je priais tous les dieux pour qu'il m'emmène dans la chambre, mais le destin était contre moi. La sonnette retentit, Jasper grogna, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il couvrait mon corps de baiser, privilégiant la zone du cou et la naissance de ma poitrine. Mais le visiteur insista, voulant à tout prix parler à Jasper.

-Et merde !

Jasper alla ouvrir, encore torse nu.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

La surprise l'immobilisa.

-Bonsoir mon garçon, je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Bella ? Demanda poliment Charlie.

Charlie ! Jasper bredouilla des mots sans parvenir à prononcer une phrase correcte, c'était le moment d'intervenir pour le mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise.

-Je suis là papa, dis-je derrière Jasper.

J'inclinais ma tête pour me montrer sans dévoiler mon corps nu, j'étais tout de même en tanga !

-Oh ! Oh Bella, je te croyais avec Alec, bégaya mon père à son tour.

J'eus un sourire diabolique.

-Il faut croire que je suis avec Jasper là maintenant, souris-je de plus belle.

-Je repasserais.

Mon père s'éclipsa rapidement et Jasper se retourna vers moi, partagé entre colère et amusement.

-Tu es la pire humaine que j'ai connue. Faire ça à ton pauvre père, il est gêné maintenant. Je crois qu'il vient de réaliser que tu n'es plus une enfant.

-Il s'en remettra, assurai-je. Bon, on en était où ?

Je m'avançais vers lui pour l'embrasser et mon corps s'embrasa dès qu'il rencontra le es la pire humaine que j'ai connue. Je voulais voir si je l'aimerais encore plus que je l'aimais maintenant.

-Je t'aime, susurrai Jasper au creux de mon oreille.

Oui, c'était possible de l'aimer encore plus. Jasper me porta jusqu'à son lit et je me laissais envahir par tous ses sentiments qu'il envoyait grâce à son t'aime, susurrai Jasper au creux de mon oreille.

-Tu es sûre que tu le veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

J'acquiesçais, pleine de désir et d'amour pour mon ange blond. Et encore une fois le destin nous arrêta en pleine action. Le téléphone de Jasper vibra dans sa poche, c'était impossible de l'ignorer.

-C'est Alice, soupira le vampire.

-Passe-moi le téléphone.

J'eus un petit sourire sadique.

-Bonjour Alice, je suis désolé, mais Jasper est occupé.

Ce dernier me mordillait chaque recoin de ma peau, me donnant encore plus de désir.

-Je n'en doute pas, ricana Alice. Dis-lui d'arrêter de te faire des choses cochonnes et passe-moi mon ex-mari.

-Tu casses tout le délire Alice, ronchonnai-je.

Je donnais le téléphone à mon amant qui soupira et mit sur haut-parleur.

-Tu as deux minutes Alice. J'ai mis le haut-parleur et après ce délai, je ferais l'amour à Bella même si tu seras toujours là.

-Tu deviens de plus en plus dévergondé, plaisantas ma meilleure amie.

Sa voix se fit un peu plus joyeux.

-Félicitation pour ta demande en mariage ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Quoi ? M'écriai-je en me relevant.

-Je t'ai vu porter une bague de fiançailles, te marier et plein d'autres choses, s'émerveilla Alice.

-Non Alice, ce n'était pas encore prévu au programme, marmonna Jasper en me regardant intensément.

-Désolé, je me suis trompée d'époque, ça m'arrive parfois. Bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Elle raccrocha sans prendre la peine de savoir si on encaissait le coup.

-Alice est la reine des casseuses d'ambiance, soupira Jasper en m'embrassant au-dessus du nombril.

-Tu comptais vraiment te marier avec moi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui et non. J'y ai pensé, mais je sais que tu détestes l'idée du mariage et après ce qui s'est passé à Volterra ce n'est plus la peine d'y compter.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Jasper voulait se marier avec moi, mais ne faisait pas la demande, car il savait que je détestais ça.

-Tu as la bague ? Continuai-je dans ma lancé.

-Oui, je l'avais avant Volterra. Je voulais te demander ta main au château devant tout le monde.

J'étais touchée. Jasper me voulait pour l'éternité, mais sans m'obliger, ce fut la première fois que je voulais à nouveau devenir vampire depuis la rupture avec Edward.

-C'est pour moi cet élan de reconnaissance ? Supposa Jasper.

-Oui.

-Oui ? Répéta le vampire sans comprendre.

-Oui, c'est pour toi la reconnaissance et oui, j'aurais accepté d'être ta femme si tu m'avais fait la demande à Volterra.

L'aura de Jasper m'éblouit et je dus fermer les yeux pour les soulager.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de ta bouche, sourit Jasper. Mais bon, ce n'est plus d'actualité alors je vais prendre une douche pour me refroidir et je t'emmène manger.

-Je peux commander et on reste ici ce soir ? Suppliai-je.

-Bien sûre Bella. C'est aussi chez toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Jasper m'embrassa chastement et un quart d'heure plus tard, il passa devant la chambre sans un regard pour moi, je sentais sa frustration et je décidais d'en jouer. Je passais un de ses tee-shirts sans mettre de pantalon. Il était assis sur le canapé à regarder un reportage sur le Texas, je me cambrais devant son nez sous prétexte de chercher mon téléphone.

-Très beau paysage, commenta Jasper.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup Houston aussi, répliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne parlais de celui-là, rit Jasper.

-Celui-là ? Demandai-je en désignant mon fessier.

Jasper me fit signe oui de la tête, il était tombé dans ma pièce.

-Malheureusement, tu n'es pas de taille pour le conquérir, soupirai-je tristement.

-Tu crois ça, me défia Jasper.

Il m'attrapa, faisant voler la télécommande au passage et me jeta sans ménagement sur le canapé. Il me couvrit de baiser fiévreux, me donnant des frissons de plaisir. Il me retira son tee-shirt, dévoilant mes seins qui étaient fièrement dressés pour lui. Il retira mon tanga d'un mouvement rapide mais doux et sans que je vois le geste, il était nu. Son corps était magnifique, je le désirais encore plus qu'avant et je me demandais pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu la réalité dès le début ? Car c'était lui qu'il me fallait. Il me pénétra doucement, prenant soin de ne pas me faire mal. Je n'avais jamais connu le plaisir à la première pénétration, car Alec n'était pas doux, au contraire. Jasper bougea très lentement en moi et m'envoyait des vagues de plaisir en même temps. Il m'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, j'étais décidément trop amoureuse pour que ça soit réel. Je liais mes mains aux siennes et je vis toutes ses émotions se mélanger, créant comme un arc-en-ciel autour de lui et le rendant encore plus beau.

-Tu es magnifique, soufflai-je.

-Et toi, tu l'es encore plus, me répondis Jasper en me souriant amoureusement.

Jasper caressa mes seins d'une main douce et tiède, contrairement aux autres vampires, contrairement à Alec. Je ne culpabilisais pas de faire l'amour avec Jasper, je culpabilisais pour tout ce que j'avais manqué avec Jasper comme ma première fois. Mes pensées quittèrent mon cerveau et je me laissais aller aux mouvements de Jasper, un va-et-vient de plaisir jusqu'à atteindre le Nirvana ensemble. Jasper me murmurait des tonnes de je t'aime dont je ne me lassais pas, car c'était la plus belle chose que j'avais entendue dans ma vie. Il se retira en moi et j'eus une grimace, je me sentais vide comme s'il me manquait quelque chose. Mais Jasper resta allongé sur moi sans peser tout son poids, un câlin après les ébats. Étais-je entièrement à lui maintenant ? C'était ça la définition de l'amour ? Avais-je totalement oublié Alec ?

-Pourquoi tu te questionnes autant ?

-Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as fait l'amour ce soir, souris-je malgré moi.

-La première raison est que je t'aime. La deuxième est que je t'avais dit que je ne le ferais que lorsque tu serais entièrement à moi et la dernière est que tu as besoin de voir ce que c'est l'amour avec un grand A.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis totalement à toi ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu te retournes toujours vers moi dans les moments difficiles, tu as cherché ma protection quand tu t'es sentie prise au piège et tu as murmuré mon prénom quand tu dormais.

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai dit quoi dans l'avion ?

-Que tu m'aimais plus que tu aimais Alec, mais que tu ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer lui aussi.

Je le sentis froncer des sourcils, mais il continua son explication.

-J'ai senti ton cœur s'ouvrir totalement à moi alors que tu dormais. Tu as cherché ma main et quand j'ai noué mes doigts aux tiens, tu as souri. Je me suis dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'une quelconque bague ou d'un misérable bout de papier pour savoir que tu étais ma femme, ton âme m'appartiendra pour l'éternité.

Je caressais ses cheveux en pleurant. C'était le trop-plein d'amour qui sortait avec mes larmes et Jasper souleva la tête pour m'observer.

-Personne ne te verra comme je te vois, susurra-t-il.

Après une série de baiser, il se releva et me tendit sa main pour me relever. Je devais manger, car mon estomac se manifestait de plus en plus fort ce qui fit rire Jasper.

-C'est ça que j'aime avec ton humanité, rit-il.

Je me rhabillais pendant que Jasper commanda une pizza. On parla de beaucoup de choses et j'exprimais mon désir de rendre visite à ma mère.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa Jasper.

-Non, j'aimerais y aller seule.

Il me fit un petit sourire compréhensif. De toute façon, j'avais besoin de lui parler seule, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je regardais ma montre en calculant l'heure chez elle, elle ne devait pas encore dormir.

-Allô maman ?

-Oh Bella ! Je suis heureuse de t'entendre, dit-elle.

-Est-ce que je pourrais venir chez toi ?

-Tu sais bien que c'est aussi chez toi, me rassura-t-elle.

-Quand est-ce que je peux venir ?

-Dès que le prochain avion part, répondit ma mère avec un sourire dans la voix.

On planifia les détails et je raccrochais, heureuse et impatiente. Malheureusement, le départ chez ma mère le lendemain matin signifiait que je ne verrais pas Jasper pendant une semaine, et il se passait beaucoup de choses en une semaine.

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, je passais chez moi faire ma valise avec l'aide Jasper. Il m'accompagnerait jusqu'à l'aéroport et viendrait me chercher dans une semaine, je savais que ce n'était pas un adieu, mais ça me déchirait de savoir que je n'allais pas le voir pendant tout ce temps. Je regardais le ciel gris dans la voiture, pensant que dans quelques heures, je serais en train de bronzer avec ma mère au bord de la mer.

-Tu as hâte n'est-ce-pas ? Sourit Jasper.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis l'accident avec James.

-Oh, j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, commenta Jasper.

-Moi aussi. À l'époque, on était des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

-Mais je ressentais déjà des choses pour toi, mais je n'étais pas encore totalement séparée d'avec (pour moi, tu devrais enlever le avec et juste mettre d'Alice.) Alice.

-Tu es quelqu'un de fidèle n'est-ce-pas, jamais tu ne serais venu vers moi si tu aurais été avec Alice.

-Elle l'aurait vu et m'aurait quitté pour que je sois heureux avec toi. Mais c'est Alice qui m'a dit de venir en me suppliant, elle a ajouté que je rencontrerais mon âme-sœur ici à Forks.

-Et tadam me voilà qui entre en scène, m'exclamai-je.

Jasper rit de ma réplique en se garant dans le parking. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne à l'intérieur, les adieux auraient été trop difficiles.

-Tu vas me manquer, dis-je en souriant tristement.

-Tu as mon numéro alors tu m'appelles quand tu veux.

Je hochais la tête en retenant mes larmes, Jasper m'embrassa avant que j'ouvre la portière. Je récupérais ma valise ainsi que la veste en jean de Jasper dans le coffre. Je pris l'avion quelques instants après, écoutant la musique en essayant de ne pas réfléchir. Ma mère m'attendait devant les portes de l'aéroport à l'abri du soleil, elle portait une robe longue de couleur bleu foncé qui lui allait si bien.

-Bella, s'écria-t-elle en agitant le bras.

Comme si j'allais la louper ! Je traînais ma petite valise derrière moi, elle était légère, mais ma mère insista pour me la prendre. Je pris l'avion quelques instants après, écoutant la musique en essayant de ne pas réfléchir.

-Ok maman, ralentis un peu le débit de paroles.

-Excuse-moi Bella, sourit ma mère. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, depuis tout ce temps.

Elle se tourna vers moi avant de démarrer la voiture.

-Tu as changé, on dirait une vraie femme maintenant.

Je roulais des yeux sans répondre, il n'y avait rien à dire à ce sujet.

-Je parie que c'est l'effet Alec ça, insista ma mère.

-C'est une longue histoire et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles l'entendre.

-Au contraire, je me ferais une joie de t'écouter ! Sourit diaboliquement ma mère.

-Je te résume ça rapidement d'accord ?

Ma mère hocha la tête en se concentrant un peu moins sur la route que je ne le voudrais.

-Après ma remise de diplôme, je suis allée en Italie avec Alec pour rencontrer sa famille. Il m'a demandé ma main devant tout le monde et je n'ai pas accepté. Je suis partie avec Jasper qui m'a ramené à Forks.

-Et c'est tout ? S'étonna Renée en me scrutant.

-Maman la route ! La sermonnai-je.

-N'esquive pas la question Isabella Marie Swan !

-Bon très bien, soupirai-je.

Je cherchais soigneusement mes mots.

-Jasper est l'ancien petit copain d'Alice, ma meilleure amie. Le problème, c'est que depuis quelques semaines, j'ai un peu le béguin pour lui.

-Un peu ? Ricana ma mère. Je dirais que tu es totalement folle de lui, ton corps le réclame ça se voit.

J'eus un sourire malgré moi, évidemment que mon corps le réclamait !

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a autre chose, devina ma mère.

-J'ai couché avec Jasper hier, avouai-je sans aucune honte.

-Donc tu as trompé Alec.

-On n'est pas vraiment ensemble, c'est une relation libre. Il fait ce qu'il veut de son côté et moi aussi. Ne me regarde pas avec ton air choqué, c'est lui qui a décidé ça moi, je ne fais que suivre ses règles.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils, probablement mécontente d'entendre la vérité. Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à notre arrivée, Phil était à l'entraînement, mais je ne fus pas étonnée, car ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était peu à la maison.

-C'est ta chambre, on t'a laissé celle avec le petit balcon.

-Elle est vraiment belle, totalement à mon goût.

Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à notre arrivée, Phil était à l'entraînement, mais je ne fus pas étonnée, car ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était peu à la maison. Elle aimait beaucoup la décoration d'intérieur, ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était retaper les vieux meubles pour en faire du neuf. Quand ma mère avait des problèmes d'argent, elle arrondissait ses fins de mois de cette façon, mais c'était bien avant de rencontrer Phil.

-Tu reconnais la couverture ? Souris ma mère.

C'était un ensemble de nos tee-shirts de voyage.

-Je les ai cousues à la main, je me suis dit que tu aimerais avoir une part de moi là où tu iras après l'été.

-Merci maman.

J'étais vraiment touchée par son cadeau, c'était une époque où l'on était heureuses toutes les deux. À chaque vacance, nous partions dans un État différent visiter quelque chose d'incroyable.

-Et qui sait, tu le donneras à ton enfant si tu en as.

Je lui fis un sourire sans lui répondre, je n'aurais jamais d'enfant. Je déposais ma valise au pied du lit, je déferais mes affaires plus tard. À chaque vacance, nous partions dans un État différent visiter quelque chose d'incroyable.

-Hey darlin, tu es bien arrivée ?

-Ouais, soupirai-je.

-Oh, tu as passé un mauvais moment, devina Jasper.

-J'ai eu le droit à l'interrogatoire de ma mère, tu vois le genre.

-J'imagine, un peu le même genre que celui d'Alice.

-Pire que ça ! Imagine qu'elle me demande des détails sur des choses que je ne peux pas lui expliquer !

-Oh et bien bon courage.

Je secouais la tête en désespérant intérieurement.

-Hé Bella ? M'interpella Jasper alors que j'allais raccrocher.

-Ouais ?

-Je t'aime darlin.

Son accent sudiste fit fondre chacun de mes muscles, il savait très bien que j'aimais son accent. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait déjà raccroché. Je retrouvais ma mère qui avait préparé un thé glacé sur la terrasse en plein soleil, le bonheur pour moi.

-Et donc tu as refusé la demande en mariage d'Alec ? Reprit ma mère en me scrutant.

-Oui. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il faisait ça pour faire plaisir à son père. D'ailleurs, sa famille est gentille, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à l'intégrer totalement.

-On dirait que tu parles de la mafia, pouffa ma mère.

-Tu lis beaucoup trop de polars mamans, me moquai-je gentiment.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ta situation. Tu as deux hommes qui se battent pour toi et tu n'arrives pas à choisir ?

-C'est plus complexe. À chaque fois que je pense avoir fait mon choix, je ressens un manque de l'autre.

-Tu aimerais les deux quoi, comprit ma mère.

-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de l'un comme de l'autre. Alec m'apporte cette dose de folie que j'aime tant, il me donne des frissons de plaisir, mais aussi de peur. Quant à Jasper c'est l'homme de mes rêves, un chevalier sur son cheval blanc qui m'apaise et qui détruit de toutes mes peurs. Je repensais à Victoria et j'eus des frissons instinctivement.

-L'un t'apporte du plaisir au lit, un genre de délire SM et l'autre te comble dans la vie. Je pense qu'à ta place, j'aurais vite fait mon choix. Je choisis souvent la folie à la raison, mais parfois, il faut être raisonnable, et je choisirais Jasper.

Elle avait parlé comme me parlait mon cœur. Alec était là pour le moment, il m'appréciait et me supportait. Quand serait-il dans un demi-siècle ? Au fond de moi, j'avais la réponse, ne l'avais-je pas depuis le début ?

-Et de toute façon, je me sentirais mieux de te savoir avec un homme qui t'aime plus que sa propre vie.

-C'est ce que m'a dit Jasper quand il m'a fait l'amour, avouai-je plus pour moi que pour ma mère.

Renée me serra brièvement la main en signe de compassion, elle aussi avait souvent fais le choix d'abandonner une idylle compliquée, parfois, elle l'avait regretté et parfois non. Aujourd'hui, elle était avec Phil qui lui offrait une vie paisible et stable, ce que j'avais voulu construire avec Edward dans une autre vie.

-Jasper, dis-je doucement. Je dois choisir Jasper, même si je perds quelque chose d'incroyable avec Alec et qu'il m'a sorti de beaucoup de problèmes, Jasper est celui que j'ai aimé au premier regard. Je l'ai d'abord haïe et puis je l'ai aimé plus que c'était permis.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, répondit ma mère en levant un sourcil. Tu dis que tu as été rencontré la famille d'Alec, mais pourquoi Jasper était présent ?

-Ils sont cousins éloignés de plusieurs degrés, c'est pour ça qu'Alec était à Forks. Il gardait la villa des Cullen.

-Ah oui, donc Jasper a assisté à la demande en mariage.

-Oui, il était dans tous ses états.

-Perdre la femme que l'on aime est compliqué.

-Mais tu sais ce qui est comique dans l'histoire ? Souris-je malgré moi.

-Je ne vois rien de comique.

-Jasper voulait me demander en mariage la même soirée. Il avait la bague dans sa poche de pantalon, mais Alec n'avait pas de bague sur lui.

-Il aurait dû laisser la place à Jasper, s'esclaffa ma mère.

On se mit à rire comme des enfants, ça faisait du bien de se lâcher un bon coup. Seulement mon rire se changea en larme et je fus bientôt en train de verser des litres d'eau salée sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

La veille de partir, après avoir mangé avec Phil et ma mère, j'allais à la plage. Je regardais le soleil se coucher en pensant à Volterra avec un frisson. Ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour ma transformation, je ne voulais pas vivre enfermée et à la solde d'un vampire aigri. De plus, les révélations de Jasper sur l'amour entre Jane et Alec me faisaient froid dans le dos. J'avais moi aussi ressenti quelque chose de bizarre dans leur comportement, mais je ne connaissais pas de jumeaux et encore moins des jumeaux vampires.

Pendant toute la semaine, j'avais passé un maximum de temps avec ma mère. On parlait de beaucoup de choses sauf de Jasper ou Alec, en réalité, je voulais faire une pause avec tout ça. Mettre les vampires de côté pour me sentir plus libre et j'avais eu raison. J'étais requinquée pour un bon moment et certainement prête à affronter une nouvelle dispute entre Jasper et Alec. Ma mère m'avait demandé si je voulais passer plus de temps chez elle, mais la vérité, c'est que je ne m'y sentais pas chez moi. La chaleur était agréable, mais vivre avec ma mère en constance était épuisant à la longue, elle voulait que je la suive partout et j'avais du mal à suivre le rythme.

Quand le réveil sonna, il me tira d'un rêve où ma robe de mariée était si longue qu'il m'était impossible de marcher sans tomber. J'avais hâte de rentrer pour prendre Jasper dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'avais choisi lui. Oui, mon choix était enfin pris même si je faisais du mal à Alec, je voulais vivre ma vie avec mon âme-sœur. Renée pleura beaucoup quand je la quittais pour monter dans l'avion, mais ma vie ne serait jamais ici, elle le savait aussi bien que moi. Quelques heures après, j'attendais ma valise tout en essayant de joindre Jasper qui n'était pas disponible, comme me le répétait sa messagerie vocale. En récupérant ma valise, je pestais contre lui et contre tous les vampires de la terre, car je n'avais pas de moyen de locomotion et soudain, j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

-Je ne veux pas paraître vieux jeu, mais des mots aussi vulgaires ne devraient pas sortir d'une si jolie bouche.

C'était Rosalie Hale qui se tenait devant moi, les poings sur les hanches. Derrière elle, Alice avait les yeux dans le vague puis revint à elle tout en souriant.

-Bella ! Désolé pour le retard, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver une place de parking.

Je me jetais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, soulagée de la voir. Les retrouvailles avec Rosalie furent un peu compliquées, mais j'étais contente de la voir, sa joie de me voir facilitait les choses.

-J'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases toi et moi, proposa-t-elle en souriant.

-Moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais fait l'effort de venir vers toi, mais je t'avoue que tu m'effrayais beaucoup à l'époque.

Rosalie rit d'un rire aigu et charmant. Son intonation avait parfois cet accent très New-yorkais qui lui allait si bien.

-Tu es née à New-York ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'elle chantait une chanson.

-Non à Rochester mais c'est dans le même État, pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'accent sur certains mots, souris-je.

-Tu as une excellente oreille, si tu étais vampire, tu pourrais être une bonne traqueuse !

-Ou une excellente chasseuse, contredit Alice.

-C'est un peu pareil, rit Rosalie.

-Mais devenir vampire n'est pas dans mes projets, protestai-je.

Je vis Alice pouffé de rire, mais ne rien dire de plus (ne dis rien de plus *), elle m'énervait quand elle faisait ça.

-Je sais que je t'énerve, pas besoin de le dire.

-La ferme Alice, claquai-je boudeuse.

Elle continua de rire et ça m'énervait encore plus.

-Au fait, il est où Jasper ? Il devait passer me prendre, mais il n'est pas là.

-Il est parti en Italie rendre un service à Aro en échange de ta liberté, expliqua Rosalie.

-Rose ! La sermonna Alice. On ne devait pas lui dire comme ça.

-Autant qu'elle le sache, je n'aime pas mentir.

J'avais arrêté de respirer. Jasper risquait beaucoup de choses pour moi, il était fou ! Alec pouvait l'éliminer comme il le voudrait surtout qu'il serait aidé de Jane grâce à leur don effrayant.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, il rentre dans quelques jours, me rassura Alice.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Oui, et plus j'ai vu aussi vos retrouvailles très mouvementées. Le pauvre lit, tu devrais dire à Jasper d'en commander un autre avant de faire vos ébats.

Je devins toute rouge et les deux vampires éclatèrent de rire sans se demander si je n'allais pas mourir de honte. On passa par un centre commercial couvert pour que je mange un morceau pendant que la petite brune faisait quelques achats pour leur séjour à Forks, comme si elles n'avaient ce qui leur fallait dans leur Villa !

-Tu t'en sors avec tes idylles ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

-On peut dire ça, j'ai juste peur de faire le mauvais choix et de ne pas pouvoir faire machine arrière.

-Tu as bien fait de refuser le mariage forcé avec Alec, m'expliqua la blonde d'une voix sombre. Je ne dis pas que tu dois choisir mon frère, mais si tu t'engages avec Alec, c'est avec Aro que tu t'engages. Les Volturi n'ont pas de considération les uns pour les autres, tous envient la place des jumeaux et tu seras une cible pour eux.

Je remerciais Rosalie pour ses explications, mais je savais déjà ça.

-Alice m'a dit qu'elle avait fait une boulette l'autre jour.

-Boulette est un petit mot, grimaçai-je.

Je lui racontais l'épisode où sa folle de sœur avait appelé Jasper pour le féliciter de sa demande en mariage, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas eu lieu.

-Du coup, le plan de Jasper a complètement échoué, soupira la blonde.

-Je ne voulais pas me marier avec lui non plus, confessai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et Alice revint avec beaucoup de vêtements, d'accessoire et autre chose futile à mon goût. Personnellement, je gardais la veste en jean de Jasper, des vêtements noirs et les Converse de la même couleur qu'Alec m'avait offerts. J'allais me coucher en rentrant, jetant ma valise dans le salon sans ménagement, de toute façon Alice irait fouiller à l'intérieur, je le savais. J'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi, mon père étant en plein préparatif de son mariage, j'aurais la paix. Rosalie avait élu domicile chez Jasper et Alice alternait entre la Villa, chez moi et chez Jasper. Pendant plusieurs jours, elles allaient et venaient quand mon père n'était pas là, c'est-à-dire toute la journée, et elles me retrouvaient le soir dans ma chambre. Parfois, nous sortions danser, faire des balades nocturnes où je profitais des quelques rayons de soleil dans mon jardin. Un jour, peut-être une semaine après mon retour à Forks, je discutais avec Rosalie qui m'expliquait leur vie à Moncton.

-Comment as-tu manipulé toute une ville ?

-C'est mon don, avoua Rosalie. Je peux alterner la mémoire de tous les vampires ou humains qui ne possèdent pas de bouclier mental comme le tien. Tu vois, il me suffit d'attendre qu'ils dorment pour les persuader que nous n'avions jamais existé.

-Comme de l'hypnose ? Me risquai-je.

-Oui, on peut résumer ça ainsi. Pour les documents, on les modifie ou on les fait disparaître.

-À combien de filles as-tu brisé la vie ?

-Tu es la seule qui a gardé un souvenir précis de nous, soupira Rosalie. J'avais dit à Edward que ça ne marcherait pas sur toi, comme Marie-Céleste tu possèdes une résistance à mon don.

-Tu as testé ton don sur elle ? M'étonnai-je.

-J'ai voulu la protéger de ce monde, de mon frère.

Je posais mon bras sur le bras Rosalie, je voyais beaucoup de peine dans son regard. J'avais enfin compris que l'idée ne venait pas d'elle, je gardais un doute au fond de moi. Après cette conversation, les rapports avec Rosalie étaient plus détendus et une certaine amitié s'installa entre nous. Parfois, la compagnie de Rose était plus agréable que celle d'Alice, surtout le soir quand j'étais épuisée. Alice insistait pour que je m'achète une robe pour le mariage de mon père qui approchait à grand pas, selon elle, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la cérémonie. Mais depuis combien de temps était parti Jasper ? Je tombais une nouvelle fois sur son répondeur, il commençait vraiment à me faire chier !

-Alice ! Hurlai-je en entrant chez Jasper.

La petite brune arriva aussitôt, inquiète.

-Où est Jasper ?

-Je ne sais pas, il est injoignable.

-Et tes visions ? Tu dois bien le voir dans tes visions non ? M'écriais-je.

Rosalie débarqua dans le salon, l'air exaspéré.

-Il ne répond pas à mes appels, dit-elle à l'intention d'Alice.

-Il est en vie, quelque part à Volterra. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un bloque mes dons au château car je vois flou.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'acheter une paire de lunettes, marmonnai-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

Rosalie débarqua dans le salon, l'air exaspéré.

-J'y suis pour quelque chose si Jasper est une tête brûlée ? Cria Alice à son tour.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'acheter une paire de lunettes, marmonnai-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

-Je dessine mes visions pour ne pas les oublier ! Avant j'avais Edward qui me les répétait, mais tu vois Edward est devenu con depuis qu'il t'a connu.

-Et c'est ma faute si ton crétin de frère est comme ça ? Hurlai-je.

Les voisins devaient nous entendre maintenant.

-Non mais c'est de ta faute si je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes visions !

-Ma faute ? Répétai-je écœurée.

-Bon, les filles, on se calme un peu, s'interposa Rosalie.

-Tu vois Bella, c'est ça le problème avec toi, tu ne vois pas la réalité en face. Tu penses que tout est de la faute des autres, mais tu te voiles la face. Après tout, tu n'as pas à...

Alice s'arrêta net, se figea et marmonna des choses incompréhensibles. Elle était en pleine vision et on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, juste attendre qu'elle revienne à elle. Je jetais un regard à Rosalie qui me rassura avec un petit sourire, la brune revint à elle.

-Jasper va bien, me rassura-t-elle. Il ne peut pas partir, car il essaye de calmer la rage de Jane contre Aro.

-Il va avoir du boulot, murmurai-je. Car après tout ça vient de lui l'idée de me marier avec Alec et Jane n'est pas d'accord.

Alice me fit un petit sourire étrange.

-Excuse-moi pour m'être énervée, mais je n'arrivais plus à savoir si Jasper était en vie.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassurai-je.

J'étais quand même blessée par ses propos et elle l'avait bien compris. Elle me prit doucement par le bras pour m'emmener à l'extérieur afin de me calmer.

-Ne pense que je te reproche quoi que se soit. Tu n'as pas voulu de nous dans ta vie, c'est arrivé comme ça. Je n'avais même pas prévu ton arrivé de cette façon, j'avais vu une brune aux cheveux longs devenir la femme de Jasper.

-Tu as dû me détester, soupirai-je.

-Détrompe-toi. J'étais soulagée que je ne l'abandonne pas et qu'il trouverait sa compagne.

-Car c'est toi qui as décidé de le quitter ? M'étonnai-je.

-Un commun accord, répondit Alice. Ce que je te disais, c'est que tu as tendance à croire que le futur n'est pas modifiable et que rien ne change. Par exemple, tu pensais que tu finirais avec Alec il y a quelques mois et maintenant, ne vois-tu pas ta vie avec Jasper ? Autre exemple, tu pensais finir dans un asile et te voilà au bord du mariage.

-Quoi ? Au bord du mariage ? Répondis-je affoler.

-Je parle de celui de ton père Bella, respire.

-Tu me rassures.

-Bon et si on retournait voir Rosalie ?

Après cette petite dispute, je me sentis mieux. Je savais que Jasper était en vie, mon père se mariait bientôt à la mairie de Forks et la fête se passerait à la réserve donc je ne resterais pas longtemps et après Jasper reviendrait. Le schéma des futurs jours était tout tracé dans mon esprit, j'emprunterais une robe à Alice que je lui rendrais juste après la cérémonie. Personnellement, je ne me réjouissais pas de savoir que mon père allait se marier avec Sue. C'était une femme très gentille et je n'avais rien à lui reprocher sauf le fait qu'elle était trop proche des loups-garous. Je me sentais exclue de la famille depuis l'annonce du mariage, je n'avais participé à rien, je n'étais même pas demoiselle d'honneur ni responsable de quoi que se soit. Bref, j'étais une invitée quelconque, le pire dans tout ça s'est que je n'avais pas vu Charlie depuis longtemps. Il ne rentrait presque plus à la maison, la seule fois où il avait passé une nuit complète fut la veille de son mariage. J'en profitais pour avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert.

-Tu sais papa, après ton mariage, je vais probablement quitter Forks.

-Je le sais Bella. Tu vas suivre Alec ou Jasper et c'est une bonne chose. La vie ici n'est pas faite pour quelqu'un comme toi, tu es trop libre et aventureuse pour une petite ville comme Forks.

\- Bref, j'étais une invitée quelconque, le pire dans tout ça s'est que je n'avais pas vu Charlie depuis longtemps.

-Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et je ne la connaîtrais jamais, mais j'ai compris qu'une espèce de rivalité surnaturelle existait entre les Quileute et les Cullen. Et par je ne sais quel miracle, tu as réussi à ne pas céder à la pression. Tu as vraiment raison de partir d'ici si ta vie est avec les gens comme eux. Depuis quelque temps, ma mémoire est comme troublée. J'ai la certitude que tout ce que tu m'as dit sur ton histoire avec Edward était vrai, comme si je l'avais vécu en direct.

Je fis un sourire à Charlie, enfin, il ouvrait les yeux. Mon père continua de se livrer.

-Tu peux partir tranquillement, je ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon depuis l'arrivée d'Alec dans ta vie, j'ai compris que tu m'échappais petit à petit.

-Je resterais toujours ta petite fille chérie, le rassurai-je.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras et alla se coucher. Le lendemain, la cérémonie était programmée à 13 heures et je me préparais lentement. Normalement, Alice devait m'accompagner en voiture et m'attendre devant. J'avais convenu avec mon père que je n'irais pas à la petite fête après la cérémonie pour ne pas faire d'histoire. Je mis la robe marron sans manche que j'avais trouvé dans les placards d'Alice, elle était neuve et encore dans sa housse de protection. Je fis l'effort de mettre des talons sur les conseils d'Alice et je me laissais maquiller par Rosalie. Quand il fut l'heure de partir, ce n'était pas la voiture d'Alice qui m'attendait devant chez-moi, mais celle de Jasper.

-Jasper, criai-je.

Le beau blond était appuyé contre son véhicule avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il tendit les bras vers moi et me fit tourner dans les airs avant de m'embrasser.

-Si tu savais à quel point, tu m'as manqué darlin, susurra le vampire avant de m'embrasser.

Je me laissais aller à son baiser. Ses lèvres m'avaient manqué, son odeur aussi, mais surtout sa voix. Il m'ouvrit la portière comme un gentleman du sud et démarra en trombe, quelques minutes, nous étions arrivés pour la cérémonie.

-C'est bizarre d'être là, marmonnai-je en sortant de la voiture.

-Non, c'est le mariage de ton père, tu n'allais pas louper ça. Je te rappelle que c'est la raison officielle de ton refus d'être transformé.

Je ris à son ton réprobateur. J'étais heureuse d'être là avec lui, Alec aurait fait trop de problèmes. Je saluais les différentes personnes présentes et je m'installais au premier rang avec Jasper, j'étais la seule famille de Charlie à venir au mariage. La cérémonie fut courte mais chargée d'émotion, c'était beau un mariage quand l'amour était vraiment présent.

-J'aimerais bien connaître ça avec toi, chuchota Jasper.

-Moi aussi, avouai-je à ma plus grande surprise.

Jasper me serra la main et on se concentra à nouveau sur le mariage de mon père, il venait de prononcer ses vœux, un discours simple et précis comme toujours. Je le connaissais déjà pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois quand mon père répétait les mêmes phrases tous les matins dans la salle de bains.

-Nous avons chacun vécut notre vie de notre côté. Toi et moi avons eu des enfants merveilleux et qui sont grands à présent. Je ne le dis pas souvent, car je suis un homme pudique, mais Sue, je t'aime.

Sue avait les larmes aux yeux, je trouvais ça tellement romantique, peut-être un peu trop pour moi.

-Tu ne me feras pas pleurer devant tout le monde si on se marie ?

-Encore faudrait-il que tu en sois capable, sourit Jasper.

-On a déjà parlé de ça, soupirai-je.

-Non pas avec moi, je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mais j'aimerais que tu prennes en considération mes arguments. On en parlera après, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer maintenant.

Je roulais des yeux au moment où tout le monde félicita les mariés, je me joignais à eux tout en restant légèrement énervée contre pas avec moi, je ne veux pas te forcer la main, mais j'aimerais que tu prennes en considération mes arguments. J'embrassais les mariés, fis un signe de la main à Jacob qui me lança un regard noir et je retrouvais Jasper à la voiture.

-Tu veux bien me déposer à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui, j'irais chasser pendant ce temps-là.

Tout le monde accompagna les mariés jusqu'à la sortie de la mairie en leur jetant des pétales de rose et de pivoines, c'était beau à voir. Je soupirais en les voyants, ils étaient vraiment idiots même pour leur âge. Je terminais ma conversation tout en payant mes nouveaux livres et je sortis de la boutique sous les sifflements vulgaires de Mike.

-Bella, beugla-t-il à l'autre bout de la rue.

Je décidais de l'ignorer, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait les ennuies. Mais Mike n'était pas d'humeur à me laisser tranquille, pis encore, il insistait de plus en plus fort.

-Bella ma chérie. Allez Bella soit cool pour une fois.

-Fous-moi la paix Mike, dis-je sans me retourner.

Je l'entendis courir pour me rattraper, et merde !

-J'ai entendu dire que tu partais de Forks.

Je roulais des yeux, je ne voulais rien lui dire sur mes projets.

-Tu ne veux pas parler Bella ? S'énerva Mike.

Il me poussa violemment contre un mur, je me cognais le dos contre lui, c'était douloureux la vache ! Je manquais de m'effondrer au sol si Mike ne m'avait pas tenu le bras aussi fort. Heureusement que j'étais habituée à la poigne des vampires, sinon j'aurais hurlé de douleur.

-Lâche-moi Mike, fis-je d'une voix forte.

-Sinon quoi Bella ? Tu vas appeler l'Italien aux yeux bleus ? Ah non maintenant, c'est avec Hale que tu baises !

-Vas te faire foutre Mike ! Crachai-je.

-Oh, mais elle est dangereuse la petite Bella, se moqua Mike.

Son regard se fit sauvage, il me faisait presque peur.

-Tu es devenue une vraie petite salope qui est bien foutue en plus.

J'avais encore ma robe de cérémonie qui mettait en valeur mes courbes, je pestais contre Rosalie de me l'avoir conseillé.

-Je suis sûr que tu dois bien baiser pour avoir les deux dans ta poche comme ça.

J'essayais de me défaire de sa prise, mais il avait plus de force que je croyais, il plaqua son corps au mien. Son haleine était affreuse, un mélange de bière et de graisse. J'essayais de rester concentrée sur ses mouvements, mais je fus quand même surprise quand il plaqua ses lèvres humides contre les miennes. Je lui donnais des coups sur les épaules, mais il ne semblait pas les sentir ou ça l'amusait, je ne savais pas trop. Mon genou s'élança par réflexe dans l'entrejambe de mon agresseur, car oui, je me faisais agresser. Mike se plia, visiblement en proie à un haut-le-cœur dû à la douleur. Je me dégageais rapidement, mais ma malchance me fit rentrer dans un autre mur.

-Bella, hoqueta Jasper.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, apeurée.

-J'ai senti ta peur de l'autre côté de la rue et je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Oh Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Je me dégageais rapidement, mais ma malchance me fit rentrer dans un autre mur. Son regard vira au noir et je sentis sa colère pulsait en lui, j'étais bien heureuse que sa colère ne soit pas dirigée contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a Hale ? Couina Mike.

-Tu te prends pour un homme Newton ? Cracha Jasper ivre de colère.

-Ouais, je suis un homme, tu veux que je te montre la marchandise ? Ricana Mike.

Jasper saisit l'humain par le cou, le faisait gémir.

-Tu fais moins le malin dans cette position, c'est qui la victime maintenant ?

-Tout ça pour une pute dans son genre ? Gémit Mike.

-La pute dans l'histoire, c'est toi Mike. Tu as baisé avec combien de filles cette semaine ?

Le sourire de Mike disparu aussitôt, le ton agressif qu'il employait me donnait des frissons.

-Tu vois Mike, dans la vie, on peut passer rapidement du chasseur à la proie.

Il accentua ses paroles en frappant la tête de Mike contre le mur faisant un bruit macabre.

-Arrête, murmura l'humain dans un souffle.

-Je n'arrêterais que lorsque tu auras compris ce que tu as voulu infliger à Bella ! Rugit Jasper.

Il cogna à nouveau la tête de Mike qui fit un nouveau bruit étrange.

-Jasper, tu vas le tuer. Ça suffit maintenant, il a compris, essayai-je.

Jasper me lança un regard mauvais, comme s'il ne m'avait pas reconnu sur le coup. Son côté sombre me fit frissonner de plaisir. L'ombre ou la lumière ? Je me posais cette question depuis longtemps et finalement, j'avais une ombre à l'intérieur ma Lumière. Et j'aimais ça.

-Si jamais tu mentionnes mon nom ou celui de Bella, je viendrais te tuer lentement. Tu as compris ? Cracha Jasper en lâchant brusquement Mike. Pour toute réponse, il gémit. J'étais persuadée qu'il était à moitié mort. Je restais à regarder le corps quasi-inerte de Mike sans bouger, je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse qu'il soit comme ça ou en colère.

-Viens Bella, ne reste pas là.

On s'éloigna de quelques mètres puis Jasper appela les secours avant de briser son téléphone. Ma Lumière dans l'ombre. Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper sous cet angle, un côté ténébreux qui était encore plus effrayant que celui d'Alec.

-Tu es effrayant, murmurai-je malgré moi.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Tu as eu le droit à un aperçu de l'ancien moi, celui qu'on appelait le Major.

-Il va s'en sortir ?

-Je ne pense pas, avoua Jasper la tête baissée.

-Il l'aura mérité, tu sais, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de m'attraper, mais avant j'étais toujours dans un lieu public.

Jasper ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand il les ouvrit, ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur ambrée. En rentrant, je fus surprise de voir les filles à la porte de chez Jasper.

-Nous rentrons à Moncton, m'expliqua Alice avec un sourire triste.

-Je viendrais bientôt vous voir, enfin quand il n'y aura pas Edward bien sûr, répondis-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

Avoir passé autant de temps avec Alice et Rosalie m'avait fait du bien. J'avais profité de leur présence féminine pour parler de mes sentiments et elles ne m'avaient pas jugé. Et puis je m'étais retrouvée seule avec Jasper qui s'en voulait encore d'avoir réagi comme ça.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as fait peur sur le coup, maintenant, c'est fini.

-Je ne voulais pas te montrer cette facette de moi, je déteste perdre le contrôle.

-Et moi, je déteste te voir te torturer comme ça.

Je mis ma main sur sa joue pour le réconforter, après tout, c'était Mike qui m'avait agressé. Jasper me regardait dans les yeux, c'était un moment intense. Un coup assez fort à la porte nous fit sursauter, nous étions dans notre bulle. J'allais ouvrit et ce que je vis me fit sursauter, Alec était derrière la porte.

-Bonsoir bébé, sourit-il fidèle à lui-même.

-Bon... Bonsoir Alec, bégayai-je.

Jasper apparut dans mon dos, posant une main protectrice sur mon ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Soupira-t-il.

-Je viens voir Bella. J'ai quand même le droit à un dernier moment avec elle ?

-Comment ça un dernier moment ? Protestai-je.

Je vis l'échange de regard entre les vampires et ça m'agaçait vraiment leur petit jeu de mâle dominant.

-Je fais ça pour te protéger, s'expliqua Jasper en sentant mon agacement.

Il était sincère, je le voyais à son regard, mais tout de même !

-Je vais parler à Alec derrière la porte et ensuite, il partira s'il le souhaite.

-Très bien, marmonna Jasper en s'éloignant.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi, il était temps d'avoir cette discussion.

-Je...

-Non, c'est moi qui parle, me coupa Alec.

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais ne dis rien.

-J'ai passé un marché avec Jasper. Après ma discussion si tu refuses, tu ne me verrais plus jamais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses dans ma vie, contredis-je.

-J'ai bien conscience que ta relation avec Jasper t'apporte une vie stable et tranquille, mais Bella, j'ai beaucoup plus à t'offrir. Je peux t'organiser une fête tous les soirs, on pourrait détruire des villes entières, on pourrait s'offrir le monde à nous deux.

-Et Jane dans l'histoire ?

-J'aimerais toujours Jane, c'est ma moitié, mais Jane ne sortira jamais du château et elle me laisse partir si je le veux.

Il s'approcha de moi et tout doucement, il posa une main dans mon dos.

-J'ai une chose à te demander Bella, si tu refuses ma demande, je m'en vais et plus jamais tu ne me verras.

Il se mit à genou et avant que j'aie le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, j'avais déjà changé d'avis. J'étais misérable. Je ne voulais pas perdre Alec, je le voulais à n'importe quel prix, même si celui-ci était de me marier avec lui et de passer ma vie à Volterra.

-Isabella Maria Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il ouvrit un petit écrin qui refermait une bague sertie de pierre noire. Elle était magnifique, brillante mais pas extravagante. Le genre de bague que j'aimais, qui m'irait bien.

-Je vais partir Bella, dit Alec. Je vais partir si tu ne me dis pas oui.

Alec se leva en soupirant, il referma l'écrin et se détourna de moi. Il allait partir ! Si je ne réagissais pas maintenant, il partirait à jamais !

-Je n'ai pas dit non Alec ! Criai-je.

Je me retournais vers la maison, je vis Jasper qui me regardait avec un air triste et résigné.

-De toute façon, tu partiras toujours vers lui quand le choix sera impossible, murmura-t-il d'un air triste.

Nous étions en route pour l'aéroport. J'avais quitté Jasper contre toute attente, je partais en Italie. Je quittais tout ce que j'aimais pour Alec, Alec... Il ne semblait pas plus heureux que ça, il semblait comme à son habitude, impassible. Je portais sa bague autours du doigt et elle me semblait si lourde. La condition pour venir avec Alec, c'était de couper les ponts avec tout ce qui faisait ma vie humaine, les Cullen en faisaient partie. Je ne verrais plus mon père, ni ma mère. Je ne serais plus humaine, je ne sentirais plus la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau et je ne me lèverais plus le matin en me demandant ce que me réserverait cette nouvelle journée. Je ne serais plus avec Jasper.

-Bella ? M'appela Alec.

-Oui ?

-Donne-moi ton passeport pour ton billet.

Je m'exécutais automatiquement, comme un robot. Il y avait pourtant au fond de moi une partie qui vibrait à cause de la présence d'Alec, cette partie de mon âme qui désirait devenir vampire était folle de joie et l'autre qui voulait cette vie si paisible était comme éteinte.

Le panneau affichait le départ dans peu de temps, et au moment où j'allais me résigner à quitter pour toujours mon pays, une voix résonna à travers le tarmac.

-Pars avec moi, cria Jasper.

Il s'était rapprochait rapidement, de façon à ce que le reste des passants n'entendent pas la suite de la conversation.

-Pars avec moi, répéta le vampire blond.

Je n'avais pas répondu. Alec était là aussi, il attendait en silence.

-Je te transformerais moi-même Bella ou tu resteras comme ça si tu veux.

J'avais le droit à cette fameuse scène à l'aéroport, mais contrairement à ce que l'on voyait dans les films, il n'y avait ni musique ni foule attentive. Ce n'était pas romantique comme dans les films, c'était le pire moment de ma vie. C'était un moment désagréable, désobligeant mais crucial pour mon avenir.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je regardais tour à tour les deux vampires. L'un blond, incarnation de la douceur et du charme sudiste et l'autre brun, incarnant le parfait vampire. Choisir Jasper, c'était avoir la sécurité d'un amour inconditionnel, mais c'était perdre cette partie sombre de moi. Choisir Alec, c'était prendre la voie ténébreuse, devenir un vampire sans cœur, mais c'était surtout prendre le risque de souffrir.

En regardant le panneau des départs, je repensais à la lettre d'Alice que j'avais découverte dans mon sac à main :

« Cela pourrait t'aider. Parfois dans la vie, il vaut mieux partir pour s'en sortir »

Mon choix était fait. Je me retournais vers Alec.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Jasper arbora un sourire victorieux.

-Je ne pars pas avec toi non plus. Je m'en vais tout simplement, je vous quitte.

J'en avais fini. J'en avais fini avec ces histoires compliquées, avec mes sombres idylles.

* * *

 **Et Boooooum ! Bella ne prend aucun des deux ! Je sais que vous allez me détester mais ce n'est pas fini !**

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Petit sondage : êtes-vous team Jasper ou team Alec ?**

 **Des bisous sanglants sur vous ! (je file terminer le chapitre 12 !)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui je m'accorde une pause dans l'écriture pour regarder Harry Potter ! J'aime tellement cette saga ! Sinon le chapitre est tout petit mais il est important puisqu'il apporte beaucoup d'information.**

* * *

 **Les visions d'Alice seront rédigées en italique pour une meilleure compréhension.**

 _« L'amitié est un lien curieux. Il se tisse parfois avec la lenteur des dentelles et parfois surgit comme une étoile filante. »_

 _-Myriam Chirousse_

Chapitre 10 : (POV ALICE) Parfois je hais mes visions !

Pour beaucoup, mes visions sont un don du ciel, foutaise ! Je hais mes visions, surtout quand elles m'annoncent la séparation d'un couple que j'ai créé moi-même. Bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas fait grand chose à part envoyé Jasper à Forks. Oh et aussi avoir divorcé avec lui, influencer Bella sur Jasper, menacer Jasper de ne plus lui parler s'il abandonnait. En fait, j'avais moi-même tissait les liens de leur relation. Même si Edward me détestait pour ça, même si Esmée était triste de ne plus voir Jasper, même si Carlisle était inquiet pour notre famille, et même si Emmett me cassait les pieds pour avoir des détails croustillants ! Ma famille était vraiment compliquée à gérer, sans parler de ma Bella préférée. Depuis quelques mois, je surveillais son avenir de près et c'était loin d'être facile ! Je n'avais jamais vu un avenir aussi incertain que celui de Bella, son avenir changeait presque tous les jours, voir plusieurs fois par jour et j'en avais des migraines constantes. Par exemple, le temps de trajet entre Moncton et Forks, j'avais eu le droit à une dizaine de visions sur l'avenir de Bella. En général, c'était des versions différentes avec Jasper ou Alec, j'avais eu la vision de Bella mariée avec Jasper et Alec, un genre trio bizarre. Et j'avais vu Bella morte après un viol dans les rues de Forks. Rosalie m'était d'un grand soutient dans ces moments, car parfois, je n'arrivais pas à savoir dans combien de temps elles allaient se produire et elle m'aidait à calculer.

 _Bella est à l'aéroport avec Alec et Jasper. Elle porte une bague. Une bague de fiançailles noire. Elle est en plein désarroi, Jasper est anéanti et Alec reste impassible._

 _-Je ne peux pas choisir, je ne peux pas ! Répète Bella en pleurant._

 _-Tu dois choisir Bella, rugit Alec avec un éclair dans le regard._

 _-Je ne peux pas ! Hurle l'humaine._

 _Je voyais le panneau d'affichage, les vols s'enchaînèrent. Et puis une ville : East Lansing. Bella est devant un immense bâtiment._

Je revins à moi sous le regard inquiet de Rosalie.

-Tu as vu quoi cette fois ?

-Bella va devoir choisir entre Jasper et Alec, mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle va partir, elle va les quitter tous les deux.

-Tu es certaine de ça ? S'étonna Rosalie.

-Oui, elle va aller à l'université. Je dois l'aider, il lui faut de nouveau papier d'identité pour s'enfuir.

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Pour une raison que j'ignore Bella ne veut pas choisir et elle va vouloir partir sans se retourner. Je sais que je dois lui donner ses foutus papiers sans en parler à Jasper.

-Tu le trahis en faisant ça, rétorqua Rose d'un air réprobateur.

-Je le fais pour Bella, elle doit partir pour réfléchir et surtout elle doit s'éloigner d'Alec le plus vite possible.

 _Je donne un passeport à Rosalie avec la photo de Bella._

-Mais oui ! M'écriai-je. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la chambre attend, je reviens tout de suite.

Il y a longtemps, j'avais préparé plusieurs faux papiers pour Bella, je savais exactement celui que je voulais lui donner. Je revins avec les papiers d'identité que je tendis fièrement à Rosalie, elle était contre cette idée, mais elle ne voyait pas l'avenir et ne pouvait pas comprendre. Bella et Jasper étaient au mariage de Charlie, j'avais préféré ne pas y aller pour ne pas faire d'histoire.

 _Bella est entourée d'humain. Elle semble heureuse._

-C'est vraiment la meilleure décision à prendre, assurai-je à Rosalie.

-Si tu le dis.

Je pris une feuille de papier dans ma chambre et je m'assurais de lui expliquer la situation du mieux que je pouvais.

 _« Bella,_

 _Je sais que le choix est impossible pour toi. Tu aimes autant Alec que Jasper pour l'instant et choisir te déchirerait l'âme. Il est temps pour toi de vivre une vie sans vampire, sans eux. Tu dois maintenant penser à toi et si tu décides maintenant de partir avec Alec, tu mourras dans peu de temps, tu n'auras pas le temps d'être transformée. Partir avec Jasper serait une bonne chose pendant quelques années, mais tu finiras par le tromper et vous vous déchirerez._

 _Alors je t'apporte l'aide dont tu as besoin, une porte de sortie. Avec Rose, nous sommes conscientes que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Jasper même si parfois, il souffre de tes actes._

 _Cette fois, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de faire souffrir qui que se soit, cette fois, tu protèges ton cœur et fais-moi confiance._

 _Quand le moment viendra de choisir, vas-t-en Bella. Prends l'avion pour le Michigan, fais des études comme je l'ai vu dans ma vision et tu vivrais plusieurs années de bonheur, plusieurs années humaines comme tu le souhaites !_

 _Je te vois vraiment heureuse dans cette ville alors que je te vois si malheureuse dans mes autres visions. Je ne dis pas que tu dois couper les ponts avec nous, juste avec les garçons. De toute façon si tu pars, Jasper ne te suivra pas, car il respectera toujours ton choix._

 _Grâce à ce passeport, il est peu probable qu'ils retrouvent ta trace et jamais je ne te trahirais ni Rosalie. Nous garderons le secret pour te protéger, nous te donnerons de l'argent le temps de tes études sans que Jasper soit au courant._

 _Et j'en suis certaine Bella que tout ira pour le mieux. Cela pourrait t'aider. Parfois dans la vie, il vaut mieux partir pour s'en sortir que rester pour souffrir._

 _J'espère que tu m'appelleras une fois que tu seras arrivée._

 _Alice, ta meilleure amie et ton meilleur allié.»_

Une fois ma lettre rédigée, je retrouvais Rosalie qui regardait le ciel sur la terrasse.

-J'aime beaucoup cette ville, confessa la blonde.

-Pas moi, avouai-je. Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir rencontré Bella, mais nous avons déchiré notre famille avec nos erreurs.

\- Je suis bien heureuse d'avoir rencontré Bella, mais nous avons déchiré notre famille avec nos erreurs. Mais avoir Bella dans la famille nous a permis de voir la vérité sur notre famille. On se croyait inséparable, fort et solidaire, mais c'était ton le contraire.

-Au moins, on est ensemble, souris-je. Et Jasper reviendra avec nous.

-Tu en sûre ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

-Oui, je l'ai vu et je le connais par cœur. Il a toujours besoin de sa sœur quand ça ne va pas et aussi de moi pour lui raconter mes visions, ça l'apaise.

Rosalie fut un peu plus rassurée et on prit la route pour retrouver Bella et Jasper. J'expliquais à Rosalie que nous devions partir ce soir avant que Bella fasse son choix pour être prête en cas de problème, mais surtout pour être à la maison quand Jasper reviendrait. J'ouvris la porte de chez Jasper et je vis le sac à main de Bella sur le canapé, j'y glissais ma lettre avec le passeport en prenant soin de ne pas le bouger pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

 _Bella ouvre son sac dans la voiture. Elle lit la lettre sans la montrer à Alec._

-C'est Alec qui lui fait la demande en mariage, soupirai-je.

-Quoi ? S'écria Rosalie.

-C'est avec Alec qu'elle va partir à l'aéroport. Je l'ai vu lire la lettre à côté de lui dans la voiture. J'entendis la voiture de Jasper au loin, ils allaient bientôt arriver.

-Surtout, tu ne dis rien à Jasper !

-Non. Il ne doit pas influencer l'avenir, je l'ai bien compris.

-C'est la seule façon de sauver Bella sinon elle partira avec Alec et tu connais la suite.

Rose hocha la tête d'un air résigné, car elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Reverrons-nous Bella un jour ? Je n'en n'étais pas hocha la tête d'un air résigné, car elle savait ce qui allait suivre. Non, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Nous fîmes nos au revoir au couple et avant que je ne pleure, je me décidais à monter dans la voiture de Rosalie. Elle se dépêchait de quitter la ville en poussant la voiture au maximum, avait-elle peur de faire demi-tour ?

-Je sais que c'est dur de laisser ton frère dans cette situation.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise sœur et j'ai l'impression qu'on le trahit en faisant ça.

Je ne répondis rien, car c'était aussi mon sentiment. Je détestais mes visions, je détestais trahir les gens que j'aimais même si c'était pour leur bien.

 _Bella est dans un petit appartement en compagnie de fille. Elle est ivre morte et s'amuse à un jeu d'alcool._

Je me mis à pouffer de rire, sous le regard intrigué de Rosalie.

-Bella va rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et elle va passer de merveilleux moments. Je viens de la voir ivre morte à essayer de toucher son nez avec son pouce tout en fermant les yeux.

-Tu as de la chance de voir l'avenir de Bella, soupira Rose.

-Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.

Rosalie coupa le fond sonore, la radio annonçait de la pluie pour toute la semaine.

-Tu as vu Jasper avec Bella depuis combien de temps ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Depuis le début, j'ai vu Jasper avec une autre femme que moi. Je savais qu'il serait avec moi pendant un long moment, mais qu'il n'était pas pour moi. Un jour, j'ai vu cette femme naître, elle était toute petite, mais pourtant son regard était hypnotisant.

Je me rappelais cette vision alors que j'étais en pleine chasse, elle m'avait troublé un point inimaginable et je l'ai toujours caché à Edward.

-Tu savais que c'était elle quand on a vu Bella dans la cafétéria ? Continua Rosalie.

-J'ai reconnu son regard aussitôt. Mais ce qui m'a empêché de voir sa relation avec Jasper, c'est celle avec Edward.

-Sans compter que ce n'était pas prévu de partir comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Tu sais pourquoi Edward a attaqué Jasper comme ça le soir de l'anniversaire de Bella ? M'interrogea la blonde.

-Jasper m'a confié qu'il avait ressenti une bouffée d'amour pour Bella. Mais il m'a expliqué ça bien après cette soirée, il avait honte de ressentir ça pour elle.

-En même temps, je le comprends, Jasper n'est pas un connard et il ne voulait pas séparer Edward et Bella.

-Oh, il avait conscience qu'Edward n'aimait pas Bella comme il le prétendait, mais il ne savait pas comment agir.

-Personne ne le savait, et pourtant, je savais très bien ce qu'il préparait à Bella. J'étais là quand il a eu son enfant avec Marie-Céleste c'est moi qui l'ai accouché avec l'aide de Carlisle, expliqua Rosalie.

-Je ne savais pas, murmurai-je.

Je n'étais pas avec eux à l'époque et je ne savais presque rien de cette histoire. En réalité, je n'avais intercepté que des bribes de conversation entre Carlisle et Edward.

-Disons que c'était une drôle d'époque, un peu compliquée quand on y repense, mais j'aimais bien Marie-Céleste. Elle était très différente de Bella, beaucoup plus joviale mais trop naïve. Elle est tombée très rapidement amoureuse d'Edward et j'étais certaine qu'elle finirait en vampire.

-Ce n'était pas son destin, achevai-je.

Rosalie fit un petit geste de la main pour terminer la conversation. Je regardais ma montre, Bella devait être bientôt à l'aéroport. Je mis de la musique pour éviter de penser à ma migraine qui montait petit à petit. En même temps, des dizaines de visions s'entremêlaient créant un schéma compliqué. Je voyais l'avenir de toute ma famille sur plusieurs semaines et je voulais hurler pour que ça s'arrête.

-Je n'en peux plus, couinai-je. Je vais devenir folle.

-Mais non Alice, c'est le temps que cette situation se calme et une fois que Bella prendra sa décision tout ira mieux.

Je soupirais, si seulement, c'était aussi simple.

 _-Bella ! Cri Jasper._

 _Il regarde à travers la foule. Bella est prête à monter. Jasper arrive trop tard, car Bella est déjà dans l'avion._

Je regardais ma montre pour voir dans combien de temps cela allait se passer, dans exactement huit minutes.

-Dans peu de temps, murmurai-je.

Rosalie tiqua, mais ne dit rien, elle composa le numéro de son mari pour lui dire que nous étions en route.

-Chéri, on rentre.

-Déjà ? S'étonna Emmett. Je pensais que vous resteriez à Forks tout l'été.

-Non, on a plié bagage et Jasper risque de rentrer un peu plus tard.

-Et Bella ? Elle est partie avec Alec, c'est ça ! S'énerva Emmett.

-Non. Alice t'expliquera une fois que nous serons rentré. Tu es où ?

-Chez les parents, mais je suis seul. Esmée et Edward sont à la chasse et Carlisle est au boulot comme toujours.

-Bon très bien, tu veux bien nous rejoindre à Winnipeg le plus vite possible ?

-Je pars maintenant en avion et je serais là avant vous. Répondit Emmett.

 _Jasper prend le téléphone en pleine crise de nerfs. Il est chez lui et casse tout à l'intérieur._

Quand je revins à moi, Rosalie avait déjà raccroché.

-Bella s'est envolée et Jasper va nous appeler en pleine crise de nerfs.

-Je m'en occupe, répondis gravement Rosalie.

Plusieurs minutes après, mon téléphone sonna et me fit sursauter. Je décrochais et mis le haut-parleur.

-Tu étais au courant ! Cria Jasper.

-C'est Rosalie.

-Alice était au courant ! Comprit Jasper.

-Oui, dit la blonde d'une voix neutre.

-Toi aussi ! Vous m'avez fait croire que Bella serait à jamais avec moi et maintenant, elle est partie sans donner d'explication !

Sa voix était dure, torturée. Je savais qu'il souffrait le martyr, il pensait l'avoir perdu à jamais et que je ne savais pas où elle était.

-Alice ! Hurla Jasper.

-Oui, couinai-je.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Winnipeg, répondit Rosalie avant moi.

-Je serais là dans la matinée. Tu as intérêt à me donner une très bonne explication sinon je vais faire un barbecue avec ton corps et j'inviterais toute la ville !

Je me mis à trembler, je savais très bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il était en mode Major, ivre de rage, et il était très dangereux dans cet état.

-Jasper, ça va aller crois-moi.

-JE NE VEUX PLUS TE CROIRE !

Il raccrocha, mais je savais qu'il était déjà en route. Je le voyais prendre la route sur sa moto, faisant défiler les kilomètres à toute vitesse. Après plusieurs heures de route, on se gara dans mon garage. J'avais une petite maison en plein centre ville de Winnipeg, une charmante ville avec un aéroport, et une université. Bref, j'avais prévu de passer mes prochaines années ici sans le reste de ma famille puisque je devais rencontrer mon âme-sœur dans une rue. J'étais contente de rentrer chez moi, même si je n'avais aucun meuble ni vêtement ici, c'était plus agréable que chez mes parents. Je ne voulais pas affronter Edward ni répondre à ses questions. Emmett entra par la porte du garage, il nous attendait.

-Vous voilà enfin ! S'écria-t-il.

Rosalie se précipita dans ses bras pour échanger un baiser langoureux. Je décidais de rentrer dans la maison par l'arrière-cuisine qui donnait directement dans le garage pour éviter d'être gênée devant leur échange d'affection. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett déboula dans la cuisine pour que je lui explique la situation.

-Bella est partie. Elle devait choisir entre Alec et Jasper, mais elle a préféré partir ailleurs pour vivre sa vie.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Elle est la compagne de Jasper et ne peut pas vivre sans lui.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. Il ne faut pas oublier que Bella a d'abord était amoureuse de notre frère, ensuite elle a partagé une relation très forte avec Alec. Elle le voit comme son sauveur qui l'a guéri de sa dépression. Enfin, elle a considéré Jasper comme seul responsable de notre départ, elle n'a jamais su que c'était le seul qui voulait rester à Forks. Et d'un seul coup, elle ressent de l'amour pour lui, un amour qu'elle ne contrôle pas, un amour douloureux. Elle est presque mariée de force à Alec, je fais une boulette monumentale en pensant que Jasper a demandé la main de Bella alors que la bague que j'ai vue, c'était celle d'Alec. Ce connard se pointe chez Jasper, il fait du chantage à Bella pour qu'elle accepte sa demande en mariage. Ensuite, Jasper débarque à l'aéroport, il est presque en pleure devant elle.

-Wahou ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que la situation était comme ça, répondit doucement Emmett.

-Sans compter qu'elle ne veut pas être transformée en vampire et Alec l'obligeait, mais d'un côté Jasper le voulait aussi.

-C'est son choix, répliqua Emmett un peu énervé. Personne ne doit choisir pour elle, surtout pas Alec ou Jasper.

-Je suis bien d'accord, dit Rosalie.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua. Jasper faisait son entrée dans la maison.

-Où est-elle ?

Il pénétra dans la cuisine avec un regard meurtrier.

-Je ne peux pas le dire, tentai-je.

-Je dois le savoir Alice, je t'en prie.

-Non.

Jasper avança d'un pas menaçant, Emmett l'avait senti lui aussi. Il se mit entre nous pour me protéger, mais c'était peine perdu. Jasper lui envoya tout ce qu'il ressentait et Emmett se mit à hurler de douleur.

-Alice ! Cria Jasper. Alice, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je sais qu'elle a un faux passeport, j'ai vu que son nom commençait par un « W ».

-Je ne te dirais rien, je l'ai promis à Bella.

-Je sais que tu es anéanti Jazz, mais Alice le fait pour toi et pour Bella.

Le regard de Jasper se tourna vers sa sœur, un regard méchant presque haineux.

-Pour moi ? Répéta Jasper incrédule. J'ai l'air d'être heureux ou en paix ?

-Tu ne comprends rien, s'énerva sa sœur. Tu crois que l'Alice que tu aimes te ferais du mal ou te mentirait ? Si j'avais la moindre idée de ce que vous réserve l'avenir ensemble, je te dirais où elle est, mais je ne peux pas ! Alice l'a fait pour que Bella s'éloigne d'Alec sinon elle allait mourir une fois arrivé à Volterra. C'est ça que tu veux Jasper ? Tu veux que Bella meure ?

-Non, murmura Jasper.

-Alors laisse-là partir, continua Rosalie.

Elle s'approcha doucement de Jasper sans faire de geste brusque. Je repris enfin ma respiration pour essayer de parler, mais rien ne venait. J'avais une centaine d'images qui se bousculent dans mon esprit, des visions sans aucun sens. En clignant des yeux, je vis que Jasper pleurait dans les bras de Rosalie, elle nous fit signe de partir pour avoir la paix. Je savais bien que Jasper n'avait pas envie de me voir, ni de me parler. Il m'en voulait à mort et il avait raison. J'avais brisé sa vie. J'avais brisé cette part en lui qu'il venait seulement de découvrir. Et moi aussi, je m'en voulais.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça, murmurai-je en m'asseyant sur le muret au fond du jardin.

-Tu l'as fait pour le bien général, me consola Emmett.

-Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Un peu, mais je te comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, j'essayais de bloquer les visions.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Mais elle ira bien, c'est certain, elle sera entourée d'amis, elle passera son diplôme avec une grande facilité, elle aura un bon métier. Je vois sa vie sur plusieurs années, mais il n'y a plus aucune trace de Jasper ni d'Alec.

-Elle trouvera peut-être un humain dans le genre grand blond aux yeux bleus et elle fera des enfants avec, plaisanta Emmett.

-C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite, avouai-je.

Emmett me tapota la tête puis retourna à l'intérieur.

Après un long moment sans aucun bruit dans la propriété, mon téléphone sonna, c'était Bella. Bella !

-Bella ! Chuchotai-je.

-Alice, soupira l'humaine. Je suis arrivée à East Lansing mais je n'ai aucune idée où passer la nuit.

-Tu vas bien ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Oui, je ne réalise pas encore, mais je sens que c'était le bon choix. Merci Alice.

-C'est normal, je te dois bien ça. Je vais t'envoyer tout ce qu'il faut par message pour que tu puisses avoir accès à ton nouveau compte bancaire.

-Tu n'es pas obligée Alice, je vais travailler et retirer tout ce que j'avais sur mon compte.

-C'est la meilleure façon pour que les Volturi te retrouvent et si je me sens obligée de le faire.

-Donne-moi juste le nom d'un hôtel où passer un peu de temps et le reste, on verra après.

-Je t'envoie ça dès que je l'ai, en attendant va manger quelque chose, lui conseillai-je. Oh Bella, j'ai un double appel, je te rappelle après.

Je vis que c'était Edward et je soupirais d'agacement, il me voulait quoi ?

-Oui ? Soupirai-je.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de t'entendre Alice.

-Désolé, mais je suis un peu occupée, répliquai-je.

-Je sais, tu as caché Bella quelque part et tu peaufines les derniers détails.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je.

-Arrête tes conneries Alice, j'ai reçu un appel du très charmant Alec Volturi et il est plutôt sur les nerfs. Son plan a loupé et il va se faire taper sur les doigts par Aro.

-En quoi ça me regarde si Bella ne veut pas de lui ?

-Car je sais que tu es derrière tout ça, tu ferais tout pour l'éloigner de lui. Surtout si ça permettait à Jasper de la récupérer.

-C'est tout ce que tu me voulais Edward ? Parce que je suis occupée à acheter des meubles, des vêtements, bref tout ce que j'aime.

-Non, je voulais aussi dire que si jamais Jasper remet un pied à Moncton, je lui bousille sa gueule d'ange.

-Je ferais la commission, mais je te retourne le compliment pour Forks, Edward. Si jamais tu y retournes pour chercher des indices, c'est nous qui te massacrons. Tu la laisses tranquille maintenant Edward, si elle est partie, c'est pour toujours.

Edward se marra sans prendre la peine de répondre et il raccrocha. Je cherchais un hôtel chic pour Bella avec mon téléphone et je fis une réservation en ligne à son nouveau nom : Bella Whitlock. C'était un clin d'œil pour Jasper, c'était son nom humain, mais il était loin de se douter de ce petit détail, car c'était beaucoup trop simple pour y croire.

 _L'appartement est cosy. Le salon est crème, les meubles noirs. Il est simple de s'y plaire ici. Bella est assise sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle est au téléphone et j'entends ma voix. Le calendrier indique la date du 13 septembre 2009. Bella a changé, elle a les cheveux très courts avec des mèches blondes. Elle a un peu vieilli._

Je retournais dans la maison un peu plus sereine, maintenant, je savais que Bella irait bien pendant des années et que je resterais en contact avec elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de la partie 1 ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 11 samedi et j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-là.**

 **Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour la première version de mon chapitre ! Je n'ai pas vérifié avant de poster et FF a supprimé tout l'italique ...**

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Des bisous sanglants sur vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser au près de vous car je n'ai pas publié samedi. Mes bêta ont pris du retard et j'aime beaucoup avoir un deuxième avis donc je n'ai pas posté mais aussi par un manque de temps. Je suis presque à la fin du chapitre 14 et je m'accorderais une petite pause pour souffler mais je publierais quand même rassurez-vous !**

 **Voila le début de la deuxième partie, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _"Le corps ne fait pas la différence entre la nervosité et l'excitation, la panique et le doute, le début et la fin. Le corps vous dit juste de foutre le camp. Parfois vous l'ignorez. C'est la chose raisonnable à faire. Mais parfois vous l'écoutez. Vous êtes censé faire confiance à vos tripes, non ? Quand votre corps dit de fuir, fuyez."_

 _-Grey's Anatomy_

Chapitre 11 : Nouvelle vie

-Alors Penny, quoi de neuf ? Demandai-je en souriant.

La petite fille en face de moi avait 8 ans. C'était une adorable petite rousse aux yeux bleus, elle était d'une petite taille pour son âge mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Penny était une de mes patientes, c'était une gamine intéressante et très mature pour son âge. Elle était atteinte d'une maladie cardiaque incurable, et elle allait finir par mourir. Ce qui m'étonnait avec cette petite fille c'était sa vision de la mort, si réaliste et positive en même temps.

-Je vais très bien, enfin je suis très fatiguée mais ça me fait du bien de sortir de ma chambre.

-Je me doute, alors comment se passe ton traitement ?

-Les médicaments ne marchent plus trop, les médecins me disent que je suis courageuse mais je sais bien ce que ça veut dire.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ? Souriais-je.

-Que je vais très bientôt mourir, expliqua Penny d'une voix neutre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Mon cœur va arrêter de battre et je vais m'endormir pour toujours. Je vais aller au ciel et rejoindre maman qui m'attend.

Je hochais la tête avec un petit sourire. La réalité c'était que j'étais vraiment attachée à cette petite même si je n'avais pas le droit. Je demandais à la petite fille de sortir et d'attendre dehors, je devais parler à son père.

-Bonjour Docteur Whitlock, dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Bonjour John, asseyez-vous.

J'avais obtenu le titre de psychologue pour enfant et je travaillais avec les enfants malades ou mourants.

-J'ai remarqué que Penny était de plus en plus résignée face à sa mort.

-Elle a entendu une conversation entre les infirmières la semaine précédente et depuis elle semble abattue.

-Elle pensait guérir un jour ? M'étonnai-je.

Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'elle donnait.

-Non mais elle pensait qu'elle serait grande et qu'elle aurait encore un peu de temps. Et moi aussi, avoua le père en pleurant.

Je lui tendis la boite de mouchoir avec quelques mots réconfortants. J'avais les bons mots pour réconforter les gens, je ne disais pas que ça irait bien, qu'il serait facile de faire son deuil. Non je les accompagnais en leur proposant des activités, les inscrivant dans des groupes de soutient, je n'abandonnais pas les parents une fois leur enfant mort.

-Vous saviez que ça devait arriver un jour. Et Penny me raconte toutes les sorties qu'elle fait avec vous et elle a tout ce qu'une petite fille rêve. À son âge, j'aurais aimé aller dans des parcs d'attractions, rencontrer des stars et faire toutes les activités qu'elle pratique.

John me fit un petit sourire, il était un très bon père.

-Une chose me tracasse John, continuai-je.

Il releva la tête, séchant les dernières larmes.

-Pourquoi Penny dit-elle qu'elle va rejoindre sa mère ?

-Elle pense qu'elle est morte. Mais en réalité sa mère est devenue lesbienne et a totalement rejeté Penny quand elle avait 2 ans. Depuis je m'en occupe seul mais je lui envoie des photos de notre fille.

-C'est bien qu'elle puisse voir l'évolution de sa fille mais sait-elle qu'elle est malade ?

-Oui et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut pas de contact avec elle. Elle a peur du deuil, de ce qui arrivera une fois que Penny sera partie.

-C'est une réaction compréhensive mais il ne faut pas que vous baissiez les bras John, gardez votre bonne humeur et profitez du temps qu'il vous reste.

Je rappelais Penny qui dessinait sagement, elle revint dans le bureau.

-Puisque demain c'est ton anniversaire et que je serais en repos, je t'offre mon cadeau avant.

La petite fille écarquilla ses yeux, elle était heureuse de cette surprise.

-Merci mademoiselle Whitlock !

Elle ouvrit la boite rose et y découvrit un sac en forme de Meeko, le raton-laveur de Pocahontas.

-Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Piailla Penny en le serrant contre elle.

Elle aimait beaucoup ce dessin animé, c'est comme ça qu'elle a accepté la mort. Elle s'est dit qu'elle serait une couleur dans le vent ou un arbre. C'était sa façon de se rassurer. Ma patiente préférée quitta la pièce, c'était mon dernier rendez-vous de la semaine. Je retrouvais Sandra, Alyson et Bridget à notre bar préféré dans la rue principale de Houston, ma nouvelle ville.

J'ai quitté Forks il y a bien longtemps, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi et j'en avais profité. Elle était loin la petite Bella Swan qui était éperdument amoureuse de deux garçons totalement opposés. Elle était loin cette vie compliquée. J'accélérais le pas pour ne pas être plus en retard que je l'étais, mais les filles en avaient l'habitude. J'étais arrivé à Houston depuis un an, c'était ma plus longue période sans bouger, j'étais une globe-trotteuse comme le disait souvent Rosalie mais la réalité c'était que je partais sur demande d'Alice. Ma chère Alice, sans elle je ne serais pas ici, je serais probablement enchaînée dans une vie que je n'aimais pas. Les filles me firent de grands signes de bras pour que je les repère parmi la foule.

-On a déjà commandé pour toi ! Me dit Alyson en me faisant une place à côté d'elle.

-Seulement dix minutes de retard ? Tu t'améliores Bella, se moqua Bridget.

-Laissez Bella tranquille, elle a un boulot compliqué, rétorqua Sandra.

C'était mes trois collègues à l'hôpital. Alyson et Bridget était secrétaire quant à Sandra c'était une infirmière dans le service pédiatrique. Nous avions Penny comme patiente commune mais elle avait gardé une certaine froideur, en fait elle était considérée comme sans cœur par certain parent mais c'était un masque qu'elle se donnait. Travailler avec des enfants mourants n'était pas facile tous les jours.

-Je propose qu'on porte un toast à Bella ! Cria Alyson.

-En quel honneur ? M'étonnai-je.

-Parce que c'est toi qui paye la prochaine tournée !

J'éclatais de rire avec mes amies, oui j'aimais ma nouvelle vie. On but une grande quantité d'alcool tout en mangeant des chips et puis on alla danser dans une boite branché de la ville. Je gagnais bien ma vie maintenant, alors en général c'est moi qui payais la bouteille pour tout notre groupe. Même si en général je le regrettais le lendemain car j'avais Alice, Rosalie ou Emmett au téléphone tous les dimanche matin et comme tout le temps j'avais la gueule de bois.

Mais ce soir j'oubliais tout, car ce soir nous faisions la fête. C'était une journée important pour moi car il y a maintenant 4 ans que j'avais quitté Forks et je voulais fêter ça comme il se devait. Je dansais comme une folle, chassant mes souvenirs qui revenaient comme un film en _replay_ constant. Le visage de Jasper, le rire d'Alec, la peau tiède de mon ange, les mains froides de mon démon.

-Tu pleures Bella ? S'inquiéta Bridget.

-Non.

-Je t'assure que tu pleures, insista-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien !

J'essuyais mes larmes, en étant certaine que mon maquillage avait bien souffert. Après plusieurs heures de folie, je laissais les filles et appelais un taxi pour rentrer. Après une licence de psychologie à l'université du Michigan, j'avais appris à repérer les gens louches ou agressif. Sans compter que je repérais facilement les vampires à leur aura presque noir. Je n'avais pas peur de me promener la nuit dans les rues les plus sombres, j'aimais les frissons d'angoisses que j'avais dans ces moments, ça me rappelait ceux que j'avais avec les garçons.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. La sonnerie de téléphone m'arracha d'un rêve étrange dû à l'alcool.

-Allo ?

-Ah Bella ! Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaye de t'appeler, dit Rosalie d'une voix inquiète.

-Je dormais, tu sais la chose que font tous les humains.

-Ne fais pas ta maligne avec moi Bella Swan !

-Je ne m'appelle plus comme ça, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais mais mon frère joue l'espion alors je reste prudente.

Je baissais la tête un peu honteuse, je n'aimais pas savoir qu'il était présent. Parfois j'aurais préféré qu'il n'existe plus, ça aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde.

-Arrête de te morfondre Bella, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça.

-Alors que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

-J'aimerais venir quelques jours chez toi, à l'occasion.

-Avec tout le monde ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop petit chez moi !

-Non juste moi, Alice est avec sa petite amie et Emmett veut passer du temps avec Jasper donc je vais me retrouver toute seule, couina Rosalie.

Si Rose n'aimait pas une chose, c'était bien la solitude. Une de nos grandes différences.

-Très bien, capitulai-je.

-Bon alors c'est réglé ! Je t'appellerais pour te donner l'heure de mon vol !

Dans quoi je m'engageais au juste ? Je détestais l'idée d'avoir un vampire chez moi mais en même temps ça me faisait plaisir de voir Rosalie. Elle était si fraîche et si drôle, j'aimais beaucoup être avec elle. À chacune vacance, je retrouvais Rosalie sur son île privée pendant plusieurs jours. Étrangement, je m'étais éloignée d'Alice pour me rapprocher de Rosalie. J'aimais beaucoup ces moments ensembles car j'avais l'impression que rien n'avait changée, que j'étais toujours un membre de leur famille.

Je me levais en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher, ma chambre était un vrai dépotoir et j'avais honte quand quelqu'un venait chez moi. Je mis un peu de musique pour ne pas rester dans le silence et en plus j'entendais mes voisins se disputer comme à chaque fois que la femme rentrait de soirée. Ils me faisaient de la peine, ils ne voulaient pas se quitter parce qu'ils avaient un fils. Pauvre enfant ! Après une bonne douche, je pris un déjeuné copieux, je mangeais beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je bougeais au rythme de la musique, prenant du plaisir en petite culotte au beau milieu du salon. Soudain le téléphone me tira de ma frénésie, c'était l'hôpital.

-Docteur Whitlock ici docteur Marks, la petite Penny est dans un état critique.

-J'arrive !

Oh non, Pourquoi maintenant ? Hier elle allait parfaitement bien, je ne pensais pas que sa maladie avait empiré à ce point ! Je fonçais vers l'hôpital en accélérant le plus possible, frôlant le délit. Une fois arrivée dans le service pédiatrique, j'allais directement dans la chambre de la petite malade. Penny était branchée de partout, elle était toute petite dans ce lit blanc. Son père était assis sur une chaise, son regard était résiliant, sa fille allait mourir et il ne pouvait le supporter. Je rassemblais tout le courage que j'avais pour ne pas pleurer devant eux, j'étais médecin après tout ! La petite fille ouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire en me voyant.

-Je suis contente, dit-elle faiblement.

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Car je suis avec toutes les personnes que j'aime bien et je vais bientôt voir maman.

Je fronçais les sourcils entendant ça car c'était faux. Mais je ne voulais pas faire de mal à ma petite protégée, je voulais profiter des derniers moments avec elle car après je quitterais la ville, même si Alice ne voyait rien de dangereux pour moi.

Après plusieurs heures à faire rire la petite Penny, je décidais de quitter la chambre pour les laisser un peu tranquille.

J'allais à la plage pour me changer les idées, la vérité c'était que j'étais en pleure. Penny avait été ma patiente préférée depuis que je travaillais, j'avais décidé de rester ici plus longtemps que prévu car je voulais la suivre mais maintenant qu'elle était en train de mourir, voudrais-je continuer à vivre dans cette ville ? C'est vrai que c'était agréable de vivre sous le soleil, au bord de la plage. En plus je n'étais pas très loin de chez ma mère qui se faisait une joie de me voir à chaque trimestre, non vraiment Houston était ma ville préférée.

J'avais emménagé à Boston dès que j'étais sortie de la fac, mon tout premier job. J'étais dans une école pour enfants handicapés, un métier enrichissant et plus facile que celui que j'avais actuellement. Boston était une ville agréable avec une immense bibliothèque et beaucoup de musée. Mais Boston était très près de Moncton et j'avais peur que Jasper me retrouve, même si je savais qu'il ne m'aurait rien fait de mal.

Alors j'étais partie à New-York après 5 mois de remplacement. Parce qu'il faisait trop froid à Boston à mon goût, j'avais migré à L.A., ville des Etats-Unis parce qu'un poste s'était libéré en urgence alors je l'avais saisi pour explorer Big Apple et je fus déçue. Je fus déçue car les gens n'étaient pas accueillant, mon quartier craignait un max, je passais pour une campagnarde et je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Il y avait eu cette fille, Elena, que j'avais rencontré dans un café en bas de chez moi. Elle avait grandi dans une ville un peu plus grande que Forks et elle comprenait bien mon émerveillement devant Times Square. J'aimais beaucoup cette fille, elle me ressemblait beaucoup dans son caractère tout en ayant une perception bien étrange de la vie. J'avais remarqué des traces de morsure plutôt fraîche dans son cou mais elle n'avait jamais voulu en parler bien que j'avais fait exprès de lui montrer mes vieilles cicatrises. Mais Elena était partie au bout de 7 mois, et j'avais accepter mon premier job dans un hôpital dans la même semaine.

J'avais émigré à San Francisco pendant 5 mois. Mais j'avais pris conscience de la trop grande proximité avec Forks alors que j'étais en vacance chez mon père. Je ne suis jamais retournée à San Francisco même si j'y avais beaucoup d'amis sympa, heureusement je gardais toujours un minimum d'affaire sur moi comme me l'avait conseillé Alice et j'avais gardé mes photos avec eux. Nous étions une bande d'amis travaillant dans des domaines différents, on habitait tous dans le même immeuble un peu à la Friends. J'habitais en colocation avec un homme gay, pour mon plus grand bonheur car il était chef d'un restaurant italien. Mais outre ça, je m'étais sentie chez moi pour la première fois. Je m'étais découvert une passion pour la natation avec Eryn, ma voisine du dessus et sœur de Kenan mon coloc. Mais quand j'étais partie, je n'avais prévenu personne et j'avais pris un vol au hasard atterrissant à Denver.

Ah Denver ! Denver était la ville que j'avais le plus aimé après Houston. Pendant 10 mois j'avais profité du climat doux de la ville, et j'avais continué la natation toute seule. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de me faire des amis car je me sentais très bien dans cette ville, j'aurais aimé y vivre toute ma vie. Je vivais dans un quartier assez bourgeois, mon salaire était très haut, mon boulot était surtout très dur psychologiquement. C'était la première fois que je travaillais avec des personnes mourantes, de tout âge. Je devais aider les gens à accepter leur mort, les soutenir et les accompagner jusqu'à la fin. En temps normal, ce n'était pas un travail que les gens normaux aimaient bien, mais je n'étais pas normale de toute façon. C'est Alice qui m'a fait quitter la ville car une invasion de vampire se préparait et les Volturi arriveraient. En effet, une semaine après mon départ, une vague de meurtre avait surgi à Denver.

J'avais fait mon deuil de cette ville en arrivant à la Nouvelle-Orléans, qui m'avait émerveillé à chaque rue. C'était la musique, la fête toute la nuit, la population variée mais surtout c'était le Carré, ce quartier français rempli de vampire qui m'avait plus. Comment je le savais ? Parce que j'avais croisé ce vampire, Klaus qui connaissait les Cullen. Il m'avait prit sous son aile sans jamais rien en retour, il paraît que ma présence était rafraîchissante. Bref je passais presque tout mon temps avec eux et peu de temps à travailler. Mais je travaillais pour ne pas inquiéter Rosalie qui détestait me savoir avec Klaus et le reste de ses compagnons. J'avais revu Elena pour ma plus grande joie. Nous partagions une petite maison à l'écart de la ville sans payer de loyer puisque cette maison appartenait à Klaus. Alors j'avais un peu d'argent de côté qui m'avait permis de racheter la maison que mon père avait mise en vente pour sa future retraite. Pourquoi je l'avais acheté ? Je ne sais pas, même aujourd'hui je me posais la question. J'étais partie parce que je commençais à avoir un peu peur du contrôle de Klaus sur toute la ville, et Rosalie m'avait expliqué la vraie personnalité de Klaus. C'était un maniaque obsessionnel en plus d'une forte paranoïa, une personnalité à éviter. J'avais convaincue Elena de partir aussi mais elle ne m'avait pas suivie, pour notre sécurité.

Et aujourd'hui je vagabondais sur la plage de Houston, pleurant à chaude larme. Je reçus un message d'une infirmière me confirmant la mort de la petite Penny. Mon cœur se déchira en millier de morceau, Penny était comme une petite sœur pour moi, j'avais trouvé une petite fille intéressante et intrigante qui m'avait fait aimer mon métier un peu plus. Maintenant je le détestais, je voulais quitter ce job, cette ville, cette chaleur. Finalement c'était peut-être moi qui irais chez Rosalie et pas l'inverse. Je pris mon téléphone en tremblant, composant le numéro de la vampire.

-Bella ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Tu...Tu es seule ? Bégayai-je.

-Je suis avec Wendy, la petite amie d'Alice.

-Il n'est pas là ? Me renseignai-je.

Elle savait de qui je parlais.

-Non Jasper n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ?

-Elle est morte, Penny est morte.

-Ta patiente que tu aimais bien ?

-Oui.

Je l'entendis soupirer, elle m'avait répété plusieurs fois de ne pas m'attacher à elle mais on ne contrôle pas ça.

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû être proche d'elle mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur en face de moi. Quand je l'écoutais, ça me donnait envie d'avoir un enfant, de le protéger et de l'aimer.

-Elle réveillait ton instinct maternel, m'expliqua Rosalie. Ça va passer, tout va bien aller.

Je sanglotais au téléphone, ça me faisait du bien de l'avoir au téléphone. Elle me changea les idées en me parlant de sa journée, parfois Rosalie trouvait exactement les choses à dire pour nous faire oublier nos soucis. Soudain, une silhouette entra dans mon champ de vision, je ne voyais pas le visage ni aucun détail mais j'eus un doute. Je pouvais presque sentir son odeur de cannelle, je savais que c'était un homme, je devinais sa chevelure blonde.

-Rose, je dois te laisser.

Je me dépêchais de retourner sur le port pour rejoindre la civilisation et ma voiture. Je roulais lentement car je tremblais. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je fermais tous les volets et tirais les rideaux. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains, prise dans une rage folle. Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir maintenant. Je m'allongeais dans le lit car ma tête me tournait légèrement, et sans que je m'en rende compte, je plongeais dans un sommeil troublé de cauchemars.

J'étais obligée de me lever. J'étais obligée de sortir du lit car j'avais d'autres patients qui m'attendaient. J'avais d'autres patients mais j'avais aussi le père de Penny qui m'attendait. Il m'attendait car on devait préparer une cérémonie funéraire. On devait préparer cette cérémonie car Penny était morte. Penny était morte ! Je me remis à pleurer avant de me forcer à sortir de lit. Je n'étais plus Bella Swan, je ne pleurais plus pour rien, en réalité je ne pleurais plus. Hier soir j'avais eu une faiblesse, hier soir j'avais cru voir Jasper. J'enfilais une robe longue de couleur grise, pour ne pas afficher mon deuil mais en même temps, je ne me voyais pas enfiler ma fameuse tenue flashy. J'aimais beaucoup m'habiller avec des couleurs voyantes car les enfants aimaient ça et moi aussi. J'arrivais à l'hôpital l'air de rien, saluant mes collègues au passage, mais j'avais le cœur lourd. Je croisais mes amies, je leur fis un petit signe de la main et je m'enfermais dans mon bureau. Je soufflais un bon coup et quand je ressortis, mon sourire était faux. Faux mais radieux ! Je passais dans toutes les chambres du service pédiatrique, rencontrais les petits nouveaux, les rassurais puis repartais pour mes consultations. Après avoir parlé, joué, plaisanté, consolé, il était l'heure de ma pause sauf que je n'allais pas au restaurant comme les autres lundi, non je retrouvais le père de Penny en bas de l'hôpital. Il portait un jean sombre et une chemise noire, il semblait tenir le coup.

-Bonjour docteur Whitlock.

-Appelez-moi Bella, je ne suis pas en service.

-Je ne sais pas comment réagir, quoi faire.

-C'est normal à ce stade-là, vous êtes perdu.

-Et je suis seul, murmura le père en deuil.

-Je suis là pour le moment, je vais vous aider. Vous savez, j'aimais beaucoup Penny. C'était un vrai rayon de soleil, surtout quand elle chantait en dessinant.

-La musique était sa grande passion, elle voulait être chanteuse.

-D'un côté, elle a réussi puisqu'elle organisait un concert chaque semaine dans la salle de repos des infirmières.

Je ris à ce souvenir tout en marchant vers les pompes funèbres. Nous discutions avec le maître de cérémonie de toutes ces choses qui faisaient la vie de Penny : la musique, la nature, Pocahontas et la maladie.

-Donc vous êtes sa mère, me dit l'homme en costume.

-Non je suis sa psychologue.

L'homme leva un sourcil et je me sentis obligée de m'expliquer.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très conventionnel mais Penny était comme une petite sœur, presque comme ma fille. Je la voyais tous les jours, je passais toujours la voir avant de rentrer chez moi, je lui apportais des bonbons, des films et je cherchais toujours une nouvelle activité pour lui changer les idées.

-Une amie, comprit-il.

-En quelque sorte, souriais-je tristement.

On régla les derniers détails de la cérémonie puis je retournais à mon travail. Un travail sans saveur dans un hôpital gris avec des enfants banaux. C'était insupportable. Se fut comme ça pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que les filles m'obligent à aller boire un verre dans notre bar fétiche.

-Allez Bella, bois ça te fera oublier, tenta Bridget.

-Mais oui l'alcool ça apaise toutes les souffrances, me rassura Sandra.

-En plus tu as besoin de prendre l'air ! ajouta Alyson.

-Et merde, marmonnai-je.

Je me levais, raccrochais ma blouse blanche et fermais mon bureau à clé. Dans le bar, je commandais différents alcools et cocktails.

-A Penny, dis-je en levant mon énième verre.

-A Penny, répondirent les filles en cœur.

On but le verre cul-sec et j'en commandais d'autres. Je fis toute la soirée jusqu'à avoir la nausée et me rendre à la toilette. J'avais envie de faire pipi. En plus, je n'aimais pas l'odeur. J'avais envie de vomir. Et je pensais à cette silhouette. Jasper ! Ce crétin de Jasper qui me suivait partout, ça se trouve c'est Alice qui lui a dit où j'étais ! D'un mouvement coléreux, je pris mon téléphone et je cherchais le numéro d'Alice dans mon répertoire.

-Alice ! Hurlai-je dans le téléphone.

Je n'eus pas de réponse. Je parlais au répondeur.

-Bon Alice, il faut que tu arrêtes de dire à Jasper où je suis c'est pas gentil. En plus, il m'a fait peur ! Et maintenant je suis triste parce que Penny est morte. Alors je vais partir sans le dire à personne. Je ne te dirais pas que je vais aller à Chicago. Non je te dirais rien comme ça tu lui diras pas !

Bon ça suffisait pour le moment. En plus je voulais appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Son numéro était très clair dans ma tête.

-Jasper ! Murmurai-je. Jasper je te déteste. Pourquoi tu me suis hein ? J'ai plus envie de te voir ni de t'aimer. Tu m'as fait du mal, vous m'avez fait du mal. Je ne serais pas là si tu ne m'avais pas laissé partir avec Alec. Je ne serais pas là si tu m'avais demandé de t'épouser.

Je me mis à pleurer comme une merde.

-Je suis complètement bourrée parce que je suis triste et que tu n'es pas là pour me consoler.

Je marquais une pause pour me calmer.

-Et en plus j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Je raccrochais en riant comme une fillette. Ouais vraiment j'étais dans un piteux état !

-Bella tu es là, s'écria une de mes amies.

-houlala elle est complètement raide !

-On va la ramener chez elle, ça vaut mieux.

-Ah les copines, je vous aime beaucoup, beaucoup, marmonnai-je d'une voix bizarre.

Bon, je ne contrôlais pas ma bouche non plus ! On prit la voiture de Sandra, je la reconnaissais car l'intérieur était blanc.

-J'ai fait une bêtise, avouai-je dans l'ascenseur de mon immeuble.

-Oh non, c'est partie pour les confessions ! Se plaint Bridget.

-Attends on va apprendre des trucs drôles, Alyson.

-Arrêtez les filles, elle est dans un sal état, s'inquiéta Sandra.

Je marmonnais des choses incompréhensibles même pour moi.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda Alyson.

-J'ai appelé Jasper, ricanai-je.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, répondit mon amie.

-Je vais regarder son téléphone, peut-être que je vais trouver son nom dans les derniers appels.

On me prit mon téléphone une fois qu'on fut sorti de l'ascenseur mais je n'eus pas conscience de la suite. Je me réveillais dans les toilettes. Oh non ! Pourquoi j'étais dans les toilettes ? J'ouvris la porte et j'entendis quelqu'un parler, je me figeais. J'avançais à pas de loup quand une voix féminine me rassura.

-Alors la marmotte, on se lève enfin ?

C'était Sandra.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, ne me fait pas aussi peur dès le matin !

-Le matin ? Répéta la brune en souriant. Mais ma chérie, il est midi !

-Oh non je suis en retard ! Je vais me faire tuer par le chef de service !

-Non j'ai dit que tu étais malade et que je prenais soin de toi du coup on a la journée devant nous.

-Merci. Tu parlais à qui ? M'inquiétai-je en allant dans la cuisine.

-Je parlais à ce fameux Jasper. Tu as parlé de lui tout en vomissant. Tu as dit que tu le détestais, que c'était de sa faute. Tu as parlé de ton anniversaire, de l'autre « con » pour te citer, tu as parlé de ta mère et de votre discussion sur un choix.

-Et merde !

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bague ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupirai-je.

-On a tout notre temps, je vais préparer un remède pour ta gueule de bois.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle me rappelait beaucoup Alice quand elle voulait des détails croustillants. J'espérais qu'elle ne raconterait pas ça aux deux autres filles. J'avais plus confiance en Sandra, après tout c'était une fille sérieuse qui vivait en couple depuis plusieurs années. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait mon histoire.

-Merci, dis-je quand elle posa une tasse fumante.

-Bon alors cette histoire avec Jasper ?

J'étais en train de lui raconter une version arrangée de mon ancienne vie quand un détail me revint en mémoire.

-Attends tu as parlé avec Jasper ? Criai-je.

-Oui.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ?

-Rien de grave. J'ai dit que tu avais trop bu avec nous mais que tu allais bien. Je me suis excusée pour toi sans vouloir savoir ce que tu lui avais dit. Il a un accent charmant, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

-Toi aussi ça te fait fondre ? Demandai-je avec un sourire.

-Il a l'air sexy.

-Tu n'as pas idée du corps qu'il a ! Rêvai-je.

Je revenais des années en arrière, quand je n'étais qu'une ado blessée et faible, loin d'être la Bella de maintenant.

-Tu as un peu de bave-là, se moqua mon amie.

-Moque toi mais attends que je trouve une photo de lui, tu vas comprendre.

Je partais en direction de mon meuble, Alice m'envoyait souvent des photos de sa famille et beaucoup de Jasper même si je lui avais demandé d'arrêter car ça me m'était mal à l'aise.

-Comme ça tu ne vas pas l'oublier ! M'avait-elle répondu.

Je riais en sortant le paquet de photo. Je voulais trouver LA photo de Jasper que j'avais reçu, celle où il était torse nu sur le canapé.

-Regarde-moi ce dieu vivant, conspirai-je.

Sandra m'arracha la photo des mains et siffla d'admiration.

-Ils se font rares les hommes comme ça.

-Et oui, dis-je. Malheureusement je ne peux plus être avec lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-4 ans Sandra ! Je suis partie i ans !

-Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone il n'a pas semblé s'en soucier.

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Que tu supportais mal l'aspirine et que je devrais te donner du chocolat chaud mais pas bouillant.

J'eus un sourire en me souvenant d'une scène lointaine.

-C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à l'aimer. Avec un chocolat chaud bouillant et dégueulasse. Tu n'as pas donné le nom de la ville ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Mais non, me rassura Sandra.

Je soupirais en étant rassurée, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il sache où j'étais car ça serait facile de me retrouver après. Un silence s'installa, il n'était ni pesant ni lourd. Nous avions l'habitude de rester longtemps sans parler, surtout après une journée difficile.

-Tu vas mieux moralement ?

-Oui, soupirai-je. J'ai accepté la mort de Penny, je le savais dès le début. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle est morte le jour de son anniversaire.

-Oui c'est tragique mais c'est la vie. La mort fait partie de notre métier et on ne peut pas s'impliquer pour chaque patient.

Je hochai la tête, tout ça fait d'accord avec elle mais je gardais une pointe au cœur en pensant à Penny. Dans la soirée, elle me laissa seule car je devais me préparer pour l'enterrement de Penny. Je pris un long bain pour détendre mes muscles endoloris et fatigués, j'avais abusé avec l'alcool et ça m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Je fus tentée d'appeler Rosalie ou Alice pour savoir où était Jasper mais je ne voulais pas me stresser encore plus que je ne l'étais. Grâce à l'ambiance tamisée de ma chambre, je réussis à m'endormir même si ma nuit fut chaotique. Le lendemain, j'avais l'air encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Je voyais un reflet de mon ancienne moi mais avec les cheveux très courts et un visage moins enfantin. J'enfilais un pantalon noir avec un chemisier de la même couleur, je fis un effort pour me maquiller car je n'en avais pas l'envie mais il fallait bien que je fasse bonne figure, la moitié du service pédiatrique serait présent et je ne devais pas montrer ma tristesse. C'est en avalant ma première tasse de café de la journée que je me mis à réfléchir à ma prochaine destination, Chicago me plaisait beaucoup. En même temps, je pourrais aussi quitter l'Amérique et aller en Angleterre, j'avais largement le choix. Je mis un mémo dans mon téléphone pour me souvenir de chercher un nouveau travail tout en démarrant ma merveilleuse Nissan Micra turquoise, connue à l'hôpital pour sa couleur pétillante. Mais je la trouvais vulgaire pour aller à un enterrement, en temps normal je n'assistais pas à ce genre de cérémonie, surtout si c'était un patient mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Du coup, j'allais me garer un peu plus loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi et Niny comme je l'avais affectueusement baptisé. Il n'y aurait pas de mise en terre, John avait souhaité incinérer sa fille pour respecter son souhait : devenir une couleur du vent. J'avais acheté une composition de plusieurs couleurs très symbolique pour Penny, pour que l'air du vent soit coloré quand son père répandrait ses cendres. Il y avait plus de monde que je le pensais à l'intérieur du salon d'attente. Je saluais discrètement mes collègues et mon supérieur puis j'allais voir John, pauvre homme.

-John, le hélai-je doucement.

-Bella ! Je suis heureux de vous voir. Hier on m'a dit que vous étiez souffrante, je ne pensais pas vous voir.

-J'avais la gueule de bois, le rassurai-je. J'ai noyé ma tristesse dans l'alcool et j'étais incapable d'aller travailler.

-Je comprends, j'ai fait la même chose. J'ai appelé mon meilleur ami qui est venu de New-York et j'ai bu avec lui jusqu'à ce que je tombe de ma chaise.

-C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec vous dans ces moments, souriais-je.

-Je pars avec lui. Le temps d'organiser mon déménagement et je pars m'installer à New-York près de chez Marc.

Je lui serrais gentiment le bras pour lui exprimer ma compassion et le laissais avec ses proches. Un homme en costume noir nous fit signe de nous avancer vers la pièce d'à côté, là où était le cercueil de Penny. Une fois que tout le monde fut rentré, il ferma les portes avec ses collègues, je me sentais emprisonnée. Je refusais de poser les yeux sur le cercueil blanc, je ne voulais pas me dire que je ne verrais plus jamais ce rayon de soleil. John s'avança vers le cercueil de sa fille, posa une main dessus avant de laisser quelques larmes s'écouler.

-Le plus dur pour moi, c'est de savoir que je n'entendrais plus Penny rire. Comme vous le savez, c'était une petite fille gaie, drôle et pleine de vie malgré sa maladie. J'ai su très rapidement qu'elle allait mourir avant sa dixième année, mais je n'ai pas vu les années passer, comme n'importe quel père. J'ai l'impression d'avoir posé mon premier regard sur elle seulement hier, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas changé depuis sa naissance. Pourtant aujourd'hui je dois lui dire adieu, je dois faire face à cette maladie que j'ai toujours essayé d'oublier. J'ai offert à Penny tout ce que la vie pouvait offrir à une petite fille comme elle, peu importait le prix ou ma fatigue. Elle était ma raison de vivre, j'ai accepté de regarder Pocahontas tous les soirs pour l'entendre chanter et réciter les dialogues. J'ai appris à aimer toutes les princesses de Disney et croyez-moi que c'était compliqué pour moi ! Je ne peux pas dire ce que pensais Penny mais je suis certain qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle est partie en paix. Et si je dois remercier quelqu'un c'est le docteur Bella Whitlock pour sa gentillesse et son amour envers Penny. Je sais bien que sa relation avec elle était extra professionnelle mais je ne pense pas que ma fille aurait été si épanouie sans sa présence. Un jour Penny m'a confié que le docteur Whitlock était comme sa maman parce qu'elle faisait tout comme une maman. Alors merci docteur, merci Bella.

John termina sa phrase en s'essuyant les yeux. Je le remerciais silencieusement, je ne voulais pas intervenir car je n'en avais pas la force. Je pleurais plus que mon métier me l'autorisait mais Penny avait été comme ma fille et maintenant elle me manquait plus que je l'aurais cru.

-Je t'aime Penny, chuchota John en se tournant vers le cercueil.

Une douce musique résonna dans la pièce et je reconnus la musique de Pocahontas « _The colors of the wind »_ qui était la musique préférée de Penny. Le cercueil glissa vers une porte pour être changé en cendre, l'idée que le petit corps de Penny soit brûlé par des flammes me fit sangloter un peu plus. Tout le monde se leva en signe de respect, un dernier adieu à la petite fille.

-Ça va aller _darlin_ , me chuchota une voix derrière moi. Je suis là.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Jasper. Je m'en foutais de la raison de sa venue, je m'en foutais du comment il avait fait pour me retrouver. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là, de ne pas être seule dans ce moment. Il passa une main sur mon ventre pour me maintenir en place pour ne pas que je tombe sous le poids de ma tristesse. Quand la porte se referma, la musique entamait son dernier couplet, comme une hymne à la petite fille qui devenait cendre. Mes larmes ne cessèrent pas, pis encore elles s'accentuèrent, me troublant la vision. Jasper me caressait le ventre avec son pouce, c'était sa façon de me calmer. Il utilisait son don pour ne pas que je sombre dans le chagrin mais sans empêcher mes larmes de couler, il était merveilleux. Une fois la musique terminée, la pièce commença à se vider petit à petit. Je fus une des dernières à sortir, soutenue par mon vampire blond.

-Attends Jasper, je vais parler à John.

Le blond s'éloigna de quelques pas tout en restant dans mon champ de vision.

-C'était un très beau discours John, dis-je d'une voix grave par l'émotion.

-Merci Bella. Je n'avais rien préparé tout est sorti du cœur. J'étais sincère quand j'ai dit qu'elle vous considérait comme sa mère.

Contre toute attente, je le pris dans mes bras. On avait besoin de réconfort et même si je ne connaissais Penny que depuis un an, je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui à Houston. Je lui indiquais que je ne viendrais pas à la remise des centres que c'était un moment intime entre lui et sa fille, ce qu'il comprit. La vérité c'est que je n'en avais pas la force, c'était plus dur que je le croyais. Je discutais un peu avec mes collègues sans entrain, je me contentais de répondre à leurs questions, je vis Sandra au loin avec d'autres infirmières mais je n'allais pas vers elle. Non je voulais voir Jasper, je voulais lui parler, je voulais pleurer dans ses bras. Je m'avançais d'un pas déterminé vers le vampire, il avait ce visage triste comme avant mon anniversaire. Pendant un très court instant, je nous revis à Forks.

-Viens on va parler ailleurs, me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Dans son aura, je voyais toujours cette amour mais rempli de tristesse et de douleur. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'enterrement, il ne connaissait pas Penny. On fit le tour du bâtiment et Jasper me plaqua contre lui, posant sa tête sur mon crâne.

-Oh Bella, je n'aurais jamais cru te retrouver un jour.

Je me serrais fort contre lui, ce n'était pas le moment de parler. J'avais un trop plein d'émotion et je n'allais pas tarder à craquer.

-Emmène-moi loin d'ici Jasper, suppliai-je.

Jasper fit une grimace et se gratta la tête.

-Je n'ai pas de voiture Bella, à moins que tu ne veuilles marcher je vais devoir prendre la tienne.

J'éclatais nerveusement de rire avant de lui tendre les clés de Niny. Je le conduisis vers ma voiture en silence mais sans lâcher sa main.

-Tu fais attention à Niny, c'est mon petit bébé.

-Niny ? Répéta Jasper.

-Elle, dis-je en désignant l'engin.

Jasper me fit un grand sourire tout en montant au volant.

-Bon c'est ultra féminin mais pour le trajet ça fera l'affaire.

-Ne critique pas ! Cette voiture fait le bonheur des enfants car ils savent qu'ils vont avoir le droit à des bonbons.

-En plus d'être médecin, tu es nutritionniste, se moqua Jasper.

-Je ne suis pas médecin, je suis psychologue, rectifiai-je.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, j'ai lu ta plaque sur la porte du service : « Docteur Bella Whitlock, psychologue pédiatrique »

-C'est un nom d'emprunt qu'Alice m'a fourni quand je suis partie. C'est juste un nom comme ça.

-Moi je trouve qu'il te va bien, sourit Jasper.

Il me serra la main brièvement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route mais il n'avait pas besoin de sa pleine concentration pour ça, après tout c'était un vampire. Mon dieu, je laissais à nouveau un vampire entrer dans ma vie. J'indiquais la route à Jasper qui semblait connaître la ville comme sa poche, ce qui me fit tiquer.

-Tu connais Houston ?

-J'ai des amis dans la région, j'ai passé toute ma vie humaine dans une petite ville près d'ici.

-Oh, répondis-je un peu surprise. Tu sais que je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

-Hier. Mes amis étaient à l'hôpital et quand je suis passée devant la porte de ton service j'ai eu un choc en voyant ton nom.

-La porte de mon garage est juste là, le coupai-je en montrant une porte devant nous.

Jasper se gara sans difficulté dans mon espace réservé et il sortit de la voiture sans prendre la peine de m'ouvrir la portière. Je l'ouvris en étant un peu vexée, j'aimais bien quand il me traitait comme une princesse à Forks.

-Tu as perdu ton côté galant, marmonnai-je.

-Oh non je reste un gentleman mais seulement avec les femmes qui le méritent. Toi tu ne le mérites plus, claqua Jasper d'une voix mauvaise.

-Tu penses que je vais m'excuser ? Demandai-je en regardant la porte de mon garage se fermer.

-J'aurais aimé, l'ancienne Bella l'aurait fait.

-Je ne suis plus comme elle, regarde j'ai même coupé mes cheveux que tu aimais tant.

-Tu l'as fait pour me contrarier, plaisanta Jasper.

-Contrairement à ce que tu aurais voulu, tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde Jasper. J'ai coupé mes cheveux après la fac, des années après avoir quitté Forks.

J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur sans regarder Jasper mais je sentais le sien dans mon dos.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige car on va monter très haut, riais-je.

-Je suis déjà monté beaucoup plus haut avec toi Bella.

Sa voix était grave, sensuelle. Les premiers étages défilaient sans arrêt jusqu'au quatrième étage, une vieille dame monta avec un panier qui semblait lourd, je reconnus Bridget notre mamie à tous.

-Je vais rendre visite à Any la petite dame du septième, nous expliqua-t-elle.

-J'ai vu qu'elle était malade la dernière fois que je lui ai rendu visite, répondis-je.

-Oui elle n'est pas très en forme alors je vais lui apporter des confitures que j'ai fait moi-même !

-Elle en a de la chance ! Souriais-je.

-Vous non plus vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Jeune homme vous devriez prendre soin de votre amie ! Sermonna Bridget en se tournant vers Jasper.

-C'est ce que j'essaye mais Bella n'arrête pas de s'enfuir à chaque fois que je lui propose de stabiliser notre relation.

Je restais sans voix derrière ce coup bas ! Non mais il n'allait pas raconter ma vie à tout le monde quand même ! Je sortis en même temps que Bridget, j'habitais au même étage qu'Any.

-Ah les jeunes profitez de votre jeunesse pour vous aimer après ça sera plus compliqué vous verrez.

Je fis un sourire à la vieille dame et j'ouvris la porte de chez moi, je laissais le choix à Jasper d'entrer ou non. Je filais directement dans ma chambre pour faire un brin de rangement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'entendis ma porte se refermer. Était-il à l'intérieur ? Je changeais mon chemisier contre un tee-shirt plus confortable et j'enlevais mon pantalon noir contre un short bleu.

-Elle est définitivement loin l'ancienne Bella, murmura Jasper dans mon dos.

Je sursautais, plus habitué à avoir quelqu'un chez moi.

-Quand je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'as pas cru.

-J'aime encore plus cette nouvelle version, sourit le vampire en regardant mon short.

Je haussais les épaules en me dirigeant dans la cuisine, je pris un vers de thé glacé dans lequel je rajoutais des glaçons et quelques feuilles de menthe.

-Je te conseillerais plus un chocolat chaud, me dit Jasper en s'asseyant sur le meuble de la cuisine.

-Merci de tes conseils mais ça fait longtemps que je n'en bois plus.

Une fois que j'eus finis mon verre Jasper soupira, il semblait soucieux de mon état.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler ?

-Parler de quoi Jasper ? Soupirai-je agacée.

-De tout. De ces années sans nouvelle de toi, de notre couple brisé, de toi. Parler de toi tout simplement.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à propos de moi. Je t'ai invité pour te remercier de m'avoir conduit jusqu'à chez moi car je n'étais pas en état.

-Arrête de mentir Bella, tu voulais que j'entre, je l'ai bien senti. Et si tu me dois des explications, pourquoi tu es partie sans penser à ce que je ressentirais, pourquoi tu as interdit à Alice et Rosalie de me dire où tu étais ?

-Parce que je ne voulais plus de toi dans ma vie, répondis-je sincèrement.

Jasper détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, il était blessé, je le voyais à la couleur de son aura.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, savoir que c'est la vérité ou l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne l'ai jamais voulu Jasper. Mais après toutes ces années, je me suis rendue compte que ma vie était meilleure sans vous. Même si je gardais un contact régulier avec Alice et Rose, je ne voulais jamais te voir car ça me fait mal de savoir que jamais je ne serais heureuse avec toi.

-Je sais tout ça Bella, Alice me l'a dit des centaines de fois mais je ne peux pas accepter ton absence. Je ne peux pas !

Il se leva d'un bond pour atterrir juste en face de moi.

-Et tu vois Bella j'en meurs à petit feu, avoua Jasper.

Nos corps étaient beaucoup trop proches, c'était dangereux pour moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra brusquement, j'essayais de reculer mais le mur me bloquait. Jasper me caressa le visage tout doucement, je fermais les yeux pour savourer le contact.

-Mais je sais bien que tu ne m'aimes plus, je le ressens.

Jasper fit quelques pas en direction de la porte d'entré, il allait partir ! Si je ne réagissais pas maintenant, je ne le verrais probablement plus jamais.

-Jasper ! Je t'aime et tu sais que je t'aimerais toute ma vie ! Criai-je sans bouger de place.

La suite des événements alla très vite. Jasper m'embrassa d'un baiser urgent et féroce. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas goûté ses lèvres et ça me faisait du bien. Mon corps était en manque de Jasper, je le constatais maintenant. Mon vampire blond se déplaça sans quitter mes lèvres et avant que je réalise, j'étais à moitié nue sur le lit. Il était au dessus de moi, embrassant et embrasant chaque parcelle de ma peau découverte. J'étais en feu par sa faute et il prenait son pied de cette situation. Alors je tirais sur les boutons de sa chemise qui volèrent à travers la pièce.

-Vilaine fille, ricana Jasper avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, Jasper retrouva toute sa douceur et ses baisers se firent plus doux, plus amoureux. Il dégageait une lumière très intense et chaude du corps de Jasper. Il fit glisser lentement mon sous-vêtement et embrassa mes jambes au passage. J'aimais tout chez lui, surtout quand il était tendre avec moi, me traitant comme une princesse. Il me pénétra doucement sans forcer, de toute façon mon corps accueillait son membre naturellement comme s'il faisait partit de moi. Comme si nos corps ne faisaient qu'un. Jasper prit un de mes seins dans sa main et commença à jouer avec, il prit le deuxième en bouche, le suçota et le titilla avec les dents. Je lâchais un soupir de plaisir, le faisant sourire. Il changea de position, me retrouvant assise sur lui. J'accrochais mes bras autour de son cou et mes yeux accrochèrent son regard doré. Il accéléra ses mouvements sans quitter mon regard, il jouait avec mes émotions, je le sentais. Une boule de chaleur se forma dans mon bas ventre, gonfla et explosa dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Jasper se déversa en moi, me procurant des frissons de plaisir.

-Je t'aime Jasper, dis-je en pleurant sans savoir pourquoi.

Jasper embrassa chacune de mes larmes. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés mais en lui tournant le dos, j'étais vraiment bouleversée sans savoir pourquoi.

-Non Bella, je refuse que tu me tournes le dos une nouvelle fois.

Jasper me retourna en faisant attention de ne pas me faire mal, il m'allongea sur lui et me serra dans ses bras.

-Laisse-toi aller Bella. Tu as le droit de pleurer autant que tu veux.

Je n'essayais pas de résister car j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de pleurer pour aller mieux. Jasper me fredonnait une chanson douce, comme ces berceuses venant d'une autre époque. Toutes les larmes que j'avais retenu pendant des années s'échappèrent d'un coup, s'en était presque douloureux. Pendant un long moment Jasper me berça mais il comprit que ça ne marcherait pas, que je n'arriverais pas à me calmer de cette façon alors il se mit à parler.

-Quand tu es partie dans cet avion, j'étais désemparé. Je ne savais pas où tu étais partie ni ton nom d'emprunt, je n'avais aucune façon de te retrouver. Alice et Rose étaient au courant de ta destination mais elles ne voulaient rien me dire, soit disant que c'était pour ta sécurité. À l'époque, je ne voulais rien entendre, elle m'avait trahi et je les détestais.

-Comme peut-on détester Alice ? Demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

-Quand elle nous arrache le cœur. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à lui pardonner, à retourner vivre avec elle. Je suis certain que si je te révèle quelque chose, tu vas la détester quelques secondes, souriait Jasper.

Je levais la tête vers lui, intriguée.

-Ton nom d'emprunt, c'était mon nom quand j'étais humain. Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock en réalité.

J'étais certaine qu'elle avait fait exprès ! Ainsi Jasper m'aurait reconnu dès qu'il aurait vu mon nom quelque part, quelle traîtresse ! Mais d'une certaine façon j'étais restée liée à lui pendant toutes ces années, en plus je trouvais que ce nom m'allait bien.

-Tu vis aussi à Winnipeg ? Dis-je pour changer de conversation.

-Oui, la maison à un sous-sol et je vis là.

-C'est glauque les sous-sols, marmonnai-je en essuyant mes yeux.

-Peut-être mais c'est isolé du monde, je n'entendais pas les appels entre toi et les filles et surtout je pouvais peindre autant que je voulais sans que ça dérange quelqu'un.

-Tu peints ? M'étonnai-je.

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi Bella.

-Et toi tu ignores tout de moi, murmurai-je.

-C'est là que tu te trompes _darlin_ , souriait Jasper. Je sais que tu es une femme forte et incroyablement gentille, peut-être plus qu'avant. Tu te donnes aux autres sans te soucier de ta tristesse plus tard et c'est très noble.

Je haussais les épaules car je ne me trouvais pas noble du tout, j'étais une femme comme les autres qui avait un métier qu'elle aimait, c'était tout. Je restais encore un peu sur Jasper puis je me levais en souriant. Je ne savais pas l'heure mais mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre comme souvent.

-Ce n'est pas un estomac que j'ai, c'est un ogre !

Jasper éclata de rire en se rhabillant pendant que j'allais me préparer quelque chose à manger, enfin réchauffer quelque chose. J'avais perdu mon talent de cuisinière car je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour moi et la plupart du temps je mangeais à l'extérieur.

-Tu ne cuisines plus ? S'étonna Jasper.

-C'est une des choses qui font partis du passé.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre, souriait le vampire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, il était toujours aussi drôle ! Je mangeais mes lasagnes en silence pendant que Jasper inspectait mon appartement, il regardait chaque titre de livre, chaque DVD, chaque photo encadrée et son regard se posa sur la table, là où était une photo de lui torse nu.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, m'empressai-je de dire.

-Je ne crois rien Bella, s'amusa le vampire.

-Sandra, la fille que tu as eu au téléphone, elle se moquait de moi car je parlais de toi comme d'un Apollon alors je lui ai montré cette photo.

-Je vois et comment tu as eu cette photo ?

-Alice. Lis ce qui est écrit derrière.

Jasper retourna la photo et sourit en découvrant le message.

-J'espère que tu n'oublies pas ce que tu perds ! Il est quand même incroyablement sexy, sans parler de ses fesses !

Je ris en l'écoutant, j'aimais tellement cette photo !

-Sacré Alice, soupira le blond.

Il reposa la photo et regarda mon Ipod posé sur son enceinte.

-C'est mon Ipod ! S'écria Jasper.

-Non c'est le mien, répondis-je en débarrassant les vestiges de mon repas.

-C'est celui que je t'avais prêté et que tu ne m'as jamais rendu.

-Pauvre chou, me moquai-je.

Il mit en route la musique et la chanson « Alone » de Selah Sue résonna dans tout l'appartement. Je commençais à danser en mimant les paroles, ça faisait du bien de décompresser après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Jasper s'approcha de moi et commença à danser avec moi, c'était à la fois une danse de moderne-jazz et de slow. Avais-je oublié de mentionner que j'avais appris à danser à la fac ? On continua à danser en se regardant dans les yeux, la magie opérait toujours entre nous. Nous n'avions plus besoin de parler, tout passé dans le regard et dans cette chanson.

Parce que c'était vrai que je m'étais sentie si seule sans lui. Sans Jasper.

* * *

 **Et voila ! J'espère que je ne vous déçois pas avec deuxième partie de la fiction !**

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Des bisous sanglants sur vous !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour l'heure tardive de publication mais je prépare la brocante chez mes grands-parents et je suis la secrétaire de remplacement bref ça fait beaucoup de boulot ! Je vous laisse avec un POV ALEC rien que pour vous !**

 **Pardon pour les éventuelles fautes mais ma bêta est très en retard et je ne veux pas vous laissez sans chapitre !**

 **BellaMcCarthy** : **Je n'avais pas prévu de faire un passage sur eux mais je les ai mentionné dans le chapitre suivant, il me semble ou celui d'après. Mais rien ne dit que je ne vais pas faire intervenir tes chouchous, affaire à suivre !**

* * *

 _« Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis »_

Chapitre 12 : Le Pacte

POV ALEC

Je faisais les cents pas dans le couloir du sous-sol du château en attendant Heidi. Elle était censée me retrouver ici il y avait une demi-heure. La ponctualité n'était pas son fort, elle était chiante ! Je l'entendis arriver tout en prenant son temps.

-Surtout prends ton temps ! Dis-je amèrement.

-Et voilà c'est reparti pour un tour, se plaignit la vampire en accélérant.

-Je t'attends depuis trente minutes ! Merde Heidi !

-Je te signale que je suis là gracieusement, je ne suis pas obligée de t'aider.

-Et moi je ne suis pas obligé de te couvrir quand tu fais le mur.

-Bon Alec, s'impatienta la grande blonde. Et si on y allait maintenant que j'aille à la chasse le plus rapidement possible !

Je fis un maigre sourire à mon amie en nous dirigeant vers la chambre, ou plutôt la cellule, d'un vampire que j'avais attrapé quelque part au sud de l'Afrique. C'était un vampire noir, un nomade qui avait côtoyé des proches des Cullen et je voulais des informations. J'avais besoin de Heidi pour qu'elle lui donne l'illusion de vouloir me donner des informations sur eux. C'était ma mission secrète depuis que Bella avait disparu grâce à l'aide d'Alice. Si Démétri m'assurait que les Cullen n'avaient pas changé de résidence, j'aurais pu y aller pour leur soutirer des informations mais Aro m'avait interdit d'utiliser la force. Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué qu'un mouvement de rébellion soufflait sur la communauté vampirique et on devait montrer patte blanche selon lui. Quelle connerie ! En attendant je n'avais pas le droit déclarer la guerre ou tuer un vampire sans aucune raison au risque d'être puni, ou que Jane soit encore un peu plus privée.

-Tu rumines encore ta colère ? S'inquiéta Heidi.

La vampire était devenue la « surveillante » de Jane quand Aro l'autorisait à sortir. Alors bien sûr, j'avais parfois le droit de la voir sous sa surveillance pour éviter tout rapprochement physiquement entre Jane et moi.

-Ouais, marmonnai-je.

-Tu devrais laisser tomber Alec. Bella ne reviendra pas et on a aucun moyen de savoir comment la retrouver !

-Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Jane. Aro veut que j'épouse Bella et que je la retienne à Volterra en échange de la liberté de Jane.

-Mais Jane n'est plus enfermée ! Rétorqua Heidi en haussant le ton.

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Heidi ! Je ne peux même pas rester une heure seul avec elle. J'ai passé toute ma vie avec elle, imagine qu'on te prive de Démétri !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

J'émis un petit ricanement, comme si je n'avais rien vu !

-Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps votre manège dur mais je sais ce qu'il se trame entre vous !

-Rien. C'est juste un coup de temps en temps ! Mentit mon amie.

-Mais bien sûr, ricanai-je encore plus.

D'un seul coup je n'eus plus envie de rire mais de pleurer. Un immense chagrin m'envahit et je pensais à Bella. J'eus besoin de toute ma force mentale pour ne rien montrer devant elle, je la vis sourire de toutes ses dents. Je serrais les dents et je fis sortir la fumée paralysante de mes mains, Heidi fit un bond en arrière, l'évitant de justesse.

-On fait moins la maligne maintenant ! Souris-je méchamment.

-Attends que je le dise à Marcus ! Cria la blonde.

Je ris devant sa peur, c'était presque jouissif !

-Encore en train de vous chamailler ? Demanda Marcus d'une voix plus enjoué qu'à son habitude.

-C'est Alec qui a commencé, mentit encore une fois Heidi.

-Menteuse ! Criai-je.

-Calmez-vous mes enfants. Pourquoi tous ces cris entre vous ?

Je repris une voix respectueuse, après tout Marcus était un des rois.

-Je plaisantais avec Heidi quand elle a utilisé son don sur moi pour que j'arrête de me moquer d'elle. Elle m'a fait croire que j'étais triste et j'ai répliqué en lui envoyant de la fumée.

-Dois-je vous rappeler les règles de vie des Volturi ?

-Non maître, répondis-je en échos avec Heidi.

-Alors qu'elle est la règle numéro 8 ? sourit Marcus.

-Ne jamais utiliser son don sur un autre Volturi sauf cas exceptionnel, récita Heidi en baissant la tête.

-Bien, malgré que la situation n'est pas dans la catégorie des cas exceptionnels je vais dire que je n'ai rien vu et n'en dirais rien à Aro.

-Merci maître, dis-je sincèrement.

-Ah les jeunes ! Parfois je me dis que vous avez été transformé trop tôt.

Je me raidis, c'est vrai que nous étions à la limite surtout Jane qui n'avait pas mûri après sa transformation.

-Mais ça fait plaisir de vous voir si joyeux. Alec, j'espère pour toi que tu ne fais rien derrière le dos d'Aro sinon tu connais la sanctions.

Je fis un signe courtois de la tête le temps que le vieux vampire s'éloigne et je me retournais vers Heidi encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude.

-On l'a échappé belle !

-Trouillarde, me moquai-je.

-Bon on y va ? Proposa Heidi en avançant en direction de la cellule de prisonnier.

Je l'avais retrouvé en Afrique, quelque part dans une tribut qui le considérait comme un dieu vivant. Quelle blague ! Je l'avais mis au régime sec, c'est à dire un verre de sang par semaine, à peine de quoi rester conscient. Il était dans un état comateux depuis un mois maintenant sans voir personne d'autre que moi, la raison officielle de sa détention à Volterra s'était son exposition au soleil devant les humains. Sauf que moi j'attendais autre chose de lui. J'ouvris la porte blindée de la cellule ce qui fit sursauter le vampire noir.

-Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix froide.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur mais je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne trop d'assurance. Je fis un signe de tête à Heidi qui se décala légèrement pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision. Je n'eus pas de réponse, il était trop assoiffé pour répondre. Heureusement j'avais amené des munitions pour m'aider. Je versais un peu de sang dans un récipient en plastique que je lui apportais lentement sans faire de mouvement brusque. Il but tout le liquide d'une traite sans ouvrir les yeux, je lui infligeais une vraie torture.

-Bon maintenant on peut parler ? Demandai-je patiemment.

-Encore, réclama le vampire.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Laurent, murmura le vampire rasta.

-Bien Laurent, maintenant je vais te poser une série de question simple et tu vas répondre sincèrement. Je saurais si tu mets !

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-D'où viens-tu ?

-De Jamaïque mais j'ai vécu une grande partie de ma vie en Amérique du Nord ou en Asie.

Je savais déjà ça mais je voulais le tester, savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je lui resservis une autre dose de sang.

-Que faisais-tu en Afrique ?

-J'ai fuis un vampire fou furieux et je suis tombé par hasard sur cette petite tribu qui vénérait un dieu du soleil.

-Tu sais pourtant que l'exposition devant les humains est interdite, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce-que je risquais de toute façon ? Ils n'ont aucun moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur, ils vivent en autarcie.

-Et si des touristes visitaient le coin ? La tribu est proche d'une réserve naturelle et beaucoup de safaris sont organisés dans la région.

Je le questionnais pour Aro, moi personnellement je m'en foutais !

-Je ne me montrais pas aux étrangers en prétextant que je ne pouvais pas les voir, qu'ils étaient nocifs pour moi.

Je lui redonnais un peu de sang, il avait un meilleur teint.

-Donc tu pensais vraiment que je ne serais pas au courant de tes petites sorties et de tes banquets entre amis ?

Ils fronçaient les sourcils, un peu soucieux.

-Une photo a été prise lors d'un safari. On te voit briller au soleil et elle a été posté sur la toile. Malheureusement pour toi, nous avons des équipes qui surveillent internet en continue. Donc quand j'ai vu le cliché je suis venu te chercher. Je suis tombé sur ta petite équipe de comique, ton clan à ce qu'il paraît.

Il se braqua, je le compris à la façon dont il remua. Je fis un signe de tête à Heidi pour qu'elle le force à me révéler ses secrets.

-J'ai crée ce clan pour me protéger.

-De quoi as-tu si peur ?

Je vis son regard s'attarder sur la poche de sang. Je lui versais le reste dans un plus grand récipient, il le but lentement cette fois.

-Je reprends, de quoi as-tu peur ? Répétai-je.

-De ce vampire, Edward Cullen.

-Edward, souris-je. Je le connais bien ce type, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il sait que j'ai des ennuies avec les loups de Forks. J'ai réussi à leur échapper de justesse et il m'a menacé de me livrer à eux.

-Bien. Bon maintenant qu'on en est au Cullen, que font-ils depuis plusieurs années ?

-Ils vivent une vie paisible. Leur clan a éclaté en deux, tous les enfants sont partis sauf Edward qui reste fidèle à Carlisle, raconta Laurent.

-Concernant les enfants, que sais-tu ?

-Pas grand chose, je les ai vu une fois lors d'une réunion avec les Denali. Ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux de voir Edward.

-Je peux comprendre, intervint Heidi. Ce type est un vrai connard.

-Mais parfois les ennemis qui ont des ennemis communs deviennent amis, souris-je à mon amie.

Elle ne comprit pas sur le coup mais peu importante. J'en venais au point crucial.

-Où sont les autres Cullen ?

-Ils ne s'appellent plus Cullen mais Hale, ils forment un clan à part.

-Je le savais déjà, soupirai-je.

-Je ne sais pas où ils habitent, mais je sais que le blond voyage souvent. Il semble vraiment malheureux.

-Merci. J'ai fini avec mes questions.

Je regardais Heidi, lui fit signe qu'on sortait de la pièce.

-Non attendez ! Cria Laurent.

Je ne me retournais même pas. Maintenant que j'avais mes informations sur les Cullen, je pouvais retrouver Aro et lui livrer les confidences du prisonnier. J'appelais Santiago qui traînait dans les parages.

-Occupe-toi de lui, dis-je en désignant la cellule de Laurent.

-Je l'amène à quelqu'un avant ? S'enquit-il.

-Non, ce n'est qu'une affaire d'exposition devant des humains. Je devais lui soutirer des informations avant de l'exécuter. Je vais faire mon rapport à Aro, fais ton travail Tiago ! Ordonnai-je.

Je montais les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussé et à l'accueil, Livia était la nouvelle secrétaire pour les visites touristiques qui rapportaient beaucoup d'argent à la ville et permettait à Aro d'agrandir sa fortune déjà très importante. Elle remplaçait Zoé que j'avais mordu l'année dernière après un énième échec de localisation de Bella, Aro ne s'en était pas plaint puisqu'elle était devenue un vampire talentueux, même si son don était parfois instable, elle pouvait faire exploser tout objet en verre en le fixant intensément. C'est comme ça que Jane fut autorisée à sortir un peu de sa prison dorée. Mais je ne réservais pas le même sort à Livia, elle était trop sotte pour que je lui accorde un seul regard.

-Buongiorno Alec, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-Ciao umano.

Bonjour l'humaine. Je la rabaissais souvent en lui rappelant sa condition humaine, elle pensait devenir comme nous, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! J'entrais sans frapper dans le bureau personnel de mon maître, je fus étonné de le voir en compagnie d'un humain.

-Alec, me salua Aro. Je suis bien heureux de te voir mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis en rendez-vous.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais là, dis-je en désignant le fauteuil.

-Alec, sourit faussement Aro. Tu sais que je n'aime pas être dérangé pendant mes rendez-vous ! Alors tu me parleras de ta trouvaille après.

-Non voglio disturbarla signore, dit l'homme en levant les mains en l'air.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges le maire avec tes caprices Alec ! Bon puisque tu es entêté ce matin reste là.

Je fis un sourire victorieux comme réponse, j'avais gagné ! Il discuta affaire avec le maire pendant une petite heure, ils parlaient d'un projet de construction qui empiéterait sur le château. La belle affaire, c'était notre propriété depuis des siècles, des millénaires. Cette ville nous appartenait toute entière sans que les humains ne le sachent et il était évident que le domaine du château ne serait pas empiété ! Le débat était animé, le maire semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de faire ce chantier mais Aro ne céda pas, pis encore, il le menaça de le mettre à la porte. Avait-il oublié que sa maison appartenait à la famille et qu'elle était généreusement prêté à la ville depuis plusieurs siècles ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il quitta le bureau furieusement en emportant ses plans avec lui, il était temps !

-La prochaine fois qu'il vient, j'en fais un sandwich ! Dit Aro en le regardant partir.

-Il n'a pas peur de nos yeux ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non. Il est bien connu que nous sommes une famille un peu particulière et il est hors de question que l'on sacrifie notre château pour un hôtel de luxe !

Bon il était déjà énervé avant que j'ai le temps de lui exposer ce que je savais et de lui demander une nouvelle fois l'autorisation de partir à la recherche de Bella.

-Bon que voulais-tu Alec ? Dit soudain Aro.

-Laurent a parlé sous l'influence de Heidi.

Je lui révélais les renseignements qu'il m'avait livré une heure avant et il fut un peu partagé.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il. Donc si je comprends bien, les Cullen ne sont plus ensembles. Alice est hors d'atteinte ?

-Je pense savoir où elle est ainsi que Jasper, mentis-je.

-Tu comptes faire quoi Alec ?

-Y aller, négocier avec eux pour les ramener, résumai-je. Et pourquoi pas trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur l'autre continent.

-Je sais très bien ce que tu entends par quelque chose d'intéressant Alec, tu parles de Bella.

-Exactement ! Elle n'a pas disparu, elle est bien quelque part et je compte la trouver un jour !

-Tu essayes depuis des années Alec ! Me rappela Aro avec de la lassitude dans la voix. Pourtant tu reviens toujours les mains vides ou avec des cadavres derrière toi. Tu es devenu incontrôlable depuis que tu as connu cette humaine.

-Et pourtant ce n'est qu'une humaine, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

Le sourire d'Aro n'échappa à mes yeux mais je ne dis rien pour ne pas l'énerver un peu plus.

-Pourquoi veux-tu y aller Alec ?

-Notre marché tient toujours si j'arrive à emmener Bella ici, Jane sera libre de tous ses mouvements. Je ferais tout pour elle quitte à en mourir, quitte à tuer tous les autres vampires.

Je regardais intensément Aro dans les yeux.

-Quitte à tuer Bella pour sauver Jane, je le ferais.

Il savait très bien que je ne mentais pas, je ferais n'importe quoi pour sortir Jane de là. Ma douce Jane...

-Je le sais Alec mais votre relation est tellement malsaine ! Aux yeux de tous c'est une atteinte aux bonnes mœurs.

-Parce qu'aimer son âme-soeur est un crime ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais coucher avec ta sœur Alec c'est affreux !

-On a déjà eu cette conversation. J'ai accepté d'épouser Bella en échange de ma liberté avec Jane, j'aime Jane et lui exprimer mon amour de cette façon est naturelle. Je comprends que pour vous c'est immonde, je penserais la même chose à votre place mais moi je ne vois pas seulement notre lien sanguin, je vois notre lien tout simplement. Nous sommes ensembles depuis le ventre de notre mère et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin.

Aro s'approcha de moi en tapota mon épaule, ce qui me surpris.

-Je comprends Alec. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser comme ça, vous afficher aux yeux de tous.

-Alors je dois trouver Bella ! Je dois me marier avec elle et faire taire les rumeurs, fis-je en me relevant d'un coup.

-Exactement Alec, sourit Aro. Mais ne rate pas cette fois, sois sûr de toi car c'est ta dernière chance que je te laisse. Tu partiras quand tu seras prêt mais tu ne reviendras pas sans Bella, tu comprends Alec ? Si tu reviens sans elle, je te séparais à jamais de ta sœur. Tu n'as pas de date limite et je t'autorise en emmener qui tu veux avec toi.

-Heidi ? Proposai-je.

-Non pas elle, j'en ai besoin pour ramener suffisamment de nourriture au château.

-Démétri ? Proposai-je en souriant.

-Absolument, il te trouvera Alice et Jasper. C'est comme ça que tu trouveras ta cible. Laisse-moi maintenant j'ai à faire.

J'avais ouvert la porte quand il me héla.

-Passe voir Jane dans sa chambre avant de partir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste après ton départ, tu me détestes déjà et j'en suis attristé.

-Je ne vous déteste pas maître, je vous en veux, répliquai-je en fermant la porte.

Je courais presque pour trouver Démétri afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle, c'était impensable qu'Aro nous laisse partir ensemble pour un temps indéfini. Mon ami était dans sa chambre, j'entrais sans frapper comme à mon habitude.

-On ne t'a jamais appris le principe d'une porte ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il était dos à moi mais je savais qu'il arborait un sourire radieux.

-Je m'en fou de la porte, je voulais te parler en urgence.

-Et c'est quoi l'urgence ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-On part au Canada tous les deux, dis-je comme un enfant.

-C'est tout ? Dit-il déçu.

-On part tous les deux. Tous les deux crétin ! Tu saisis ?

Il m'y une seconde pour comprendre. Nous serions libre pendant un long moment, sans ordre, sans surveillance. C'était un merveilleux cadeau de notre maître et j'étais plus qu'heureux de le partager avec mon ami. J'eus une petite pensé pour Jane qui serait emprisonnée ici pendant que je passerais du bon temps avec Démétri.

-Va la voir avant de partir car on ne sait pas quand on revient, sourit gentiment Démétri.

-Tu veux dire si on revient, rétorquai-je.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Alec ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je te raconterais ça sur le chemin. Prépare tes affaires on part ce soir !

Je quittais sa chambre pour me rendre dans celle de Jane, j'étais heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle mais ce moment résonnait comme un adieu, du moins j'en avais l'impression. Je fus surpris de ne pas voir de garde à sa porte mais je ne m'en formalisais pas, je toquais à la porte soudain timide.

-Dégagez peu importe l'ordre d'Aro ! Cracha ma sœur.

J'eus un immense sourire, c'était ma sœur tout craché ! J'ouvris la porte malgré son interdiction.

-Même si l'ordre est de venir te voir ? Demandai-je en passant la tête à travers le morceaux de bois.

-Alec ! Cria ma sœur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

J'entrais dans la pièce et je refermais la porte derrière moi, Jane se jeta dans mes bras. Je l'attrapais dans mes bras, elle crocheta ses jambes autours de ma taille. C'était incroyable de la retrouver après tant d'année sans pouvoir la toucher comme ça. Elle se lova contre mon corps, comme avant. Je restais dans cette position un long moment, savourant l'odeur chocolatée de mon âme-sœur. Jane plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles étaient tellement douces comme quand elle était encore humaine. Je fermais les yeux et j'oubliais le reste du monde autour de moi, j'oubliais mon départ qui approchait et je savourais ce contact. Après plusieurs minutes à échanger un baiser langoureux avec elle, je me décollais d'elle mais je gardais son visage entre mes mains.

-Que nous vaux cette intimité ? Demanda ma sœur avec un regard inquiet.

-Rien du tout, la rassurai-je en souriant.

-Non Alec. Aro n'accorde rien sans rien, tu es le premier à le savoir. Si Aro nous accorde du temps ensemble c'est qu'il t'envoie quelque part sans moi et ça me fait peur.

J'embrassais une nouvelle fois ma Jane pour la faire taire. Je savais comment la rassurer depuis notre enfance et maintenant que nous étions vampires la seule chose qui apaisait ma sœur c'était de l'embrasser.

-Alec, soupira-t-elle.

Je lui souris, je pouvais sentir son envie grâce à notre connexion mentale. Il paraissait que les âme-sœurs pouvaient sentir tout ce que l'autre ressentait même à des kilomètres de distance. Nous étions le tableau parfait des âmes-sœurs, là dénudés sur le lit, nos jambes entremêlés. Jane était tellement petite comparé à moi, elle était restée une adolescente coincé dans sa quatorzième année. J'embrassais son cou tiède juste au niveau de la morsure qui lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, une vie d'esclave mais une vie ensemble. Je m'en moquais de tout ce que nous devions subir du moment qu'elle était là. Jane était le centre de ma vie, mon tout. Et là que je lui faisais l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois, je comprenais pourquoi j'avais cédé à la tentation et passé du côté obscur. Mon corps était lié au sien tout comme nos âmes, nous ne faisions qu'un.

-Je t'aime Alec, susurra Jane en fermant les yeux.

C'est à ce moment que je me libérais en elle, jouissant de bonheur et de plaisir. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça avec une autre femme, Bella m'avait apporté un peu de bonheur mais elle était trop différente de moi, beaucoup trop docile pour être mon âme-sœur.

J'étais allongé sur Jane, elle me caressait les cheveux comme souvent. Petits, nous faisions souvent ça, je m'allongeais sur elle et elle me caressait les cheveux. Dans ces moments nous étions seuls au monde.

-Alec, tu pars quand ?

-Dès que j'aurais quitté ta chambre.

Sa caresse s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre d'un rythme différent, un peu plus lent.

-Alors reste pour toujours avec moi Alec. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Jane. Je le fais pour nous, pour toi !

-Tu le fais pour Bella car elle te manque, dit-elle d'une voix triste et froide.

-Non c'est faux, mentis-je. Je veux qu'elle vienne au château pour me marier avec elle et en finir avec cette histoire.

Jane se raidit, elle n'aimait pas cette idée de mariage, elle ne comprenait pas que ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour. Même si pour être honnête, l'idée de me marier avec Bella m'arrachait un petit sourire.

-Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois accepter l'idée de te partager avec elle puisqu'elle deviendra ma belle-sœur.

Je remontais la tête pour l'embrasser chastement.

-Mais tu seras la seule dans mon cœur, la rassurai-je.

-Menteur, sourit tristement Jane.

Je me relevais pour me rhabillais rapidement mais Jane me sauta dessus, manquant de me faire tomber.

-Jane, ris-je. Arrête de faire ça, un jour on va se blesser.

-Tu es assez fort pour nous retenir tous les deux, rétorqua ma sœur sans se défaire de son sourire.

-Bon lâche-moi maintenant, ordonnai-je.

-Non.

Je soupirais d'agacement, Jane était vraiment têtue ! Je défis ses bras de mon cou et je m'éloignais d'elle en direction de la porte. Elle me lança un coussin mais je l'entendis voler dans la pièce, l'évitant au dernier moment.

-Trop lente, me moquai-je.

En quittant la pièce, j'entendis sa dernière requête à travers la porte.

-Surtout n'oublie pas de lui passer le bonjour pour moi !

Sa voix était narquoise, elle détestait Bella plus que n'importe qui au monde mais ne le montrait pas. Je le savais parce que je la connaissais plus qu'elle se connaissait elle-même. Je réfléchissais sur la manière d'agir pour localiser Bella en retrouvant Démétri qui m'attendait dans le garage, il me fit un grand sourire.

-Je conduis, dit mon ami en me montrant les clés.

Je haussais les épaules, de toute façon je n'en n'avais pas l'intention. On prit la voiture la plus rapide disponible et on ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour faire la route jusqu'à la l'aéroport où nous attendait notre avion. Démétri avait réglé les détails du vol et moi j'avais appelé mon contact pour lui renseigner nos heures d'arrivé, il conduirait ma voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport car je voulais récupérer mon petit bijoux qui plaisait tellement à Bella.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, on arriva à Moncton. J'étais légèrement nerveux à l'idée d'aller chez les Cullen mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je savais par expérience que Carlisle travaillait toujours la nuit et donc nous serions tranquille pour aller parler à Edward. Le seul problème restait Esmée, elle ne me portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Je devrais attendre de voir Edward seul. En prenant le volant de ma Mercedes, je pris conscience que je n'étais pas très loin de Bella et un frisson de plaisir parcourut mon corps ce qui n'échappa pas à Démétri.

-Pressé de la voir hein !

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux d'être loin du château.

-Je le suis aussi, mais j'aurais aimé que Heidi soit là.

-Je le voulais aussi mais Aro m'a dit non.

Une grimace de déception traversa le visage de mon ami, ce qui ne me surprit pas.

-Alors toi et Heidi vous êtes ensembles ? Demandai-je sincèrement intéressé.

-Ouep. Mais ce n'est pas comme toi et Jane, il n'y a pas cette union de l'âme et tout ça. C'est juste du plaisir et un sentiment de bonheur quand on est ensemble.

-C'est l'amour, résumai-je.

-Toi aussi tu es amoureux de Bella. Et ne nies pas Alec, je le vois bien à ton petit sourire niais quand tu entends son prénom.

-Je déteste ça. J'ai l'impression que je trahie Jane. Mais j'ai aussi finir par la haïr car à cause d'elle je suis séparé de ma sœur.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais ta relation avec Bella est plus saine que celle avec ta sœur. Ne t'énerve pas, je ne vous juge plus depuis longtemps.

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur la route pour trouver le chemin menant chez les Cullen.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit chez lui, je ne sens pas son odeur se rapprocher.

-Il serait où ? Demandai-je un peu perplexe.

-Vu l'heure tardive, il doit être dans un endroit qui ouvre le soir.

-Des cours du soir par exemple ? Proposai-je.

-Ouais. Il aime quoi dans la vie le romantique ?

J'eus un sourire moqueur en lui répondant.

-Il adore jouer du piano !

On rit quelques minutes le temps du trajet et quand j'arrivais devant le _Metro Moncton School of Music_ je fus un peu déçu, je pensais me garer devant un vieux bâtiment comme l'école de musique en Volterra mais au lieu de ça, je fus devant un bâtiment trop moderne. Il faisait bien nuit à Moncton, Edward pouvait se donner à sa passion merdique sans être dérangé par le soleil.

-Il est là, me dit Démétri en me désignant une fenêtre.

J'étais toujours impressionné devant la précision de son don, il localisait les personne dans une pièce sans être dans la maison. En l'occurrence, Edward était à l'étage dans la pièce éclairée en face de nous, je ne pouvais pas le voir mais je voyais son ombre à travers la minuscule fenêtre.

-On y va, dis-je à Démétri.

On ouvrit les portières d'un seul mouvement, à la façon des agents du FBI dans les séries vintages. Je regardais le look de Démétri, il portait un jean noir délavé avec un pull bleu. Il ressemblait à ces étudiants cool et branchés que l'on voyait à New-York. Quant à moi j'avais mon éternel paire de Converse assortie à ma veste grise et mon jean droit. J'avais l'allure d'un gamin à la mode ce qui passait inaperçu dans cette ville dynamique. Démétri m'ouvrit la porte et il s'adressa à la femme à l'accueil, elle avait la trentaine et regardait la télévision sur son téléphone.

-Salut, dit Démétri. Edward est là ?

-Je peux savoir qui vous-êtes ? Demanda l'humaine en levant un sourcil.

-Démétri et Alec Volturi des cousins de la famille Cullen, souris-je d'un air charmeur. Mais j'aimerais lui faire la surprise, on est venu d'Italie pour le voir, sa mère Esmée nous a dit qu'il était ici. On est passé chez eux, le docteur Cullen est à l'hôpital et on voulait faire plaisir à leur fils.

J'avais réussi à la convaincre puisqu'elle se leva et nous fit signe de la suivre.

-Edward donne son cour du soir à des futurs prodiges, votre cousin est vraiment doué ! Dit-elle rêveusement.

-On a tous un talent dans la famille, répliqua Démétri.

Je lui mis un coup dans les côtes pour le faire taire.

-Quel est le votre ? Demanda l'humaine.

-Je suis très doué pour la chasse, je ne rate jamais mes cibles.

La voix de Démétri était très basse, très menaçante. L'humaine tressaillit et se tourna vers moi.

-Et le votre ?

-Moi je n'en n'ai pas. Je suis seulement doué pour endormir d'ennuis les gens.

Démétri se mit à rire comme un imbécile mais son rire fut contagieux pour l'humaine, elle pouffait de rire en s'arrêtant devant une porte bleue.

-C'est la salle de piano. Attendez ici quelques minutes, la leçon est bientôt terminée. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis à l'accueil.

Démétri lui fit un signe de la main quand elle s'éloigna, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu en as pas marre de faire du charme aux humains constamment ? Demanda-je agacé.

-C'est sûr que comparé à toi, je suis irrésistible.

Je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel quand un adolescent boutonneux ouvrit la porte. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant nous et Démétri lui fit un clin d'œil.

-N'oublie pas de revoir la partition pour la semaine prochaine car tu as énormément de lacune, lança Edward sans se retourner.

Il se retourna vivement dans notre direction, il semblait surpris.

-Tiens, tiens, le petit prodige ne serait-il pas surpris de nous voir ? Lançai-je.

-Il a probablement perdu son don ! Railla Démétri fier de notre effet.

-Vous vous amusez bien les bouffons ? Demanda le vampire roux en croisant les bras.

-Comme des enfants, assura Démétri.

J'aimais tellement me moquer des autres avec Démétri, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Bon vous voulez quoi ? J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour vous foutre de ma gueule !

-Détrompe-toi Eddy, j'adore me foutre de ta gueule ! Protestai-je.

Il était temps d'en venir au chose sérieuse !

-Tu te doutes bien que nous ne quittons pas le château sans une bonne raison. Vois-tu un ami en commun est venu nous voir pour nous dire que ton clan avait implosé.

-Et alors, je ne pense pas que ça fasse parti des règles de conduite du gentil vampire !

-Non c'est vrai, dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite. Mais la règle 10 vous oblige à informer Aro, Marcus ou Caïus de tout incident dans votre clan.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un incident, me contredit Edward.

-La division d'un clan c'est un incident important, répliqua Démétri.

-Le clan n'est pas divisé. Alice, Emmett et les Hale sont partis quelque temps car ils n'aiment pas Moncton mais on se voit régulièrement.

Edward croisa les bras, un signe de nervosité.

-Je ne suis pas nerveux ! S'énerva Edward.

-Donc tu acceptes que l'on se rende chez vous pour une petite mise au point ? Demandai-je ironiquement.

Je savais très bien qu'il refuserait. Laisser les Volturi entrer quand on était en fraude c'était comme laisser la mort entrer dans sa demeure.

-Tu connais ma réponse alors pourquoi demander, soupira Edward.

-Pour la forme voyons ! Expliqua Démétri.

L'humaine arriva, un air soucieux sur son visage.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Edward.

-Mais oui, la rassura Démétri. On discute avec notre bon vieux Eddy ! Bon on rentre maintenant ou on va boire un verre ?

 _Alors Edward, je la tues maintenant ou j'attends un peu ?_

-C'est bon on y va, capitula le vampire roux.

On salua l'humaine qui semblait inquiète pour Edward, avait-elle senti la menace que nous représentions ? Edward monta docilement à l'arrière de la voiture, après tout c'était lui qui était en tord et il devait se faire tout doux. Je pris le chemin d'une vois sans issue pour être un peu plus tranquille. Je me garais rapidement, coupais le contact et fis signe à Edward de sortir.

-Pourquoi venir ici ?

-Parce que j'ai un accord à te faire, répondis-je.

-Un accord ? S'étonna Edward.

-Exactement. Disons que j'ai des choses plus importantes que tes problèmes familiaux et que j'ai décidé de faire l'impasse sur votre faute.

-En quel honneur ?

-En l'honneur que vous êtes des amis d'Aro, dit Démétri.

-Pas seulement, continuai-je. J'ai besoin de toi Edward.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé pour rejoindre la garde, me coupa-t-il.

-Non je n'ai pas dit Aro mais moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour avoir une information précieuse.

-Je t'écoute, bougonna le roux.

-Comme tu le sais Bella m'a totalement ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Malgré tout il faut que je la retrouve pour Aro.

-Comme toujours tout tourne autours d'elle, soupira-t-il.

-Quoi qu'il en soit Edward je sais que tu la désires toujours mais qu'elle est hors d'atteinte.

-Remercie Alice pour ça, claqua-t-il amèrement.

-Je le ferais en temps voulu crois-moi ! Ris-je.

Je lui arrachais un maigre sourire, c'était toujours ça ! J'inspirais un bon coup cherchant les mots qui me manquaient.

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à la retrouver.

-Qui, Alice ou Bella ? Sourit machiavéliquement Edward.

-Les deux à vrai dire. Je ne peux pas trouver Alice tout seul et je ne peux pas trouver Bella sans elle.

-De toute façon, elle ne te dira jamais où se trouve Bella et elle ne vit pas seule.

Je me grattais nerveusement la joue, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

-Si tu arrives à cuisiner Alice pour moi je t'offre quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas refuser.

Je l'avais intriqué. Il changea de position, nettement plus ouvert à la discussion.

-Que me propose-tu Alec ?

-Je te propose les dix premières années de la vie de Bella.

Ça m'avait échappé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui me plaisait mais je devais faire des compromis si je voulais la retrouver.

-Ça marche Alec. Je vais appeler Alice et me renseigner pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais Bella à ta disposition. Tu seras obligé de vivre à Volterra pendant ces années.

-Je suis d'accord mais je veux une autre chose. C'est donnant donnant Alec.

Je soupirais, Edward était vraiment dur en affaire. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait de plus que 10 ans avec Bella ? Je lui laissais la femme que j'aimais contre une seule information !

-Je veux la transformer moi même quand il me plaira.

-Je m'en fiche de ça, je te la laisse mais tu devras rendre des comptes à Aro.

-Je le sais bien. Comme je sais aussi que je serais sous ses ordres alors je ferais ce que je veux de Bella temps qu'elle sera en pleine forme. On est d'accord alors ?

-Donc tu veux 10 ans avec Bella, disposer d'elle comme tu veux ?

-Exactement. Et je ne veux pas que tu la touches pendant cette période.

Je pesais le pour et le contre, ne pas toucher Bella pendant une si longue période me paraissait impossible surtout si je le verrais.

-Alors ? Insista Edward sentant que je pliais.

-Marché conclu.

Je serrais la main que me tendait le vampire en face de moi. Je m'engageais dans une pente glissante car j'étais obligé de respecter mes engagements, surtout que je représentais les Volturi.

-Alors très bien, je vais appeler Alice et essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Je vous recontacte rapidement mais en attendant quittez la ville.

Je lançais un regard à Démétri qui hocha la tête, de toute façon Edward ne pourra jamais nous échapper, il était sous contrôle permanent des Volturi à cause de ses tendances coléreuses et destructrices. Je repris le volant en me dirigeant vers un hôtel miteux pour prendre une douche et attendre l'appel d'Edward. Je n'étais pas couvert de sueur mais prendre une douche me calmais toujours. Je venais de faire une chose horrible, j'avais promis à Bella que je ne lui ferais pas de mal et que je ne jouerais jamais avec elle. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait ? En sortant de la douche, j'étais toujours septique sur notre marché.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te rappeler ? Demanda Démétri.

-Oui je pense, je lui ai fait une offre qu'il ne peut pas refuser.

-Ça fait cher l'information ! Constata mon ami.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, c'est ça ou un chou blanc, soupirai-je.

-Tout de même, ça veut dire qu'il a le monopole de la compagnie de Bella alors que tu seras marié à elle, résuma Démétri.

-Oui elle va m'en vouloir c'est certain, marmonnai-je.

-Elle va te haïr tu veux dire !

-Sans parler de la transformation et du mariage. Oh c'est certain, elle va me tuer.

Mon téléphone mit fin à la conversation, c'était Edward qui me rappelait.

-T'es rapide quand tu veux, me moquai-je.

-Ta gueule Alec. Tu veux mon information ou pas ?

-Je t'écoute mon lapin, souris-je.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose mais j'ai entendu Rosalie parler du zoo de Winnipeg donc ils sont quelque part dans cette zone.

-Merci Edward, dis-je sincèrement.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi Alec.

-Je m'en doute. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus.

-J'y compte bien.

Edward raccrocha, il venait de me délivrer une information capitale. Je pris mes clés que j'avais lancé sur le lit, ce qui fit grogner Démétri.

-J'ai pas fini de dormir, dit-il en se levant.

-Tu feras une sieste en route ! Me moquai-je.

En réalité, Démétri était très feignant. Il aimait flâner dans les rues le soir, rester allonger sur un lit, regarder des films. Bref il était resté très humain, un peu trop parfois. On prit la direction de cette ville connue et assez peuplé, j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver Alice là-bas. Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler mon contact au Canada.

-Céline ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Alec, mon vampire préféré ! Plaisanta l'hybride.

Céline était une hybride, elle était née d'une union entre une humaine et un vampire. C'était la créature la plus belle que je n'avais vu dans ma vie. Je la connaissais depuis sa naissance, je l'avais vu grandir et elle était mon trésor. Quand je passais au Canada, j'allais la voir. Elle était devenue comme ma nièce et elle était sous ma protection.

-Comme si je vais te croire, ris-je.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? Il me semble que tu étais interdit de sorti !

-Je suis en mission et j'ai besoin que tu me localises Alice Cullen.

-C'est facile ça, elle doit être à côté d'un centre commercial celle là !

Je ris avec Céline, elle avait un humour un peu bizarre mais je le partageais avec elle.

-Démétri n'arrive pas à la localiser car il ne l'a jamais vraiment approché.

-Et heureusement j'entre en ligne !

J'éclatais de rire une nouvelle fois. Céline n'avait pas de talent particulier si ce n'est qu'elle était une experte informatique.

-Elle est à Winnipeg, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Je te tiens au courant, à plus Alec !

Je l'entendais déjà pianoter sur son ordinateur quand elle raccrocha, j'étais certain qu'elle trouverait quelque chose car Alice ne prenait jamais un pseudonyme. Même quand elle était mariée avec Jasper, elle s'appelait Alice Cullen. J'avais demandé à Céline de trouver une piste concernant Bella mais elle m'avait assuré que c'était comme de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin malgré ça elle avait essayé de la trouver mais l'opération fut sans succès. En même temps, le prénom de Bella était beaucoup trop courant pour la repérer facilement et je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille d'emprunt.

-Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Démétri en agitant une main devant mon regard.

-Non.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je te demandais qu'elle était la suite du plan une fois à Winnipeg ?

-Trouver Alice, la faire parler. Si elle ne veut pas, tuer Rosalie ou Emmett. Simple, rapide et efficace.

-Tu fais quoi de Jasper ?

-Je négocie avec lui, dis-je en souriant.

-Comme tu l'as fait avec Edward ? Douta Démétri.

-Il n'est pas aussi facile de négocier avec lui, surtout s'il apprend le pacte que je viens de passer.

-Un pacte avec le diable, marmonna Démétri.

Cette image de diable me fit sourire, il était bien connu que j'étais le diable des diables parmi les gardes Volturi et je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un d'autre toucher ma Bella. Elle allait devenir ma femme selon la volonté d'Aro. Soudain une ampoule éclaira ma lanterne.

-Franchement Dem, tu me crois si bête que ça ? Souris-je devant son visage surpris.

-Je ne te suis plus là, avoua mon ami.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'Aro va laisser Edward faire ce qu'il veut de Bella ? Tu te rappelles pourquoi il s'intéresse autant à elle ?

-Elle est de la même famille que celle qui a fait un enfant à Edward, comprit le vampire châtain.

-Donc Edward ne pourra pas faire n'importe quoi avec elle puisque Aro veut qu'elle fasse un enfant hybride, continuai-je.

-Sans parler de ton mariage ! S'exclama mon passager.

-Qui est le mieux placé pour faire un enfant à Bella que son futur mari ? Conclus-je.

Bien sûr que je pouvais réduire à néant la promesse que j'avais fait à Edward mais tout passerait par l'autorité du maître, je couvrais mes arrières comme toujours. Il était certain qu'Aro ne serait pas heureux d'apprendre que j'avais conclus un pacte nul avec un Cullen mais la faim justifiait les moyens ! En arrivant à Winnipeg, je mis un point d'honneur à appeler Aro pour le mettre au courant avant que la situation prenne un tournant inattendu.

-Alec, s'exclama mon maître.

-Maître, j'ai de bonne nouvelle.

-Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je suis le plus efficace d'entre tous, rappelai-je. Avant toute chose j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Commence par la mauvaise, soupira Aro.

-J'ai conclus un pacte avec Edward Cullen.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est une mauvaise nouvelle, rétorqua Aro.

-Laissez-moi finir. Il a accepté de me donner la ville où se trouve Alice Cullen en échange d'une chose impossible à donner.

-Qu'elle est cette chose Alec, s'inquiéta le roi des vampires.

-J'ai proposé à Edward de venir au château pendant 10 ans tout en profitant des charmes de Bella une fois que je l'aurais ramené. Mais cela ne lui a pas suffi, il a voulu la propriété absolue de l'humaine.

-Explique-toi ! Cria à présent Aro.

-Il ne voulait pas que je la touche ni que je sois dans la même pièce. Il voulait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle et la transformer quand il l'aurait souhaité.

-Non, non, non !

-J'ai compris qu'il parlait du mariage mais je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais obtenir des informations sur Alice, risquai-je.

Un grand silence me répondit, je savais qu'il était énervé contre moi mais cette situation était un cas de force majeur.

-Donc si je résume, tu ne pourras pas lui faire un enfant ?

-Exactement.

-Alors je rends ce contrat nul par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés. J'en ferais part à Edward dans une lettre officielle. Donc qu'elle est la bonne nouvelle ?

-Céline est sur le point de trouver Alice. Avant le couché du soleil, j'aurais son adresse.

-Bien, très bien ! Continue comme ça mais ne fais pas de dégât Alec sinon je vais devoir te punir.

-Oui maître.

Je raccrochais avant de prendre une nouvelle engueulade mais j'avais réussi à rompre le marché sans me mouiller, je retrouver Démétri qui revenait de chasse.

-Je suis couvert ! Indiquai-je.

Démétri me fit un sourire sincère, il n'aimait pas cette idée d'offrir Bella. Après tout, il aimait bien l'humaine comme beaucoup de Volturi avant qu'elle me ridiculise devant tout le monde. Depuis cette épisode, j'avais perdu un peu de ma prestance mais mon don rappelait rapidement aux gens que j'étais toujours autant dangereux. Après une bonne chasse et avoir fait le plein de ma voiture, je reçus par texto l'adresse où vivait potentiellement Alice Cullen.

Je me postais à quelques maisons de là pour surveiller la petite maison. Aucune lumière n'était allumée mais j'entendais du bruit, à l'intérieur. Ce qui était bizarre c'était cette impression qu'un cœur battait chez eux, avait-elle un invité chez elle ? Je fis signe à Démétri de faire un tour et de regarder de plus près, qui sait Bella y était peut-être ! Mais quand mon ami revint, il semblait déçue.

-Ce n'est pas Bella, c'est une petite blonde plus jeune qu'elle.

-Une humaine ?

-Affirmatif, elle dort sur le canapé et Alice lui caresse les cheveux.

-Bizarre, murmurai-je. On va rester là pour observer leur comportement et se renseigner sur le nombre d'habitants.

-Je ne pense pas que Jasper soit ici car je ne l'ai pas senti.

-Fais chier, dis-je dans un grognement.

La planque était vraiment chiante, les Cullen étaient chiants. Je n'aimais pas faire ça, rester là sans bouger. Même si c'était dans notre nature de ne pas bouger, moi je m'emmerdais ! Démétri fixais la demeure d'un regard absent, il semblait loin d'ici.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est plus qu'une idylle avec Heidi n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu le sais mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer car tu as peur de la réaction d'Aro.

-Je sais très bien ce qui va m'attendre si je lui annonce notre liaison.

-Il t'arrachera la tête, Plaisantai-je.

-Pire, il me séparera d'elle à jamais.

-Je connais ça, murmurai-je. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne découvre jamais notre liaison.

-D'ailleurs comment a éclaté votre secret ?

Je reportais mon regard sur la maison que nous surveillions mais mon esprit était à des années de là.

-C'est Athenodora qui nous a surpris un soir. Nous étions en mission de surveillance lors d'un de leur voyage, Jane était blasée de servir de chien de garde et elle en avait marre de cette vie. J'ai posé ma main sur son dos pour la réconforter et elle m'a embrassé. Nous pensions être seuls mais Athenodora a tout dit à Caïus qui s'est fait une joie de le rapporter à Aro et tu connais la suite.

Démétri acquiesça, tous les membres Volturi connaissaient l'histoire des jumeaux incestueux. Dans la maison, du mouvement mit fin à notre conversation et à mes pensés. Quelqu'un arrivait chez Alice, c'était Rosalie. Elle entra sans frapper pour ne pas réveiller l'humaine qui dormait. Je décidais de sortir de la voiture pour tenter d'entendre leur conversation. Je marchais à l'ombre des arbres, me protégeant des rayons du soleil et du regard des Cullen.

-Bella a appelé, dit Rosalie.

J'échangeais un regard avec Démétri, la conversation était intéressante.

-Elle va bien ? Demanda Alice d'une voix lointaine.

-Pas vraiment, elle a perdu sa petite patiente aujourd'hui.

-Je le savais mais je ne voulais pas lui dire.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui parles presque plus ? S'inquiéta Rosalie en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de l'autre vampire.

Je ne voyais pas le visage d'Alice mais je vis ses épaules affaisser.

-Je sais que Wendy va nous trahir mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Wendy ? S'étonna Rosalie en regardant l'humaine endormie.

Alice acquiesça de la tête et elle lui désigna la porte avant de se lever en même temps que la blonde.

-On bouge, dis-je à Démétri.

On eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière une voiture, les filles avaient ouvert la porte.

-J'ai vu dans une visions qu'elle va parler avec Aro.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois, la rassura Rosalie. On a tous parlé un jour ou l'autre à Aro, elle devait être déjà transformée.

-Non ! S'écria Alice. Elle était humaine, j'ai vu ses yeux bleus. Elle était heureuse d'être avec eux, elle riait avec Alec.

-Comment peut-on rire avec ce connard ? Plaisanta la blonde.

-Je me le demande aussi, ricana Démétri à côté de moi.

Je lui mis un coup de point dans l'épaule et je me retournais vers les filles.

-Alors il ne faut plus parler de Bella devant elle, conclut Rosalie.

Ainsi c'était cette humaine, Wendy, qui allait nous fournir des renseignements !

-Mais le problème c'est qu'elle bloque mes visions quand elle est proche de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle en fait exprès, soupira Alice en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

-C'est impossible qu'elle puisse faire ça, sinon elle bloquerait aussi le don d'Edward. Non je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre mais il faut creuser.

-J'ai peur pour elle tu sais, avoua Alice en baissa la tête. J'aimerais la transformer mais avec tout ce qui se passe avec la famille, je n'ai pas le temps.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est elle ta compagne ?

-Oui ! S'écria Alice. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous d'accord avec cette relation mais c'est comme ça. J'aime Wendy plus que ma vie, je l'aime au delà de l'inimaginable et sans m'en rendre compte je suis devenue dépendante d'elle.

-J'ai l'impression de m'entendre parler quand je décris ma relation avec Emmett, commenta Rosalie avec de l'émotion dans sa voix.

-Elle va bientôt se réveiller, dit Alice en ouvrant la porte.

-Tu vois son avenir ? Questionna la jolie blonde.

-Non mais elle gigote avant de se réveiller, sourit amoureusement Alice.

J'attendais que les vampires soient occupées avec l'humaine pour sortir de ma cachette, de ce que je voyais c'était une humaine très jolie, blonde avec de grands yeux bleus et un visage. Elle souriait souvent et semblait bien dans sa peau, jusqu'à ce que je remarque son regard triste quand Alice n'était pas là. D'une certaine façon, elle me faisait penser à Bella quand je l'avais rencontré. Je tenais là une informatrice potentielle, je devrais l'approcher un maximum ou je devrais laisser faire Démétri. On regagna la voiture après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous suivez, j'étais excité à l'idée de traquer cette humaine.

-Bon on tient un gros poisson, dis-je en mettant ma ceinture.

-On va où ? Demanda Démétri un peu surpris.

-Faire le tour du quartier pour nous trouver un point de surveillance. Tu as toujours tes cartes du FBI ?

-Oui dans mon sac pourquoi ?

-On va se faire passer pour des agents et emprunter une maison à quelqu'un.

-Tu as toujours des idées extrêmes toi, rit Démétri devant mon visage réjouis.

Après un tour du quartier, avoir passé un costume sombre et des lunettes de soleil, on offrit une semaine de vacance à un couple retraité qui habitait en face des Cullen ou Hale selon le point de vu. Démétri appelait souvent Heidi pour prendre des nouvelles mais également pour le tenir au courant, nous aurions probablement besoin d'un coup de pouce.J'avais convaincu Aro de nous envoyer Heidi quelques jours pour nous aider. Nous attendions une occasion de parler à cette Wendy sans Alice ni la blonde mais elle ne semblait jamais seule, après quelques jours de planque, Démétri perdit patience.

-Je vais y aller. Je vais tuer la blonde, tu neutralises Alice et l'humaine.

-Arrête Démétri, on doit agir en douceur.

-Mais c'est quoi cette politique idiote ? Depuis quand les Volturi agissent dans la dentelle ?

-Depuis que l'on a des problèmes tiens ! Soupirai-je.

Du mouvement chez Alice attira mon attention, Wendy montait dans une voiture. Démétri s'élança dans le garage et prit la moto pour suivre plus rapidement Wendy. Le but était de la toucher physiquement pour la traquer définitivement. J'en profitais pour prendre la voiture afin de chasser, Démétri m'envoyait son itinéraire en temps réel et je ne mis pas longtemps pour le retrouver.

-Je suis lui ai rentré dedans et j'ai son odeur, elle va en cours.

-Quoi c'est une lycéenne ?

-Non, une étudiante et elle est dans un bâtiment de science. Viens on y va.

Je suivais le vampire dans le dédale de couloir jusqu'à un immense amphithéâtre. Je repérais la petite blonde à un siège isolé du reste du monde, elle était déjà prête à devenir un vampire ! On s'installa à côté d'elle, Wendy était prise au piège.

-Salut, lança Démétri d'un air joyeux.

-On se connaît ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air revêche.

-Non mais nous on te connaît, répondis-je en souriant.

Dans la quasi obscurité, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer nos yeux.

-En faite, on t'observe depuis plusieurs jours, rectifia Démétri en se tournant vers elle.

Elle eut un frisson, parfait !

-Et comme tu peux le constater, nous aussi on sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Tout comme tes chers Cullen !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Mentit l'humaine.

-Allons ce n'est pas bien de mentir, surtout pas aux Volturi ! Ricana Démétri.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer par la peur, visiblement elle nous connaissait de réputation. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle savait d'autre ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait sortir d'ici et parler dans un lieu plus confortable, proposai-je. Et surtout Wendy, ne fais pas chose que tu pourrais regretter, je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur.

L'humaine fut très sage jusqu'à la voiture et une fois qu'on fut en route vers une l'aéroport, je passais à table tout de suite.

-Bon tu sais quoi sur Bella Swan ?

-Bella ? L'amie d'Alice, Rosalie et Emmett ? Pas grand chose.

-C'est-à-dire ? Insistai-je.

-JE NE TRAHIRAIS PAS ALICE ! Hurla l'humaine.

Je roulais des yeux devant sa colère, c'était exaspérant.

-Je m'en moque d'elle, de la blondasse ou du gros costaud ! Moi je veux tout savoir sur Bella.

-Je ne sais rien à part qu'elle déménage souvent et qu'en ce moment elle ne se sent pas bien. Je ne sais rien de plus, je vous jure !

Ce n'était pas grand chose, j'étais vraiment déçu mais il me restait une carte à jouer.

-Tu vas espionner pour nous.

-Il en est hors de question, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Je préfère mourir que de trahir les Cullen.

-On dirait Bella, pouffa Démétri.

Wendy fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas la comparaison.

-Je vais te raconter une petite histoire intéressante. Bella était une petite humaine comme toi, elle a rencontré Edward qui lui a promis de la transformer alors qu'elle était encore au lycée. Résultat elle a passé la vingtaine, elle vit seule et a échappé de peu à l'internement psychiatrique grâce à moi.

-Je ne savais pas, murmura Wendy.

-Tu ignores beaucoup de chose Wendy, même sur Alice. Je suis conscient que tu l'aimes et je comprends cet amour mais maintenant on va te faire un marché.

Je lançais un regard à Démétri, s'il voulait la transformer ça serait son problème !

-Je vais te transformer en échange de ta coopération, proposa mon ami.

-Non.

-Non ? Répétai-je. Très bien. Démétri, attache là. On va chercher Heidi à l'aéroport !

Avant la fin de l'après-midi, Wendy avait subi un lavage de cerveau façon Heidi. Elle m'obéirait au doigt et à l'œil et me rapporterait tout ce qu'elle entendrait au sujet de Bella.

Céline était venue à Winnipeg pour me voir, en temps normal c'était toujours moi qui me déplaçait mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter la ville au cas où Wendy trouverait des informations. J'étais heureux de la voir et ça me remonta un peu plus moral de l'entendre rire.

-Cette humaine t'a vraiment retourner le cerveau, commenta Céline une fois que je lui fis un résumé de mon histoire avec Bella.

-Tu n'as pas idée mais je ne pas accepter l'idée qu'elle soit partie loin de moi.

-Tu as vraiment envie de te marier avec elle ! Comprit l'hybride.

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Je regardais Céline manger avec bon appétit, ça me faisait plaisir de la voir s'adapter à sa nature. C'était une magnifique jeune femme dans la vingtaine, avec ses cheveux bruns aux reflets acajous, elle ressemblait à une poupée. Ses yeux marrons et dorés étaient uniques, elle était le parfait mélange entre sa mère humaine et son père vampire. J'étais toujours au restaurant avec Céline quand Wendy appela pour me donner l'information dont j'avais tant besoin.

-Bella est à Houston, elle a un appartement dans un quartier chic. Elle vit seule mais semble entourée d'amie. Elle appelle Alice et Rosalie toutes les semaines.

Wendy me donna l'adresse que je notais sur un petit morceau de papier.

-C'est bien, la félicitai-je.

Je raccrochais avec de me lever brusquement de ma chaise.

-Deviens amie avec Wendy. Je veux que tu la suives quand elle n'est pas avec les Cullen.

-Compris chef !

Je fis un sourire à Céline avant de me diriger vers l'aéroport à quelques rues de là. Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre Démétri, je partais directement à l'aéroport. De toute façon Céline lui raconterait tout, je voulais aussi qu'il profite un peu de Heidi qui retournait à Volterra dans la soirée. Pour le coup, je louais un jet privé qui m'assurait un vol rapide pour le Texas. Peu de temps après, je me retrouvais sous le soleil du sud avec une envie irrésistible de serrer Bella dans mes bras, j'étais si proche ! Un chauffeur de taxi me déposa en bas de son immeuble, je grimpais les étages à vitesse vampire et soudain je sentis son odeur unique envahir mes narines. j'y étais presque. Il ne me restait plus qu'à frapper à la porte et attendre. Alors qu'elle s'ouvrit ce n'était pas ma petite humaine brune qui apparut devant moi mais un putain de vampire blond !

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre (comme à chaque fois) mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter de plus !

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour le moment.**

 **Aimeriez vous que je fasse intervenir des personnages que vous aimez bien ? j'accepte toute proposition du moment qu'ils soient vampires, loup ou humain (Je ne vois pas comment faire intervenir Harry ou Hermione dans Sombre Idylle !)**

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Des Bisous sanglants !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je suis réellement heureuse d'arriver à un point de mon histoire où j'ai l'impression d'incarner Bella. Je me suis mise à penser comme elle, rêver de scène qu'elle pourrait vivre dans cette aventure. Et donc nous voilà de retour dans la tête de Bella. Merci beaucoup pour vos review qui me font énormément rire.**

* * *

 _« J'ai vu tes peurs  
se cacher près de notre passé  
Et laisse-moi seul, laisse-moi loin de tes côtés  
De tes côtés » -Coeur de pirate (oublie-moi)_

Chapitre 13 : Back in time

J'étais assise sur mon lit, je consultais mes messages vocaux. La grande majorité venait de différents services de l'hôpital car depuis une semaine j'avais démissionné. Pourquoi avoir démissionné ? Parce que je souhaitais quitter la ville au plus vite. Non je ne fuyais pas Jasper comme je l'aurai cru, je partais avec lui au Canada. J'allais quitter ma chère ville, mes amies et mon petit confort pour retourner dans une vie compliquée car un bonheur ne venait sans un problème. N'importe qui me connaissant pourrait vous dire que chacune de mes actions m'apporte un événement joyeux et un problème. Prenons l'exemple de mon arrivé à Forks : J'ai rencontré Edward et sa famille, le côté positif, puis ils sont partis, le côté négatif. Pour Alec c'est la même chose, il m'a sorti de ma dépression mais il m'a piégé. Ma vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, mais je l'aimais quand même.

« _Bella ici le docteur Zoter, j'aimerais avoir la liste de vos patients en fin de vie pour faire un transfert avec le psychologue vous remplaçant. Merci de me rappeler le plus vite possible. »_

 _« Bonjour docteur Whitlock, madame Berini à l'appareil du service de gestion, il faudrait absolument que vous passiez prendre vos affaires aujourd'hui pour libérer votre bureau. »_

 _« Salut Bella c'est Bridget, tu pourrais me redonner tes clés du bureau et de ton casiers une fois que tu les auras vidés ? Merci, bisous. »_

 _« Bonjour Docteur Whitlock, je vous appelle concernant vos indemnités de départ. J'aimerais bien que vous passiez me voir aujourd'hui. Ne prenez pas de rendez-vous et venez directement voir la secrétaire d'administration et demandez le docteur Pierez. »_

Je posais mon téléphone sur la table de nuit pour aller prendre une douche, j'entendais Jasper dans la cuisine, je me demandais bien ce qu'il fabriquait encore ! Il n'était pas revenus chez moi depuis plusieurs jours, profitant de ses amis le temps que je règle les derniers détails de mon futur déménagement, en réalité je n'avais rien fait d'autre que sourire comme une imbécile. Je mis de la musique pour me vider l'esprit et mon déshabillage se transforma en séance de strip-tease. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir derrière moi, c'était Jasper qui me rejoignais pour profiter de la vue.

« Love on the rocks with no ice » de the Darkness résonnait dans la pièce, me faisant vibrer sous chaque note. C'était une chanson qui allait parfaitement à la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux, c'était un moment sensuel et délicieux. Je jetais mon tee-shirt à la figure de Jasper ce qui le fit sourire, il le renifla en fermant le yeux. Il m'avait confié un soir que mon odeur était enivrante pour lui, encore plus que pour Edward. J'étais son âme sœur et à chaque fois que je bougeais, tous ses sens étaient en éveille. Je lui tournais à présent le dos mais je savais qu'il souriait de plus en plus, je n'avais pas besoin de voir son aura pour sentir son bonheur et son amour, il rayonnait à travers moi. Je dégrafais mon soutient-gorge d'une main et de l'autre je cachais ma poitrine. Je me retournais vers le vampire qui avait un regard lubrique, je fis tomber mon sous-vêtement par terre d'un geste théâtrale qui le fit rire. Je fis glisser lentement le bras qui cachait mes seins, les dévoilant à mon amant pour son plus grand plaisir. Il voulut m'attraper mais je reculais, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'interrompt avant la fin de la chanson. Je retirais mon boxer en me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur, le voir me désirer ainsi réveillait mon désir pour lui. Depuis que Jasper était revenu dans ma vie, je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes ardeurs mais ce n'était pas lui qui s'en plaignait. Je grimpais dans la douche, refermant la porte derrière moi, je ne voulais qu'il me touche. Je profitais de ce moment érotique car je savais qu'une fois que nous aurions délimité les limites de notre relation, plus rien ne serais comme avant. J'ouvris l'eau, frissonnant sous le jet froid mais je ne cessais pas de remuer les hanches au rythme de la musique. Jasper se déshabilla rapidement et à la fin de la chanson il colla son corps au mien.

-Tu es devenue une vrai tentatrice, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille droite.

-Une vrai femme tu veux dire.

Jazz rit doucement dans mon cou et m'embrassa légèrement la mâchoire avant de me retourner et de me plaquer contre la paroi froide de la douche. Je nouais mes bras autours de son cou, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il m'embrassa tendrement, comme il en avait l'habitude. J'avais sans aucun doute l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde à mes côtés et rien ne pourrait me faire penser le contraire. La main de Jasper me caressa le dos puis mes fesses, je sentais son érection contre mon ventre. J'avalais ma salive, sachant très bien que je l'aurais en moi dans très peu de temps.

-On devrait parler Bella, susurra Jasper.

-Plus tard Jazz, le coupai-je.

Il soupira légèrement mais quand il riva son regard dans le mien, j'y lus tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas dire. Son aura était rose et blanche, envie et amour. Jasper me souleva une jambe, son érection touchant mon entrée intime. Je voulais bouger pour qu'il entre en moi mais il me bloqua. Il attrapa mes seins qu'il malaxa durement, me faisant gémir. De sa bouche, il dessina un chemin de baiser entre ma bouche et mon cou. C'était bon et frustrant à la fois. Je passais mes mains dans les cheveux soyeux de mon homme, ses mains quittèrent mes seins pour descendre le long de mes hanches qu'il rapprocha des siennes. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre dans une pose sensuelle et dangereuse quand on prenait en considération qu'il était un vampire. Jasper me souleva sans effort et me pénétra lentement, m'embrassant par la même occasion. Je voulus fermer les yeux mais il m'en empêcha.

-Non Bella, je veux voir le plaisir s'épanouir dans tes yeux.

Il accentua sa parole par un coup de rein brutal.

-Jasper, criai-je.

J'étais persuadée que mes voisins m'entendraient mais je m'en moquais.

-Vilaine petite humaine, souffla-t-il en me mordillant le cou.

-Mords-moi Jasper, le suppliai-je.

Pour toute réponse Jasper accentua son rythme me faisant vibrer de plaisir. Je gémis encore plus quand ses dents trouvèrent le chemin d'un de mes tétons, me faisant haleter de plaisir. Il mordit mon sein sans vraiment traverser la peau, j'avais des frissons à chaque fois qu'il posait ses dents sur ma chair, un rappel de ce côté sombre en moi. Je prenais plaisir dans la douleur, j'en avais conscience. Je descendis mes mains dans le dos de Jasper, lui griffant les épaules. Mon geste le fit sourire, il aimait quand j'étais brutale même s'il n'avait pas mal. Sa main glissa sur mon clitoris qu'il pinça légèrement.

-Oui, hurlai-je.

-Tu as conscience que tout l'immeuble va t'entendre ? Sourit-il fière de son effet.

-Je m'en fou Jasper.

Les coups de rein de Jasper devinrent plus rapide, plus sec. On avait arrêté de jouer pour laisser place à nos envies les plus sombres. Je mis ma tête dans le cou de Jasper, l'embrassant à chaque fois que nos hanches claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Sa main continuait de pincer mon paquet de nerf, il utilisait son don pour m'envoyer des vagues de plaisir. Tout mon corps était brûlant, à en devenir presque douloureux mais je prenais un tel pied que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, jamais. Et soudain, sans que je m'y attende, une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres m'emporta au septième ciel.

-Jasper, soufflai-je.

Jasper me rejoins après un dernier coup de rein puissant, se déversant en moi. Je restais accrochée à lui le temps de reprendre mon souffle et quand je défis mes jambes de lui, je regrettais presque de ne plus faire qu'un avec lui puisque je me sentis vide à nouveau. Jasper me colla à nouveau contre lui et me caressa le ventre sans parler, à voir la scène on pourrait presque croire que Jasper était un homme qui désirait des enfants était-ce le cas ? Je ne lui avais jamais posé la question car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, il était un vampire donc il n'était pas censé en avoir. Je me lavais en imaginant un Jasper humain avec des yeux bleus ou gris, un Jasper que j'aurais rencontré au lycée et avec qui je me serais mariée quelques années plus tard.

-Un sou pour tes pensés, dit doucement Jasper.

-Qu'elle est la vraie couleur tes yeux ?

-Gris je crois, je ne sais plus trop. Ma sœur avait les yeux gris, on était jumeau alors je pense que moi aussi j'avais les yeux gris.

-Tu avais une jumelle ? M'étonnai-je.

-Comment crois-tu que cette idée de jumeaux est venue à Carlisle ? Sourit tristement Jasper.

-Tu as dû être triste de devoir la quitter une fois transformé.

-Elle était déjà morte, répondit Jasper sans voix. Je n'ai plus de tristesse depuis bien longtemps Bella alors ne sois pas triste pour moi. Ma sœur c'est Rosalie et elle va bien donc tout va bien.

Je me blottis contre Jasper sous le jet d'eau, j'étais heureuse qu'il me confit des morceaux de son passé. Je coupais l'eau, voulant me sécher et sortir profiter une dernière fois de la ville. Jasper m'enveloppa dans une serviette douce et moelleuse. Il se couvrit la taille d'une plus petite serviette, il ressemblait à un mannequin dans cette pose. Le vampire me prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, nous formions un si beau couple.

-Je t'aime _darlin,_ dit-il avec son accent sudiste.

-Plus que ma propre vie, répondis-je en posant mes bras sur les siens.

Le reflet du miroir nous renvoyait un couple normal qui s'aimait, il n'y avait plus humain ni vampire, juste un homme et une femme. Malgré mes 23 ans approchant, Jasper faisait toujours plus vieux que moi, ça me faisait bizarre.

-Tu as été transformé à quel âge ? Demandai-je alors que Jasper s'habillait.

-19 ans mais j'ai toujours fait plus vieux que mon âge.

-Je suis plus vieille que toi ! Soupirai-je.

-Mais bien sûr !

Il s'esclaffa en voyant ma mine boudeuse, nous mais il était sérieux à se foutre de ma gueule ?

-Ne t'énerve pas Bella, tu es adorable quand tu boudes.

J'enfilais un string assorti à mon soutient-gorge quand Jasper se tourna vivement vers moi après être entièrement habillé.

-Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment c'est vrai mais je n'aurais plus le courage après.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je un peu perplexe.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais il fut interrompu par un coup à la porte, probablement un voisin qui venait se plaindre. Je regardais ma tenue et je fis une grimace, je ne voulais qu'on me voit comme ça !

-J'y vais, me rassura le vampire. La conversation n'est pas terminé mademoiselle Whitlock !

-Avoue tu adores que je porte ton nom de famille, me moquai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la porte d'entré.

J'enfilais ma robe à motif fleuri quand j'entendis un homme parler avec Jasper, oh non pas cette voix !

-Tu croyais quoi hein ? Dit Jasper d'une vois mauvaise. Tu pensais vraiment que nous ne serions pas réunis, que nos corps ne seraient pas attirés l'un par l'autre ?

J'étais à quelques pas de la porte et le regard qui se posa sur moi m'électrifia. Des yeux rouges sangs me regardaient avec de la tendresse mais avec une colère. J'eus un sourire quand je le vis mais aussitôt, son aura noire me fit reculer sans que j'en ai conscience.

-Bella, m'appela Alec en faisant un pas vers moi.

-Alec, chuchotai-je légèrement sous le choc.

Il leva un bras vers moi pour essayer de me toucher mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Jasper barra le passage à Alec, sentant ma peur.

-Dégage de là Hale, dit Alec.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne veut pas de toi ? Regarde la, elle est effrayée de te voir.

-Qu'est que t'en sais ? Tu ressens les émotions mais tu ne peux dire d'où ils viennent.

-Je la connais suffisamment pour comprendre chacune de ses réactions.

Je regardais la joute verbale, totalement impuissante. Une colère monta en moi sans que j'en saisisse l'origine.

-Foutez le camp.

les deux vampires n'avaient même pas lever les yeux vers moi. En réalité ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi qu'ils se battaient, c'était leur égo de mâle qui les rendaient comme ça.

-FOUTEZ LE CAMP DE CHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurlai-je.

Cette fois les deux hommes se retournèrent, le blond souriait et le brun pinçait les lèvres visiblement énervé.

-Bella, tenta-t-il.

-T'es sourd ou quoi Alec ? Tu fous le camp de chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenu à me retrouver mais tu peux repartir d'ici. Merci de ta visite et à bientôt, tu embrasseras Jane pour moi.

La surprise se lisait sur son visage pâle, il venait de goûter à la nouvelle Bella et visiblement ça ne lui plaisait pas. Je me retournais à présent vers le vampire blond.

-Et toi tu prends pour qui Jasper ? Je te laisse à nouveau entrer dans ma vie et pourquoi, que tu essayes de me commander et contrôler mes fréquentations ? Si j'aurais voulu ça je serais retourné avec Edward. Maintenant vous sortez tous les deux et allez vous battre ailleurs. J'ai passé l'âge de supporter vos gamineries.

je m'avançais vers la porte pour la refermer derrière eux, Jasper me lança un regard suppliant mais je ne cédai pas. Qu'ils aillent régler leur problème ailleurs! En fermant la porte, je les entendais se hurler dessus comme des animaux en rut. J'ouvris la porte d'un mouvement brut faisant sursauter Jasper qui était le plus proche de la porte.

-Désolé de vous déranger en plein brame mais ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal. J'ai des voisins !

Jasper sourit à ma comparaison et son regard fut plein d'amour pour moi, ce qui me fit fondre sur place. J'allais presque le laisser entrer mais ma raison me hurler le contraire.

-Je peux te demander une chose avant de partir ? Tenta Jasper en souriant.

-Oui.

-Un bisou ? Quémanda Jasper dans un visage.

Je roulais des yeux mais j'acceptais la requête, sortant de mon appartement le temps d'un baiser. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Ça t'amuse hein, lui souris-je avant de refermer la porte.

Je me laissais glisser le long de la porte. Qu'est-ce-que je disais au sujet de chacune de mes actions, du bonheur et d'une galère ?

Je me dirigeais vers les bureaux de l'administration pour m'entretenir avec le chef de la pédiatrie, un des gros secteurs de l'hôpital, celui qui ramenait le plus d'argent. La secrétaire de l'administration était une jeune femme qui venait de terminer l'école, elle était prétentieuse et me regardait d'un air mauvais. Il fallait dire qu'avec ma petite robe rose, je n'avais pas l'allure d'une psychologue.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Docteur Whitlock, annonçai-je. Le docteur Pierez m'attends.

-Je vais l'appeler, attendez dans la salle d'attente.

-En réalité je suis assez pressée, contrai-je.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir un entretient mademoiselle.

-Madame, rétorquai-je en lui adressant un sourire hypocrite.

-Vous êtes mariée ? S'étonna la secrétaire. Je ne savais pas.

Je lui fis un sourire pour éviter de répondre.

-Docteur Whitlock, par ici.

Je me retournais en direction de la voix, c'était le docteur Pierez qui m'attendait devant son bureau. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en directe, il avait été nommé peu de temps après mon arrivé et je n'avais jamais eu directement à faire à lui. Je passais toujours par nos secrétaires. Il m'indiqua son bureau personnel, un espace assez grand et ouvert. Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil qu'il me désignait, croisant mes jambes.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi souriante ? Me demanda-t-il en prenant place en face de moi.

-Je suis bien obligée d'être souriante avec mon métier.

-C'est vrai que ce service est plus difficile pour les émotions mais vous avez fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise à chaque fois qu'on perdait un petit patient.

-Je ne m'implique pas personnellement, je garde une certaine distance avec eux mais en restant courtoise même avec les parents.

-Courtoise avec les parents n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé, surtout concernant la petite Penny Truman et son père.

-Penny était ma patiente préférée, je l'ai suivi dès mon premier jour de travail et j'étais très proche d'elle.

-Et de son père, vous savez les rumeurs courent dans les couloirs.

-John et moi ? Demandai-je un peu surprise.

-Exactement.

-Oh non rassurez-vous, ris-je. J'ai accompagné John jusqu'à la cérémonie funeste mais je ne l'ai plus revu et j'ai déjà un homme dans ma vie.

Je sortis mon téléphone pour montrer la dernière photo que j'avais prise avec Jasper, j'eus un sourire en regardant l'écran. Je tournais le téléphone vers le docteur Pierez, il regarda la photo et fronça les sourcils.

-Joli couple, commenta l'homme. Je suis rassuré sur ce point.

-Il y a d'autre point à discuter ? M'inquiétais.

-Oh juste votre indemnité de départ, vous êtes restés 6 mois de plus que prévu. Je suis conscient que vous méritez un bonus.

On régla les détails d'argent puis je quittais son bureau pour aller dans le mie. Je pris la clé qui était accroché avec mes clés de maison et j'ouvris pour la dernière fois ce qui fut mon bureau pendant une année. Des cartons étaient derrière la porte, déposés là par Bridget. J'allumais la lumière et je fus surprise de ne pas ressentir de la nostalgie, ma vie à Houston était à présent terminée. Je vidais mes étagères une à une, faisant du tri. Je mettais les dossiers des patients dans un carton à part car je devais les donner au nouveau psychologue, je les laisserais dans la pièce avant de partir. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais accumulé autant de souvenir ici, j'avais beaucoup de jouet pour les enfants, je comptais les laisser à disposition des enfants de l'hôpital car je ne savais pas si je reprendrais du service pour le moment. Que serait ma vie après Houston ? Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que l'arrivé d'Alec provoquerait dans ma vie mais plus rien ne serait comme avant. Je terminais mes cartons par mes cadres photos que j'avais posé en face de mon fauteuil, une photo de mes parents, une photo de ma remise de diplôme et une photo d'Alice et Rosalie. Enfin, j'éteignais la lumière dans ma petite pièce, encombrée par les cartons. Heureusement personne ne fut dans mon passage jusqu'au secrétariat où je déposais les clés sans adresser un mot à Bridget qui était occupée avec un autre médecin, de toute façon je n'avais pas grand chose à dire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans ma voiture que je pris conscience qu'après tout j'étais libre, j'avais la journée pour moi et je comptais bien en profiter.

Houston était une ville fantastique quand on voulait oublier quelque chose. Les bars étaient ouverts toute la journée, les gens ne regardaient pas les autres d'un regard mauvais. Vraiment cette ville allait me manquer, et mes copines aussi. Je m'étais acheté une nouvelle tenue que j'avais enfilé, une robe bleue assez courte et des talons aiguilles de la même couleur. J'avais ensuite passé le reste du temps à boire avec des inconnus qui me faisaient rire. Mais rien ne valait les copines pour passer un meilleur moment. Je pris mon téléphone pour appeler mes amies, prétextant une folle envie de faire la fête, ce qui ne surprit pas les filles. Elles arrivèrent en même temps puisqu'elles terminaient leur service et quand elles me virent dans ma tenue, leurs yeux s'agrandirent.

-Que nous vaut cette tenue ? Dit Alyson.

-Un déménagement, dis-je en levant mon verre.

-Quoi ? S'écria Bridget.

-Elle a encore trop picolé, soupira Sandra.

-Mais non, les rassurai-je. On va faire la fête toutes ensemble !

Je terminais mon verre cul-sec, et encore un !

-On retournera au bar plus tard, dis-je en riant devant leur visage inquiet.

Je n'étais pas encore saoule mais je n'étais pas totalement sobre, je pris mon sac qui était posé à côté de moi et je pris Sandra par le bras.

-Oh Bella, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive encore ? Soupira mon amie.

Les deux autres filles échangèrent un regard et s'adressèrent à Sandra sans me regarder.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire la baby-sitter, dit l'une d'elle.

-Amusez-vous bien, continua l'autre. Mais vu l'état de ta copine, tu vas avoir du mal à la gérer.

Je roulais des yeux, je n'avais bu que quelques verres pour oublier le retour d'Alec dans ma vie. Je laissais les filles partir, de toute façon on serait mieux sans elles ! Sandra fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers moi et m'emmena vers un stand de fast-food.

-Le gras va absorber l'alcool, me dit-elle en me frottant le bras.

Elle me commanda une barquette de frite avec plusieurs hamburgers, je mangeais avec bon appétit car je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille. Sandra avait raison, la nourriture grasse absorba les vapeurs d'alcool qui me brouillaient l'esprit. Après une bonne dose de nourriture, Sandra engagea une conversation plutôt compliquée.

-Bon alors Bella, qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

-Une histoire d'amour compliquée, soupirai-je.

-A quel point ?

-Jasper est revenu, on a passé plusieurs jours ensemble et j'avais l'impression qu'on avait trouvé un équilibre.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-En réalité, j'ai peur qu'il s'ennuie avec moi, avouai-je en détournant le regard.

-Comment pourrait-on s'ennuyer avec toi ? S'étonna Sandra.

-Tout simplement parce que l'on ne vit pas dans le même monde. Regarde-le, c'est un mannequin. Il est beaucoup trop parfait pour moi, je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Je mis ma tête entre les mains, je paniquais totalement à l'idée de passer ma vie avec lui. Pourtant j'étais prête à le faire quelles heures plus tôt.

-Je sens qu'il y a autre chose, m'encouragea mon amie.

-Alec, murmurai-je.

-Je ne comprends pas si tu marmonnes dans ta barbe.

-Alec, dis-je plus fort. Alec c'est l'autre gars avec qui j'ai partagé ma vie à Forks.

-Ouh un plan à trois ! S'amusa Sandra.

J'eus un sourire, elle n'avait pas entièrement tord. Mais je ne voulais plus vivre ça, j'avais passé l'âge d'obéir à mes hormones. Même si beaucoup d'autres femmes auraient aimé être à ma place, je détestais ma situation.

-Il y en a bien un que tu aimes plus que l'autre ? Demanda soudain Sandra, me tirant de mes pensés.

-Oui. Oui, j'aime plus Jasper qu'Alec mais le choix est quasiment impossible car Alec n'acceptera pas de me voir avec Jasper et il sortira de ma vie pour toujours, il m'avait déjà posé un ultimatum.

Sandra tapa la table de ses ongles bien manucurés, elle réfléchissait à quelque chose de compliqué mais ne fis pas de commentaire. On marcha dans les rues chaudes de Houston en plein soleil, pourquoi fallait-il que le soleil reflète par terre ? En regardant une des vitrines, j'eus une révélation. Je savais ce que je voulais faire cette après-midi et pour ça je n'avais besoin de personne. L'avantage avec Sandra c'est qu'elle me suivait toujours dans mes délires.

-Je veux me faire tatouer, lançai-je.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu sais que le tatouage c'est pour la vie Bella...

-Mais oui et justement, je veux me le tatouer sur la peau pour me rappeler que je ne dois jamais me concentrer sur les mauvaises de la vie mais sur les meilleures.

Mon amie me fit un petit sourire, elle ne semblait pas convaincue mais ma décision était prise. J'entrais dans la boutique _« Black Pearl Tattoo parlor »_ qui était vide, une magnifique femme m'accueillit avec un sourire rassurant.

-Bonjour mesdames, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Débrouillez-vous avec elle, répondit Sandra en levant les mains.

La femme tatouée se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-J'aimerais un tatouage particulier, dis-je toute timide.

-Je vous écoute.

Je discutais avec elle de mon désire de tatouer quelque chose d'unique et qui représenterait le message que je voulais faire passer. Elle me fit un dessin qui était exactement celui que je voulais, ni trop grand ni trop petit.

Après avoir souffert pendant une heure, je ressortais de la boutique vraiment fière de moi. Sous le film protecteur, j'avais tatoué le prénom de Jasper juste au dessus de ma poitrine. Mais quand on regardait de plus près, on voyait mon prénom le long de la barre du « J ». J'avais choisi une calligraphie celtique mais lisible, pour que mon vampire comprenne que je l'avais dans la peau.

-Tu sais qu'il va probablement te tuer ? Sourit mon amie.

-Oh non, il m'aime beaucoup trop pour ça. Je ne sais même pas comment va réagir Jazz mais je m'en moque. Je l'ai fait pour moi !

Je crochetais mon bras dans celui de mon amie et on affronta la foule le temps de se trouver un petit bar sympa, loin de chez moi. Je remarquais que le soleil entamait une longue descente et je repris conscience que les vampires n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de leur cachette. Il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps pour faire la fête avec Sandra, je serais peut-être morte demain matin !

-Je propose de lever notre verre à notre amitié, dis-je en souriant.

-A nous, répondit Sandra en cognant son verre au mien.

Je buvais un, comment ça s'appelait déjà ? À oui un « amour », un cocktail à base de rhum blanc. Sandra riait beaucoup et faisait de grand geste, elle avait autant bu que moi sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool comparé à moi !

-Tu sais ce qui est drôle dans ton histoire ma poule ? Demanda Sandra en finissant son énième verre.

-Non.

-C'est que ça me rappelle cette histoire dans la Bible.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

Sandra n'était même pas chrétienne, elle était juive de naissance.

-Tu sais bien, le roi qui veut découper le bébé.

-Le roi Salomon et le bébé ? Tentai-je.

-Ouais. C'était la mère qui aimait le plus l'enfant qui préféra le voir partir avec une autre. C'est comme toi et les deux gars là. C'est lequel qui t'a laissé partir car j'ai oublié leur prénom ?

-C'est Jasper, redis-je.

-Et bah c'est pareil ! S'écria Sandra.

-Chut Sandra, tout le monde va t'entendre.

-Je dis ce que je veux ! Bon tu vois Jasper il t'aime plus car il t'a laissé partir avec Alec pour ton bonheur alors qu'il devait être malheureux.

Les paroles d'une amie saoule étaient parfois les meilleurs conseils que je pouvais recevoir, j'avais beau côtoyer des vampires âgés, personne n'avait su m'expliquer les choses sous cet angle, Jasper m'aimait tellement qu'il se sacrifiait.

-Il est trop parfait, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Non parce qu'il t'a laissé partir sans se battre. Moi j'aurais fracassé la gueule de l'autre, il ne t'apporte que des ennuies et toi tu le suis comme un gentil chien. Franchement Bella tu fais n'importe quoi !

Il fallait que je la ramène chez elle. J'appelais un taxi, car j'étais trop saoule pour conduire, qui nous ramena directement en bas de chez elle, j'attendis l'arrivé de son conjoint pour la laisser entre de bonnes mains.

-Eh Bella ! Cria-t-elle avant que je remonte dans le taxi.

-Oui ?

-Ne pars pas avec Alec ! N'oublie pas ton tatouage !

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, je n'avais pas oublié que j'avais un tatouage à l'honneur du vampire blond. Le temps d'aller chez moi, je m'assoupis dans le taxi, le chauffeuse m'avait gentiment réveillé une fois arrivé en bas de chez moi et je la remerciais avec un gros pourboire. Je rentrais en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi mais ma légendaire maladresse n'était pas de cet avis et je me cognais le pied sur un coin du mur menant à l'ascenseur.

-Aïe, couinai-je.

J'entendis quelqu'un rire derrière moi mais quand je me retournais, je ne vis personne. C'était probablement l'effet de l'alcool. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je sortis mes clés de mon sac à main, renversant son contenu sur le sol.

-Fais chier ! Pestai-je en me baissant.

Je tombais sur un objet que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années, la bague de fiançailles d'Alec. Je l'avais retiré dès mon départ de Forks, ne voulant plus la voir. Un jour je l'avais fait expertiser, me demandant quelle genre de pierre noir pouvait donner cet éclat si particulier. Le bijoutier m'avait appris qu'il s'agissant d'un saphir noir étoilé d'une grande rareté, il m'avait proposé une énorme somme pour ce bijoux mais je n'avais jamais réussi à m'en débarrasser.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là toi ? Murmurai-je en la mettant dans mon sac à main.

Je récupérais une photo de Alice et Jasper qui était tombée de mon porte feuille, cette photo avait été prise presque un an après mon départ de Forks et Jasper semblait si triste. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi je gardais toujours cette photo de lui, probablement pour me rappeler que j'avais brisé le cœur d'un homme fantastique ! En continuant de chercher le contenu de mon sac, je vis que le bracelet d'Alice que j'avais toujours gardé au poignet depuis leur départ de Forks était cassé. Je le ramassais avec un soupire, j'aimais tellement ce bracelet ! La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit pendant que je ramassais un dernier objet, un porte-clé en forme de chouette que m'avait offert Penny, j'aimais bien ce porte clé qui servait à maintenir la clé de ma voiture. Je refermais la porte de chez moi à clé par habitude mais aussi par peur qu'Alec vienne chez moi. Étrangement, son aura m'avait fait peur, j'y avais vu temps de haine et de cruauté que j'avais reculé. S'il était devenu comme ça après tout ce temps, je ne voulais plus le voir. Je savais bien qu'Alec était un vampire sans cœur mais je n'avais jamais vu son aura ainsi, si sombre et menaçante. Je posais mon bracelet cassé sur ma table, je devrais appeler Alice pour savoir comment le faire réparer. Je me dirigeais en direction du frigo pour sortir quelque chose de fort. Je regardais dans le compartiment à bouteille et j'en sortis une bouteille de tequila à peine entamée, je l'avais acheté un soir où Bridget était venue me voir en pleure car son petit ami avait rompu. Et maintenant elle me servait à oublier qu'Alec était dans les parages. Je pris un de mes verres à shooter qui étaient tous rangés dans mon salon, je ne pris pas la peine de chercher le sel et le citron, je voulais juste boire jusqu'à m'endormir. Le premier shooter me fis grimacer, le degré d'alcool de la tequila était fort. Au moment de m'en servir un deuxième, la sonnette de la porte résonna dans l'appartement, je regardais ma montre, qui pouvait bien venir chez moi à presque minuit ? Je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte, peu motivée à avoir de la visite.

-Bonsoir Bella, sourit Alec.

Oh non pas lui !

-Tu veux quoi Alec ?

-Discuter avec toi amor.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondis-je. Je ne veux pas te parler Alec, tu ne m'inspires pas confiance.

Le sourire du vampire changea, devenant un rictus.

-Oh mais tu as raison de ne pas faire confiance à un vampire Bella.

Il esquissa un mouvement pour entrer chez moi mais je m'interposais, je n'en voulais pas chez moi.

-Tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ? Dit-il d'une voix étrange.

-Non, assurai-je. Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie.

Il roula des yeux, je l'énervais. Je pestais intérieurement d'avoir bu autant d'alcool car je ne voyais pas les auras quand j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

-Allez Bella, je veux juste discuter du bon vieux temps avec toi.

-C'est ça le problème Alec, le bon vieux temps comme tu dis. J'ai eu le temps de parler de toi avec d'autres vampires. J'ai rencontré de vieille connaissance de ta famille en voyageant, tu connais la famille Mikaelson ? Souris-je.

Il se figea à l'entente de ce nom, il devait se douter que je connaissais un peu mieux la nouvelle lubie des Volturi.

-On pourrait en discuter en privé ? Insista Alec.

-Non, dis-je en fermant la porte.

Seulement le vampire n'était pas de cet avis, il bloqua la porte avec son pied et me poussa doucement pour ne pas me blesser. J'avais perdu cette bataille mais pas la guerre. Alec traversa le petit couloir d'entré et s'installa sur une chaise, comme s'il était invité. Il regarda attentivement la pièce autour de lui puis sourit quand son regard se posa une ma bouteille d'alcool.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles à l'ouest, se moqua le vampire.

Je m'asseyais en face de lui, me resservant un autre verre que je bus cul-sec.

-Attention Bella, tu vas être malade.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire Alec ? Crachai-je.

-J'aurais préféré te parler dans de meilleures conditions mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Je soupirais devant son visage faussement triste.

-Tu veux bien cracher le morceau ? J'aimerais aller me coucher.

-Bon, puisque tu insistes. Je vais me mettre à table tout de suite mais avant j'ai besoin d'un verre.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas disponible pour te servir de réserve sanguine.

-Je parle d'un verre d'alcool, Bella.

Je levais un sourcil, un peu perplexe. Depuis quand Alec Volturi buvait de l'alcool ? Je savais que les vampires qui buvaient du sang humain pouvait boire de l'alcool mais je ne savais pas qu'Alec était friand de ces breuvages. Il revint avec un shooter identique au mien, il me prit la bouteille d'entre les mains et nous servit une bonne dose d'alcool.

-J'ai vraiment eu du mal à te localiser, dit-il après avoir vidé son verre.

-C'était fait exprès.

-Alors comme ça tu me fuis, dit-il tristement.

Sa tristesse était réelle, je le voyais à son regard.

-Je ne te fuis pas mais ta famille et votre projet idiot de vouloir créer une armée d'hybride.

-Tu es au courant alors, soupira Alec en se réservant un autre verre.

-Et oui, Klaus m'a bien expliqué votre désire de coloniser des pays entiers grâce à vos hybrides. Selon lui, ils sont aussi résistant que vous et ne brillent pas au soleil.

-Tu es bien renseignée mademoiselle la détective. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'appeler Bella Whitlock ?

-C'est le vrai nom de Jasper, expliquai-je avec un grand sourire.

-Alors tu es mariée à lui ?

-C'est tout comme, mentis-je.

-Mais pas de bague, remarqua le vampire.

-Pas de bague, répétai-je.

Je me levais de ma chaise en titubant légèrement pour prendre mon sac que j'avais jeté sur mon canapé. Je pris la bague qui était dans une petite poche à l'intérieur, caché à la vue de tous.

-Tu peux la reprendre, dis-je en lui jetant le bijoux à la figure. Je ne me marierais pas avec toi Alec.

-Garde-là, dit Alec en la reposant sur la table. En réalité je ne suis pas venue pour cette bague mais pour te parler et m'excuser de mon comportement à Forks.

-Je t'écoute, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras.

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout accepté car ta vision de la vie est différente de la mienne mais je voulais vraiment t'avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

-Et Jane dans l'histoire ?

-Jane ? Répéta Alec avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Je sais très bien que vous êtes amants et ça me dégoûte !

La mâchoire d'Alec se crispa.

-Moi ce qui me dégoûte c'est de savoir que tu baises encore avec Jasper après tout ce qu'il a fait pendant ton absence.

-Il n'a rien fait.

-Tu es sûre de ça Bella ? Parce que je l'ai fait surveiller au cas où il te retrouverait. Je sais des choses que tu ne vas pas aimer entendre.

Je repris ma place en face de lui, attendant qu'il lâche la bombe.

-Jasper vois une autre femme. Elle est plutôt belle, les cheveux noirs et de magnifique yeux rouges. Je crois qu'elle te ferait froid dans le dos car si tu me trouves effrayant, je suis un enfant de cœur à côté d'elle.

Je mis une main devant ma bouche car je savais par expérience qu'il ne mentait jamais. Pour appuyer ses paroles, il me montra une photo sur son téléphone. Jasper riait avec un autre vampire, elle était si belle et si effrayante à la fois. Elle avait une main dans son dos et semblait complice avec lui.

-Ça t'apporte quoi de me montrer cette photo ? Pleurai-je.

-Rien, sourit Alec. Je voulais voir si tu étais toujours autant faible et visiblement j'avais raison.

-Sors de chez moi, criai-je. Sors de chez moi Alec ou...

-Ou quoi Bella ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Alec se rapprocha de moi avec une détermination étrange dans les yeux. Il prit une de mes mèches entre ses doigts.

-Ne me touche pas Alec !

-Je vais te proposer un marché, je te promets de ne pas toucher à un seul cheveux de ta copine blonde en échange d'une contre partie.

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu veux Alec ?

-Je veux que tu couches avec moi ce soir.

-Tu me dégoûtes Alec, vraiment. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ta menace sur Rosalie.

Il pianota sur son téléphone et me montra une photo qui me fit frisonner.

-Tu reconnais cette pièce ?

-La chambre de Rose et Emmett, murmurai-je.

-Rosalie et Emmett n'intéressent pas les Volturi donc je peux les tuer comme je veux. Démétri est sur place donc je peux lui ordonner de les tuer sur le champ.

-Sors de chez moi Alec ! Je suis sérieuse, Jasper n'est pas loin de là. Il vient me rejoindre tous les soirs vers une heure du matin.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et composa un numéro avant de mettre le haut parleur.

-Démétri, dit-il. Je suis en compagnie de la charmante Bella Whitlock.

-Bella, qu'elle joie de te savoir en vie.

-La ferme Démétri.

Je l'entendis rire, comment avais-je pu les trouver sympa ?

-Où es-tu Démétri ?

-Devant chez Alice, elle est avec Wendy. Rosalie et Emmett viennent tout juste de partir à pied, il pleut ce soir.

-Très bien, occupes-toi de la blonde maintenant.

-Non ! Hurlai-je. Ne fais pas de mal à Rose.

-Tu as entendu la dame Démétri, ne fais rien pour le moment mais ne les perds pas de vu.

Alec raccrocha tout sourire, je me sentais prise au piège.

-Si jamais tu préviens tes copains de notre présence à Winnipeg, on les tuera avant que tu ais le temps de dire _Avada Kedavra.*_

-Bon alors on baise maintenant ou on attend que Jasper arrive ?

Je pris une grande gorgé de tequila sans quitter Alec des yeux, je voulais rester forte malgré tout. L'alcool avait soudain quitté mon esprit, comme si son chantage m'avait sorti de mon état second. Je posais violemment la bouteille d'alcool sur la table, en reversant quelques gouttes. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre avec un mal de ventre étrange, mon corps avait peur de lui. Une fois la porte atteinte, je me déshabillais sans jeter un regard à Alec, je ne voulais pas lui laisser le privilège de me toucher plus qu'il ne le ferait. Je m'allongeais paresseusement sur le lit, regardant la fenêtre fermée. Je me retenais de pleurer, je le faisais pour protéger Rosalie. Alec approcha du lit, me caressa une jambe du bout du doigt avec un geste doux. Était-il heureux d'être là ? Faisait-il ça par amour ? Je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue. Je l'essuyais rageusement, je ne voulais pas me montrer plus faible que je ne l'étais.

-Te voir pleurer me déchire le cœur, avoua Alec en s'essayant à côté de moi.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu es un cœur, crachai-je en vrillant mon regard dans le sien.

Les lèvres froides du vampire touchèrent les miennes, des milliers de souvenirs traversèrent mon esprit mais je les repoussais, Alec n'était plus celui que j'avais aimé. Il descendit le long de mon cou, je sentis ses dents toucher ma peau.

-Ne t'y avises même pas, murmurai-je.

-Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, susurra Alec.

Son souffle me chatouillait la peau ce qui me fit frissonner. Je ne ressentais plus de désire pour Alec, pis encore je ressentais de la répulsion envers lui. Ses mains glacées caressèrent mes hanches, il plongea sa tête au niveau de ma poitrine et quand il marqua un temps d'arrêt j'eus un sourire. Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait vu.

-C'est quoi ça ? Dit-il en appuyant sur le tatouage.

Je gémis de douleur, la peau était encore sensible.

-Un tatouage, répondis-je fièrement.

-Je le déteste, je te le ferais retirais si tu serais mienne.

-Je ne suis pas tienne Alec, je suis sienne, contredis-je en montrant le tatouage.

Son regard accrocha le mien, il me fallu toute ma force mentale pour ne pas lui sourire en retour. Je ne voulais pas retomber dans son piège, après tout Alec m'avait piégé et j'étais presque devenue une mère pondeuse. Alec agrippa mes hanches, aussitôt mon corps se contracta, refusant ce contact. Alec vit mon corps se crisper et il m'embrassa pour essayer de me détendre. Toute ma peur s'envola à ce contact, s'il avait changé mentalement, son corps était figé et je pouvais oublier un petit moment l'enfoiré qu'il était devenu. Alec glissa un doigt en moi, souriant en sentant mon vagin s'humidifier.

-Tu vois que tu peux prendre ton pied avec moi, comme avant.

-Rien ne sera comme avant, soufflais-je.

Je me dégoûtais. Mon corps prenait du plaisir au contact de ce vampire alors que mon cœur se déchirait en mille morceaux à l'idée qu'un autre que Jasper me touche. Alec fit tourner son doigt froid, me provoquant des frissons, avant d'en glisser un deuxième. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Alec crocheta ses doigts, touchant mon point G. Mon corps se courba par réflexe, Alec m'infligeait une torture sexuelle et mon corps réagissait comme le vampire le souhaitait. Il me pénétra sans que je m'y attente, je serrais les dents pour ne rien dire mais j'eus une vague de plaisir très intense. Alec retira son membre de me vagin et me pénétra à nouveau, me faisant taper le crâne contre la tête du lit. Il continua de me pénétrer ainsi jusqu'à ce que je finisse par gémir mais de douleur. Alec était loin d'être attentionné, ce qu'il voulait c'était me posséder d'une manière ou d'une autre, je n'étais qu'un objet pour lui. Le vampire s'allongea partiellement sur moi, m'embrassa avec douceur, ce qui me surprit. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis de l'amour dans son regard. Était-ce vraiment de l'amour que je voyais en lui ? Je sentis mon corps se détendre, prenant du plaisir à chaque coup de rein d'Alec. Il noua ses doigts aux miens, ne me quittant pas du regard, souriant comme un adolescent. Après tout, il était jeune quand il avait subi la morsure d'Aro. Alec approcha sa tête de mon oreille, embrassant au passage mon lobe.

-Je t'aimais, je t'aimais vraiment, murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra en entendant ce simple murmure, s'il me l'avait dit un jour, je n'aurais pas hésité à me laisser transformer et à l'épouser. Si j'avais su... Alec se libéra en moi, enfonçant son visage dans mon cou. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, me serrant contre lui. Il m'avait aimé... Je posais ma main dans ses cheveux noirs mais il se redressa aussitôt, retrouvant un regard froid.

-Je t'aimais Bella, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir une claque mentale, ce qui visiblement se voyait sur mon visage au vue du sourire du vampire. Il se rhabilla en vitesse sans prendre le temps de m'adresser un regard ou un mot. Il claqua la porte en sortant, me faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était plus que du sexe entre nous mais le pire c'est qu'il avait fait ça pour m'humilier et il avait totalement réussi. Je descendais du lit en pleurant, relâchant tout ce que j'avais gardé en moi pendant qu'Alec était là. Mais tiendrait-il sa promesse ? Rosalie serait-elle en sécurité ? Je pris mon téléphone et je l'appelais sans réussir à contrôler mes tremblements.

-A-Allô ? Fis-je en tremblant.

-Bella, tout va bien ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, oui je vais bien. Est-ce-que Emmett va bien aussi ?

-Absolument, il est à côté tu veux lui parler ? S'inquiéta Rose.

-Non je te crois. Et Alice elle va bien ?

-Tout le monde va bien sauf toi à apparemment. Tu as bu combien de verres ce soir ?

-J'ai des problèmes Rosalie, et je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien.

-Les Volturi, devina mon amie. Je ne peux rien faire de là où je suis Bella mais je t'en prie, quitte la ville le plus vite possible et rejoins-nous. Je dirais à Jasper de ne pas t'approcher et tu viendrais chez nous mais viens à Winnipeg.

-En réalité Jasper est à Houston et il est avec moi.

-Avec toi dans quel sens Bella ?

J'entendais le sourire dans sa voix.

-Avec moi quoi. Enfin je pense que pour lui c'est aussi clair que pour moi.

-J'ai tellement hâte de le dire à Alice ! Piailla Rosalie.

-Il se passe quoi ? Brailla Emmett.

-Bella et Jasper se sont remis ensemble, annonça la blonde.

-C'est pas trop tôt, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça moi ! Du coup c'est pour quand le mariage ? Parce que moi j'ai un emploi du temps chargé.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment officiel, expliquai-je. De toute façon je ne vous appelais pas pour ça, bonne nuit Rose.

Je raccrochais, au bord de craquer à nouveau. Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux pour me protéger de quelque chose d'invisible, la honte. Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, elles étaient douces et familières. On me releva la tête lentement pour ne pas me blesser et je vis de magnifique yeux dorés m'observer avec inquiétude.

-Oh Bella, chuchota Jasper. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ?

Il me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter mais j'étais incapable de bouger de ma position. Le vampire blond m'allongea sur le lit et ouvrit ma penderie, je le regardais faire sans réagir, j'étais comme déconnectée de la réalité. Il m'enfila une blouse avec un short mais il prit toutes les précautions pour ne pas me brusquer.

-Parle-moi Bella, me supplia Jasper.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Jasper quitta ma chambre pour se diriger vers ma cuisine, je ne le voyais pas mais je l'entendais ouvrir des placards. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec une tasse tiède entre les mains. Il me la tendit avec un petit sourire inquiet, ne me voyant pas réagir, il se saisit de ma main pour me poser la tasse avec douceur. Sa vulnérabilité me fit rire, ce qui le rassura un peu plus.

-Bois, m'ordonna-t-il avec un plus grand sourire.

C'était un chocolat chaud, il était délicieux. Je fus surprise de constater que la chaleur me fit du bien, ou c'était le chocolat en lui-même qui m'apaisait.

-Tu t'améliores Jazz, dis-je en terminant la boisson.

-J'aime bien être un expert dans tout ce que je fais.

Jasper me prit la tasse des mains et la posa par terre.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait ? Me redemanda le vampire.

Il s'approcha de moi et fit la grimace.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

-Tout de suite tu penses que je t'ai trompé hein ! Tu penses aussi que je suis une salope, comme lui.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça _darlin,_ jamais je penserais ça de toi mon amour.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça tout en continuant de me parler.

-Tu as son odeur en toi, tu sens la vanille à m'en faire vomir. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelques chose et ça me fait peur.

-Je ne suis pas la seule qui cache des choses à l'autre, marmonnai-je.

La photo de Jasper et de cette fille me revint en mémoire. L'incompréhension se lut sur le visage de mon ange mais elle fut remplacée par une colère sans nom.

-Maintenant c'est sur moi que tu rejettes la fautes. Tu as l'intention d'assumer tes actes une fois dans ta vie ?

-Mes actes ? Ah parce que tu crois que j'ai voulu ça ? Tu penses vraiment que ça m'a plus qu'il pose ses mains sur mon corps, qu'il me prenne comme si je n'étais une vulgaire chose ? T'es dégueulasse Jasper, t'es comme Alec au final.

Je venais de lui mettre une gifle mentale, il me dégoûtait à penser que j'avais voulu le tromper. S'il ne courait pas à droite et à gauche il aurait pu me protéger, c'est son devoir de me protéger des autres.

-Pardon, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Je vais prendre une douche, annonçai-je en sortant du lit.

Jasper me suivit en gardant ses distances pour ne pas envahir mon espace personnel. Alors on en était encore réduit à ça ? Garder nos distances pour ne pas se faire du mal. Je fis couler l'eau froide sur moi, mon corps était brûlait et je soupçonnais Alec de m'avoir couvert de bleu. Je tournais le dos à Jasper car je ne voulais pas le voir, je l'avais trahi et j'en avais conscience.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi j'en ai après toi ? Demandai-je en frottant mon bras.

-Je suis curieux.

-Parce que j'ai vu une photo de toi avec une vampire magnifique.

-Elle est fine, brune et très effrayante ?

Je hochais la tête sans parler, j'attendais la suite avec impatience.

-C'est Maria ma créatrice. Elle fait beaucoup de bruit en ce moment et j'ai été la voir pour la calmer mais aussi pour lui interdire de venir à Houston, pour ta sécurité.

-Tu as couché avec elle ?

Je me retournais vivement, voulant voir son aura. Elle était rouge et marron, colère et culpabilité.

-Depuis quand notre relation est exclusive ? Rétorqua Jasper en croisant les doigts.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Jasper ouvrit la bouche en grand.

-Mon dieu, chuchota-t-il. Je vais le massacrer.

Il entra dans la douche encore habillé et il me toucha chaque partie de corps qu'Alec avait touché.

-Tu es couverte de bleu Bella, grimaça le vampire.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je suis hideuse.

-Tu es toujours la plus belle femme au monde à mes yeux, me rassura Jasper.

Il coupa l'eau et me détailla de plus près, son regard se posa sur ma poitrine et un immense sourire traversa son visage dur.

-Tu ne l'avais pas ce matin.

-Non, ris-je.

-Je ne suis pas un adepte des tatouages mais j'aime beaucoup celui-là.

Je l'avais parié ! Mon quoi déjà, il était quoi pour moi ? Mon Jasper me serra dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la mienne.

-Peu importe la définition de notre relation ou ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre. Tu es ma femme Bella, ma vie. Je m'en fou de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous si tu me dis que ce n'était pas ton intention, j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas accepté de ton plein gré mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles Jasper. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit. Ce tatouage c'est pour montrer au monde entier que je suis tienne, et c'est ça qui l'a énervé. C'est sa punition, dis-je en montrant mon corps.

Jasper ferma les yeux et me frotta doucement le dos pour me réconforter.

-L'avantage avec ton nouveau nom, c'est que j'ai pas besoin de t'épouser. Tu portes déjà mon nom de famille.

Je secouais la tête en entendant son ton enjoué. Il avait raison, j'étais presque comme sa femme.

*Sortilège de la saga Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu avoir la correction de me bêta. Je ne veux pas vous laisser dans l'attente d'un chapitre alors je préfère vous les poster quitte à les changer une fois que j'aurais la correction !**

 **Je me demande encore si je vais pas rajouter un chapitre non prévu mais qui éclaira les parties sombres de cette histoire, à la base j'avais prévu d'en faire une partie de chapitre mais je verrais bien ce que ça donne une fois écrit.**

 **Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ma cousine Céline (oui oui la même Céline que dans le chapitre précédent) qui m'aide plus qu'elle ne le pense. J'ai commencé à lui parler de cette histoire avant même de l'avoir commencé à écrire, c'est en partie grâce à elle si je suis aussi motivée !**

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Des Bisous sanglants !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir ! Je m'excuse de publier tard mais j'étais à la piscine avec un pote. J'ai donc décidé de passer à une publication par semaine (le mercredi) car je suis toujours juste dans mes publications.**

* * *

 _"La vie, en outre, est composée des choses les plus différentes, les plus imprévues, les plus contraires, les plus disparates ; elle est brutale, sans suite, sans chaîne, pleine de catastrophes inexplicables"_

 _-Guy de Maupassant_

Chapitre 14 : Car l'amour a ses problèmes...

J'avais quitté mon appartement depuis un mois déjà pour emménager dans un loft à l'écart du centre de Houston. C'était le logement de Jasper, enfin c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais je pensais qu'il l'avait loué juste avant mon emménagement car il n'y avait rien dans ses placards ni sur ses étagères. Jasper passait beaucoup de coup de fil, principalement à ses amis Texans pour s'assurer que Peter et Charlotte se tiennent à l'écart d'Alec. Finalement Jasper était là sans être vraiment là, c'était une situation difficile pour moi, surtout que j'avais les nerfs à vif en ce moment. Je n'avais plus le droit de sortir sans lui, j'avais été obligé de changer de numéro de téléphone et je ne pouvais plus non plus utiliser ma carte de crédit. J'étais sous surveillance constante et j'en avais marre, Jasper ne comprenait pas que j'avais besoin d'espace et de respirer.

-Jazz, je peux aller en ville ?

-Non.

Sa réponse était sans appel, il faisait beaucoup trop jour pour qu'il puisse m'accompagner et le soleil rayonnait comme à son habitude.

-J'aimerais aller faire les courses, je ne peux pas manger des plats livrés tous les jours, je vais ressembler à une baleine à force.

Jasper raccrocha et s'approcha de moi de façon à m'empêcher de m'enfuir.

-Il va falloir faire plus de sport alors, dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Je pense que sur ce plan, on est au maximum.

Non mais c'est vrai, il voulait quoi de plus que faire l'amour le matin, le soir et parfois l'après-midi ? Je ne m'en plaignais pas car Jasper était un excellent amant, probablement le meilleur. Il m'arrivait parfois de repenser encore à la nuit avec Alec et j'éclatais en sanglot, Jasper me consolait avec des mots mais aucun ne marchait et il finissait par utiliser son don pour que je m'endorme. La réalité c'était que je faisais des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits, je voyais un avenir où je me retrouvais vieille fille, sans Jasper qui était mort depuis longtemps. Je me réveillais toujours en sueur, cherchant Jasper qui n'était pas à mes côtés. J'avais fini par appeler Alice pour lui demander conseil, après tout elle connaissait bien Jasper.

-Alice c'est Bella, expliquai-je.

-Bella ! Je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Tout va bien ?

-Non. Je me sens tellement mal en ce moment.

-C'est normal, me rassura Alice. Tu vis une période difficile et malheureusement je ne suis pas d'une grande aide.

-Tu m'aides plus que tu le penses, la rassurai-je. Tu m'aides plus que Jasper en tout cas.

-Il y a encore de l'eau de le gaz ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Pour ça, il faudrait vraiment qu'il y ait matière à se disputer. Il ne fait rien d'autre qu'être au téléphone avec ses amis ou faire des recherches sur internet, j'en ai marre.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux d'un seul coup.

-Ne pleure pas Bella, m'implora ma meilleure amie.

-Je ne pleure pas, mentis-je.

J'entendis mon amie rire car elle savait très bien que je pleurais, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrivait en ce moment ? Jasper arriva dans notre chambre et soupira en voyant mon état.

-Avec qui es-tu au téléphone ?

-Ton ex-femme, répondis-je.

Je me mis à rire comme une folle sans aucune raison, c'était tellement chiant ça !

-Bella, m'appela Alice à travers le téléphone.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien te calmer et te reposer, je pense que tu as un choc émotionnel mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je vais essayer de me concentrer sur ton avenir mais tu ne fais rien d'idiot.

-De toute façon j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière dans ma tour d'ivoire.

-Sauf que ton prince charmant n'est pas à l'extérieur, se marra Alice avant de raccrocher.

Je regardais Jasper qui fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il souffrait. Je ne comprenais pas d'où lui venait cette douleur dans le regard.

-Ne te sens pas coupable Bella, dit Jasper d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi tu sembles souffrir ?

-Parce que tes émotions me mettent à rude épreuve mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il s'approcha rapidement pour m'embrasser, m'allongeant sur le lit dans le même mouvement. J'accrochais mes bras à sa nuque, son corps était collé au mien ce qui me rassura aussitôt. J'étais bien dans ses bras, j'aimais être avec lui même si ma vie était compliquée ça en valait le coup quand on était comme ça. D'un mouvement lent et prudent, Jasper roula, nous faisant changer de position. J'étais au dessus de lui, pelotonnée contre son corps fort et musclé. Il me caressait les cheveux sans parler, il me calmait grâce à son don et j'étais dans un état de somnolence que j'accueillais avec plaisir. J'ouvris les yeux d'un mouvement brusque, je me sentais mal d'un coup. Je m'élançais hors du lit, sans prendre le temps de répondre à la question de Jasper. Je fermais la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup sec et avant que j'ai le temps d'attacher mes cheveux, je vomis mon repas de la veille. Je sentis Jasper me maintenir les cheveux en arrière et me frotter le dos, vraiment adorable.

-Tu as raison, tu vas finir par être malade à manger autant de gras. Ce soir je t'emmène dîner dans un bon restaurant.

-Merci mon amour mais ne parle pas de nourriture, l'implorai-je.

Je vomis encore plusieurs minutes, me brûlant la gorge à chaque fois. Une fois terminé, je me sentais complètement vide et fatiguée. Je demandais à Jasper de me laisser seule car j'avais besoin d'un peu d'humanité, en réalité j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Il y avait une grande possibilité que je ne digérais pas le repas de la veille et une autre possibilité où j'étais malade parce que mes émotions étaient en compote. Après une bonne douche et un brossage de dent, j'allais dans le salon où Jasper regardait un film de guerre.

-Comment peux-tu aimer ça ? Soupirai-je en m'asseyant sur lui.

-Comment peux-tu aimer faire autant la fête ? Rétorqua Jasper en posant son regard sur moi.

-Parce que je me sens en vie, dans ces moments avouai-je.

-Tu es peut-être en vie mais tu es vraiment malade, repose toi.

-Je dois avoir de la fièvre, expliquai-je.

J'étais habituée au symptôme de la fièvre avec les enfants mais moi j'avais quelque chose en plus.

-Tu veux des médicaments ?

-Non, je veux que tu restes là et que tu me masses les épaules.

-A vos ordres capitaines, sourit Jasper avant de m'embrasser le front.

Je savourais le contact de ses doigts sur mon cou et je pris presque plaisir à regarder le film avec lui, surtout quand Jasper faisait des commentaires drôles. Vers la fin du film, Jasper me proposa de sortir un peu pour m'aérer l'esprit et je fus ravie jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle nausée me fasse courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-J'en ai marre, pestai-je en me lavant les dents. Plus jamais je ne mange de plat indien ! Tu m'entends Jasper, si jamais je veux retenter une fois l'expérience, tu me transformes sur le champ !

-Fais attention, je pourrais presque croire que tu veux passer le reste de ton éternité avec moi.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité, plaisantai-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Tu es prête à sortir ?

-Absolument ! Souris-je.

J'étais bien installée sur le siège passager de ma voiture, Jasper la trouvait sympa et il aimait se fondre dans la masse avec elle. On se gara dans le parking d'un centre commercial de façon à ne pas être au soleil. L'avantage avec les grandes ville c'est que les magasins ferment tard et Jasper m'avait promis de m'emmener vers les courses après que j'ai mangé un repas équilibré.

-Est-ce-que je rencontrerais un jour Peter et Charlotte ? Demandai-je en marchant main dans la main avec Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas, ils ne sont pas végétariens. Si l'occasion se présente je te les présenterais sous certaines conditions.

Je fus heureuse qu'il veuille bien me présenter ses amis, un signe d'engagement à long terme.

-Je dois m'excuser Bella, dit-il après que la serveuse nous ait installés à l'écart des autres clients.

-Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

-Pour mon attitude envers toi. Alice m'a passé un savon parce que tu te sens mise à l'écart. En réalité j'essaye de trouver un moyen de tenir les Volturi loin de toi car je ne veux pas qu'ils te remettent la main dessus.

J'eus un frisson, réaction typique quand on me parlait des Volturi.

-Tout va bien Bella, me rassura le vampire blond.

Il me prit la main et je me calmais aussitôt. J'aimais tellement le don de Jasper ! La serveuse revint pour prendre ma commande.

-J'aimerais prendre une salade à l'italienne, lui dis-je sans la regarder. Avec un verre de vin blanc.

-Je ne pense pas que vin soit conseillé dans ton état, rétorqua Jasper en levant un sourcil.

-Félicitation, me dit la serveuse en applaudissant discrètement.

Je me retournais lentement vers elle sans comprendre son geste.

-Pour le bébé, m'expliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, la contredis-je. Je suis simplement malade et épuisée, mon fiancé m'offre un dîner pour me changer les idées.

La serveuse s'empourpra, elle bredouilla une excuse et s'en alla à un rythme rapide.

-Non mais enceinte ! Moi, enceinte ! Quelle idée !

J'éclatais de rire mais je vis Jasper détourner le regard.

-Jazz, murmurai-je. Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

-Je ne suis pas triste Bella.

-Si tu peux ressentir mes émotions, moi je vois les tiennes.

-Je suis triste à l'idée que tu n'auras jamais la chance de porter un enfant. Je donnerais tout pour avoir un bout de chou nous ressemblant.

-Oh Jazz, soufflai-je.

Je voulus le rejoindre pour l'embrasser mais la serveuse arriva avec mon plat.

-Votre salade à l'italienne avec un supplément de mozzarella.

-Merci.

Je pris une fourchette sous le regard amoureux de Jasper, mais j'observais son aura, elle était tintée d'une nuance de bleu, il était toujours triste. L'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Jasper me faisait secrètement sourire mais je savais bien que je serais une mauvaise mère. Une fois mon repas terminé, Jasper m'emmena comme promis dans un supermarché et il semblait perdu dans ce magasin. Je pris un panier roulant dans lequel je mettais de quoi manger pour plusieurs jours en écoutant Jasper pester contre la plus part des humains venant ici. Selon lui, la plus part était sans grande émotion ou blasé mais le pire c'était lorsqu'un homme me regardait plus qu'il ne le devait.

-Calme-toi Jazz, dis-je en prenant une bouteille de gel douche.

-Non mais tu as vu le regard de cet adolescent sur toi ?

-C'est un adolescent, je suis un morceau de viande pour lui, c'est normal à cet âge.

-Si tu le dis, bougonna le vampire.

Je me retournais vers lui pour l'embrasser, il sourit tout en fermant les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'il était à bout en ce moment et je décidais de mettre fin à cette torture. On fit la queue à la caisse quand une nouvelle envie de vomir me prit. Je regardais Jasper dans les yeux qui comprit ma requête silencieuse.

-Vas-y, je te retrouve après.

Je m'excusais rapidement au près de gens et je fonçais vers les toilettes. Je vomis encore une fois, mais il se passait quoi ? J'étais en train de me rincer la bouche quand mon téléphone sonna, je crus que c'était Jasper qui me cherchait.

-Je suis au toilette Jazz, j'arrive.

-Et bah non perdu c'est Alice ! Rit mon amie.

Je ris avec elle, elle était de bonne humeur.

-Félicitation Bella ! Cria la petite brune à travers le téléphone.

-Félicitation de quoi Alice ? M'inquiétai-je.

Puis soudain, avant qu'elle me réponde j'eus un flash. Je n'avais pas mes règles alors que j'étais en période de saignement, je n'arrivais pas à garder un plat sans vomir, j'étais à fleur de peau.

-Félicitation pour le bébé ! Continua Alice.

-Merde ! Pestai-je. Oh non, non, non !

-Bella calme-toi. Je peux me tromper car mes visions ne sont pas très stables en ce moment.

-Non tu ne te trompes pas, Alice. N'en parle à personne Alice je t'en prie.

-Tu peux me faire confiance mais Wendy est à côté de moi.

-Du moment qu'elle ne dit rien à personne, je m'en moque. Bisous Alice.

Je raccrochais rapidement car j'étais persuadée que Jasper n'était pas loin, mais comment j'allais faire ? Comment je pourrais lui annoncer que j'attendais un enfant, moi la femme qui n'en voulait pas ? Je me dirigeais en direction de Jasper, il m'attendait près de l'entré du parking, la nuit était tombée sur Houston. Il était là, toujours souriant quand il me voyait, si beau et si parfait. Et si tout se passerait bien avec le bébé ? Si c'était ce qu'il nous fallait pour être enfin heureux ?

-Pourquoi pleures-tu _darlin_?

-Rien de grave, la fatigue.

-Tu veux rentrer ? Proposa le vampire.

-Oui. Oui il faut rentrer à la maison mais je dois passer à la pharmacie avant, reste là c'est juste à côté.

En réalité je voulais acheter un test de grossesse pour me convaincre que j'étais bel et bien enceinte. La vendeuse fut très gentille et agréable avec moi surtout quand elle vit Jasper me sourire quand je me retournais pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'approchait pas. Je pris le test le plus cher, celui qui indiquait le temps de grossesse.

-J'aimerais quelque chose pour les nausées, demandai-je.

La femme se retourna et elle me donna une petite boite rectangulaire.

-A prendre avant chaque repas et le soir juste avant le couché.

-Merci.

Je payais mes achats et je cachais le test au fond de mon sac à main. Jasper m'attendais devant la vitrine avec les sacs de courses, il semblait perdu dans ses pensés.

-Anti vomitif, montrai-je à l'homme qui partagé ma vie.

-C'est une bonne idée, tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

Pour combien de temps aussi ? On prit la route en direction de notre appartement et j'essayais de calculer la date possible de conception mais j'avais trop de mal à garder mes larmes pour moi alors je laissais tomber. On montait tranquille jusqu'au loft et Jasper voulut ranger les courses mais je vis à ses yeux qu'il était assoiffé.

-Tu devrais aller te nourrir, je vais ranger les achats, prendre une douche puis me mettre au lit.

-Je serais revenu avant que tu fermes les yeux.

-Mais j'espère bien ! Souris-je.

Il m'embrassa chastement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je préférais vider les sacs de courses pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Jasper, ça me prit un moment pour trouver où ranger les différentes choses. Une fois que je n'avais plus d'excuse pour retarder l'inévitable, je pris le test de grossesse et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain car les toilettes étaient juste à côté de la douche.

-Bon comment ça marche ce machin ? Marmonnai-je en lisant la boite.

Dans la théorie c'était simple mais dans la pratique, il fallait avoir envie de faire pipi et ma vessie était au abonnée absente. Je savais que plus je stressais et moins j'aurais envie alors je me mis à faire des messages à Alice pour rire un peu avec elle.

« _Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans l'humanité ? »_

 _« Non »_

 _« La vessie »_

 _« Ahah très drôle Bella. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as, même si je ne veux pas d'enfant j'en connais qui aimerais être à ta place... »_

 _« Je sais que tu parles de Rosalie Alice ! »_

 _« Laisse-moi le dire à Rose je t'en priiiiie ! »_

J'imaginais Alice sautiller sur place comme une enfant et je me mis à rire. Ma vessie se réveilla et je priais tous les saints pour viser la petite languette. Je devais attendre une minute pour avoir le résultat. Dans une minute ma vie aurait complètement changé si le résultat était positif. Je posais le test sur le rebord du lavabo et je me passais de l'eau sur le visage pour me rafraîchir. Plus que quelques secondes et je saurais si j'étais enceinte et depuis combien de temps. Je pris le test entre mes doigts et je le retournais d'un mouvement vif.

-Enceinte depuis un mois, lus-je.

Je regardais le test de plus près, j'avais peut-être mal vu. Enceinte depuis un mois, non c'était bien ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrivait qu'à moi ce genre de problème ?

Je pris le test en photo pour l'envoyer à Alice avant de l'appeler.

-Tu as eu la photo ?

-Bien sûr, alors c'est certain ?

-Et bien je devrais faire un examen sanguin mais oui, je dois être vraiment l'être.

-Jazz est dans les parages ? Demanda Alice.

-Non, il est à la chasse.

-Oh très bien, bonne idée qu'il chasse avant d'apprendre ça. Tu lui annonces dès qu'il rentre ?

-Non, dis-je. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je suis enceinte alors je ne veux rien lui dire pour le moment, le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

-Une mini Bella, soupira Alice. Il faut que j'achète des vêtements !

-Tu sais déjà que c'est une fille ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non mais j'ai eu une vision où tu prenais en photo le test de grossesse positif alors j'ai déduit que tu étais enceinte.

-Je vois, Ne dis rien à Rose pour le moment. Je vais chercher un moyen de le dire à Jasper, je suis certaine qu'il va t'appeler pour te le dire alors fait l'innocente Alice.

-Bien sûr ! Bonne nuit Bella.

Je pris une douche rapide juste pour me rafraîchir avant de me glisser dans les draps du lit, ils étaient frais car j'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte. J'étais en pleine réflexion intérieure quand je sentis le lit s'affaisser sous le poids de Jasper, j'eus un sourire malgré toutes mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

-Tu vas mieux ? Chuchota Jasper.

-Je viens bien du moment que tu es là, souris-je.

-Oh toi tu as pleuré, comprit le vampire.

-Tu es devin toi ! Plaisantai-je.

Je me mis à rire, tentant de calmer mes émotions mais c'était peine perdu avec ma grossesse.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à dormir _darlin_?

-Oui.

Je changeais de position me retrouvant sur lui, profitant de sa quasi nudité pour me mouler mon corps au sien.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as été fait exprès pour moi, marmonnai-je juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais au petit matin, je sortais d'un cauchemars dans lequel Alec m'ouvrait le ventre et prenait l'enfant. Je compris à ce moment là que l'enfant n'était peut-être pas de Jasper comme je croyais mais d'Alec. Il fallait toute fois que je l'annonce à Jasper ce matin car je voulais gérer ça avec lui, ensemble. Je cherchais dans les cartons que j'avais ramené de mon bureau l'étui de mon stylo offert par Rosalie et Emmett le jour de ma remise de diplôme. Une fois que je l'avais, je cherchais dans mon sac le test de grossesse pour le glisser à l'intérieur et le donner à Jasper. Il était dans le salon comme à son habitude quand je dormais, il était en pleine conversation visio avec Emmett.

-Bonjour, ma puce.

-Bella est enfin réveillée ? Demanda le grand vampire.

Je me penchais au niveau de l'ordinateur.

-Salut Em ! Est-ce-que je peux t'emprunter Jazz quelques instants, je dois lui parler d'un truc urgent.

-Oh si tu veux faire cochonnerie, je vais raccrocher. Bonne conversation, mima Emmett en s'esclaffant.

J'attendis que le vampire disparaisse de l'écran pour fermer l'ordinateur portable et m'asseoir en face de Jasper. Je lui tendis l'étui en souriant nerveusement.

-Je dois m'inquiéter ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Ouvre-le et on verra après.

Le vampire blond prit l'étui et l'ouvrir lentement. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le contenu, j'observais son aura avec une grande attention. Il retourna le test de grossesse du côté de l'écran et il eut un choc en le lisant. Son aura m'indiquait une petite peur mais beaucoup de joie, ce qui me surpris c'était l'amour qui grandissait à mesure qu'il regardait le petit objet dans sa main.

-Alors tu...

-Je..

-Tu es...

-Oui, je suis enceinte.

Je détournais le regard, un peu gênée.

-Ne sois pas gênée mon amour. Oh non je ne veux pas non plus que tu culpabilises. Je suis sous le choc mais je suis heureux Bella.

-Vraiment ? Tu es heureux de ça ?

\- »Ça » comme tu dis c'est notre enfant Bella. Le tien, le mien, notre bébé.

Jasper avait tellement d'émotion dans la voix que j'en étais toute chamboulée.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tes émotions sont incontrôlables, rit Jasper en me voyant pleurer.

-Je pleure sans savoir pourquoi, ça m'énerve.

-Viens là.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement, heureux et encore plus amoureux de moi. Je ne lui avais pas dit qu'il était possible que ce ne soit pas lui le père, mais il le fallait.

-Je dois te dire autre chose, marmonnai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

-Je t'écoute.

-Un mois Jazz. Un mois de grossesse, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Il comprit rapidement ce que je voulais dire et son visage se ferma, son regard devint dur.

-C'est mon enfant Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire, ça serait comme me tromper. Ce qui s'est passé avec Alec s'est passé mais il n'est pas le père car il ne t'aime pas. Ce petit miracle ne peut être que le fruit d'un véritable amour, comme celui que je te porte.

Et voilà je pleurais à nouveau. Jasper essuya mes larmes et me sourit, il était vraiment heureux de cette grossesse imprévue et compliquée. Je me souvenais de Marie-Céleste qui était morte à l'accouchement et je blêmis, allais-je aussi mourir ?

-Je pense qu'il faut l'annoncer à nos famille, sourit le vampire.

-Heureusement que tu résistes au balle car je pense que mon père va te tuer, plaisantai-je.

-Je pense aussi mais tu ne vas pas être déçue quand Esmée et Carlisle vont l'apprendre.

-On est vraiment obligé de leur dire ?

-On est vraiment obligé de le dire à tes parents ?

-Bon on a vraiment pas le choix, au pire je le dis à mes parents et s'ils le prennent mal, Rosalie leur efface la mémoire.

-Si tu veux mon amour mais par contre tu devrais te faire examiner par Carlisle, il a déjà connu une grossesse hybride même si ça s'est mal terminé, dit tristement Jasper.

Je mis une main sur mon ventre par réflexe, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive le même sort à ce bébé. Ce bébé... Mon bébé, mon petit miracle.

-Tu sais, à l'époque la technologie ne permettait pas de sauver une grossesse qui se passait mal, il n'y avait rien pour aider les mères. Mais maintenant on a toute la technologie à notre disposition et en plus on a quelque chose qu'Edward n'avait pas à l'époque.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je un peu surprise.

-Toi et ta force, sourit Jasper.

Je roulais des yeux, il était beaucoup trop confiant en moi mais je ne savais même pas si j'allais réussir à m'occuper de cet enfant. J'observais Jasper qui faisait une liste de nom, en me penchant je vis qu'il faisait la liste des personnes à prévenir de ma grossesse. Ma grossesse, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, serait un sujet difficile pour les membres de ma famille sans parler des Cullen.

-Tu devrais appeler ta sœur, dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Je pense que tu devrais le faire toi-même, vous êtes devenues très proche ces dernières années.

-C'est TA sœur ! Rétorquai-je. En échange j'appelle Alice et je supporte ses idées folles.

-Allons _darlin_ , je suis certain que tu en as déjà parlé avec elle, après tout c'est ta meilleure amie.

Je roulais des yeux, et si on leur annonçait tous ensemble ?

-Je vais dire à Alice de réunir tout le petit groupe et comme ça on va leur annoncer tous les deux.

-Bonne idée ! Reconnu Jasper.

Je ne fus pas étonnée de recevoir un message d'Alice me disant qu'elle était en route chez Rosalie et Emmett. Je regardais ma montre, il était encore tôt pour appeler mon père et ma mère était probablement au travail. La sonnerie de l'ordinateur me tira de mes réflexions, c'était la famille de Jasper presque au complet.

-Re coucou les amoureux ! Vous avez fini vos galipettes ? Demanda Emmett en riant.

Rosalie lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

-Aïe ! Couina le grand vampire.

-Reste un peu calme bébé. Comment allez-vous ?

-On va très bien, sourit Jasper. En réalité on vous appelle pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Le mariage, s'écria Emmett en levant les bras.

-Non pas un mariage, ce n'est pas notre truc, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-La ferme Emmett, dit Alice en nous fixant à travers l'écran.

-Tu leur dis ou je le fais ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Fais-le, murmurai-je.

Jasper prit une grande inspiration et annonça en souriant :

-Bella est enceinte.

Le choc se lut sur le visage d'Emmett, ah enfin il fermait son clapet ! Rosalie pinçait des lèvres, elle semblait en colère et j'eus les larmes aux yeux.

-Quelle incroyable nouvelle, sourit Alice.

-Quelle comédienne celle là, pouffa Jasper. Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant et je parie que c'est toi qui a appelé Bella et qui a fait une gaffe comme à chaque fois !

-N'importe quoi ! Marmonna Alice en croisant les bras.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Rose retrouva son visage souriant.

-Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous ! Jazz, tu vas enfin avoir cet enfant que tu souhaitais tant avoir.

Je regardais Jasper en fronçant les sourcils, il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça !

-En réalité, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait de mon propre sang. J'avais proposé d'adopter un enfant à Alice mais elle avait toujours refusé, c'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas mon âme-sœur. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas à l'époque.

-Je ne savais pas que Bella serait enceinte à l'époque ! Se défendit Alice devant mon regard accusateur.

-Allez les gars on va pas se prendre la tête pour si peu ! Bravo mon pote tu l'as dans la poche maintenant qu'elle est en cloque !

Je roulais des yeux en écoutant les vulgarités du gros nounours, on ne le changerait jamais celui-là ! On continua de bavarder quelques temps jusqu'à ce que mon estomac intervient, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Il est l'heure de nourrir mini Bella, dit Alice. Allez Jazz va lui faire à manger, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fatigue de trop.

-Je suis capable de me faire à manger Alice.

-Non elle a raison, tu restes là pendant que je te prépare ton petit déjeuné préféré. Bonne journée tout le monde.

-Je vais acheté des vêtements pour ma nièce, s'écria Alice.

-C'est une fille ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je veux une nièce donc ça sera une fille ! Et Rosalie elle est d'accord avec moi donc ça sera une fille. Mais pour répondre à ta question silencieuse, non je n'ai pas de vision sur le bébé.

Je saluais les vampires avant de couper l'appelle et d'allumer la télévision, je regardais un film à l'eau de rose quand Jasper revint avec un bol de céréale et un verre de jus d'orange.

-Il paraît que c'est bon pour votre santé, moi je boirais plutôt un grand verre de sang frais mais chacun son truc.

Je souris devant son air désemparé, il était trop mignon ! Je me calais contre lui pour terminer le film, empêchant Jasper quand il voulait critiquer car j'aimais bien cette histoire. Une fois le générique terminé, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro que je ne vis pas.

-Bonjour Carlisle c'est Jasper. Est-ce-que je peux te parler d'une affaire importante ?

Jasper mit le haut-parleur pour que j'entende sa réponse.

-Je suis en route pour la maison donc il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Bien. Je ne vais pas passer par plusieurs chemins, Bella est enceinte.

Carlisle mit un petit moment à répondre.

-Bien. Et bien je pense que les félicitations sont de rigueurs Bella. Mais êtes-vous certains que c'est le tien Jasper ? Sans vouloir t'offenser Bella.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, répondis-je un brin vexée.

-Il y a une faible possibilité qu'il soit d'Alec mais je refuse de le croire, dit Jasper en fermant les yeux.

-Je peux comprendre mais c'est un détail qu'il faut prendre en considération. Une grossesse hybride avec un vampire végétarien est moins compliquée qu'avec un vampire normal. Bella a plus de risque d'en mourir si le bébé est de lui.

-Il n'est pas de lui ! Criai-je.

-Du calme Bella, les émotions fortes ce n'est jamais bon pour une femme enceinte.

-De toute façon je ne contrôle plus mes émotions, marmonnai-je en croisant les bras.

-Ça c'est vraiment mon enfant ! S'émerveilla Jasper en touchant mon ventre.

Si j'avais peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, je savais qu'il serait un bon père.

-Je pense que le mieux c'est que je vienne ausculter Bella pour m'assurer que tout va bien pour les deux. Je vais prévenir Esmée et Edward que je viens à Houston sans leur dire la raison si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils soient au courant.

-Vous pouvez leur dire mais faites attention à Edward, dis-je en soupirant.

Je me forçais à ne pas pleurer pour ne pas inquiéter Jasper mais penser à Marie-Céleste m'angoissais terriblement.

-Je prends l'avion dès que j'ai parlé à Esmée et Edward, à bientôt les enfants.

J'étais allongée sur le canapé, lisant un livre que j'avais commandé sur internet la veille. J'aimais toujours la lecture mais cette fois-ci il s'agissait de la thèse d'un ancien de ma promo de fac. Il étudiait la dépression chez les adolescents, un sujet qui me passionnait beaucoup. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais je savais que c'était Carlisle, il arriva avec une énorme valise et un sac plus petit. Je me relevais trop rapidement car j'eus un vertige mais Jasper arriva avant que je bascule en arrière, il me souleva comme une mariée et nous fit légèrement tournoyer sur nous en souriant.

-Attention futur maman, tu vas te blesser si tu te relève trop vite.

Je riais de pur bonheur quand Carlisle nous rejoint dans le salon, visiblement amusé par notre complicité.

-Bonsoir Bella, dit-il en posant ses bagages.

-Bonsoir Carlisle, répondis-je quand Jasper me reposa à terre.

Il garda un bras dans mon dos au cas où je me sentirais mal, Carlisle me serra brièvement dans ses bras avant que son regard se pose sur mon ventre.

-Tu veux que je t'examine maintenant ou demain matin ? Demanda le médecin.

-Reposez-vous car le voyage était long, dis-je en souriant gentiment.

-Bella, je ne suis pas fatigué. J'ai loué un machine à échographie mais je ne pense pas qu'on verra beaucoup de chose.

-Très bien, soupirai-je.

-Va t'installer sur la canapé le temps que je déballe la machine. Tu veux bien m'aider Jasper ?

Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégie pour parler en tête à tête avec lui, je voyais bien que ma grossesse ne lui faisait pas plaisir mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Les deux vampires revinrent avec les bras chargés, Carlisle emboîtait les morceaux tout en parlant de dispositif à prendre en cas de complication pendant une grossesse.

-Tu es prête ? Sourit gentiment Carlisle.

Je hochais la tête et le médecin appliqua un gel froid qui me fit sursauter, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il alluma l'écran et j'attendais un bruit, quelque chose qui me prouverait enfin qu'un petit être était en moi. Il se concentra sur le moniteur sans parler, Jasper me caressait un bras, il aimait déjà cet enfant je le voyais à son visage. Soudain, Carlisle arrêta de respirer et observa l'écran sans cligner des yeux.

-Le voilà, murmura-t-il.

Je détournais mon regard de Jasper pour observer le petit écran, je ne voyais rien qu'une tache dans une bulle. Carlisle zooma un maximum et mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, il était bien là, j'étais réellement enceinte !

-Félicitation vous allez être parent, sourit Carlisle. Je vais vous imprimer l'image.

-Pourquoi est morte Marie-Céleste pendant son accouchement ? Dis-je soudainement.

De la douleur se lut sur le visage de Carlisle mais il prit la peine de me répondre.

-Nous manquions de moyen technologique à l'époque et beaucoup de femme mourrait pendant leur accouchement. Céleste était déjà faible de nature, elle tombait souvent malade. Pendant toute sa grossesse elle eut de la fièvre et je savais déjà qu'elle ne survivrait pas à l'accouchement.

-Et le bébé ?

-Anthony était un grand prématuré, à l'époque c'était presque impossible de les garder en vie. De nos jours il aurait survécu. Ne te fais pas de soucis Bella, je sais gérer les grossesses hybrides. Tu n'es pas la seule humaine à avoir connu ça.

-Pourtant je n'en entends pas souvent parler, dit Jasper.

-Parce que la plus part du temps les deux meurent car le vampire ne s'occupe pas de la femme enceinte. Mais je sais que tu prendras soin de Bella.

J'aimais la façon dont Carlisle me rassurait, il était un excellent médecin.

-Ah ça me rappelle l'époque où je soignais tes blessures, soupira Carlisle.

Le lendemain matin, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je décidais d'appeler mes parents pour leur rendre visite afin de leur annoncer d'une façon ou d'une autre ma grossesse mais surtout pour prendre l'air. Jasper n'était pas d'accord, surtout qu'il n'aurait pas pu me rejoindre car Jacksonville était trop ensoleillée pour un vampire, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que j'aille à Forks toute seule.

Je me battais encore contre lui quand Carlisle nous annonça qu'il rentrait chez lui, il reviendrait dans un mois pour faire une autre échographie.

-Merci beaucoup Carlisle ! Dis-je en le serrant brièvement dans mes bras.

-C'est normal Bella, tu es un membre de la famille à mes yeux.

-Comment l'a pris Edward ? Demandai-je.

-Assez mal, avoua Carlisle. Il pense que Jasper a fait cet enfant pour lui faire du mal et il a dit un grand nombre d'insulte envers vous deux.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit tristement Jasper. Embrasse Esmée pour moi, j'essayerais de venir prochainement.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Edward a juré de te tuer si jamais tu mets un pied chez nous. Au revoir les enfants. Bella tu embrasseras ta mère pour Esmée et moi.

Carlisle prit la route en direction de l'aéroport et je réfléchissais toujours la manière de convaincre Jasper de me laisser partir à Jacksonville. J'étais en train de manger une salade de fruit quand l'idée me vint en mémoire, en fait la solution était toute trouvée !

-Jazz, appelai-je.

-Oui ?

Il était dans la salle de bain.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir mes parents toute seule mais tu ne peux pas m'accompagner à Jacksonville. J'ai une idée ! Tu m'accompagnes à Forks et après je pars pour Jacksonville quelques jours avant te rejoindre où tu veux.

Il soupira mais ne me contredit pas car il savait que c'était une bonne idée.

-Très bien, accepta Jasper en soupirant. Mais en échange c'est moi qui décide le prénom de notre bébé.

-C'est pas juste Jasper ! C'est mon enfant ! M'exclamai-je en me levant d'un coup.

-C'est notre enfant Bella, notre bébé ! Me corrigea Jasper.

-Ça tu n'en sais rien, marmonnai-je en croisant mes bras.

La douleur traversa le regard de Jasper et je m'en voulus aussitôt, il quitta la pièce en vitesse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

-Je suis désolée Jazz, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Et pourtant tu l'as dit, cracha le vampire.

J'entendais la douleur dans sa voix et j'éclatais en sanglot contre la porte, pourquoi est-ce-que je lui faisais toujours du mal ? J'entendis Jasper glisser contre la porte, je l'entendais respirer très fort. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, je devais essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Je me relevais lentement et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je pris un couteau pointu d'une main tremblante. Quand je gardais des enfants à Phoenix, j'avais l'habitude qu'ils s'enferment dans les toilettes ou la salle de bain et je démontais la poignet avec un couteau. En revenant vers la salle de bain je tentais de calmer mes tremblement pour ne pas me blesser, ce n'était pas le moment de saigner. Je dévissais les vis une par une et quand j'entendis la clenche tomber de l'autre côté, je fis une petite danse de la victoire. J'ouvris doucement la porte et je vis Jasper me regarder d'un regard noir.

-Pardon, dis-je en m'agenouiller devant lui.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sens obligée de me faire du mal comme ça.

-J'étais simplement énervée, je n'ai pas contrôlé mes mots. Depuis un moment mes mots dépassent ma pensée et j'ai des accès de rage incontrôlable.

-C'est elle, m'expliqua Jasper en désignant mon ventre d'un mouvement de tête.

-Depuis quand tu dis « elle » ? souris-je doucement.

-Depuis que j'ai réalisé que ce n'est pas mon enfant, rétorqua Jasper d'une voix acerbe.

-T'es vraiment trop con.

Je me levais rapidement pour quitter la pièce, j'étais trop énervée pour continuer la conversation. J'allais dans la chambre et je pris ma petite valise pour faire mes bagages. J'irais à Forks quelques jours avant de partir chez ma mère et tout cela sans Jasper, peut-être que d'ici là il serait calmé sinon... Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passerait si Jasper m'abandonnerait ? Je me mis à pleurer en jetant des affaires à l'intérieur de ma valise.

-Je suis vraiment stupide ! Une imbécile de fille en cloque qui ne sait pas garder sa bouche fermée !

Je fermais la valise avant de la porter, elle était plutôt lourde. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de l'appartement et je n'avais toujours pas vu Jasper essayais me retenir de partir, il ne voulait pas que je reste.

-Je pars Jasper. Je vais à Forks, annonçai-je.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi, en priant pour que Jasper vienne me retrouver mais toujours rien quand je montais au volant de ma voiture. Je pris mon téléphone dans la main pour appeler mon père, il décrocha à la deuxième tonalité.

-Allô ?

-Salut papa c'est Bella, dis-je en cachant ma tristesse.

-Bonsoir Bella ! Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui.

-J'ai deux heures de plus à ma montre que toi papa, ris-je. Je vais venir sur Forks pendant quelques jours, je voulais te prévenir pour que tu ne sois pas absent.

-C'est une bonne idée. Mais tu ne travailles pas ?

-J'ai envie de prendre des vacances, mentis-je. Tu voudrais bien venir à la maison ?

-C'est la tienne maintenant, soupira mon père. Je ne peux pas rentrer comme ça.

-Bien sûr que si papa, souris-je. Je vais prendre un vol pour Seattle et je te rappelle une fois que j'ai atterri.

-Pas de problème ma chérie.

Je raccrochais avant de démarrer et de rouler vers l'aéroport toujours en pleurant.

3 jours. 3 jours que j'étais à Forks et pourtant je n'avais rien dit à mon père et surtout que je n'avais pas de nouvelle de Jasper. Alice ne savait pas que j'étais ici sauf si elle avait eu une vision de notre dispute mais elle ne m'avait pas appelé pour m'en parler. Elle ne m'avait pas appelé pour me demander pourquoi Jasper et moi étions séparés. L'étions-nous ? J'étais assise à la table de la cuisine quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, sûrement mon père ou Sue. D'ailleurs celle-ci devait se douter que j'étais enceinte puisqu'elle venait me voir régulièrement.

-Entre papa c'est toujours ta maison ! Criai-je.

Un autre coup à la porte me fit lever de la chaise, bon sang !

-Quoi ? Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Un ange blond me sourit fier de lui, les larmes aux yeux me menaçaient encore de me transformer en fontaine.

-Tu sais combien de boite de mouchoir j'ai utilisé à cause de toi ? Criai-je.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit le meilleur moment pour en parler, dit Jasper en me montrant la voiture de police de mon père.

Je le fis entrer avant de me jeter dans ses bras et de le frapper avec mes points, j'avais eu si peur de le perdre.

-Calme-toi Bella, tu vas te faire mal _darlin._ Ton père arrive et s'il te voit dans cet état il va s'inquiéter.

Je séchais mes larmes et je repris un visage neutre, mon père franchit le seuil et se stoppa net en voyant Jasper.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Salut papa.

-Bonjour monsieur Swan, dit Jasper en serrant la main de mon père.

-Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de votre nom, avoua mon père.

-Jasper Hale monsieur, votre ancien voisin d'en face.

-Mais oui je me rappelle. L'ami de Bella à l'époque du lycée !

-Ami de Bella n'est pas vraiment le terme à employer, rétorqua Jasper avec un sourire crispé.

-Ah bon ? M'étonnai-je. Mais c'est quoi le terme à employer ?

-Arrête de jouer Bella, c'est sérieux là.

Mon père regardait notre échange verbale sans comprendre, je lui fis signe de prendre place dans le salon. Jasper voulait annoncer ma grossesse à mon père, je l'avais bien compris.

-Charlie, je peux vous appeler comme ça ? Demanda Jasper en souriant poliment.

-Bien sûr mon garçon. Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai l'impression qu'une bombe va nous exploser entre les mains.

-Avant toutes choses, il faut savoir que nous étions bien plus que des amis à l'époque du lycée. Si Bella était officiellement en couple avec Alec, j'étais son véritable compagnon. On s'est retrouvé par hasard à Houston et depuis on est fiancé.

-Fiancé ? S'étonna mon père.

-Bon maintenant que cette nouvelle est plutôt bien passé, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Jasper sortit une petite photo de son porte-feuille, en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du premier cliché de mon bébé, je me remis à pleurer.

-Arrête de pleurer _darlin_ , tu vas finir par ressembler à une momie.

Je me mis à pouffer de rire quand le vampire montra la photo à mon père.

-Je suis enceinte papa, annonçai-je avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

-Enceinte ? Mon bébé est enceinte, j'arrive pas à y croire.

-Et pourtant je me suis faite examinée par Carlisle et j'ai même fait un test de grossesse.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre, dit mon père en soupirant.

Il alla dans la cuisine pour sortir une bouteille d'un vieux scotch qu'il gardait pour les occasions spéciales, comme aujourd'hui.

-Comment le prend-t-il ? Chuchotai-je à Jasper.

-Il est choqué mais semble heureux, c'est ce qu'il renvoie en tout cas.

Charlie revint avec la bouteille et deux verres, il en proposa un à Jasper mais il prétexta qu'il prenait la route jusqu'à la villa pour récupérer de vieille affaire.

-C'est un jeune homme bien raisonnable que tu as, sourit mon père. Et bien je bois à la santé des parents et de mon petit-enfants !

Il avala une gorgée et fit la grimace, mon père n'aimait pas beaucoup l'alcool fort.

-Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps ?

-Un mois environ, souris-je. C'est encore un petit pois mais je l'aime déjà.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru être grand-père un jour, marmonna Charlie en terminant son verre.

-Et moi je n'aurais jamais cru être mère mais parfois la vie nous réserve beaucoup de surprise.

-Surtout quand on s'appelle Bella Swan, se moqua Jasper.

Je roulais des yeux mais j'étais trop heureuse pour répondre quoi que se soit. Jasper me lança un regard où j'y lus que notre dispute n'était pas finie mais on ne pouvait pas régler ça devant mon père. Il nous laissa juste avant l'heure du dîner, heureux d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sue et le reste de sa troupe d'amis. Je savais bien que Jacob ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle mais nous étions si loin l'un de l'autre maintenant. À peine mon père avait-il démarré sa voiture que Jasper me lança un pic.

-Tu as appelé Alec pour lui annoncer qu'il était papa ?

-Vas te faire foutre Jasper.

-La vulgarité n'est pas permise dans une si jolie bouche, répliqua Jasper d'un ton charmeur.

Son sourire fit battre des papillons invisibles dans mon ventre, saleté d'hormone.

-Et la connerie ne va pas à un vampire si intelligent en temps normal. Mais j'ai blessé ton orgueil de mâle dominant alors tu es fâché c'est tout.

-Je ne suis pas fâché Bella, me contredit le vampire. Je suis déçu que tu utilises ta grossesse pour me faire du mal.

Il se leva et regarda par le fenêtre avant de poursuivre.

-Je t'ai laissé sans nouvelle pour te faire réfléchir. Je ne resterais pas toute la vie avec toi si tu gardes ce comportement envers moi. Tu finiras seule car même si tu retombes dans les bras de ce connard, tu comprendras vite qu'il ne t'aime pas pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que tu représentes : un cadeau pour Aro.

-Pourquoi tu mêles Alec à notre dispute ?

-Parce que tout revient toujours à lui ! S'écria Jasper. Quand m'a dit que l'enfant n'était peut-être pas de moi mais de lui tu fais référence à votre nuit ensemble. Quand tu m'as repoussé la première fois qu'on s'est vu car Alec t'avait retourné le cerveau contre moi. Tu m'as quitté à Forks parce qu'il est venu te chercher. Tout est lié à lui Bella.

Je me remis à pleurer car Jasper venait de me dire une vérité que je ne voulais pas entendre, je ne pouvais pas dissocier Alec de ma vie. Peut-être qu'une fois vampire, j'arriverais à l'oublier mais je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à devenir comme Jasper.

-Je ne suis qu'une idiote d'humaine, marmonnai-je. Je suis tombée amoureuse du bad boy comme toutes ces adolescentes et je n'arrive plus à m'en débarrasser. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui Jasper, tu le sens.

-Tu restes attachée à lui malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, une petite petite te dit que ça serait bien qu'il soit l'enfant d'Alec car tu aurais une part de lui avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il soit l'enfant d'Alec. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui ressemble, qu'il soit aussi cruel et si mesquin. Je veux un enfant à ton image, avec les cheveux blonds et un sourire ravageur. Je veux un enfant doux et aimant, je veux un enfant de toi et pas de lui.

Jasper se retourna vivement avec un regard brillant, il s'avança vers moi et me chuchota :

-C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre Bella.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, comme s'il avait peur de me casser. Je fus heureuse qu'il m'embrasse car il ne faisait jamais rien pour manipuler les gens, il le faisait car il en avait envie. Il me souleva de terre pour me maintenir sur son épaule et se précipita dans ma chambre. Je riais comme une enfant car Jasper me chatouillait, il n'était plus en colère contre moi. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit et souleva mon tee-shirt, je le regardais faire en souriant doucement.

-Ce petit bébé est le mien, dit-il. Tu es mon petit trésor et j'ai hâte de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

Il embrassa mon ventre avec douceur et posa sa tête dessus, c'était tellement agréable de le voir si heureux. J'offrais à Jasper le plus beau des cadeaux j'en avais conscience, et même s'il n'était pas de lui, il serait quand même son enfant par le cœur. Son regard se posa sur quelque chose à l'intérieur de mes placards entre-ouverts, je ne voyais pas de quoi il s'agissait mais Jasper eut un grand sourire.

-Tu l'as encore ?

-De quoi ?

Il se leva et prit cette chose entre ses doigts.

-Ta culotte personnalisée, rit-il.

-Après tout c'est un cadeau qui me plaît beaucoup ! Je ne l'ai jamais emmené pour ne pas la perdre, au moins elle est en sécurité ici !

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de chose à chaque fois que tu déménageais ?

-J'ai perdu ta veste en jean, avouai-je tristement. Elle ne me quittait jamais et un jour on me l'a volé dans les vestiaires d'une piscine.

-Tu vas à la piscine toi ?

-Tu ignores tout de la nouvelle moi, je suis une excellente nageuse je te signale.

-Je demande à voir ! Me défia Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas à Forks que je me baignerais, me défilai-je.

-L'excuse bidon, se marra Jasper.

-C'est mauvais pour le bébé, tentai-je.

-C'est faux. La natation est très bonne pour les femmes enceintes.

-Tu fais vraiment chier Jasper, dis-je en riant.

-Dans ces cas là on est fait l'un pour l'autre madame Whitlock.

Madame Whitlock, ça me faisait toujours sourire depuis que je savais que c'était son vrai nom de famille.

-D'ailleurs depuis quand on est fiancé ?

-Depuis que je t'ai regardé pour la première fois, répondit Jasper en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Et la version sérieuse ça donne quoi ?

-La version sérieuse veut que j'ai voulu te demander ta main la fois où Alec est venu chez toi et que tu m'as mis à la porte. Chose que je peux comprendre avec du recul mais qui m'a vexé sur le coup. Après tous ces événements, tu n'étais pas prête pour que je te face une autre demande. Le jour où je t'ai emmené au restaurant, j'ai tenté aussi mais tu étais trop malade. Maintenant que tu es enceinte, je ne vais pas te faire une demande puisque tu vas croire que je me sens obligé, raconta le blond.

-Je ne serais pas contre, avouai-je en chuchotant.

-Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas la bague sur moi. Donc je te demanderais ta main une fois rentré, et j'irais voir Charlie pour lui demander son autorisation.

-La vieille époque ça a des bons côtés, me moquai-je gentiment.

Un appel nous interrompu en pleine discussion, c'était ma mère.

-Coucou Bella !

-Salut maman, dis-je en soupirant.

-Je te dérange peut-être ? Comprit ma mère.

-Non, j'étais en discussion sur un sujet important mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu veux quoi ?

-Tu viens toujours après-demain à Jacksonville ?

-Oui. Mes plans n'ont pas changé pourquoi ?

-Parce que je croyais que tu resterais à Forks plus longtemps pour profiter de tes amis, expliqua ma mère.

-Mes amis ne sont pas à Forks maman.

-Oh d'accord.

-Maman, je vais te laisser car Jasper était sur le point de me demander quelque chose.

-A oui et quoi ? Rétorqua ma mère, curieuse.

-Je ne sais pas, bisous maman.

Je raccrochais en souriant machiavéliquement à Jasper qui secouait la tête en soupirant.

Le départ pour Jacksonville était dans quelques instants et Jasper retournait à Winnipeg le temps de mon séjour chez ma mère. Il m'avait emmené à la villa pour m'offrir quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur : une veste en jean. Mon père nous avait accompagné jusqu'à l'aéroport de Seattle même s'il n'aimait pas les grandes villes. Il fut étonné de savoir que nous ne partions pas ensemble mais Jasper prétexta que Rosalie et Emmett traversait une crise de couple et qu'il voulait soutenir sa sœur.

-C'est sa sœur jumelle alors c'est normal qu'il soit là pour elle. Je vais aller chez maman, lui annoncer ma grossesse et ensuite on se retrouve à Houston pour notre déménagement.

-C'est un long programme tout ça, mais du moment que tu es heureuse Bella c'est le principal ! Bon voyage les enfants.

Je me séparais de Jasper à contre cœur mais d'ici une semaine je le retrouverais. Après 6 heures de vol entre Seattle et Chicago j'étais dans les toilettes de l'aéroport, nous avions une escale d'un peu plus d'une heure. J'étais légèrement épuisée car l'atterrissage avait été mouvementé et j'avais vomis plusieurs fois pendant le vol ce qui avait agacé un passager mais quand je lui avais rétorqué que j'étais enceinte il se calma aussitôt. Je soupirais en m'essuyant le visage, je changeais de tenu pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Je pris mon téléphone et je regardais l'heure, Jasper devrait être arrivé à Winnipeg.

-Salut ma puce, dit le vampire. Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis épuisée mais ça va. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant d'arriver à Jacksonville.

-Tu es où en ce moment ?

-Dans les toilettes de l'aéroport de Chicago.

-Très sexy comme lieu, plaisanta Jasper.

-Je me suis rafraîchie avant de reprendre l'avion, j'ai hâte d'arriver chez ma mère pour m'allonger dans un vrai lit.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

-Non j'ai juste des courbatures, le fléau du corps humain.

Je l'entendis rire, il semblait soulagé.

-Tu reprends bientôt l'avion ?

-Dans quelques minutes, je me diriges vers la queue pour embarquer.

-Utilise le certificat de grossesse que t'a rédigé Carlisle, me conseilla le vampire.

-Bonne idée, comme ça je serais plus vite installée.

-Et tu seras placée plus près des toilettes. Bon vol _darlin_ , fais attention à vous deux.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, il est bien au chaud.

-Je t'aime Bella, je vous aime tous les deux.

Je raccrochais au moment où je donnais mon billet à la petite femme qui faisait les embarcations, je fouillais dans mon sac pour retrouver le certificat de grossesse.

-Par ici Madame Whitlock, je vais vous donner une des meilleures places disponibles.

Quelques heures après je retrouvais ma mère et Phil qui m'attendaient avec un grand panneau à mon attention. J'eus un immense sourire en voyant ma mère arborer un chapeau de paille et une chemise à carreau, elle était dans une période country visiblement. Elle me serra dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer comme une madeleine, ce qui fit rire Phil avant qu'il me prenne à son tour dans ses bras. Il était un peu plus de midi quand on arriva chez eux, la maison sentait bon la rose et les épices. Ma mère avait préparé de la soupe froide et une salade de fruit tropicaux, de quoi de me donner un peu la nausée mais je fis un effort pour ne pas montrer mon malaise. J'étais allongée au soleil en écrivant un texto à Jasper quand ma mère débarqua avec un verre de Mojito frais et quelque sans alcool pour moi car je lui avais dit que j'avais des nausées en mangeant.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il est trop tôt pour boire maman ?

-Je veux fêter ta venue comme il se doit, sourit-elle.

Je mis mes lunettes de soleil en soupirant de bonne humeur, je posais une main sur mon petit ventre qui était encore plat. Je cherchais toujours un moyen d'annoncer ma grossesse à mon excentrique de mère quand elle ricana.

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses que je n'ai rien vu Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas pour ne pas faire de gaffe.

-Tu as des nausées, tu refuses de boire un verre d'alcool et surtout tu poses une main sur ton ventre comme si tu voulais le protéger du reste du monde. Tu es enceinte Bella !

-Tu as raison, dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

-C'est fantastique ! Je ne pensais pas que je serais un jour grand-mère.

-Tout arrive un jour, souris-je.

-Phil ! Hurla ma mère.

Mon beau père arriva en tenu de jardinage, couvert de sueur.

-Oui ?

-Bella est enceinte ! Annonça-t-elle.

-Félicitation ma grande.

Il me prit dans ses bras mais fronça les sourcils en regardant Renée.

-Ce n'était pas à toi de l'annoncer mais à Bella.

J'eus l'impression que ma mère et Phil n'était pas en bon terme en ce moment. J'espérais que ma grossesse les rapproche, normalement ça rapprochait toujours les familles. Je passais un excellent séjour chez ma mère, même si Jasper me manquait. Ce qui était étrange c'était que je n'avais pas de nouvelle de lui depuis la veille alors qu'il m'envoyait régulièrement un message pour prendre de mes nouvelles ou m'envoyer la nouvelle blague d'Emmett. Mais silence radio depuis plusieurs heures. Le plus inquiétant c'est que je prenais l'avion pour rentrer à Houston aujourd'hui, j'avais les clés de chez Jasper mais je trouvais ça tellement étrange de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de lui, surtout qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne répondait non plus. J'arrivais chez lui en fin d'après-midi, dans un état de stress. J'espérais vraiment qu'il était à l'intérieur ! J'ouvris la porte de chez lui en portant ma valise avec du mal. Dans le salon, le vampire me regardait sans aucune émotion dans le regard.

-Bonsoir Bella, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Salut Jazz, ça te dérangerais de m'aider avec la valise ?

-Pas du tout, sourit faussement le vampire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues Bella.

Je lui souris un peu inquiète par son comportement.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe Jazz ?

Jasper mit ma valise dans la chambre et referma la porte en croisant les bras.

-On a fait une petite réunion de famille à Winnipeg et elle a été très enrichissante.

-Pourquoi ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Il s'avère qu'Alice m'a confié une petite vision.

-Laquelle ?

-Ton mariage, dit Jazz d'un ton glacial.

-Notre mariage tu veux dire, repris-je.

-Non j'ai bien dit ton mariage. Avec Alec. Et elle m'a fait un dessin de ton enfant, une jolie petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges. Elle aura ton visage en cœur, au passage.

Je fus choquée. Si l'enfant avait les cheveux noirs, c'était la fille d'Alec et pas de Jasper. J'avais raison depuis le début !

-Et qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ? Dis-je en croisant mes bras pour me donner une prestance.

-Je compte rentrer chez moi à Winnipeg toi tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit Jasper en me regardant durement.

-Alors quoi Jasper, tu me fais une nouvelle crise de jalousie ? Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas de toi mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre ! Il y a une semaine, on parlait mariage, tu aimais cet enfant plus que tu m'aimais et j'en étais heureuse.

Je vis une drôle de lueur dans le regard de Jasper, son aura était grise et floue. Comme si quelque chose faisait obstruction à ses sentiments. Je voulus m'approcher de lui mais il recula, première fois qu'il réagissait de la sorte depuis que je le connaissais. Je me retenais de pleurer pour ne pas aggraver la situation mais je comprenais bien ce qu'il se passait, Jasper était en train de rompre.

-Prends soin de vous Bella, dit Jasper en ouvrant la porte.

Et voilà c'était la fin de notre histoire, c'était son choix et pas le mien. Je restais collée au mur, ne sachant pas comment réagir. C'était peut-être une ruse pour voir ma réaction ! J'appelais Alice et celle-ci décrocha après plusieurs tonalités.

-Bonsoir Bella, tu veux quoi ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire de réunion ? Demandai-je un peu paniquée.

-La réunion était obligatoire. J'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas faite pour Jasper et je l'ai éloigné de toi enfin je veux dire de vous.

-Mais pourquoi Alice ? Pleurai-je.

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-T'es vraiment une garce Alice. Tu te rends compte que tu vas détruire ma vie et celle du bébé ?

-Il fallait y penser avant de tromper Jasper. Maintenant court dans les bras d'Alec, il va bientôt arriver.

Elle raccrocha sans me dire autre chose, j'avais également perdu ma meilleure amie. Je séchais mes larmes si Alec arrivait, je ne voulais pas passer pour la faible dans l'histoire. Le vampire arriva sans frapper et se posta devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Donc j'ai gagné ! Dit-il.

-Non tu n'as pas gagné, je ne te suis pas.

-Tu comptes accoucher d'un hybride sans aucune aide ?

Il avait un grand argument, mais comment savait-il ça ?

-J'ai mes espions un peu partout dans le monde, répondit Alec à ma question silencieuse. Donc tu viens avec moi à Volterra ? Tu auras les meilleurs soins et ton enfant sera bien traité chez nous, bien mieux que tu pourrais le faire toi même Bella.

Alec me tendit la main, et je la saisis. Je me lançais dans une danse avec le diable et je prenais un allez simple pour l'enfer. Les portes du paradis m'étaient désormais interdites.

* * *

 **NE ME TAPEZ PAS ! Je sais que vous allez finir par me détester à force !**

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Des Bisous sanglants !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou ! Et nous revoilà à Volterra en compagnie des méchants vampires ! Bon il me semble évident que vous allez encore un peu plus me détester quand vous verrez la coupure du chapitre ! Si vous voulez, écoutez _Mirror, Mirror_ de Marina Kaye car je trouve qu'elle correspond bien au chapitre ! **

* * *

_"Miroir miroir sur le mur_

 _Je tombe de l'autre côté_

 _En mille morceaux sur le sol"_

 _Mirror, Mirror - Marina Kaye_

Chapitre 15 : Miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est le monstre dans l'histoire ?

-Bella. Bella !

Je me réveillais doucement, c'était Renata qui m'appelait. Comme tous les matins, je devais passer dans le bureau d'Aro pour signaler quoi se soit qui n'allait pas. Ce matin, je n'avais pas envie de me lever car j'étais épuisée. Je dormais mal depuis plusieurs nuits car le bébé bougeait beaucoup, il semblait en pleine forme contrairement à moi.

-Allez Bella, il faut se lever.

Renata me retira la couverture pour me forcer à me lever mais j'étais décidé à rester dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que le soleil tombe. Elle soupira avant de sortir de ma chambre et de revenir aussitôt avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit Bella ! Tu vas te lever et tu nous suis ! S'impatienta Alec.

-Non, dis-je sans le regarder.

Je le détestais. Il était devenu cet enfoiré qui vous juge d'un regard mauvais, celui qui vous balance des saloperies en pleine figure pour son plaisir. Celui qui vous forçait à passer toute une vie à ses côtés.

-Je te jure Bella que si tu n'es pas debout dans une minute, tu le regretteras.

Ce qu'il voulait dire par là c'est qu'il allait me faire boire du sang au lieu de me l'injecter. Dès le deuxième mois de grossesse, on m'injectait environ un demi litre de sang par jour.

-Et moi je te jure que j'accouche sur le champ si tu me forces à me lever ! Menaçai-je.

Ma réplique le fit rire et il sortit de la pièce, Renata s'assit sur le rebord du lit sans me toucher.

-Tu dois te lever Bella car Aro veut te parler. Ce n'est pas négociable quand Aro veut nous parler et à force de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve tu vas le regretter.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'Aro, il aime beaucoup trop ce bébé pour me faire quoi que se soit.

-Et après Bella ? Que feras-tu une fois que tu auras accouché ? Demanda Renata d'une voix soucieuse.

-Je me laisserais mourir, de toute façon je refuse de devenir un vampire et je ne veux plus être enceinte.

-Tu es enceinte de presque 5 mois Bella ! Tu es au bord de la crise de nerf mais c'est normal.

-Le problème n'est pas là Renata. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée ici pour seule balade la petite cour où je ne vois personne.

-Je suis là moi, dit Renata en souriant gentiment.

-Tu m'excuseras mais tu n'es pas la meilleure des compagnies pour une humaine.

Je me soulevais péniblement du lit, j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa Renata.

Je ne voulais pas de son aide, j'étais encore capable de me lever sans aide ! Je mis une robe légère pour femme enceinte qui me plaisait beaucoup. Au début de ma grossesse, j'avais encore le droit d'aller et venir dans le château sans avoir Renata sur le dos. Elle était dotée d'un bouclier physique qui empêchait tout le monde de m'approcher, la seule qui pouvait contrer son don c'était moi. Je savais très bien pourquoi Aro voulait que je me dépêche de venir, aujourd'hui je passais une échographie pour nous assurer que l'enfant grandissait bien. Moi tout ce que je savais c'est que mon ventre était beaucoup trop gros pour seulement 5 mois de grossesse, mais selon les spécialistes du château tout était normal. Sauf mon comportement, comme me le répétait Alec. J'étais devenue très agressive contre tout le monde, comme si j'étais une nouvelle née sauf que j'étais toujours humaine. On prit le raccourcis, caché derrière une tapisserie du Moyen-Âge, le bureau d'Aro était juste derrière. Le vampire était en grande conversation avec un médecin, mon obstétricien vampirique.

-Ah ma douce Bella ! Dit-il en se retournant.

-Bonjour Aro, répondis-je sans sourire.

-Ma chère Bella et son humeur massacrante ! C'est une chose que j'aime particulièrement chez toi.

-Et moi ce que j'aime c'est une bonne grâce matinée, bougonnai-je.

-Tu sais très bien que je dois te faire surveiller pour m'assurer que le bébé se porte bien et que tu ne te fatigues pas trop.

-Si ce truc pouvait arrêter de se croire à un concert de Linkin Park, je me sentirais mieux.

Aro se marra et me prit la main, il était un des rares vampires à avoir le droit de me toucher. Il fit signe à Renata de fermer la porte au moment où Alec arriva, il me fit un sourire auquel je ne répondis pas. Aro me fit asseoir sur la table d'examen, tout le monde était autour de moi.

-Renata baisse ton bouclier s'il-te-plaît, dit Aro sans me quitter des yeux.

Le médecin brancha sa machine sur moi et j'inspirais un bon coup, je détestais cette sensation que tout le monde était à l'affût de la moindre information sur l'enfant. Comme à chaque fois, je tournais la tête car je ne voulais rien savoir. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à cet être qui grandissait en moi car je lui en voulais de m'avoir séparé de Jasper. J'essuyais une larme qui s'était échappée de mon œil d'un geste brusque qui surprit Aro et Alec. J'aimais toute fois la sentir bouger en moi quand elle remuait pour trouver une meilleure place, elle réveillait en moi des instincts maternels jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle pourquoi j'étais à Volterra. J'entendis le cœur de ma fille, car j'étais persuadée que s'en était une, battre à un rythme rapide. C'était le rythme normal pour un hybride, le médecin vérifia sa taille et son poids potentiel.

-Quelle douce mélodie, soupira Aro.

-Il a encore grandi ! Annonça le vampire médecin. Je pense vraiment qu'il ne va pas tarder à atteindre la bonne taille.

-Magnifique ! Dit Aro. Regarde Alec, ton enfant va bientôt sortir de Bella. Ce qui me rappelle pourquoi je voulais vous voir tous les deux.

Je regardais le médecin qui enregistrait l'échographie pour le dossier d'Aro.

-Je peux avoir la photo ?

-Bien sûr Bella, je vais t'en faire un double. Je te la ferais parvenir dans la journée.

-Merci.

-Bon je peux parler ou mademoiselle Swan veut encore parler ? Bougonna Aro.

-Madame Whitlock, corrigeai-je.

-Plus pour longtemps, sourit Aro.

Je lui lançais un regard inquiet en essuyant mon ventre.

-J'ai la joie de vous annoncer votre futur mariage ! S'écria Aro en s'applaudissant lui-même.

-Non, dis-je. Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui. De toute façon, il aime Jane alors pourquoi il m'épouserait ?

-Ça suffit Bella ! Cria Aro. Je veux bien te passer toutes tes caprices sans rien dire. Je t'achète tout ce que tu veux, je te laisse appeler ton père et ta mère autant de fois que tu veux et je t'ai réservé le meilleur chef d'Europe !

-Je m'en fous de ça ! Hurlai-je. Vous pouvez reprendre tout ce que vous vous voulez, jamais je n'épouserais Alec.

-Tu l'épouseras de grès ou de force ! Rétorqua Alec. Fin de la discussion.

Il quitta la pièce en fracassant la porte au passage.

-Bravo Bella ! Soupira Alec.

-Oh ta gueule toi, lui lançai-je.

-Je t'aimais bien quand tu étais douce et timide, maintenant tu es trop féroce à mon goût.

-Pourtant Jane est très féroce et tu la baises bien tous les soirs, déclarai-je.

Il leva la main devant moi, voulant me frapper. Je me redressais vivement, prête à le défier comme presque tous les jours. Renata posa son bouclier autour de moi comme si j'avais besoin de ça, à la moindre égratignure Jane retournerait dans sa chambre sans avoir le droit de voir Alec et cela pour plusieurs années. En plus de ça, Alec semblait attendri par mon ventre qui grossissait à vu d'œil.

-N'essaye même pas Alec, dit Renata en le fixant.

-Tu as vu comment elle me défie ?

-Oui j'ai vu. Mais je te rappelle qu'elle est sous la protection d'Aro et qu'elle porte ton enfant Alec. Ton bébé ! Tu as su la mettre enceinte, maintenant tu assumes et tu apprends à la supporter comme tout le monde dans le château.

-Alec tu dois apprendre à devenir un père modèle, dis-je en caressant théâtralement mon ventre.

-Vas au diable Bella, et ton bâtard aussi ! Dit Alec en se détournant.

J'aimais bien sa façon de péter les plombs à chaque fois que je lui rappelais qu'il devrait s'occuper de son enfant sans moi. Au final, je tenais ma plus belle des revanches sur lui car il n'aimait pas les enfants.

J'avais regagnais ma chambre dans l'après-midi. J'étais toujours sous le choc de l'annonce de mon mariage, même si j'y étais opposée, je savais que je n'avais pas le choix. Quel merveilleux mariage, un mari qui couche avec sa sœur et une femme qui déteste son mari, on se croirait dans un roman ! Renata était installée son fauteuil comme à son habitude, elle lisait des magasines de musique de plusieurs pays tout en fredonnant un air de musique ancien. Chelsea débarqua dans ma chambre avec plusieurs sacs remplis à raz bord de tissu tous blancs.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demandai-je en levant mon nez d'un livre passionnant.

-Des tissus pour ta robe, s'écria Chelsea. Voyons Bella, tu ne vas pas te marier en pyjama.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne veux pas de ce mariage, imagine que tu te maries avec Felix !

-Mon dieu, marmonna Chelsea. Quoi qu'il en soit ma grande, tu dois faire des essayes et je vais prendre des mesures. Renata tu peux enlever le bouclier ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie.

Je ne vis pas Renata bouger et pourtant j'eus l'impression qu'un énorme poids s'enleva de ma tête.

-Merci. Bon maintenant tu vas te mettre debout et tu bouges le moins possible.

-Je suis enceinte, rester debout c'est beaucoup trop fatiguant pour moi. J'aimerais bien mais c'est risqué pour le bébé, tu peux comprendre ça.

-Voyons Bella, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'une heure pour prendre tes mesures et concernant ta grossesse, il n'y a pas de problème car j'ai acheté du tissu extensible.

Je roulais des yeux en me levant, aidée par Chelsea. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie au château même si je me posais beaucoup de question à son sujet. Peut-être que cette séance d'essayage serait l'occasion d'avoir les réponses que je cherche depuis le début. J'enfilais une robe blanche sans manche et sans forme, ma styliste plaça des pinces et des épingles tous autours de mes forme en prenant bien soin de ne pas me piquer.

-Chelsea je peux te poser une question ? Dis-je en rompant le silence confortable.

-Bien sûr Bella.

-Quel est ton don ?

-J'inspire de la sympathie à tout le monde, dit-elle sans lever les yeux. Les gens m'aiment bien donc ils gravitent autour de moi comme des aimants.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas un super don genre tu peux lancer des rayons lasers avec tes yeux ?

Les deux vampires s'esclaffèrent puis Chelsea prit la peine de me répondre avec une certaine indulgence dans la voix.

-Voyons Bella, tu sais bien que ce n'est possible que dans les jeux vidéos.

-Je pensais que ton don était le plus indispensable à Aro, dis-je un peu déçue.

-Non c'est les jumeaux ses préférés, dit Renata en refermant son magasines. Chelsea est juste la plus ancienne membre de la garde. En réalité elle est aussi vieille que Aro, peut-être plus vieille que Marcus et Caïus.

-Tu es mieux conservée que lui, dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

Chelsea me fit un sourire et se concentra à nouveau sur les mesures quand elle se figea en me regardant dans les yeux, le bébé lui avait donné un coup de pied.

-Tu as tellement de chance, murmura-t-elle. J'étais plus jeune que toi quand j'ai été transformée mais tu vois j'avais déjà envie d'avoir un enfant.

-Avec Afton tu as de quoi t'occuper, se moqua Renata.

-Très drôle Renata ! En attendant c'est pas moi qui joue à la poupée avec Makenna et Charles.

Renata ne répondit pas et se concentra sur la fenêtre, le soleil reflétait sur sa peau qui brillait légèrement, beaucoup moins que les Cullen.

-Pourquoi vous brillez moins que les végétariens ? Demandai-je.

-Parce que nous avons encore du sang humains dans nos veines enfin je pense, m'expliqua Chelsea.

Je posais une main sur mon ventre car le bébé me faisait mal à force de remuer sans cesse.

-J'ai fini, me dit Chelsea. Tu devrais t'asseoir, je vais demander à ce que l'on t'apporte quelque chose à manger car tu es blanche.

-Je m'adapte à votre look, plaisantai-je.

Chelsea eut un sourire et quitta la pièce en emportant son matériel, derrière moi Renata mit sa cape grise, elle allait quitter la pièce.

-On va venir te faire ta perfusion sanguine, je vais aller faire un tour en attendant et pourquoi pas me nourrir en même temps.

Je regardais ses yeux noirs qui n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une certaine lassitude, je pense qu'elle en avait marre de rester continuellement avec moi. Elle attendit qu'une serveuse m'apporte un plateau repas et sortit sans un regard pour moi, je pense que mon sang devait beaucoup l'attirer comme beaucoup de vampire ici. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais le droit à une garde du corps d'exception, parce qu'aucun vampire n'arrivait à garder une distance raisonnable avec moi à part quelques exceptions comme Alec, Renata, Chelsea et Démétri. Heidi et Afton, qui étaient très gentils, avaient du mal à rester dans la même pièce que moi. La serveuse était probablement humaine car sa peau avait des marques de bronzage mais je ne fis pas attention à elle, elle posa le plateau sur ma table et s'en alla. Ce matin j'avais le droit à une infusion de thé, du pain encore chaud et de la confiture de lait. Dès mon arrivé, Aro m'avait demandé de faire une liste de tous les plats et aliments que j'aimais, mes allergies potentielles, et tous les problèmes de santé que j'avais connu. Il se comportait presque comme un père mais je ne me laissais pas prendre à son jeu, sous son visage aimable et souriant se cachait un tyran de la pire espèce. Je voyais son aura continuellement noire qui n'était nuancée que par quelques traits de bordeaux, de la méchanceté et de la soif. Faisait-il autre chose que détruire la vie autour de lui pour son seul plaisir ? Parfois je voyais de l'amusement mais seulement quand il punissait un garde ou un autre vampire. Je mangeais tranquillement quand quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation ni sans avoir frappé, je ne tournais pas la tête car je savais qu'il s'agissait d'Alec. Il avait cette impression qu'il était tout permis surtout avec moi, il était redevenu le vampire qu'il était à son habitude : froid et mesquin. Selon Heidi, Alec était comme ça en temps normal et il s'était adouci en me rencontrant.

-Bonjour Bella, dit une voix enfantine.

Je sursautais sur place, reconnaissant la voix de Jane. Elle me voulait quoi ?

-Je suis bien contente de voir que tu vas bien.

-Merci Jane, je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? Te faire des tresses, te prêter une robe à froufrou, de donner un conseil pour ton amoureux à l'école.

Jane pinça des lèvres, je l'avais vexée. Son aura reflétait sa célèbre méchanceté ainsi qu'une pointe de jalousie quand elle me regardait.

-Je viens voir comment se passe ta grossesse puisque tu sais bien que je m'inquiète pour ton bébé, me lança-t-elle.

-On ne t'a jamais appris que le mensonge était mal ? Me moquai-je.

-On ne t'a jamais appris que se prendre pour la reine du monde en ma présence était dangereux Bella ?

Je la fixais avec un regard de défi. Elle n'oserait jamais me faire du mal car elle m'était redevable de sa liberté. Je me méfiais tout de même d'elle car un jour j'avais entendu la menace qu'elle avait porté contre l'enfant d'Alec. Elle était en compagnie de Heidi et elle avait juré le tuer dès sa naissance, je n'avais rien dit à Alec car il ne m'aurait pas cru. Jane fixa mon ventre et je compris trop tard ce qu'elle voulait faire. Une douleur affreuse traversa mon ventre, ce n'était pas moi qui souffrait mais le bébé. Il donnait des coups dans tous les sens, essayant de lutter contre la douleur que lui infligeait Jane. Je me pliais instantanément sous la douleur des coups et je tombais de la chaise.

-Alec, appelai-je.

Jane sourit devant mon état, elle n'aimait pas cet enfant et pis encore elle voulait le faire souffrir.

-Alec, criai-je à bout de souffle.

Le vampire arriva dans la chambre en fracassant la porte au passage, il vit Jane me fixer et sa colère se lut sur son visage. Je le suppliais du regard de calmer sa sœur, elle ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence.

-Arrête ça Jane ! Dit-il en la saisissant par le bras.

Il la secoua pour la faire sortir de sa transe et la douleur s'arrêta aussitôt. J'eus l'impression que mon ventre était en feu.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris Jane ? S'énerva Alec.

-Elle m'a cherché, elle m'a trouvé.

-Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas Bella que tu as attaqué mais le bébé ?

-Je m'en fous complètement, répondit Jane en souriant. La prochaine fois elle apprendra à fermer sa bouche à défaut de fermer les cuisses.

La blonde quitta la pièce et Alec voulu me relever mais je l'empêchais de me toucher.

-Ne me touche surtout pas Alec, dis-je essoufflé par la douleur.

-Arrête de réagir comme ça, tu es incapable de te relever. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état.

Le vampire me souleva du sol et me déposa sur mon lit avec précaution, il se faisait du soucis pour l'enfant, je le voyais à son aura.

-On devrait peut-être appeler le médecin pour qu'il vérifie que tout va bien.

-Est-ce-que son cœur bat toujours ? M'inquiétai-je malgré moi.

Alec ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur mon ventre, je me raidissais à ce contact mais j'avais besoin d'une réponse maintenant. J'arrêtais de respirer comme à chaque fois que j'avais peur et Alec me recommanda de respirer.

-Son cœur bat un peu plus rapidement mais ta fille semble allait bien.

-Ma fille, marmonnai-je. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne la considère plus comme ma fille mais comme un futur membre de la garde. Ni plus ni moins.

Le médecin arriva à ce moment là, il fut surpris de voir Alec mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il demanda à Alec s'il voulait restait et il me surprit en restant à mes côtés lors de la perfusion. Je n'avais plus mal à force de me faire piquer et j'avais remarqué que ma peau guérissait instantanément une fois que l'aiguille avait quitté ma peau.

-D'où vient le sang que vous m'injectez ? Demandai-je à Alec.

-Des humains qui nous appartiennent, répondit le vampire.

-Des humains qui vous appartiennent ? Répétai-je incrédule.

-Oh Bella ne fait pas ta sensible, me réprimanda le vampire. Comment veux-tu qu'on se nourrisse tous sans tuer toute la population de Volterra en une année ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par humain qui vous appartiennent ?

-On les achète dans des orphelinats vers l'âge de 3 ou 4 ans et on commence à leur prélever du sang à une certaine quantité par jour jusqu'à la cinquantaine où ils finissent par mourir d'épuisement.

-C'est affreux, marmonnai-je.

-Non c'est une façon de prendre soin de ton enfant. Bon maintenant tu essayes de te reposer et je vais rapporter l'incident à Aro.

-Tu vas dire à Aro que Jane à fait du mal au bébé ? M'étonnai-je.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Aro.

Il me laissa seule avec le médecin qui sortit une photo de sa poche, celle que j'attendais depuis l'échographie. Je regardais la poche de sang se vider très lentement, me demandant ce que faisait Jasper en ce moment. Je ressentis une grande tristesse à l'idée qu'il était probablement avec une autre femme, l'aimant comme il m'aimait avant. Après une heure et demi à attendre que la poche soit vide, je me retrouvais à nouveau seule quelques instants car Renata n'était pas revenue de son déjeuné. Je pris une feuille sur laquelle j'écrivis une lettre à mon père comme à chaque fois que j'avais une échographie.

« _Papa_

 _J'entame le cinquième mois de grossesse. Comme tu peux le voir c'est un bébé assez gros qui me tire sur le ventre un peu plus chaque jour._

 _Le froid s'installe doucement en Italie mais il fait encore bon aux meilleures heures de la journée et j'en profite pour prendre un peu le soleil._

 _Je suis très fatiguée de cette grossesse, elle ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu et il y a de forte chance que j'accouche prématurément. Je ne sais pas encore la date mais elle approche rapidement et je commence à panique._

 _Je ne veux toujours pas savoir le sexe de l'enfant, même si tu as lancé les paris avec Sue tu ne le sauras pas avant l'accouchement._

 _Les préparatifs avancent lentement, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas la force de faire la chambre du bébé._

 _Tu penses toujours que tu auras un petit-fils ? Moi je parie que tu auras une petite-fille._

 _Venons-en maintenant à quelque chose qui va être compliqué à t'expliquer._

 _Pourrais-tu faire une photocopie de la photo que je te joins pour l'envoyer à Rosalie Hale ainsi que l'autre lettre ? Tu trouveras son adresse dans ma chambre, dans le carnet qui se trouve sur ma table de nuit. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même car j'ai oublié de prendre son adresse en partant._

 _Embrasse Sue et les autres pour nous._

 _Je t'aime papa, Bella. »_

J'eus les larmes aux yeux en terminant la lettre pour mon père, peut-être une des dernières que je lui écrivais car je ne savais pas quand j'allais accoucher. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je rédigeais une seconde lettre pour Rose.

« _Rose_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu vas mais je suppose que tout roule pour vous. Je t'envoie cette photo de l'échographie par le biais de mon père car je sais très bien que les Volturi ne me laisseraient jamais faire. Je t'avoue que j'aimerais que tu sois près de moi pour me faire sourire et me rassurer. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné encore une fois mais je me dis qu'au fond c'était le mieux pour vous. Puisque Alice a eu une vision de l'enfant et qu'elle est celle d'Alec c'est qu'elle n'a pu se tromper et je comprends la réaction de Jasper. Mais votre décision de couper les ponts avec moi est plutôt injuste, vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là et vous me reprochez des choses fausses en plus._

 _Je t'envoie cette photo pour que tu gardes un lien avec la petite car j'aimerais que tu veilles sur elle après ma mort. J'ai bien conscience que je ne survivrais probablement pas à l'accouchement et j'ai passé un accord avec Aro pour ne pas être transformée sans mon accord en échange que l'enfant porte le nom de Volturi._

 _Je pense souvent à vous quand je passe une échographie car j'aurais aimé partagé ça avec toi, probablement qu'elle portera ton nom car je l'ai demandé à Aro mais je n'aurais pas l'occasion de vérifier qu'il respecte cette accord._

 _Je me doute bien que tu ne me répondras pas et encore moins que tu viennes me rendre visite mais j'aimerais que tu viennes voir au moins une fois la mini Rosalie aux cheveux noirs._

 _J'accouche bientôt alors je ne pense pas avoir l'occasion de te revoir. Même si Jasper m'a quitté, il reste dans mon cœur. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être loin de lui, de vous, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Aujourd'hui encore je regrette cette décision mais vers qui j'aurais pu me tourner Rose ? Qui aurait pu m'aider à part les Volturi ? De toute façon il est trop tard pour blâmer qui que se soit et je préfère ne garder aucune rancœur._

 _Embrasse tout le monde pour moi et surtout veille sur Jasper. Aide-le à trouver son grand amour puisqu'il ne se passera pas avec moi. Dis-lui à quel point je l'aime, je t'en prie._

 _Avec tout mon amour, Bella Whitlock. »_

Je pliais la lettre en refoulant des souvenirs avec mes amis, ce n'était pas le moment de devenir nostalgique car maintenant je devais convaincre Renata de m'accompagner dehors pour la poster. La vampire revint avec un visage dur et son regard se posa sur mon ventre, elle était vraiment inquiète.

-Je viens de me faire taper sur les doigts par Aro.

-J'imagine bien sa réaction. Heureusement qu'Alec était là sinon j'aurais accouché sur place dans un bain de sang.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta la belle vampire.

-Oui c'est passé, elle est calme. Je pense qu'elle doit digérer son repas.

Je fis un sourire moqueur à Renata qui sourit, bon j'avais entamé un dialogue.

-Est-ce-qu'on pourrait marcher un peu en dehors du château quand la lumière aura baissé ?

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te promener dans le jardin qui t'es réservé ? Soupira Renata.

-J'aimerais envoyé une lettre à Charlie, mon père. Il comprendra mieux si je lui explique que ma grossesse est compliquée.

-Je ne sais pas, je dois en parler avec Aro.

-Je peux te montrer l'enveloppe, me défendis-je. Regarde l'adresse c'est dans la réserve amérindienne près de Forks.

Elle me prit l'enveloppe et lut l'adresse en soupirant. Elle savait bien qu'aucun vampire ne vivait là-bas, elle ne pouvait pas me refuser ça.

-Allez Renata, je viens de subir une attaque de Jane sur le bébé tu peux bien me faire une fleur pour une fois !

-D'accord mais tu postes ta lettre et tu rentres aussitôt. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes enfermée ici, après tout c'est ta demeure maintenant et en plus tu es une chouchoute d'Aro.

-C'est elle la chouchoute, corrigeai-je en montrant mon ventre.

-Pour l'instant c'est la même chose, pouffa Renata.

-Oui mais après ? Si je survis à tout ça, que se passera-t-il pour moi ?

-Tu seras transformée, mariée à Alec et tu deviendras une membre très importante pour la garde.

-Je n'ai aucun talent !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu as la capacité de bloquer tous les dons ou presque, me contredit Renata.

-Sauf ceux d'Alice et Jasper, murmurai-je.

Renata fronça les sourcils à la mention des prénoms mais ne dit rien.

-Qui voudrait devenir vampire ? Il faudrait être idiot pour vouloir de cette vie !

-Moi, répondit Renata en pinçant les lèvres.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je marchais dans les rues sombres de Volterra en compagnie de Renata. Elle n'était plus vexée contre moi et semblait heureuse de sortir un peu du château. La lune avait montré le bout de son nez et l'air était un peu froid. Le vent jouait avec le bas de ma cape que je portais pour cacher mon énorme ventre. Renata m'avait obligé à la porter pour ne pas que les regards des rares touristes de la saison se posent sur mon ventre, je ne devais pas attirer l'attention.

-Tu as froid ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non pas du tout, je porte un pull épais.

-Je n'ai pas conscience du froid donc je préfère te le demander.

Je tenais ma lettre contre ma poitrine, j'étais nerveuse depuis que Renata avait demandé l'autorisation à Aro pour que je poste une lettre à mon père. J'étais étonnée quand il accepta sans sourciller, il ne semblait pas comprendre que je lui jouais un mauvais tour. Je vis la boite postale rouge à quelques mètres de moi, je me mis à courir pour la rejoindre malgré l'interdiction de Renata. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle serait bien envoyée car je n'avais pas confiance en les Volturi et je préférais le faire moi-même. J'étais essoufflée en arrivant devant la boite, je glissais la lettre dans la petite fente dédiée aux courriers pour l'étranger. Heureusement qu'il y avait un banc à côté, je m'assis doucement, reprenant mon souffle, je n'aurais pas dû courir !

-Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait l'imbécile ! Me sermonna Renata.

-Oh c'est bon lâche-moi la grappe Renata ça changera ! Rétorquai-je en soupirant.

Elle me lança un regard amusé avant de répondre à son téléphone que je n'avais pas entendu sonner.

-Oui très bien, dans quelques minutes. Oui maître.

Elle raccrocha avant de soupirer dans ma direction.

-Tu vas devoir rentrer, il se fait tard. En plus de ça Aro veut te parler de ton mariage.

-Fais chier, marmonnai-je.

Je me relevais avec l'aide du vampire, heureusement qu'elle était là car je n'aurais pas été capable de me relever toute seule. On marcha à un rythme assez soutenu pour moi et quand on pénétra dans le château, ma bonne humeur disparut aussitôt. Aro était dans son bureau, il semblait excité en parlant avec Alec et Chelsea.

-Ah ma petite Bella est enfin là ! Comment tu vas depuis ce matin ?

-Fatiguée mais ça va.

-Très bien, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il désigna un des trônes, celui de Caïus, mais j'hésitais vraiment à prendre la place de ce barbare. S'il y avait un vampire que je détestais plus que les autres ici mis à part Alec c'était Caïus. Je ne connaissais pas moins insensible et moins plaisant comme vampire. Si les Volturi étaient considérés comme cruels, lui était le pire d'entre eux. Finalement ma fatigue me retira toute réticence et je pris la place de Caïus.

-Puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pourvoir vous expliquer comment se déroulera la cérémonie.

-J'aimerais quelle soit intime, je n'ai pas envie que tous les vampires de la planète soient présents, dis-je.

-Bella, moi j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que tu vas enfin faire parti de la famille et qu'en plus de cela, tu attends l'enfant d'Alec.

-Vous avez surtout envie de pavaner devant les Cullen, m'indignai-je.

Aro s'esclaffa devant mon air revêche.

-Je veux pavaner devant tout le monde Bella, tu vas devenir la plus merveilleuse créature du château, après ton bébé bien sûr !

Je vis un éclair de jalousie traverser le visage d'Alec, il n'était plus le chouchou du roi et ça l'emmerdait vraiment.

-Je suppose que de toute façon, je n'aurais pas le choix, soupirai-je. Je vais devoir me montrer devant tout le monde et être souriante.

-Tu peux aussi garder ton air rebelle, se moqua Alec.

-Franchement Alec si c'est pour dire des conneries, tu peux retourner avec ta sœur ! Crachai-je.

-Je te jure que si tu continues de parler d'elle, je la laisserais faire si elle t'attaque encore.

-Bella, Alec, arrêtez tout de suite ! Intervint Aro en levant la main. Nous ne sommes pas là pour assister à une de vos disputes quotidiennes mais pour parler du mariage !

Il fit signe à Chelsea de parler, elle sortit une immense affiche sur laquelle elle avait dessiné un plan.

-Alors je propose qu'on réunisse les vampires selon leur importance. Par exemple on va mettre les Cullen en première place, du côté de Bella. On va mettre les Denali derrière eux, ensuite les petits clans comme les Égyptiens puis les nomades. De l'autre côté on mettra tous les Volturi.

Je posais ma tête sur mon coude, je m'ennuyais tellement que je somnolais à moitié.

-Bien, dit Aro en claquant des mains me faisant sursauter. Les détails sont réglés passant à quelques choses qui concerne Bella, la robe de mariée !

Je papillonnais des yeux, essayant de me réveiller.

-Alec, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Le vampire quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, il devait être pressé de rejoindre sa sœur. Chelsea sortit une housse qu'elle ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique robe de mariée faite sur mesure par les mains de Chelsea.

-Et voilà le travail de toute une journée ! Dit Chelsea en découvrant totalement la robe.

Elle était principalement en dentelle sur le bustier, les manches étaient étroites des épaules aux coudes puis évasées jusqu'aux poignets. La robe s'adaptait à mon ventre et elle tombait droite jusqu'aux pieds.

-C'est l'une de mes plus belles créations, commenta Chelsea. Je me suis inspirée des tableaux dans le château.

-Tu parles du portrait de Sissi l'impératrice ? Demanda Aro en regardant attentivement la robe.

-Exactement, je l'ai mise au goût du jour et pour couronner le tout, j'ai remplacé la partie en velours par du satin. Tu aimes Bella ?

-Oui, dis-je sans grande conviction.

-Cache ta joie la miss, répondit Chelsea un peu déçue.

-Je ne suis pas heureuse de me marier, ce n'est pas la robe qui va changer quoi se soit.

-Je pense que Bella est fatiguée, comprit Aro. De toute façon tout est réglé, Chelsea tu t'occuperas des invitations.

13 novembre. J'étais assise sur une chaise, ma robe de mariée était presque trop étroite pour mon ventre mais il était trop tard pour la retoucher car je me mariais dans une heure. J'avais entendu des bruits de couloir disant qu'aucun Cullen n'était présent et j'étais soulagée. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de garder la tête haute si je voyais l'un d'entre eux. J'étais tellement malheureuse de me marier avec Alec, de porter cette bague de fiançailles noire comme le cœur de mon futur époux. Renata fit son apparition. Elle était ma demoiselle d'honneur pour bien des raisons notamment pour ma propre sécurité.

-Tu es prête ?

-On dira que oui.

On m'avait pomponnait toute la journée mais surtout on avait appliqué une épaisse couche de fond de teint pour cacher mon tatouage.

-Alors on y va.

Je me levais lentement, j'arrivais à 22 semaines de grossesse et pourtant mon ventre avait la taille d'un ventre à 30 semaines, le bébé grandissait plus vite que la norme mais rien d'inquiétant selon les médecins. Je marchais dans le couloir en silence, j'entendais la musique raisonnait dans la salle de bal, des membres de la garde jouaient un air festif et quand je franchis la porte je fus soulagée de voir que la rumeur était vraie, aucun Cullen n'était là. J'avançais lentement en regardant devant moi, je ne voulais pas voir Alec, je voulais encore moins voir sa sœur. Mon pied buta dans quelque chose de dur et je trébuchais, je fermais les yeux me préparant à la chute. Une main me rattrapa de justesse, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis Renata me faire un clin d'œil.

-Merci, chuchotai-je.

Je me retournais vers l'obstacle et je vis le visage innocent de Jane, je compris qu'elle m'avait fait un croche pied. Je fis les derniers pas qui me séparaient d'Alec et Aro, puisque c'était lui qui officiait la cérémonie.

-Mes chers enfants, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir ici. Vous êtes beaux ensembles, avec un magnifique bébé en route.

Aro posa sa main sur mon ventre, je ne pouvais pas reculer cette fois. Le bébé se débattu à m'en faire mal, Aro le vit à ma grimace.

-Ça va ? Me demanda Alec.

-Depuis quand tu t'en soucies ? Lui répliquai-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

Des rires retentirent dans la salle, on amusait la galerie.

-On va abréger les discours car Bella semble fatiguée, reprit Aro en me lançant un regard assassin.

Je lui fis un grand sourire ce qui le fit sourire en retour, il n'arrivait pas à rester fâché contre moi car je l'avais dans la poche depuis les premiers jours.

-Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas notre chère Bella, c'est une humaine qui côtoie des vampires et des loups depuis son adolescence. À l'époque, elle a été approché par les Cullen. Bien qu'ils soient respectueux des règles en temps normal, Edward n'a pas réussi à résister au charme de Bella. Et on le comprend !

Encore une vague de rire, un peu forcée cette fois.

-Et puis quand ils sont partis vers une autre ville la laissant sans nouvelle et sans espoir, Alec est apparu dans sa vie. C'est par hasard que je l'avais envoyé en repérage j'ai ainsi forcé le destin entre les deux. Puis Jasper Hale est venu compliqué les choses entre eux, lui faisant miroiter une belle vie qui n'existait pas.

En entendant le prénom du vampire blond, je ressentis un amour sans nom. Le genre d'amour qui vient de notre âme, comme celui que j'éprouve pour mes parents. Je mis une main sur mon ventre, le bébé me donna un coup de pied en retour, j'eus un immense sourire. Je n'écoutais plus le reste, émerveillée par le sentiment que j'avais ressenti sans comprendre pourquoi je l'avais ressenti.

-Bella tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Aro.

-Non, avouai-je.

La salle rit encore j'amusais tout le monde sans le vouloir.

-Je te demandais si tu étais prête à épouser Alec ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix vu ma situation, dis-je en montrant mon ventre.

Encore une fois la salle explosa de rire, je commençais néanmoins à énerver Alec.

-Je sais que tu aimes te donner en spectacle ma chérie mais ce n'est pas le moment, dit Alec.

-C'est sûr que comparait à toi je suis une humoriste en herbe mon chéri, répliquai-je souriant.

J'avais accentué le « mon chéri » pour lui faire comprendre que je n'appréciais pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça, il en avait perdu le droit depuis bien longtemps.

-Devant tout cet amour je vais procéder aux échanges de consentement, continua Aro. Alec John Volturi acceptes-tu d'épouser Isabella Marie Swan ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit faussement Alec.

-Isabella Marie Swan acceptes-tu d'épouser Alec John Volturi et de porter son nom ?

-Oui, murmurai-je.

-Plus fort Bella, exigea Aro.

Pardon Jasper, pardon mon amour.

-Oui, dis-je beaucoup plus fort.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente notre nouvelle membre, Bella Volturi !

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle, les vampires présents semblaient heureux pour nous, ils ignoraient tout de la réalité. La seule qui ne souriait pas c'était Jane, elle pinçait des lèvres et lançait des éclairs à Alec. Lui avait-elle demandé de refuser de m'épouser ? Alec me prit la main et me lança un sourire sincère, le premier depuis que j'étais arrivée à Volterra.

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis vraiment heureux de t'épouser Bella, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Tu n'es pas celui que je voulais épouser Alec et tu le sais, dis-je sur le même ton.

-Je sais.

Sa tristesse apparut brièvement dans son aura mais elle disparut aussitôt. Je marchais entre les rangs des invités, constatant qu'un grand nombre de siège étaient vides, tout en essayant d'oublier que j'étais désormais mariée à l'homme que je détestais le plus au monde.

Je me réveillais en plein cauchemars comme souvent, c'était les coups du bébé qui me réveillait et qui m'extirpait d'une situation affreuse : le souvenir de Jasper me quittant.

-Tout va bien, dis-je en caressant mon ventre. Je suis stressée en ce moment et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Les coups cessèrent aussitôt, avait-il compris ce que je lui disais ?

-Tu sais, Jasper était l'homme de ma vie et depuis que je suis mariée je rêve de lui.

Cette sensation d'amour revint quand je prononçai le prénom de Jazz, ça me réchauffait vraiment le cœur. Je pris mon casque qui était branché à mon Ipod et je mis de la musique à faible volume, je passais le casque sur mon ventre pour calmer le bébé, il adorait la musique. Quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir, je fis semblant de dormir, de toute façon je m'endormais souvent avec le casque sur le ventre. On ouvrit la porte de ma chambre doucement avant de la refermer, je reconnus les voix de Chelsea et Alec.

-Tu sais combien de temps ton don fonctionne ? Demanda Alec tout doucement.

-Il peut durer toujours comme quelques jours, expliqua Chelsea. Regarde Démétri, il est avec nous depuis longtemps et ne veut pas retourner avec Amun.

-Ouais mais ce n'était pas son compagnon ils étaient loin de la relation qu'entretiennent Bella et Jasper.

-Je sais, soupira Chelsea. J'ai fait un gros travail en rompant les liens affectifs des Cullen envers Bella, le plus dur fut celui de Jasper. Il était plus qu'amoureux d'elle, c'était comme si Bella était une part de lui, je n'ai pas aimé faire ça.

-Je sais Chelsea que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

-Le pire se fut de lui arracher son amour paternel, murmura Chelsea. Tu as bien conscience que tu n'es pas le père de cet enfant ?

-Oui j'ai conscience que c'est Jasper le père. Il suffit de voir comment l'enfant réagi quand il entend le prénom de Jasper. Je le vois parfois bouger, je vois le sourire de Bella quand elle ressent le bonheur de son enfant.

Je n'en revenais pas ! Alors Jasper avait été manipulé, il avait subi une espèce de lavage de cerveau version vampire ainsi que tous les Cullen ! J'essayais de calmer ma rage intérieur pour écouter la suite de la conversation.

-Tu vas l'élever comme ta fille ? Question Chelsea.

-On ne sait pas si c'est une fille, répondit Alec.

-Pourtant Alice a eut une vision de l'enfant avant l'arrivé de Bella ?

-Non, c'est ce qu'elle croit. Heidi a manipulé tout le monde quand ils étaient réunis à Winnipeg. Grâce à Céline et Wendy j'ai réussi à savoir quel serait le moment idéal pour manipuler tout le monde en même temps.

-On a complètement détruit la vie de Bella, marmonna Chelsea. Tout ça pour Jane.

-Tout ça pour Jane qui m'en veut au point de ne plus me parler, dit tristement Alec.

-Bella parle souvent d'une réunion de famille en dormant, de quoi elle parle ?

-Les 4 fantastiques étaient réunis pour parler de Bella mais pas dans le sens qu'elle pense. Ils organisaient la prochaine visite chez Carlisle, l'achat d'une maison pour elle et Jasper, enfin tout pour accueillir le bébé.

-Je vois.

Je serrais les points pour ne pas leur hurler de sortir de ma chambre. Ils avaient ruiné ma vie, j'avais fait confiance à Chelsea et c'était à cause d'elle que Jasper m'avait abandonné !

-Je crois que Bella souffre, dit Alec en s'approchant de moi. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je l'aime beaucoup. Cet enfant qui est le fruit de l'amour entre Bella et Jasper me repousse, j'ai essayé de tisser un lien pendant que Bella dort mais sans succès. À chaque fois elle est sur le point de se réveiller alors je quitte la chambre.

-Elle lui fait souvent écouter de la musique, expliqua Chelsea en me retirant le casque du ventre. Il paraît que ça calme le bébé.

-Ce n'est pas de Bella qu'il tient ça, probablement de Jasper.

-Peut importe, il faut que Bella se repose car l'accouchement approche de plus en plus.

-Et à ce moment là, elle se rentra compte que Aro va la transformer aussitôt l'enfant né.

Les deux vampires quittèrent ma chambre sans se douter que j'avais tout entendu. J'attendis que le couloir devint silencieux pour me lever et pour prendre mon téléphone. Je fis un numéro que je connaissais par cœur à force de le composer. Une seule tonalité me sépara de la voix chantante de la plus belle vampire que je connaissais.

-Allô ?

-Rosalie c'est Bella, chuchotai-je. Rose, je dois te parler.

* * *

 **Et voilà. Rose va-t-elle accepter de parler avec notre futur maman ?**

 **Je vous annonce un POV JASPER pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Des Bisous sanglants !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre mais avant j'ai envie d'utiliser mon droit de réponse à une certaine "LOL" :**

* * *

 ** _Chère LOL :_**

 ** _Je suis bien consciente que mon style d'écrire ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde mais il y a l'art et la manière de donner son opinion._**

 ** _Comme tu pourras le constater dans les review j'ai laissé une de tes review, la moins désopilante. Tu te permets de juger une histoire QUI N'EST PAS ACHEVEE, sans savoir la fin. D'où te permets-tu de dire que mon histoire c'est de la merde ? J'ai d'ailleurs constaté que tu l'as lu jusqu'au chapitre précédent, c'est donc qu'elle t'a intéressée puisque personnellement, quand une histoire ne me plait pas, je ne la finis pas !_**

 ** _Tu es donc plus ou moins hypocrite car si vraiment tu penses connaître la fin avant d'en arriver à la moitié, pourquoi avoir lu jusqu'au chapitre 15 ? Tu me fais gentiment sourire devant ton manque d'argument._**

 ** _Quant aux autres histoires qui sont terminées et que tu n'aimes pas non plus, soit mais arrête d'être rageuse et va lire d'autre auteur !_**

 ** _Et je terminerais par dire que tu es lâche. Publier anonymement ce genre de commentaire c'est beaucoup trop facile. Alors je te le demande ouvertement, si tu penses vraiment que je fais de la "merde" donne-moi le lien d'une de tes histoires, je me ferais le plaisir de te lire et de juger par moi-même ta supériorité littéraire. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, je me conforterais dans l'idée que tu ne sais que critiquer. Et comme on dit : la critique et facile mais l'art est difficile._**

* * *

 _"Sans savoir que je l'aime encore_

 _Qui peut-être la fait pleurer_

 _Et qui l'oblige à m'oublier_

 _Je suis sûr qu'elle pense qu'elle a tort_

 _Sans savoir que je l'aime encore"_

 _-Je l'aime encore - Garou_

Chapitre 16 : Le monstre ? C'est probablement moi.

POV JASPER

-Tu penses vraiment qu'elle se cache dans une si petite ville ? Demanda Charlotte.

-D'après les informations de ce vampire elle est ici, répondit Peter en regardant au loin.

-Le problème avec elle c'est qu'elle est excellente dans la fuite. Parfois je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était amie avec Victoria, dit-je.

-Qui est Victoria ?

-Celle qui a voulu tuer Bella et qui nous a causé beaucoup de dégât.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard comme à chaque fois quand je parlais de Bella. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je m'étais légèrement attaché à cette humaine, allant jusqu'à croire qu'elle était mon âme-sœur. Il arrive parfois que nos sentiments sont amplifiés à cause de l'odeur du sang et quand on s'éloigne de l'humain, tout disparaît comme par magie.

-Je pense qu'on devrait entrer dans la ville, proposai-je. La nuit est tombée donc on pourrait y croiser Maria.

Je rendais service à mes amis qui se sentaient menacés par Maria depuis quelques temps. J'avais était à Houston dans cette optique, j'avais rencontré Bella sur une plage alors que je suivais la trace de Maria. Elle avait semblé si malheureuse et si perdue que j'avais voulu la réconforter mais elle s'était enfuie et je n'avais pas essayé de la rattraper sur le coup. Maria était dans un bar en essayant de recruter de futur nouveaux nés pour son armé mais je l'avais stoppé. J'avais passé la nuit à discuter avec elle autour d'un verre que je n'avais même pas touché sans réussir à calmer sa folie. J'avais réussi à passer un marché avec elle, si elle quittait la ville de Houston je passerais un peu de temps avec elle. J'avais en réalité l'intention de l'espionner et pourquoi pas la détruire quand l'occasion se présenterait mais elle n'avait plus entièrement confiance en moi depuis que je l'avais abandonné. Maria était partie de Houston sans me dire où la retrouver alors je n'avais pas essayé de la rechercher sachant que Peter et Charlotte étaient eux aussi à Houston. Quand j'étais reparti à la recherche de Bella, j'avais totalement oublié Maria et je ne pensais qu'à revoir la petite humaine que j'aimais tant à l'époque. Le mois passait avec elle était étrangement agréable, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux et vivant qu'à cette période. J'avais oublié tous mes soucis, toutes les souffrances que j'avais accumulé s'étaient envolées en sa présence. Mais le problème avec Bella c'est qu'elle ne savait pas faire de choix, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider entre moi et Alec. D'ailleurs elle m'avait trompé avec lui et même si mon cœur me disait qu'Alec l'avait probablement forcé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait voulu d'une certaine façon. Après tout, elle avait passé le reste du temps à rêver de lui, même si elle pleurait pour la plus part du temps, elle pensait souvent à lui. Et ça m'exaspérait au plus profond. Ça m'exaspérait car je n'avais pas le contrôle de la situation, je ne pouvais pas choisir de lui faire détester Alec, ce n'était pas possible et je ne le souhaitais pas.

-Tu es avec nous Major ? Me demanda Peter.

-En réalité je suis bien loin d'ici, avouai-je.

-Je pense que Maria est dans un bar, c'est son lieu de chasse habituel.

-Tu as raison Char, de toute façon il n'y en a qu'un seul ici.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait Major ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, traquer Maria n'était pas une affaire simple. C'était grâce à elle que j'étais aussi bon à la guerre mais c'était aussi à cause d'elle que j'étais si méfiant envers les autres.

-On a l'avantage de la surprise. On va la prendre dans nos filets et une fois que l'on aura les mains dessus on la neutralise.

Charlotte et Peter me regardèrent un peu surpris par mon plan, c'était la première fois que j'exprimais clairement la volonté de la tuer. Mais ce qu'ignoraient mes amis c'est que Maria avait directement menaçait Alice et Rosalie la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé. À l'époque ma seule préoccupation était Bella et l'enfant qu'elle portait car je pensais vraiment que c'était le mien donc je n'avais pas prêté attention à cette menace qui me paraissait futile.

-Je ne vais pas la laisser vous pourrir la vie, expliquai-je. En plus de cela, j'aimerais bien vivre à nouveau dans le sud mais je ne peux pas à cause d'elle. Maria essaie constamment de me mettre la main dessus et j'en ai marre.

-On comprend Major, mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas pour une autre raison que tu souhaites l'éliminer ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis-je froidement.

-Par exemple le fait que tu sois triste par le départ de Bella ou encore le fait qu'elle l'ait menacé alors qu'elle est enceinte.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Charlotte ! Tu n'es pas empathe à ce que je sache et tu ne vois pas non plus les émotions des gens.

-Personne ne voit les émotions des autres, me contredit Charlotte.

-Bella voit les émotions des gens grâce à leur aura. Mais arrête de me faire parler d'elle à chaque fois ! Je ne ressens plus rien pour elle Charlotte, tu m'entends ? Quand je pense à cette humaine, je ressens qu'un vide d'émotion. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai fait pour l'aimer.

Charlotte roula des yeux avant d'avancer en direction du bar, elle était exaspérée.

-J'entre en premier ensuite vous la cernez de tous les côtés et on la fait sortir.

Je pris la tête de la marche, connaissant cette tactique par cœur puisque c'est celle que j'utilisais à chaque fois que je traquais un ennemis comme ce vampire, Damon Salvatore, qui était à l'époque le plus grand ennemi de Maria. J'avais passé un excellent moment avec lui et finalement je ne l'avais pas tué. Maria lui reprochait de ne pas vouloir rejoindre son clan car il était doté d'un pouvoir extraordinaire, celui de bloquer les mouvements des vampires d'un simple regard. C'est en parti lui qui m'a convaincu de quitter Maria pour une nouvelle vie.

Le bar puait l'alcool bon marché et la vieille sueur, une odeur peu ragoutante quand on avait connu la délicieuse odeur du freesia. Je cherchais Maria du regard quand mes yeux se posèrent sur une femme d'une petite taille, les cheveux noirs descendant en cascade sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Elle jouait au billard avec plusieurs hommes, tous humains, qui semblaient plus préoccupés par son décolleté plongeant que par la partie. Elle ne me remarqua pas sur le moment, j'en profitais pour m'approcher un peu plus. J'arrachais une queue de billard de la main d'un ivrogne qui ne remarqua pas mon geste, je prenais un certain plaisir à entrer dans la partie de Maria. Se ne fut qu'une fois que je tirais dans la boule de billard la plus difficile qu'elle remarqua ma présence.

-Quel beau spécimen ! Commenta Maria en me détailla du regard.

Si avant j'éprouvais une certaine fierté quand elle me regardait de cette manière, maintenant ça me donnait la nausée. Mais je ne devais rien montrer, rester dans un jeu de séduction.

-Tu as toujours su apprécier les meilleures choses de la vie, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Maria ricana d'une façon enfantine, elle était jeune à sa transformation et cette jeunesse se caractérisait par une certaine colère envers le monde entier, comme les adolescents.

-Mais j'apprécie encore plus la franchise dans une discussion entre adulte, riposta Maria en empochant deux boules en même temps.

Je penchais la tête en lui adressant le plus beau de mes sourires.

-Que veux-tu Jasper ?

-Te parler, expliquai-je.

-Le Major ne se déplace jamais seul juste pour parler, comprit Maria.

-En réalité, je ne suis pas venu seul, dévoilai-je.

C'est à ce moment là que Charlotte et Peter apparurent dans son champs de vision, elle se raidit instantanément. Notre trio de choc était bien connu pour ne pas faire de cadeau à ceux qui troublaient l'ordre dans le sud du pays. On était les gardiens de la tranquillité dans plusieurs états américains, évitant que les Volturi viennent imposer leur justice eux-même. En soit on faisait encore le même travail aujourd'hui, éviter que les Volturi débarquent ici en supprimant la menace.

-Tes deux chiens sont venus te donner un coup de main ? Se moqua Maria en leur adressant un salut de la main.

-Tu veux dire mes amis, notion qui t'ait totalement inconnue je veux bien te l'accorder mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable avec d'anciens collaborateurs.

-Je ne suis pas désagréable mais réaliste mon petit cœur.

Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, elle était sur le qui-vive. J'aimais l'idée qu'elle se sentait prise au piège comme une souris car en général c'était elle le chat dans ce jeu de rôle.

-N'essaye pas de t'enfuir Maria car tu sais bien que Peter court plus vite que toi, chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille.

Je fis un signe de tête à mes amis qui avancèrent entre les humains ivres, Charlotte se plaça en arrière et Peter se mit de l'autre côté de Maria. On ne jouait plus et elle l'avait bien compris, on la saisit par les bras pour la faire sortir du bar. Nous allions discuter dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et des oreilles.

-Je pense que ça sera bon ici, dis-je en montrant une rue sombre.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on a besoin de ce rapport de force entre nous, nous sommes de vieux amis.

-Étrangement je n'ai pas la même définition d'un ami, répondit Charlotte en croisant les doigts. C'est quand la dernière fois que ton armé a essayé de nous tuer ?

-La semaine dernière, continuai-je.

-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si les petits sont incontrôlables. Je ne vais pas les attacher non plus !

-Tu ne comprends pas ce qu'on veut dire par là Maria, la stoppa Peter. Le problème ce n'est pas l'impulsivité de ton armée, c'est ton armée.

-Je dirais plutôt que le vrai problème c'est toi Maria, le corrigeai-je.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi je disais ça, elle était à cent mille lieux de se douter qu'on avait l'intention de lui donner la mort. Avant ça on devait connaître le lieux où se cachait son armée parce qu'elle avait toujours une armée cachait quelque part.

-Bon alors dis-nous où tu as caché ton armée cette fois, tentai-je.

-Tu te doute bien que j'ai bien compris que le temps que je ne dis rien je reste en vie.

-Allons Maria tu sais que je ne veux pas te tuer, avouai-je. Si tu nous dis où elle se trouve, je te laisse la vie sauve pour cette fois.

-Tu es un homme de parole Major, alors où est la faille dans ton plan.

-Il n'y a jamais de faille dans mon action, Maria. Tu sais très bien que je suis un expert des plans et des négociations.

-Sauf que tu es toujours gagnant et ton ennemis est perdant. Hors ton ennemis dans l'histoire c'est moi, comprit la brune.

-Maria, Maria, Maria, tu n'es jamais mon ennemis, mentis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

-Tu me promets que tu ne me tueras pas une fois que j'aurais révélé le lieu où se trouve mon armée ? Implora-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, souris-je.

Elle regarda Peter et Charlotte, les couvrant du regard. Elle ne se doutait pas une minute de mon plan.

-Très bien, capitula ma créatrice. Ils sont dans l'ancien l'entrepôt abandonné de production d'arme. Elle se trouve à la sortie ouest de la ville.

-C'est bien Maria, maintenant Charlotte va aller vérifier avant qu'on te relâche.

Je fis signe à l'intéressée de partir vérifier son indication, il ne fallut qu'une minute pour qu'elle m'envoie la confirmation par message. Maria soupira de soulagement, heureuse que son armée soit restée à la même place.

-Merci pour ton renseignement Maria, lui dis-je.

Elle voulut se dégager de mon emprise mais je resserrais ma main sur son bras, elle tenta de se dégager en me lançant un regard assassin.

-Tu m'avais promis que j'aurais la vie sauve !

-Non j'ai dit que je ne te tuerais pas, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Je regardais Maria avec le sourire qu'elle connaissait si bien, celui du Major qui avait encore manipulé sa proie.

-Tu peux t'en occuper Peter, je la tiens.

-Jasper je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, me supplia notre créatrice.

Elle avait terriblement peur, elle n'avait jamais été menacé directement et maintenant qu'elle se trouvait au frontière de la mort, elle ne n'arrivait pas à gérer son stress.

-Je ne fais rien Maria, chuchotai-je à son oreille. Je laisse Peter faire le travail.

Mon ami lui arracha la tête pour la faire taire, elle hurlait tellement fort que je craignait que des humains viennent voir ce que l'on fabriquait. Peter continua de lui arracher les membres un à un avant de leur mettre le feu. Maria avait cessé d'exister. Peter me fit un signe de tête, il était temps de rejoindre Charlotte pour s'occuper ensemble des nouveaux-née. L'entrepôt semblait désert en apparence mais avec notre ouïe et notre vue sur-développées, on apercevait l'activité des nouveaux-nées. Pour la plus part, ils se battaient entre eux ou se cachaient des autres.

-Ils ne sont pas plus d'une dizaine, raisonna Charlotte.

-Ils semblent agressifs, chuchota Peter en détaillant chacun d'entre eux.

-Ils sont apeurés, expliquai-je. Maria rends ses soldats dans un tel état de peur qu'une seule brindille brisée peut les rendre dingues.

-Comment on procède alors ? Demanda Charlotte.

-Je vais commencer par les calmer et on les neutralise un par un. Restez en arrière le temps que je les calme.

Je marchais sans faire de bruit en direction de l'entrepôt jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne, et merde ! Les bruits cessèrent dans le bâtiment, tous les nouveaux-nés devant me scruter, se demandant qui j'étais. J'ouvris la porte dans un grand fracas, cessant toutes les conversations.

-Bonsoir, dis-je en souriant.

Mon sourire charmeur avait toujours son petit effet sur les vampires et les humains, le charme sudiste était un grand atout chez moi. Un vampire, probablement le second de Maria, s'avança vers moi.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Très poli en plus !

-Maria m'envoie, répondis-je en continuant de sourire.

Il était nerveux mais je sentais une rage dirigée contre moi. Je lui envoyais une vague de calme, son visage se détendit, il était plus jeune que je le croyais.

-Maria ? S'étonna-t-il. Et quel est ton nom ?

-On m'appelle le Major, souris-je.

En entendant mon surnom, il se raidit. Maria avait probablement parlé de moi à chacun de ses seconds.

-Le Major n'est plus dans la compétition, qu'est-ce-qu'y me prouve que c'est toi le Major ?

-Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de mon don ? Me renseignai-je.

-Le Major contrôle les sentiments de tout le monde autour de lui, il nous fait passer du calme à la colère en une seconde.

-Tu ne te sens pas mieux depuis que je suis arrivé ? Avançai-je.

Il réfléchit une seconde, j'en profitais pour lui envoyer une vague de peur.

-J'ai compris le message, arrête de jouer avec mes émotions. Que veux-tu ?

-J'aimerais vous rappeler quelque chose. Avancez s'il vous plaît.

Tous les vampires se tournèrent vers moi, j'avais leur attention. Ainsi Peter et Charlotte pouvaient entrer par l'arrière et commencer à neutraliser les nouveaux-nés.

-Comme vous le savez notre monde est géré par des rois qui imposent des règles pour notre sécurité. L'une d'entre elles consiste en l'interdiction de créer une armée sans autorisation de nos rois c'est d'ailleurs la règle numéro 3.

un murmure parcourut l'ensemble des vampires, ils n'étaient pas au courant de cette règle visiblement.

-Une autre règle dit que l'on ne doit pas attirer l'attention des humains et encore une fois Maria a transgressé cette règle.

Je vis Charlotte et Peter attraper un vampire par derrière et lui arracher la tête, j'usais de mon don pour calmer un peu plus les nouveaux-nés.

-Où est Maria ? Demanda une jeune.

-Elle ne viendra pas vous voir, éludai-je. Ainsi je suis le seul ayant de l'autorité ici. J'ai lu dans les journaux que votre armée a fait beaucoup plus de dégât qu'il n'est autorisé. Vous avez détruit une récolte entière en y mettant le feu.

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel, commença un vampire sur ma gauche.

-Peu importe. Le résultat est que les Volturi ne vont pas tarder à découvrir vos agissements et je refuse de vous laisser continuer.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de vampire à neutraliser, quatre seulement. Le chef du groupe remarqua Peter et Charlotte, notre plan était démasqué.

-Vous avez détruit mon armée ! S'écria-t-il.

-Non, j'ai rétabli l'ordre des choses. Maintenant on va s'occuper de vous.

Se fut la cohue quelques secondes, ils n'étaient pas entraînés et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour les attraper. Une très jeune vampire tenta de s'échapper en passant à côté de moi, je la saisis par le cou et d'un mouvement rapide et sec je la décapitais, laissant son corps retomber à mes pieds. Le seul qui avait un minimum d'entraînement était en face de moi, je ne le quittais pas des yeux car il semblait plus dangereux que les autres. Peter et Charlotte mirent feux aux restes, on devait s'assurer que les autres ne reviendraient pas à la vie le temps qu'on s'occupe du dernier. Il lança un bras dans ma direction, essayant de me frapper mais j'étais plus rapide que lui. Je lui saisis le bras et dans un mouvement circulaire je lui arrachais le bras, son hurlement résonna dans le silence. Peter lui attrapa l'autre bras pendant que Charlotte lui maintenu la tête en arrière et dans un mouvement synchronisé, il fut réduit en un tas de membre. L'armée était réduite à néant.

Peter me retrouva sur le toit d'une maison abandonnée où on avait élu domicile depuis qu'on traquait Maria.

-Alors comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Étrangement serein.

-Tu te rends compte qu'elle est enfin morte, chuchota mon ami en me tapant dans le dos.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour et pourtant nous voilà libre pour de bon.

-Tout arrive, comme trouver enfin le grand amour.

-Comme toi et Charlotte, les années passent et pourtant vous êtes toujours autant amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Je voyais bien où il en venait mais je ne voulais pas m'engager sur ce terrain, je n'en n'avais pas la force cette nuit.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être si calme de la savoir à l'autre bout du monde.

-Bella est très bien où elle est. De toute façon elle aurait voulu me garder elle l'aurait fait, elle se serait battue pour moi. Au lieu de ça, elle a accouru dans les bras d'Alec c'est bien la preuve que je ne suis pas son âme-sœur.

-Tu ne tenais pas ce discours avant, me dit Peter.

-Je me suis trompé.

Je regardais les étoiles briller au loin, je ne voyais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressentais.

-J'aimais Bella c'est vrai. Je l'ai aimé plus qu'Alice ou Maria, je pensais avoir trouvé ma moitié avec elle. Quand j'ai appris sa grossesse tout à basculer à l'intérieur de moi, je l'ai vu encore plus belle qu'elle était. Je me suis dit que j'avais enfin trouvé cette femme qui m'apporterait la paix intérieur, j'ai vu cet enfant grandir et devenir un parfait mélange d'elle et moi. J'ai vu un avenir tellement beau et radieux, je me suis vu heureux et marié avec elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui a changé d'un coup ? S'inquiéta Peter.

-Ma vision d'elle. J'ai réalisé que cet enfant n'était pas le mien car elle n'est pas la première humaine avec qui j'ai couché, rappelle-toi quand nous étions sous l'autorité de Maria, et jusqu'à ce jour je n'ai jamais eu vent d'un enfant.

-Mais tu ne les aimais pas contrairement à Bella. Tu l'as aimé de tout ton cœur et cet enfant pourrait être le tien.

-Mais Alice a vu l'enfant et il ressemble à Alec.

Peter haussa les épaules, n'ayant plus d'argument. Je me méfiais beaucoup de Peter quand il réfléchissait car en général il finissait toujours par avoir raison. Il dégageait un étrange calme mêlé à de la peine envers moi.

-Moi je suis certain que quelque chose ne va pas dans ton histoire. Tu rencontres Bella à Forks, même si votre première vraie discussion s'est pas bien passé vous avez établie un lien, tu finis par la séduire et elle s'en va. Tu la retrouves pas hasard, elle tombe enceinte, tu lui fais une espèce de demande en mariage et d'un seul coup tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Tu dois avouer que c'est plutôt étrange comme revirement de situation !

Il n'avait pas tord mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer, je restais tout de même son supérieur.

-Je vais appeler Alice pour en avoir le cœur net.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir avant, j'ai entendu parler d'un don chez les Volturi.

-Je t'écoute Peter, dis-je méfiant.

-L'une d'entre eux posséderait le don d'effacer les sentiments des personnes. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche mais je constate que c'est efficace.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues Peter ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Je veux dire que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Bella, elle est partie avec ton enfant alors que tu l'aimais, tu m'as appelé pour annoncer la grossesse de Bella avec une telle fierté dans la voix. Que dit Alice ?

-Elles pensent comme moi étrangement, murmurai-je.

-Et tu trouves ça normal venant d'elle ?

-Elles ne laisseraient jamais tomber Bella ! Compris-je. On a été manipulé d'une façon où d'une autre.

Je laissais Peter sur le toit pour m'isoler un peu et digérer cette révélation. Dans ma tête, des souvenirs de Bella se bousculaient me créant un mal de tête. Je pris ma tête entre les mains pour essayer de faire le vide mais je devais avouer que la révélation de Peter créait un doute en moi, et si mes sentiments avaient été tout simplement effacé ? Je pris mon téléphone pour vérifier qui m'avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, c'était Rose. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'écouter ses bavardages au sujet d'Emmett, je voulais parler à Alice.

-Bonsoir Jazz, dit Alice en baillant.

-Ne fais pas celle qui est fatiguée Alice, ris-je légèrement.

-Je me reposais l'esprit, m'expliqua-t-elle. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Raconte-moi encore une fois ta vision sur l'enfant de Bella.

-Encore ? Mais j'ai fait ça plusieurs fois et je ne veux plus, marmonna mon ex-femme.

-J'en ai besoin Alice, je t'en prie.

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment.

-La vérité c'est que j'ai oublié la vision, me révéla Alice.

-Quoi ? Hurlai-je. Alice comment as-tu fait pour oublier cette vision ? Tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de cette vision que j'ai rompu avec Bella ?

-Tu as rompu car tu ne l'aimais plus, me rectifia Alice.

-Parce que j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait menti et que cette vision m'avait ouvert les yeux sur Bella !

-Je n'y suis pour rien Jasper alors cesse immédiatement de me hurler dessus ou sinon je ne te révèle pas la vision que j'ai eu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, me sermonna la petite brune.

Je soufflais un bon coup pour me calmer. Je voulais absolument connaître l'avenir si cela pouvait changer ma perception de la situation.

-Bella va accoucher dans moins d'une semaine et l'accouchement se passera mal. Elle risque de mourir.

-Et c'est tout ? Demandai-je un peu déçu. Je pensais que tu allais m'annoncer le mariage de Bella avec Alec, que j'allais arriver comme un chevalier blanc et emporter la demoiselle sur mon cheval.

J'entendis Alice pouffer de rire.

-Rien de tout cela sauf que Bella s'est mariée de force avec Alec. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix mais j'ai vu quelque chose sur elle.

-Quoi ?

-Son tatouage Jasper. Bella a toujours ton nom de graver sur sa peau.

Mon cœur mort fit un bon en repensant à ce tatouage, c'était la preuve qu'elle m'aimait et moi je l'avais jeté sans prendre en considération son amour.

-Tu es toujours là Jasper ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Oui. Écoute Alice, je vais venir à Winnipeg pour discuter avec Rose, j'en ai besoin.

Je raccrochais pour rejoindre Charlotte et Peter dans leur maison. Ils étaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, je me raclais la gorge pour signaler ma présence.

-Major ! S'écria Peter.

-Je retourne à Winnipeg, annonçai-je.

-C'est une sage décision, vas voir ta sœur et écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire. Rosalie est de bon conseil.

Je pris mes amis dans mes bras et je les laissais pour prendre la route vers Winnipeg.

Rosalie m'attendait en croisant les bras sur le porche de sa maison. La nuit était tombée quand je l'avais appelé pour lui dire que j'étais en ville, bien sûr elle n'était pas contente après moi. Et quand je sondais ses émotions, elle m'envoyait une grande exaspération.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu partais dans le sud !

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Rose, souris-je.

-Ne fais pas le malin avec moi Jasper !

Sa voix montait dans les aigus, c'était mauvais signe.

-Rosalie doucement je t'en prie, je ne me suis pas arrêté de courir alors j'aimerais prendre une douche et aller à la chasse.

-De toute façon je n'ai rien à faire ce matin alors tu peux vaquer à tes occupations mais tu ne m'éviteras pas !

Elle croisa les bras et claqua la porte en entrant dans la maison, très mauvais signe. Après avoir vidé un grizzli et un élan, je retournais tranquillement chez ma sœur. Elle était sur le canapé et jeta le magasine d'un mouvement vif. Sa colère envoyait des vagues les plus douloureuses les une que les autres.

-Je t'ai acheté des vêtements à ta taille puisque tout est chez Alice.

-Merci Rose mais tu n'étais pas obligé, j'aurais pu aller chez elle.

-Non. Elle ne veut pas qu'on parle de Bella en présence de Wendy, selon Bella, elle ne serait pas digne de confiance.

-Bien, je monte prendre une douche et ensuite on parlera calmement.

-Calmement n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, sourit méchamment Rosalie.

Je fis couler l'eau plus que raisonnablement pour retarder la discussion car je savais ce que Rosalie allait me reprocher. Rosalie n'avait pas cessé de me reprocher la départ de Bella à Volterra, selon elle j'aurais dû la protéger et même si cet enfant n'était pas le mien j'aurai dû l'aimer comme tel. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce que j'avais subi, d'un seul coup je me suis retrouvé sans sentiment pour Bella, elle me révulsait. J'enfilais le pull bleu et le jean que ma sœur m'avait acheté, ils m'allaient à la perfection. C'était probablement la femme qui connaissait mieux mes goût, beaucoup plus qu'Alice. Une petite voix me souffla que Bella les connaissait mieux que Rose mais je l'ignorais.

-Elle est bonne ta douche ou devrais-je plutôt dire ta piscine ? Ironisa Rosalie en rejetant sa chevelure blonde en arrière.

-Rosalie, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi.

-Figure-toi que j'ai envie de me prendre la tête avec toi Jasper ! Premièrement tu es parti sans me dire où tu allais et j'ai eu peur pour toi.

-J'ai reçu un appel urgent de Char et Peter, tentai-je.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, les téléphones ça existent ! Mais le pire ce n'est pas ça.

Je m'assis le long du rebord du canapé, préférant rester calme. J'envoyais malgré moi une vague de calme en direction de ma sœur.

-Ne joue pas avec mes émotions Jasper sinon je t'efface la mémoire et je te ramène à l'époque où Bella était le centre de ta vie.

-Tu ne pourrais pas, je n'aurais plus de sentiment, la contredis-je.

-Tu veux essayer Jasper ? Me menaça ma sœur.

-On se calme Rose, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec tes émotions je veux juste te demander ce que tu te rappelles.

-De quoi ?

-De ma venue à Winnipeg, de ce qu'a dit Alice au sujet de sa vision.

Rosalie soupira mais son visage se détendit.

-Quand tu es venu à Winnipeg il était prévu que nous cherchions une maison éloignée de la ville mais assez proche de chez nous pour toi et Bella. Nous avons trouvé cette maison d'ailleurs, enfin plutôt un terrain qui surplombe la ville et tu l'as acheté.

-Je me rappelle de ça, murmurai-je.

-Emmett et toi aviez prévu de la construire vous-même afin de l'aménager comme il le fallait pour ta futur famille. Alice et moi achetions les meubles et divers objets pour l'arrivé de Bella. Le seul soir où nous avons été tous réuni chez Alice c'est la veille de ton départ, on se disputait avec Alice concernant votre hébergement le temps que la maison soit construite. D'ailleurs Alice et Emmett avaient rédigé un plan de maison que tu adorais, le genre de maison identique à celle dans le sud. Wendy était là ce jour là, elle est apparue dans la pièce et d'un seul coup Alice a eu cette vision de Bella et de son bébé.

-Et c'est tout ? M'étonnai-je.

-Tu veux quoi de plus Jasper ? D'un seul coup tu t'es mis à détester Bella, tu voulais la tuer et Emmett a été forcé de te maintenir en place.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Emmett est si distant avec moi.

-Moi je ne te comprends toujours pas, avoua Rosalie d'une voix triste. Tu avais tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré et tu l'as rejeté.

-Pourtant tu lui en as voulu aussi. Même si mes souvenirs de cette soirée sont flous tu étais en colère contre Bella.

-Je ne me l'explique pas, dit Rosalie en pinçant des lèvres.

-Alors pourquoi maintenant tout à l'air normal chez toi ?

-Parce que j'ai réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Mais il y a autre chose.

Elle se releva et alla chercher quelque chose dans le meuble de la cuisine, elle revint avec une petite photo.

-Avant de te la donner, je vais te raconter le coup de téléphone que j'ai eu il y a deux jours.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je sur la défensive.

-Bella m'a appelé en pleure. Elle parlait en chuchotant car elle est surveillée et elle n'a pas le droit de nous contacter.

Je voulus lui répondre mais elle m'en empêcha.

-Non Jazz laisse-moi finir. Elle est sur le point d'accoucher et dans la nuit elle a entendu une conversation entre Chelsea et Alec. Selon eux, ils nous en enlevé les sentiments que l'on avait pour Bella, en particulier sur toi et Alice.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Elle m'a envoyé une lettre quelques jours avant de m'appeler. Elle m'explique qu'elle ne veut pas survivre à l'accouchement car elle est terriblement malheureuse d'être séparée de toi. Elle me demande aussi de veiller sur toi et de t'aider à avoir une belle vie. Bella t'aime malgré tout ce que tu lui fais endurer.

-Dans le fond ce n'est pas une méchante fille, cédai-je.

-On l'a jugé un peu rapidement tu ne crois pas ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que son corps était recouvert de bleus après le passage d'Alec ?

-Tu as raison.

Une ampoule éclaira mon cerveau, Alec était vraiment derrière toi ça ! Et si cette grossesse était le plan de cet enfoiré pour le compte d'Aro ? Et s'il avait vraiment tout planifier pour que Bella lui appartienne ?

-Je vois à ton visage que tu commences à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, sourit Rosalie. Je voudrais te montrer ça.

Elle me tendit ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

-C'est sa toute dernière échographie. Cette photo ne t'est pas destinée car elle accepte ton choix mais je veux que tu la gardes avec toi et tu que ailles à Volterra la trouver Jasper.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de ça, avouai-je.

Je regardais la photo de ce petit être et mon cœur fondit en repensant au moment où Bella m'avait annoncé sa grossesse. C'est à ce moment là que mon beau-frère débarqua dans le salon avec des outils dans les mains.

-Chérie j'ai presque fini le rez-de-chaussé, il me faut encore du matériel donc je terminerais ça ce soir.

Il remarqua ma présence et essaya de paraître naturel, peine perdue. Je sentais sa surprise et le choc de me voir.

-Euh salut Jazz, je savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Emmett, comme tu peux le voir je suis de retour.

-Et bien euh... je vais euh... retourner à mes occupations.

Il embrassa rapidement sa femme avant de repartir d'où il venait.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il fabrique ? Demandai-je à Rosalie.

-Il s'occupe comme il peut, esquiva Rosalie.

Son amusement faisait écho à une certaine gène.

-Je sens que tu me caches quelques chose Rose.

-Puisque de toute façon tu n'es pas décidé à aller voir Bella, on va te dire notre secret. D'ailleurs Alice est contre cette idée comme tout ce qui concerne Bella.

-Crache le morceau Rosalie.

-On va aller chercher Bella, la ramener ici et la transformer nous-même, m'expliqua Rosalie d'un air revêche.

-C'est de la pure folie, les Volturi ne laisseront jamais partir Bella ni son enfant.

-C'est aussi le tient Jasper ! Me sermonna Rose. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un face quelque chose puisque tu la laissais tomber.

Je croisais les bras, elle avait totalement raison ! L'ego de ma sœur ronronnait, il était rare de me clouer le bec.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Rose, car tu vois je ne ressens plus rien pour Bella.

-C'est ce que ta tête croit mais pour une fois Jazz, écoute ton cœur, répondit ma sœur en posant sa main sur mon torse.

Sa sincérité me toucha profondément, elle était réellement inquiète pour Bella mais sa volonté d'arracher son amie aux Volturi était une pure folie. Le téléphone de Rosalie sonna, elle fronça des sourcils en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur.

-Ne parle pas, c'est elle.

Elle mit le haut-parleur et me fit signe de me taire.

-Salut Bella.

-Bonjour Rosalie, dit doucement Bella.

Entendre la voix de Bella me fit un mal de chien. Je sentais tout mon corps résister à la douleur c'était déroutant.

-Comment tu vas ma belle ?

-Je suis malade, j'ai une grosse angine.

-Je l'entends à ta voix, tu prends des médicaments ? S'inquiéta ma sœur.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Ils me font des prises de sang régulière et ils me perfusent plusieurs fois par jour maintenant, expliqua Bella.

Elle toussa et j'eus un mal de gorge terrible, je posais ma main sur la gorge pensant que j'avais soif. Mais Bella se racla la gorge et la sensation disparut.

-Et comment se passe ta grossesse ma puce ? Reprit Rose.

-Je sens tout mon corps craquer à force que le bébé bouge, répondit l'humaine.

Une douleur vive se manifesta dans mon ventre, mais il m'arrivait quoi ?

-Le bébé bouge beaucoup en ce moment, détailla Bella.

-Il faut te reposer si la date approche, conseilla Rosalie en me lançant un regard accusateur.

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai hâte qu'elle sorte de là car je vais finir par exploser.

Les deux filles rirent ensemble avant que Bella redevienne sérieuse et triste.

-Comment va Jazz ?

-Il se pose beaucoup de question sur vous deux.

-Il me manque, avoua Bella avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

Je compris qu'elle pleurait car j'avais envie de pleurer. Je réalisais à ce moment que je ressentais toutes les émotions de Bella et ça c'était le signe que l'on était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Je n'en doute pas ma chérie. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu lui manques aussi même s'il ne le réalise pas. Tu sais, il a perdu cette petite étincelle dans le regard. Parfois il regarde dans le vide et j'ai le sentiment qu'il a un manque de quelque chose. Et ce petit quelque chose c'est vous deux.

À mesure que Rosalie parlait avec Bella, je compris qu'une part de moi avait besoin de vérifier si j'avais vraiment été manipulé.

-Écoute Bella, j'ai du monde qui arrive chez moi. Je te rappellerais plus tard, bisous ma chérie.

-Au revoir Rosalie.

Ma sœur rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et me scruta en attendant une réaction de ma part.

-Je vais y aller, dis-je dans un murmure.

-Sage décision mon frère.

Sa fierté me conforta dans ma décision.

-J'ai ressenti chaque émotion de Bella, même quand elle avait mal à cause du bébé.

-C'est bien ce que je te dis depuis le début de notre conversation, vous êtes des âmes-sœurs. Maintenant tu te bouges les fesses et tu prends le premier vol pour l'Italie.

J'écoutais toujours ma sœur. C'était pour cette raison que j'étais devant le château de Volterra prêt à affronter beaucoup de danger pour avoir le fin mot sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs, même ceux qui ne laissent aucun commentaire. Grâce à vous, je continue à avoir de l'inspiration et ce n'est pas cette personne qui me ferais changer d'avis ni me fera baisser les bras !**

 **Des Bisous sanglants !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde. Et non je n'ai pas abandonné la fiction mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 _"Que tu reviennes_

 _J'ai tellement attendu_

 _Des jours et des semaines_

 _Des mois peut-être plus_

 _Autant que je m'en souviennes_

 _Je crois que tu ne m'aimais plus"_

 _-Que tu reviennes - Patrick Fiori_

Chapitre 17 : Renaissance.

-Écoute Bella, j'ai du monde qui arrive chez moi. Je te rappellerais plus tard, bisous ma chérie.

-Au revoir Rosalie, dis-je avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

Une quinte de toux me coupa le souffle, je sentais ma gorge s'enflammer un peu plus. Renata arriva avec un sirop pour la toux, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup de mon état de santé.

-Ce n'est rien je t'assure.

-Ta voix de canard me dit le contraire, dit Renata en me tendant le flacon.

Je pris la dose de sirop recommandée mais je savais déjà que ça serait inutile. À chaque fois que j'étais malade, il me suffisait d'être perfusée pour guérir. Malheureusement ces derniers jours, la perfusions marchait moins bien. La neige était tombée sur la ville sans nous prévenir, il était rare qu'il neige ici, c'était un événement presque miraculeux. J'avais profité de cette neige un peu trop longtemps puisque j'avais attrapé froid et une angine. Du coup j'étais confinée dans ma chambre avec interdiction d'aller dans les couloirs puisqu'il y avait souvent des courant d'air à cause des déplacements rapides des vampires. Quant au bébé, il était tout simplement insupportable. Quand je voulais dormir, le bébé bougeait au point de me donner des ecchymoses. Mon ventre était violet à force de subir des attaques internes, ma peau semblait sur le point de craquer. Aro avait engagé une masseuse pour me soulager mes douleurs articulaires mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le médecin voulait attendre un maximum avait l'accouchement car plus le bébé restait à l'intérieur et plus il serait en forme.

-Tu étais au téléphone tout à l'heure, constata Renata.

-Avec ma mère, mentis-je.

-J'ai cru entendre le prénom de Rosalie.

-Tu as mal entendu, je ne connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça.

-Ah non et Rosalie Hale ? Rétorqua Renata.

-Elle ? Oh non elle ne veut plus avoir de mes nouvelles, je ne vais pas gaspiller ma salive pour ce genre de personne.

-Tu as raison, oublie-les. De toute façon ils ne te donnent pas de nouvelle alors c'est qu'ils ne pensent pas à toi.

Je fis un sourire ironique, si seulement elle savait... Depuis mon premier coup de téléphone à Rosalie, elle prenait régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Elle faisait sonner mon téléphone et je la rappelais dans les plus bref délais. Rose voulait s'assurer que tout se passait bien pour moi, elle me donnait également des nouvelles de Jasper qui était visiblement dans le sud de l'Amérique.

-Tu as réussi à manger ? S'inquiéta Renata.

-Non pas vraiment, j'ai mangé un petit morceau de poisson et un peu de purée.

-Tu dois manger Bella, ton corps est affaibli.

-Je le sais Renata ! Mais de toute façon il sera comme neuf une fois que je serais transformée.

La surprise se lut sur le visage de la vampire, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Tu as enfin décidé de te transformer ? Éluda Renata.

-C'est ça Renata, fais l'innocente.

La gène se lut sur son visage un cours moment mais elle ne dit rien en essayant de s'occuper comme elle le pouvait. Elle fit le lit, ouvrit les rideaux de ma chambre, essuya des poussières et fit même le lit.

-J'ai une femme de ménage pour ça, lui dis-je sans lever les yeux de mon écran d'ordinateur.

-Tu regardes un film ? Demanda Renata en s'approchant de moi.

-Non une série sur les vampires, Buffy contre les vampires. Tu connais ?

-J'ai déjà vu un ou deux épisodes mais je ne suis pas fan de série, c'est trop long à attendre entre chaque saison. Je préfère regarder un film.

-Chacun son truc alors.

Je haussais les épaules en me concentrant à nouveau sur ma série. Une fois l'épisode terminé, je m'étirais doucement pour ne pas me blesser. Il était l'heure de ma perfusion Renata s'éclipsa mais resta devant ma porte, elle n'avait plus le droit de rester loin de moi sans qu'une relève soit assurée par Démétri. Depuis l'incident avec Jane, il était désormais interdit à ma belle-sœur d'être au même étage que moi et elle a été forcé de déménager. Alec n'avait pas été content après moi, comme si ça venait de moi. Il voyait qu'au fil du temps, sa puissance s'effaçait et il avait peur. Savoir qu'en plus de ça sa sœur adorée faisait des caprices qui exaspéraient de plus en plus leur maître le rendait dans un état très instable. Alors lui aussi été interdit d'être seul en ma compagnie.

-Bonjour madame, me dit le médecin en ouvrant la porte de ma porte.

-Je vous attendais, vous êtes un peu en retard.

-Excusez-moi mais votre mari voulait s'entretenir avec moi au sujet de votre grossesse.

Je soupirais, pourquoi ça l'intéressait ?

-Il voulait savoir quoi exactement ? M'inquiétai-je en posant une main sur mon ventre.

-Si c'était possible de vous faire accoucher dès ce soir mais j'ai refusé. Déjà l'ordre doit venir d'Aro ou il se déclenchera naturellement. Ce n'est pas pas le cas pour le moment donc ne vous faites pas de soucis.

Je lui fis un sourire sincère, il n'était pas méchant et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il avait de la sympathie pour moi. Il me perfusa une dose plus importe de sang et prit ma température, j'avais un peu de fièvre mais rien de grave : c'était l'angine qui augmentait légèrement ma température. Il me perfusa également des antibiotiques et me recommanda d'enfiler un pull plus chaud.

-Je voudrais bien mais avec ce ventre je ne peux rien enfiler !

-Je me doute bien, essayez de mettre une couverture sur vous quand vous êtes sur un fauteuil.

-Merci du conseil docteur.

Il quitta ma chambre, me laissant seule. J'ouvris à nouveau mon ordinateur, depuis que j'avais appris que j'allais être transformé en monstre, je rédigeais mes mémoires. Je ne voulais pas devenir un de ces monstres qui oubliaient ce qu'ils étaient étant humains. Alors j'avais commencé par écrire un chapitre sur chaque personne qui avait partagé ma vie même ceux qui n'étaient pas très important. J'avais consacré un chapitre entier à Angela Weber car elle avait été d'un grand soutient quand Edward m'avait abandonné, part contre les autres personnes du lycée étaient réunies en un seul chapitre car ils n'étaient que des figurants. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais autant de chose à dire sur ma vie, des petits commentaires que je ne faisais à personne. Comme un mémo à mon futur moi au cas où j'oublierais ces dernières années. C'était le début de mon prologue :

 _Chère future moi,_

 _J'espère avec sincérité que tu n'as pas oublié ces dernières années car tu as vécu énormément de chose pendant ta vie humaine._

 _Je commence ce livre avec une grande recommandation : si un jour ce cher Edward Cullen te propose de partager une biche ensemble, refuse. Car ce mec t'a causé tellement de soucis qu'au jour où j'écris cette lettre, je suis enceinte de Jasper Hale et mariée à Alec Volturi._

Le plus gros des chapitres était consacré à Jasper. J'avais beaucoup de chose à dire sur lui mais surtout c'était mon dernier chapitre. Je voulais terminer sur lui car il était la meilleure des choses qui pouvait m'arriver malgré toutes les peines que cela avait engendré. Mais le problème avec ce chapitre c'est que je l'effaçais à chaque fois que je l'entamais car je ne savais pas comment le commencer. Mais aujourd'hui je sentais que je devais l'écrire car mon accouchement se faisait sentir dans tout mon corps. Je commençais mon chapitre sans vraiment me rendre compte que je rédigeais une révélation qui était toujours resté dans mon subconscient :

 _Le problème avec moi c'est que j'ai toujours idéalisé les histoires d'amour impossibles comme Roméo et Juliette. Ce n'est peut-être pas le destin qui nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues toute ma vie mais c'est moi. Jasper n'est pas le responsable dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas lui qui a provoqué toutes ces emmerdes mais moi. Il y a des couples qui ne s'aiment que dans la douleur, Jasper et moi faisons partis de cette catégorie de couple._

Je relis ce paragraphe avec satisfaction. C'était la clé de toutes mes interrogations. Après avoir détaillé chacune de nos séances coquines avec de grands éclats de rire parfois, je m'attaquais maintenant à toutes nos disputes en passant la toute première chez les Cullen à l'époque où j'étais encore avec Edward. Une journée d'été alors que les Cullen avaient installé une grande piscine gonflable j'avais refusé de me baigner car l'eau était gelée. Jasper m'avait attrapé par la taille et m'avait balancé dans l'eau, me faisant hurler de peur. Il m'avait proposé de me faire du bouche à bouche pour me réanimer, à l'époque j'avais refusé catégoriquement pensant qu'il plaisantait maintenant je réalisais que c'était peut-être une vrai proposition.

-J'aurais peut-être dû accepter à l'époque, dis-je.

Un grand bruit dans le couloir me tira de mes souvenirs, je fermais mon ordinateur car je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un lise le récit de ma vie. Instinctivement, je mis une main sur mon ventre. La porte s'ouvrit, je m'attendais à voir Alec ou encore Jane mais la personne en face de moi était un homme blond. Jasper ! Je me levais rapidement de mon fauteuil, effrayée.

-N'ai pas peur Bella, me dit-il de sa voix douce.

Mon cœur s'accéléra non pas à cause de la peur mais à cause de sa voix. C'était la même voix qu'avant, le même visage mais un regard différent. Un regard froid, distant et presque énervé. Son aura n'était pas mieux à regarder. Il n'y avait plus d'amour dans son aura mais une grande inquiétude et une colère. Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre car son regard se posa dessus et ça me faisait peur.

-Bonsoir, sourit-il.

-Salut, murmurai-je.

Son regard restait sur mon ventre et son aura passa de l'inquiétude à la culpabilité puis à l'amour. En réalité Jasper projetait son amour à travers son don, c'était presque comme si je ressentais moi-même de l'amour pour mon propre ventre, c'était étrange.

-Tu peux arrêter ça Jazz ? Le suppliai-je.

-Pardon.

La sensation diminua mais pas totalement. Il tendit une main vers moi mais je reculais un peu plus, c'était inutile car j'étais dans un angle de mur.

-Tu m'excuseras Jasper mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as quasiment insulté de prostituée.

-C'était compliqué à l'époque Bella, je croyais vraiment que tu m'avais trompé de ton plein gré.

Renata débarqua à ce moment là et posa son bouclier entre moi et Jasper.

-Sors d'ici ! Lui dit Renata.

-Non, répondit le blond d'une voix ferme.

Le bébé bougea en entendant la voix du vampire, sentait-il sa présence ?

-Enlève ton bouclier Renata, il n'y a pas de danger ce n'est qu'un lâche, dis-je en souriant.

La douleur se lut dans son aura, 1-0 pour moi. Renata n'enleva pas son bouclier et je me forçais à avancer vers Jasper.

-N'avance pas Bella, m'ordonna Renata.

-Depuis quand c'est toi me donne des ordres Renata ? Répliquai-je en souriant.

-Depuis qu'Aro n'est pas là.

-Et bien Renata tu devrais savoir que je n'obéis jamais à un ordre pas même les tiens.

Jasper s'amusait en assistant à notre joute verbale, je m'échauffais juste avec de m'attaquer à lui.

-Et toi arrête de sourire comme un imbécile, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il arrêta net de sourire, mon autorité avait grimpé en flèche ce soir.

-Laisse-nous, dis-je en regardant Renata.

-Mais...

-Si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appellerais, maintenant sors Renata.

La vampire s'exécuta en bougonnant de toute façon elle savait très bien que je ne céderais pas. Jasper mit les mains dans ses poches de jean dans une allure totalement décontractée pourtant son aura reflétait autre chose.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de te donner un air décontracté Jasper.

-Parfois j'oublie que ton don est agaçant, dit-il en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce-que je devrais dire du tien !

Le bébé me donna un coup violent, je soufflais de l'air pour ne pas hurler. Vivement qu'il sorte de là !

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le vampire blond.

-Depuis quand ça t'intéresse Jazz ? Rétorquai-je.

-Ne joue pas à l'enfant Bella, grogna-t-il.

Je m'assis sur le lit car j'avais du mal à rester debout trop longtemps, de toute façon j'avais vu qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Je croisais mes mains au dessus de mon ventre recouvert par un gilet noir épais et pourtant je sentais les coups du bébé à travers les vêtements.

-J'aimerais vraiment parler avec toi calmement Bella, tenta Jasper.

Une vague d'amour me submergea.

-Arrête de m'envoyer de l'amour pour toi Jasper, me braquai-je.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Se défendit le vampire.

-Alors c'est qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mais je l'ai ressenti aussi. C'est vraiment bizarre.

-Oui surtout qu'il me semble que la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, tu ne ressentais plus rien pour moi, lançai-je en le fixant.

Même si mon corps avait envie de se fondre contre le sien, ma fierté m'empêchait de bouger. Jasper s'assit sur le rebord du lit, gardant une certaine distance entre nous.

-Il me semble que c'est toi qui a découvert en premier ce qui m'a enlevé mes sentiments.

-Et tu penses que c'est une excuse hein ? Rétorquai-je.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Bella. Mais ton comportement ne m'aide pas.

-Mon comportement est dû à cette grossesse. Et cette grossesse se passe mal. Elle se passe mal car je suis trop stressée. Je suis trop stressée car je suis malheureuse à cause de toi Jasper.

Ma voix était montée dans les aigus à force que je m'énerve contre lui et avec la douleur qui augmentait au fur et à mesure de la conversation j'éclatais en sanglant.

-Oh _Darlin,_ chuchota Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je résistais à son étreinte pour la forme mais je devais avouer que j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il soit là. J'avais attendu ça depuis que j'étais arrivé à Volterra et maintenant j'avais mon âme-sœur contre moi.

-Je le sens bouger dans ton ventre, sourit Jasper.

-Il aime ton prénom, expliquai-je. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'envoie de l'amour pour toi dès qu'il entend ton prénom.

Je me décalais légèrement pour retrouver mes esprits, le parfum de Jasper m'envoûtait totalement et je devais avouer que toute ma colère contre lui avait disparu. Ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait influencé, c'était mon cœur qui n'avait plus envie de lui en vouloir mais je voulais régler mes comptes avec Jasper car j'avais beaucoup de chose à lui reprocher.

-Tu te rends compte que tu m'as laissé toute seule alors que je suis enceinte ? Demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'avais pas les idées claires Bella ! Se défendit le vampire.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse Jasper. Je n'arriverais pas à te le pardonner car ce tu l'as mis en danger en me laissant partir avec Alec. Ce n'est pas encore un être vivant qu'il est déjà en danger par ta faute.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de partir avec lui non plus.

-Et vers qui j'aurais pu aller Jazz ?

-Carlisle ! Il a toujours été là pour toi, tu le sais très bien.

-Et vivre au côté d'Edward ? Non merci Jasper.

-Tout autait été mieux qu'ici. Ça ressemble à une prison dorée pour humaine capricieuse.

Je levais un sourcil devant sa description de ma chambre, c'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup de chose dans ma chambre mais tout de même, je n'étais pas capricieuse.

-Ne soit pas vexée Bella.

-Trop tard.

Il roula des yeux avant de se lever et de virer son regard vers l'ordinateur.

-Tu as quitté le monde des livres pour la nouvelle technologie ?

-En réalité j'écris mon propre livre depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Il paraît que c'est bon pour le moral et j'ai envie de garder une trace de mon humanité une fois que je serais devenue vampire. J'aimerais que mon enfant garde une trace de celle que je suis maintenant car j'ai peur de devenir un monstre une fois transformée.

-C'est probable que tu perdes ta personnalité après tout le mal que tu as connu dans cette vie.

-Et la faute à qui ? Souris-je diaboliquement.

-A toi Bella !

J'écarquillais les yeux, n'en revenant pas. Ce n'était pas moi qui me créait autant de problème, je ne faisais que les subir.

-Ne fais pas ta victime Bella. C'est toi qui a décidé de rester avec Alec alors que j'étais revenu à Forks pour toi.

-J'aurais dû suivre le vampire qui m'a attaqué le jour de mon anniversaire ? M'écriai-je.

2-0 pour moi. Jasper croisa les bras.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée de me tromper avec Alec à la moindre occasion.

2-1.

-Ce n'était pas toi mon petit ami à l'époque, lui rappelai-je.

-Mais est-ce-que tu m'as déjà considéré comme ton petit ami ?

2-2. Aoutch ! Ça faisait mal.

-Et ça Jasper ? Ce n'est pas la preuve que je t'ai toujours eu dans mon cœur ? Demandai-je en retirant mon gilet pour découvrir mon tatouage. Le plaisir se lut dans son regard et dans son aura mais aussitôt tout redevint froid comme avant.

-Ça ? Ce n'est qu'un caprice d'adolescente.

2-3 pour Jasper. Il avait décidé de ne faire aucun effort et de me reprocher chacune de mes actions. J'allumais mon ordinateur pour lui faire lire la dernière page de mon chapitre le concernant.

-Lis ça.

Jasper riva son regard sur l'écran et lut d'une voix douce.

-Sans doute je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Après tout Jasper était cet Ange qui m'avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Il était celui que j'aurais dû rencontrer en premier. L'homme qui m'a protégé quand j'ai rencontré les premiers dangers de l'univers des vampires. Jasper était cet homme qui vous réveille d'un cauchemars et qui vous console sans rien demandé en retour. Il était évident que j'en tombe amoureuse au premier regard. Même si presque tous mes souvenirs avec lui sont douloureux, ils restent les plus précieux. Je ne regrette pas toute cette souffrance car il n'y a rien de plus noble que de souffrir pour celui qu'on aime.

Je regardais son aura changer au fil de sa lecture, il semblait touché par ce que j'avais écrit mais ne montrait rien. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un autre homme devant moi, c'était sûrement le cas. Le don de Chelsea pouvait complètement détruire une personne si on la séparait de son compagnon, je le constatais avec Jasper.

-Ça ne prouve pas que je t'ai réellement aimé, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

2-4. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors c'est que tu n'es qu'un menteur et un profiteur, répliquai-je avec les larmes aux yeux.

3-4.

-Si tu dis ça c'est que tu ne me connais pas.

-En effet, je ne connais pas ce Jasper que tu es devenu. On dit que c'est la femme enceinte qui change pendant sa grossesse et pas le père.

-Rien ne prouve que j'en suis le père, s'entêta Jasper.

-Tu as toujours critiqué Alec car il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais lui au moins assume ses actes.

Jasper fronça les sourcils et je décidais de lui porter le coup de grâce pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

-J'ai eu raison d'épouser Alec et de te tourner le dos car tu es un lâche Jasper.

4-4. Il fit quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre, il allait partir alors je voulais le contraire. Je me mis à paniquer, incapable de parler.

-Finalement j'aurais eu la réponse à ma question. Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

Il ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller quand je me précipitais vers lui. Ne pars pas Jasper ! Une douleur fulgurante me déchira le ventre et je sentis un liquide s'écouler sur mes jambes.

-Jasper, murmurai-je juste avant de m'écrouler à terre.

Je sentis les mains froides du vampire blond sur moi, il me soulevait jusqu'au lit. Il me parlait mais je n'entendais rien à cause de la douleur. Si j'avais connu plusieurs fois des crises de douleur à cause de la grossesse ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant.

-Bella ! Bella ouvre les yeux ! M'ordonna Jasper.

Je ressentis un soulagement passager qui m'aida à retrouver une certaine conscience, le travail commençait ! La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et je vis les visages d'Aro et Alec, ils étaient rentrés.

-Non, allez-vous s'en, murmurai-je.

-Bella regarde-moi.

Je tournais ma tête vers le vampire blond qui semblait paniquer.

-Oh non il y a du sang partout, dit-il pour lui-même.

J'entendis quelqu'un marcher dans notre direction et la colère de Jasper se vit dans son aura.

-N'approchez pas, dit-il sans quitter ses yeux de moi.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires Jasper, répondit Alec. C'est mon enfant.

-Tu en es certain ? Alors pourquoi tu ne ressens rien à part de la colère en ce moment ?

-Car tu te mets encore entre Bella et lui, intervint Aro.

-Je ne le redirais pas, ne vous approchez pas de Bella.

-Jasper, suppliai-je.

La douleur était revenue, m'emportant en même temps. Je ne voyais plus rien, ma vision était brouillée à cause de la douleur et de la panique.

-Bella je ne vais pas pouvoir gérer ta panique et ta douleur.

Je n'arrivais pas à rester calme car je sentais le bébé souffrir et j'avais peur pour lui.

-Le bébé Jazz, il souffre, marmonnai-je.

Jasper me retira mes vêtements avec sa vitesse vampire et il réussit en même temps à soulager la douleur partiellement.

- _Darlin_ ouvre les yeux, me supplia Jasper.

Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux car j'étais trop fatiguée pour ça, dormir serait plus agréable.

-Tu vas devoir pousser Bella, il faut qu'il sorte sinon il va mourir. Notre enfant va mourir Bella.

Se fut le déclic. Jasper avait trouvé les mots pour que j'ouvre les yeux et que je trouve la force nécessaire de me battre. Je sentais qu'il bougeait mes jambes pour accéder plus facilement à mon entré intime.

-Il y a de plus en plus de sang, commenta le blond.

Je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler et quand je sentis une décharge électrique dans tout le corps je pris la main de mon Ange pour la serrer.

-Je pense que c'est une contraction Bella. À la prochaine il faut que tu pousses !

-Je ne peux pas Jasper c'est trop douloureux ! Hurlai-je.

-Je sais que tu peux le faire _Darlin,_ m'encouragea Jasper.

Je pris ma respiration car je sentais la prochaine venir, bordel c'est vraiment douloureux ! Jasper grogna en voyant les autres vampires approcher. D'une vitesse vampire il ferma la porte derrière Alec et Aro qui semblaient hypnotisés par mon accouchement. Un éclair de douleur me coupa le corps.

-Jazz, appelai-je.

-C'est le moment, pousse Bella !

Je bloquai ma respiration et je poussais de toutes mes forces. Je poussais jusqu'à perdre haleine.

-C'est bon Bella respire.

Jasper reprit ma main dans la sienne et calma un peu ma douleur et ma fatigue. Si je savais que c'était douloureux d'accoucher, je ne savais que c'était à ce point là. Mon corps était en feu et pourtant j'avais très froid. En plus de ressentir ma douleur, je ressentais celle du bébé. Il semblait s'affaiblir à chaque minute qui passait. Une autre contraction me déchira le ventre, je criais tout en poussant le plus fort possible.

-Je vois la tête Bella !

La voix de Jasper était loin, très loin. Je me revoyais des années plus tôt quand j'étais heureuse avec Jasper. Je revoyais notre premier baiser qui m'avait semblait indispensable à ma vie mais la douleur m'arracha à ce souvenir heureux. Je papillonnais des yeux pour voir un peu autour de moi, je ne voyais que l'aura de Jasper qui me montrait à quel point il avait peur et à quel point il m'aimait.

-Je t'aime aussi Jasper, avouai-je en serrant sa main.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'arracha un cri encore plus aigu que l'autre et je serrais plus fort la main de Jasper.

-Encore une fois Bella, les épaules sont presque sorties.

J'eus un maigre sourire, c'était presque fini.

-Je ne peux plus Jasper, je ne vais pas y arriver.

-Il le faut ma chérie, juste une dernière fois.

Je savais qu'il ne mentait pas. Jasper lâcha ma main pour attraper les épaules de mon enfant et quand je poussais de toutes mes forces, je sentis ses mains tirer doucement pour aider l'enfant à sortir. Et enfin, j'entendis un petit cri. Je fermais les yeux en reprenant mon souffle, mon enfant était né. Mon bébé. Je ne voyais pas le monde autour de moi mais je sentais l'amour de Jasper se propager en moi, c'était tellement chaud et confortable, comme une couverture. La douleur avait totalement disparu maintenant que je savais mon enfant protégé dans les bras de Jasper. Peu m'importait s'il était de lui ou non, je savais qu'il ne l'abandonnerait.

-Ne le touchez pas, grogna Jasper. Ce n'est pas votre enfant.

-C'est le mien, Bella m'en a donné la garde, dit Aro.

-Non, chuchotai-je.

Je fis un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et la scène devant moi me fit sourire. Jasper tenait une petite chose couverte de sang dans ses bras. Il remarqua mon regard sur lui et il posa l'enfant sur moi, mes bras se refermèrent aussitôt sur lui, comme s'il était une part de moi. Mon bébé respirait si vite, il semblait apeuré. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je l'aimais plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Bella explique à Jasper ce que tu m'as dit quand tu es arrivée à Volterra avec Alec.

Je n'écoutais pas Aro, je ne regardais que Jasper qui retira son pull et le posa sur mon bébé. Il me le reprit et l'enveloppa dans le vêtement. Il lui essuya la tête avec une grande délicatesse et son sourire augmenta à mesure qu'il découvrait le visage du bébé. Si Jasper avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Il resserra l'enfant contre lui et son regard se reporta sur moi, il semblait encore plus amoureux de moi qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Il a les cheveux blonds, me dit-il.

-Il ? Répétai-je.

-Oui notre fils a les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris.

Je me mis à pleurer comme jamais. J'avais détesté cet enfant car je croyais qu'il était d'Alec, j'avais souhaité sa mort car il m'avait séparé de Jasper alors qu'au final c'était son fils à lui. Je tournais mon visage vers Alec, il semblait en colère et triste à la fois. Étrangement je n'étais pas heureuse de le voir dans cet état. S'il se doutais que mon enfant n'était pas le sien, il espérait au fond de lui se tromper. Au final, je voyais bien qu'il m'aimait plus que je ne le pensais mais je ne voulais plus de son amour. Il ne comptait plus pour moi car il avait détruit une partie de ma vie, j'avais détesté mon propre enfant par sa faute. Quant à Aro il semblait avide de voir l'enfant, il ne semblait pas croire Jasper.

-Montre leur Jazz, chuchotai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils mais se tourna vers eux et leur présenta notre fils. Le visage d'Alec refléta toute sa douleur et il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Aro semblait visiblement déçu, il était persuadé qu'il était en quelque sorte le grand-père de mon enfant et qu'il aurait des droits dessus. Il devait réaliser que ses projets tombaient tous à l'eau, mon enfant ne deviendrait jamais un de ses monstres car il sera aussi bon que son père.

-Et bien je dois dire que tu nous surprendras toujours Bella. Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous apporte ce qu'il faut pour vous deux. Je vais dire à Chelsea de venir vous donner des vêtements, même si elle n'a acheté que des choses pour filles.

-Si elle vient en face de moi je la tue, répondit Jasper. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ce qui m'est arrivé Aro. Vous avez de la chance que je tiens mon fils loin de vous sinon je vous aurais déjà réduit en pièce rien que pour vous enlever ce sourire arrogant.

-Je ne te savais pas si agressif Jasper. Je vais faire venir Renata alors, puisqu'elle a protégé tes deux grands amours pendant ton absence, tu peux au moins rester à côté d'elle sans lui faire de mal.

Aro quitta la pièce sans un bruit comme à son habitude, la pièce devint soudain vide et froide.

-J'ai froid Jasper, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Ne dors pas Bella, me dit Jasper.

Ma fatigue diminua mais le froid était toujours présent. Je tremblais en essayant de rassembler mes force mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps. Jasper posa notre fils contre moi et il fouilla dans mes placards à la recherche de couverture.

-Dans le placard d'en dessous, indiquai-je.

Le téléphone de Jasper sonna, me faisait sursauter et faisant pleurer le bébé.

-C'est Alice, m'expliqua-t-il. C'est sa sonnerie.

-Elle a probablement vu l'accouchement et elle veut t'insulter d'être venu jusqu'ici.

-Ou alors elle a compris qu'elle s'est fait manipuler et elle veut s'excuser, me contredit Jasper.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de me contredire ?

-Non, sourit-il.

-Même quand il s'agira de l'éducation d'Eliott ?

-Toujours mais jamais devant lui.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant son visage d'enfant fier de sa bêtise.

-Eliott, réalisa-t-il.

-Eliott, répétai-je. Eliott Whitlock. Je trouve que ça sonne bien et j'aime beaucoup ce prénom.

-Eliott Hale plutôt, je ne m'appelle plus Whitlock depuis longtemps, me rappela Jasper.

-Whitlock c'est mon nom, dis-je.

-Ah non toi tu t'appelles Volturi maintenant, rétorqua le vampire blond.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car Renata entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés de vêtement et de draps.

-Bonsoir Bella.

La vampire hésitait à avancer, il faut dire que Jasper avait montré son agressivité envers tous les vampires qui essayaient de m'approcher. Il était redevenu protecteur envers moi et il agissait pareil concernant son fils. Je souris doucement à Renata qui s'approcha pour poser les affaires de bébé sur la table et elle se tourna vers Jasper.

-Pourrais-tu porter Bella le temps que je change les draps ?

-Avec plaisir.

Il cala Eliott contre ma poitrine et me prit dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête contre lui, heureuse de ce contact. J'avais tout ce que j'aimais le plus au monde avec moi, malgré la fatigue j'étais vraiment heureuse. En un éclair Renata changea les draps pleins de sang et Jasper me reposa délicatement, je sentis une serviette tiède sous moi et je regardais Renata sans comprendre.

-Il faut bien que je te lave Bella, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu es pleine de sang.

-Ah oui, marmonnai-je.

Jasper me prit Eliott des bras et le berça doucement, il pleurait à chaque fois qu'il était séparé de moi.

-Si tu veux le laver, il y a une salle de bain derrière cette porte, indiqua Renata à Jasper.

-Merci.

-J'ai posé des vêtements pour lui avec ce qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse boire.

-Humain ou animal ?

-Humain bien sûr, c'est un Volturi.

-Non, la contredis-je. Ce n'est pas le fils d'Alec mais celui de Jasper.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, sourit-elle.

Je lançais à regard à Jasper et je vis sa fureur traverser son regard mais il ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et j'entendis Eliott arrêter de pleurer.

-Il est beau ton fils, commenta Renata.

-Le portrait craché de son père, marmonnai-je.

Renata s'approche de moi et me déshabilla complètement, elle passa un gant tiède sur mon visage, ce qui me réchauffa un peu sur le moment. Elle me lava minutieusement sans respirer car j'avais énormément de sang sur moi. La fatigue et le silence de la pièce me plongea dans un sommeil profond, ce n'est qu'une fois que Jasper revint qu'il me réveilla.

-Ne dors pas Bella, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je papillonnais des yeux et je vis ses yeux noirs, il était épuisé lui aussi.

-Je suis fatiguée Jazz.

-Je le sens ma belle mais si tu dors j'ai peur que tu ne te réveilles pas.

-Je m'en moque, marmonnai-je. Il est bien avec toi c'est le principal.

J'entendis un énorme bruit à côté de mon lit mais je n'avais pas la force de tourner la tête.

-Désolé, dit Renata. J'apporte le lit pour votre bébé.

-Eliott, dis-je. Il s'appelle Eliott.

Jasper déposa délicatement notre enfant dans son berceau et se pencha sur moi.

-Le temps que je vivrais, je refuse de te voir mourir Bella.

-Occupe-toi de lui Jasper, moi ça va aller. Il doit avoir soif.

Jasper m'embrassa délicatement et je laissais une larme s'échapper. Il prit Eliott dans ses bras et chercha le biberon.

-Sur la table, marmonnai-je.

-Ah oui.

Je pris une grande inspiration, ça me faisait tellement mal à l'intérieur, comme si j'étais littéralement brisée en plusieurs morceaux. Je regardais le tableau qui s'offrait à moi, Jasper donnant le biberon à son fils. Il le regardait avec tellement d'amour que c'était presque impossible à croire, il débordait d'amour pour Eliott. Ma respiration se fit un peu plus lente, j'étais tellement fatiguée d'avoir donné la vie à Eliott. Après un long moment à regarder ma famille sans un bruit, on fut dérangé par Aro et plusieurs membres de la garde dont Renata.

-Maintenant que vous avez passé un petit moment avec Eliott, je viens le chercher.

-Non, dit Jasper en resserrant sa prise autour de notre fils.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Vous êtes dans ma demeure et si je veux le prendre dans mes bras j'ai le droit.

-Nous ne restons pas ici très longtemps.

-C'est ce que tu crois Jasper, ricana Aro.

Il fit signe à Alec de s'approcher et ce dernier lâcha sa fumée sur eux.

-Non, criai-je.

La fumée alla directement dans Eliott qui pleura en voyant Alec s'approcher de lui. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre quand Eliott devint immobile.

-Eliott, murmurai-je.

Soudain la fumée ressortit de mon fils et se dirigea vers Alec. Celui-ci tomba au sol dans un grand bruit. Eliott remua un bras, je vis la fierté de son père rayonner dans son aura.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Aro.

Il toucha brièvement la petite main d'Eliott et il écarquilla les yeux.

-Un bouclier miroir. C'est fantastique !

-Ne le touchez plus sinon je vous tue, menaça Jasper.

Aro cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ordonna à tous ses membres de quitter ma chambre.

-Tu devrais t'occuper de Bella, son cœur ne va pas tarder à lâcher.

Il quitta la chambre et Jasper arriva avec Eliott. Je voyais de moins en moins bien, comme si mes yeux se voilaient. Jasper posa Eliott sur ma poitrine, il se blottit contre moi.

-Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça mais la dernière fois qu'on a parlé, tu ne voulais pas être transformer.

J'allais répondre quand je sentis une douleur dans le cou.

-Eliott ! S'écria Jasper.

Je sentis un liquide chaud couler dans mon cou, du sang. Une brûlure se diffusa dans tout mon cou, atteignant maintenant ma poitrine. Je connaissais cette douleur, cette brûlure, c'était le venin des vampires. Je cherchais Jasper du regard, il était au dessus du lit de notre fils. Ma respiration s'arrêtait et repartait continuellement, me faisant suffoquer.

-Jazz, murmurai-je.

-Bella ! Oh Bella !

Je sentais la panique dans sa voix mais je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait, d'où venait ce venin ?

-Eliott t'a mordu, m'expliqua Jasper. Il a du venin, je ne savais pas Bella. Je suis désolé.

Je ne pouvais plus parler. D'un seul coup je me retrouvais dans le noir total. Je flottais dans un fleuve sans eau, une rivière sèche qui me faisait avancer vers une destination encore inconnue. Au loin j'entendais les pleurs d'un bébé et la voix d'un homme désespéré. Mais c'était beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse réagir. Si mon esprit était en paix, mon corps lui était en feu. J'avais l'impression que mes organes se liquéfiaient un par un, me créant une douleur insupportable. Des images défilaient au fil de mon voyage et je m'accrochais à ça pour ne pas oublier celle que je suis, ne pas oublier mes parents, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Eliott. Même mes pires souvenirs étaient précieux car j'étais devenue celle que je suis maintenant grâce à toutes ces expériences. Et alors que j'entamais un virage mental, j'entendis une dernière fois la voix de Jasper.

-Ne m'abandonne pas _Darlin._

Puis se fut les ténèbres.

* * *

Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !

Des Bisous sanglants !


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse du temps de publication mais je suis très occupée entre mes séances de musculation et mes séances de cardio ! Brefouille je vous livre le chapitre 18 !**

* * *

 _"Je t'aime non seulement pour ce que tu es mais pour ce que je suis quand nous sommes ensemble."_

 _-Roy Crof_

Chapitre 18 : Eliott.

POV JASPER

-Je ne peux plus Jasper, je ne vais pas y arriver.

-Il le faut ma chérie, juste une dernière fois.

Je le voyais sortir. Cet être si fragile et si petit naissait sous mes yeux. Je sentais la douleur et la fatigue de Bella s'accentuer en même temps qu'elle poussait sous mes encouragements. J'essayais de lui enlever un peu de sa douleur mais j'avais énormément de mal à garder le contrôle de mes propres émotions, un mélange d'excitation, de peur et d'amour se mélangeaient au fond de moi. J'avais tellement peur pour Bella et pour l'enfant, le mien à n'en pas douter, parce que si Bella ne poussait pas, ils mourraient tous les deux. J'attrapais doucement les épaules du bébé et avec la plus grande précaution, je le tirais vers moi. Une grande quantité de sang s'écoula de Bella et je craignais qu'elle fasse une hémorragie, malheureusement je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'elle pour le moment car je devais faire respirer le bébé. Avec une grande douceur, je lui frottais le dos pour activer ses poumons et enfin un petit cri sortit de la bouche du bébé. Je pris enfin le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au visage du bébé, il était si beau. Un parfait mélange du visage rond de Bella et de mes pommettes ressorties, il était certain que je tenais mon enfant dans les bras, je n'avais pas besoin de voir ses cheveux blonds pour le savoir, je le ressentais. Je vis du coin de l'œil les Volturi approcher vers nous, ils voulaient notre enfant.

-Ne le touchez pas, prévins-je. Ce n'est pas votre enfant.

-C'est le mien, Bella m'en a donné la garde, répondit Aro avec un grand sourire.

-Non, chuchota Bella en ayant les yeux mi-clos.

Je m'autorisais un regard vers elle, elle était très pâle. Bella vira son regard sur moi et elle sourit comme une mère souriait devant son enfant, elle aimait déjà son bébé. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer par fierté, elle aimait notre enfant puisque sa propre vie. Je pense que si elle avait réellement donné la garde à Aro c'était parce qu'elle pensait vraiment que c'était l'enfant d'Alec et elle voulait le protéger de son père. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, la donne avait changé, jamais Aro ne poserait une main sur lui. Je posais notre enfant sur Bella, elle referma ses petits bras autour de lui comme une protection contre le monde extérieur mais surtout contre Aro et Alec.

-Bella explique à Jasper ce que tu m'as dit quand tu es arrivée à Volterra avec Alec, insista Aro.

Comme si ça m'importait ! Le bébé était tellement stressé et apeuré, je devais essayer de le calmer. Je retirais mon pull pour lui en faire une couverture car il avait froid, peut-être à cause de Bella qui était glacée. Je repris le petit ange des bras de ma Bella pour l'envelopper dans mon vêtement et aussitôt je vis ses magnifiques yeux gris m'observer, les mêmes yeux que ceux de ma sœur jumelle. Ce fut vraiment la petite chose qui me fit encore plus craquer pour ce bébé, il avait un regard déjà éveillé comme les nourrissons de plusieurs jours. J'essuyais doucement sa petite tête encore fragile et je vis quelques cheveux blonds apparaître sous le sang et le liquide amniotique. J'eus un plus grand sourire en voyant que je tenais mon fils dans mes bras, une grande fierté de père m'envahit. Je resserrais ce petite bonhomme contre toi et je regardais ce petit bout de femme qui m'avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux possibles : un fils qui me ressemblait trait pour trait. Je ne sais pas expliquer comment ça s'est passé mais quand j'ai vu Bella tomber à terre et que j'ai entendu la poche des eaux se rompre, j'ai eu si peur pour elle et pour le bébé que tous mes sentiments pour elle sont revenus d'un seul coup. C'est comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé, comme si mes sentiments n'étaient jamais partis. Et maintenant je débordais d'amour pour Bella, je l'aimais encore plus maintenant que j'avais notre fils dans mes bras. Je ressentais tout l'amour qu'elle nous envoyait mais je ressentais aussi l'amour de notre enfant pour moi et pour sa mère. C'était l'amour le plus pur que j'avais ressenti bien loin de ce que pouvait ressentir un humain ou un vampire, c'était fort et doux à la fois, comme une berceuse qu'il nous chantait au plus profond de son âme.

-Il a les cheveux blonds, dis-je à Bella.

-Il ? Répéta Bella visiblement surprise.

-Oui notre fils a les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris, expliquai-je avec un grand sourire.

Bella se mit à pleurer de joie, elle était visiblement soulagée de savoir qu'il me ressemblait. Au fond d'elle, il existait un doute depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse et ce doute l'avait rendu amère contre son enfant. Le savoir blond aux yeux gris lui enlevait un poids dans le cœur, je pouvais le sentir. Je sentis la douleur d'Alec, visiblement il pensait encore que cet enfant était le sien. Un morceau de lui, plus grand qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, était amoureux de Bella. C'est pour ça qu'il avait eu peur pour elle quand elle avait accouché, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas bougé pendant que j'aidais Bella à accoucher. Maintenant qu'il me regardait avec le petit hybride dans les bras, il ressentait une grande douleur et de la jalousie. Je pouvais le comprendre, même si je n'aimais pas Alec, je comprenais pourquoi il était détruit à cet instant. La compassion de Bella envers Alec me dérouta sans pour autant me rendre jaloux. Je me doutais bien qu'elle part d'elle l'aimerait toujours d'une certaine façon. Elle le regard avec un regard un peu inquiet, il faut dire que le pauvre faisait peine à voir même pour moi. Il avait envie de partir loin d'ici mais il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la chambre sans l'autorisation de son maître. Je me concentrais sur Aro qui ressentit une certaine envie et une grande jalousie de me voir avec mon fils, il voulait vraiment le voir. Je concertais Bella du regard.

-Montre leur Jazz, suggéra Bella d'une voix basse.

Je n'étais pas de cet avis mais je pouvais bien lui accorder ça, après tout Bella avait fait un gros effort. Je tournais le bébé vers eux, ils observèrent ses yeux d'un gris sombres qui semblaient les juger. Alec fit une grimace de douleur en voyant ce petit être qui me ressemblait déjà, il quitta la chambre à vitesse vampirique mais malgré ça, je sentais sa douleur s'agrandir. Il était à plusieurs mètres mais je l'entendis hurler de rage et taper dans un mur, il semblait presque pleurer, le pauvre. Le roi des vampires esquissa un geste dans ma direction mais je reculais par réflexe. Sa déception se lut sur visage, il voyait bien que ce petit ange ne serait jamais un Volturi malgré tout ce qu'il avait prévu, le destin lui jouait un tour et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Et bien je dois dire que tu nous surprendras toujours Bella. Je vais demander à ce que l'on vous apporte ce qu'il faut pour vous deux. Je vais dire à Chelsea de venir vous donner des vêtements, même si elle n'a acheté que des choses pour filles.

-Si elle vient en face de moi je la tue, répondis-je. Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ce qui m'est arrivé Aro. Vous avez de la chance que je tiens mon fils loin de vous sinon je vous aurais déjà réduit en pièce rien que pour vous enlever ce sourire arrogant.

-Je ne te savais pas si agressif Jasper. Je vais faire venir Renata alors, puisqu'elle a protégé tes deux grands amours pendant ton absence, tu peux au moins rester à côté d'elle sans lui faire de mal.

Aro quitta la pièce et je l'entendis donner des ordres à plusieurs gardes, cherchant un moyen de nous garder à l'œil. Bella semblait fatiguée mais je devais trouver un moyen de la garder éveillée.

-J'ai froid Jasper, m'indiqua Bella en fermant les yeux.

-Ne dors pas Bella, lui ordonnai-je.

Je lui enlevais de la fatigue, lui envoyant une sorte d'adrénaline avec mon don. Je la vis ouvrir les yeux mais elle tremblait toujours, ce n'était pas vraiment à cause du froid mais c'était son corps qui se fatiguait de plus en plus. Il fallait vraiment que je la réchauffe par n'importe quel moyen, je cherchais des couvertures dans tous les tiroirs sans les trouver ce qui me fis pester contre moi-même. Bella m'indiqua où en trouver avec de l'amusement dans la voix et elle se moquait visiblement de moi. Eliott remua dans mes bras et je le trouvais encore plus adorable quand il gigotais. Je posais une couverture épaisse sur Bella quand mon téléphone sonna, c'était la sonnerie réservée à Alice.

-C'est Alice, indiquai-je à Bella. C'est sa sonnerie.

-Elle a probablement vu l'accouchement et elle veut t'insulter d'être venu jusqu'ici.

-Ou alors elle a compris qu'elle s'est fait manipuler et elle veut s'excuser, la contredis-je.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de me contredire ? Soupira la mère de mon fils.

-Non, souris-je

-Même quand il s'agira de l'éducation d'Eliott ?

-Toujours mais jamais devant lui.

Je marquais une pause. Eliott ? Elle avait trouvé ce prénom qui lui allait si bien. Eliott était un prénom peu courant dans notre pays et qui faisait très européen. J'aimais tellement ce prénom ! Il faudrait que je pense à lui demander où elle l'avait trouvé.

-Eliott, répétai-je avec un grand sourire

-Eliott, me confirma Bella. Eliott Whitlock. Je trouve que ça sonne bien et j'aime beaucoup ce prénom.

-Eliott Hale plutôt, je ne m'appelle plus Whitlock depuis longtemps, lui rappelai-je.

Même si j'aimais mon nom d'humain je voulais garder le nom de Hale, le même que ma sœur Rosalie.

-Whitlock c'est mon nom, m'expliqua Bella.

-Ah non toi tu t'appelles Volturi maintenant, la titillai-je.

Une vampire nous coupa dans notre dispute amicale, elle n'était pas très grande, les cheveux noirs et un visage très beau. Je compris qu'il s'agissait du vampire qui avait protégé Bella pendant mon absence, c'était Renata. Elle avait les bras chargés de divers objets, je vis qu'elle avait apporté un nécessaire de toilette pour Bella et pour Eliott. Renata fit un petit sourire à Bella mais je sentais son inquiétude pour elle, visiblement, elle aimait bien Bella. Je sentis à son regard que l'odeur du sang la perturbait mais elle ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse, elle devait être âgée. Je laissais Bella à ses soins, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle m'inspirait partiellement confiance, après tout Bella semblait rassurée en sa présence et elle faisait preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers l'humaine. Je pris le bain à mon fils qui semblait heureux dans l'eau, un peu comme Bella. Visiblement il aimait barboter dans l'eau car il remuait les bras et les jambes rapidement comme s'il voulait nager.

-Tu es tellement beau Eliott, murmurai-je en passant de l'eau sur sa tête.

Je l'avais calais contre mon bras gauche et de l'autre je lui retirais tout ce qu'il avait sur lui, il était encore plus beau maintenant qu'il était propre. Il bailla juste avant de fermer brièvement les yeux, je sentais son bonheur et son amour, je n'avais pas de doute sur son âme, il était aussi bon que sa mère. Je le séchais rapidement rapidement pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, même s'il était un hybride, il restait très fragile. J'eus beaucoup de mal à trouver le sens pour mettre sa couche, recommençant plusieurs fois. Je pris un joli body blanc et noir qui faisait ressortir sa peau très claire ainsi qu'un bonnet blanc pour protéger sa petite tête. J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne avant de revenir au près de Bella, je revins au moment où Bella plongeait dans un sommeil trop profond. Je la réveillais avec mon don mais c'était surtout la présence de notre fils qui la faisait réagir, comme si elle sentait sa présence. Je pris le biberon qui était posé sur la table, ça ne me plaisait pas que mon fils boive du sang humain car ça le rapprochait trop des Volturi mais je devais avouer que c'était beaucoup plus nourrissant pour lui que du sang animal. Il avait été habitué à ce régime pendant toute la durée de la grossesse de Bella et il faudrait encore longtemps avant de le sevrer au sang animal mais il était certain qu'il ne continuerait pas ce régime jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne grand. Donner le biberon à Eliott fut un moment magique, il tétait en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je sentais sa soif diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait. Je pris conscience que j'avais soif moi aussi mais je ne pouvais pas quitter la chambre comme ça. D'ailleurs comment allais-je pouvoir faire pour emmener Bella et Eliott loin d'ici ? Aro arriva au moment où Eliott terminait son biberon, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait encore ?

-Maintenant que vous avez passé un petit moment avec Eliott, je viens le chercher.

-Non, refusai-je en resserrant sa prise autour de notre fils.

-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Vous êtes dans ma demeure et si je veux le prendre dans mes bras j'ai le droit.

-Nous ne restons pas ici très longtemps, indiquais-je en me rapprochant un peu plus de Bella.

-C'est ce que tu crois Jasper, ricana Aro.

Je n'aimais pas sa façon de rire tout le temps comme s'il prenait tout pour un jeu, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Aro donna un ordre silencieux à Alec qui le fit avancer d'un pas. Le cœur d'Alec donnait l'impression d'être mort, c'était comme si le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait avait totalement disparu. Alec sortit sa fumé assommante et la lançait dans ma direction. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, alors que je resserrais ma prise autour de mon fils pour le protéger, la fumée entra en lui comme s'il l'avait avalé. Pendant un court instant il arrêta de bouger et de respirer comme s'il était mort. Bella hurla de peur et elle essaya de se lever malgré la douleur. Soudain, alors que j'étais prêt à lui faire un massage cardiaque, Eliott ouvra les yeux et la fumée ressortit de lui pour se diriger vers son expéditeur d'origine. Elle entra en lui comme si Eliott la commandait et Alec tomba dans une léthargie profonde. Je compris instantanément ce qu'il se passait. J'avais déjà rencontré ce genre de pouvoir, un vampire avec qui j'avais bataillé possédait un bouclier miroir. C'était à dire qu'il pouvait renvoyer tout ce qu'il le touchait, un peu comme ce que venait de faire Eliott. Je fus si fière d'avoir un fils prodige, ce don était le don le plus précieux que pouvait posséder un vampire, c'était le bijoux ultime pour la collection d'Aro puisque grâce à Eliott, il pouvait avoir tous les pouvoirs de sa garde en une seule personne. Voilà pourquoi je devais le protéger encore plus de lui ! Aro profita de ma réflexion pour toucher mon fils de bout du doigt ce qui me mit dans une rage folle.

-Un bouclier miroir. C'est fantastique !

-Ne le touchez plus sinon je vous tue, le menaçai-je.

Eliott pleura à l'instant où le vampire toucha sa peau, il en avait terriblement peur. Il envoyait sa peur à tout le monde et je vis Bella trembler encore plus fort. Aro et le reste de sa troupe quitta la chambre de Bella, je posais Eliott sur elle pour avoir les mains de libre. Bella semblait s'enfoncer dans une sorte de coma, je pensais que la chaleur d'Eliott la maintiendrait en vie le temps que je réfléchisse à ce que je devais faire. Seulement Eliott voulait le sang de sa mère, celui qu'il aimait plus que les autres et il la mordit dans le cou. Je compris trop tard qu'Eliott avait du venin comme les autres vampires. Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra et la brûlure du venin se répandait trop vite dans son corps affaibli. Je ne pouvais pas lui retirer son venin car je risquais de la tuer, je n'étais pas certain que le venin de notre fils suffirait à la transformer.

-Bella je t'en prie ne résiste pas, la suppliai-je.

Je savais qu'elle m'entendait malgré la douleur, Eliott devait probablement ressentir la douleur de sa mère car il hurlait à plein poumon alors que Bella restait totalement immobile. Je sentais son cœur battre et s'arrêter en même temps.

-Ne m'abandonne pas _Darlin,_ murmurai-je à son oreille.

J'étais dans la chambre de Bella depuis presque une journée maintenant, complètement épuisé par les pleures de mon fils et par la douleur de Bella. Mon téléphone sonna comme à son habitude, c'était encore Alice. J'avais refusé chacun de ses appels car je n'étais pas en état pour écouter ses bavardages inutiles, mais à ce moment là j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

-Allo ?

-Jazz enfin ! S'écria le petit lutin.

-Salut mon petit monstre effrayant.

-N'utilise pas de nom doux pour me séduire Jasper Hale car je suis vraiment énervée contre toi !

-Je m'en doutais. Tu veux quoi Alice ?

-Toujours aussi directe ! Marmonna Alice.

-Ah qu'est-ce-que tu veux, ce n'est pas la paternité qui va changer ça !

Alice marqua une pause. Elle n'avait pas eu de vision ?

-La paternité ? Tu veux dire que...

-Et oui c'est un magnifique garçon blond Alice ! Ta vision était totalement fausse.

J'entendis Alice pousser un soupire de soulagement, elle était triste de savoir qu'elle avait participé sans le vouloir au plan d'Alec pour récupérer Bella.

-Et bien félicitation papa ! Tu peux me passer Bella pour que je m'excuse et que je la félicite pour votre enfant ?

Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu que Bella était en pleine transformation ?

-Alice tu n'es pas au courant que Bella est en pleine transformation ?

-Quoi ? Non je n'ai rien vu de particulier mais en même temps c'est logique, je garde Wendy sous l'œil pour ne pas qu'elle contacte les Volturi.

-Tu as la confirmation que c'est elle qui nous a trahi ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non pas vraiment mais si Bella l'a entendu je suppose que c'est vrai, elle n'a pas l'habitude de mentir.

Je jetais un regard vers Bella, c'est vrai que malgré tous ses défauts, elle ne m'avait jamais menti.

-Tu m'écoutes Jazz ?

-Non, avouai-je.

-Je te demandais comment allait Bella ?

-Elle donne l'illusion d'être morte. Son cœur bat si faiblement, comme s'il était sur le point de s'arrêter. Mais au moment où je pense que la transformation est achevée, une nouvelle vague de douleur la terrasse et semble s'enfoncer un peu plus.

-Pourtant ton venin agit toujours plus vite que les autres, souligna Alice.

-Ce n'est pas mon venin qui lui inflige ça mais celui d'Eliott, expliquai-je.

-Qui est Eliott ? S'inquiéta mon ex femme.

-Notre fils.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Je pense qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que j'avais un fils.

-Mais c'est un hybride ! Réalisa Alice.

-C'est tout le problème. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir son organisme, confiai-je.

-Je ne savais même pas dans quel état se trouve Bella, je crois que je perds mon don.

-Je ne pense pas Alice. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est à cause de Wendy, elle te bloque tes visions peut-être sans le vouloir ou alors elle le fait sous les ordres d'Aro.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pleurnicha la petite brune.

Elle était dans un tel état de stress et de culpabilité que je craignais une crise de nerf de sa part et quand elle était dans cet état ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir !

-Où es-tu en ce moment ? Lui demandai-je.

-Chez moi, Wendy dort encore alors j'en profite pour t'appeler.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire là ?

-Aller chasser le temps qu'elle dorme puis continuer à la surveiller, soupira Alice.

-Non tu vas appeler Emmett, lui demander de garder un œil sur Wendy et ensuite tu vas prendre l'air avec Rosalie.

-Rose est un peu énervée contre moi, marmonna Alice.

-Je sais, elle l'était contre moi aussi mais il faut la comprendre.

-C'est elle qui ne veut pas me comprendre. Je n'ai pas choisi de détester Bella, encore maintenant c'est dur de me dire que ce n'est pas une ennemie mais je fais beaucoup d'effort.

-Si tu la voyais maintenant, si fragile et en même temps si belle tu comprendrais pourquoi tu étais sa meilleure amie.

-Est-ce-qu'elle souffre ? Se soucia Alice.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me concentrer sur Bella pour sentir sa douleur.

-Oh oui mais pas autant que d'autre. Je pense qu'elle gère plutôt bien la douleur, elle semble plus sereine quand je mets Eliott à côté d'elle.

-Tu m'enverras une photo de lui ?

-Bien sur mais je suis certain que tu le verras une fois que tu te seras éloignée Wendy.

-On verra, écoute elle se réveille alors je vais raccrocher. Bon courage Jazz.

-Merci et fais attention à toi.

Je raccrochais en soupirant. La position d'Alice n'était pas facile. Wendy était sous la coupe des Volturi depuis un certain temps sans que nous le sachions, c'était Wendy qui avait intercepté une discussion et malheureusement il était trop tard pour exclure Wendy de la vie d'Alice. Aussi étrange que ça pouvait être, Wendy était belle et bien l'âme-sœur de mon ex femme, quoi qu'on en pense, on ne pouvait pas les séparer sans détruire Alice. J'étais le premier à avoir pris réellement conscient de l'amour de Wendy envers Alice et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait trahi Alice de son plein gré. La version de Bella m'avait vraiment soulagé. Quelqu'un ouvra la porte de la chambre de Bella, c'était un vampire que je n'avais pas encore vu mais qui ne semblait pas dangereux pour Bella et pour Eliott. Mon fils ne semblait pas inquiet de le voir.

-Je me demandais comment allait Bella, dit-il en jetant en regard vers elle.

-Elle va mal. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas assez forte pour supporter la transformation.

Il ricana, visiblement amusé par mon doute.

-Je pense au contraire qu'elle est suffisamment forte pour tout surmonter. Elle a bien supporter votre séparation, un mariage forcé, une grossesse difficile, un accouchement sanglant et surtout elle a supporté Edward Cullen.

J'eus un grand sourire, il n'avait pas tord. Je ne sentais aucune animosité venant de lui, bien au contraire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un vampire plutôt amical en face de moi.

-Je m'appelle Démétri, annonça-t-il en tendant une main vers moi.

-Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de me présenter, répliquai-je en serrant sa main.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, se marra Démétri. Ton entrée a provoqué une véritable tornade dans notre château.

-Je ne pouvais pas la laissé dans cet état, dis-je. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir essayé de la récupérer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande Jasper. D'ailleurs j'aurais agi comme toi si Bella avait été mon âme-sœur.

Eliott émit un petit gazouillement adorable qui me fit sourire, il était dans son berceau et avait arrêté depuis quelques heures seulement. Démétri se pencha au dessus de lui et Eliott fit encore plus de bruit, il l'aimait bien.

-Ce qu'il est beau votre fils, commenta-t-il.

-Tout le portrait de son père, plaisantai-je.

-Est-ce-que je peux le prendre ? Demanda Démétri.

Je l'observais attentivement, je prenais des risques si je le laissais porter mon fils car il pouvait s'enfuir mais en même temps j'avais besoin de me faire des alliés.

-Je ne vais pas l'apporter à Aro, me rassura Démétri.

-Si tu apprécies un minimum Bella tu ne lui arracheras pas son fils en le donnant à Aro.

Il prit Eliott dans ses bras et mon fils me regarda une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre vampire.

-J'apprécie énormément Bella. Pas parce qu'elle est importante pour Alec qui est comme un frère mais parce que Bella représente la vie, la joie et le courage. J'aime énormément partager un petit moment seul avec elle et parler de sa vie, de ses souhaits et de sa vision du monde.

-Elle te parlait d'Eliott et de son ressenti ?

-Pas vraiment. Elle essayait de l'ignorer le plus possible mais je voyais bien qu'elle l'aimait. Elle a gardé toutes ses échographies et parfois elle caressait son ventre en dormant.

Je souris en regardant Eliott sourire à Démétri, comme s'il comprenait la conversation. Ce qui était possible puisqu'il avait le cerveau plus développé qu'un enfant de son âge. Bella gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible et une vague de douleur la transperça de toute part.

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout ! Maronna-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils, pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle parlait d'Edward en pleine transformation ? Je pris sa main pour renforcer mon don et je sentis sa peur et sa douleur, mais ce n'était pas une douleur physique dû au venin mais quelque chose de plus fort, comme une profonde douleur sentimentale. Je compris alors qu'elle revivait une conversation qu'elle avait déjà vécu avec Edward quelques années auparavant.

-C'est fini Bella, la rassurai-je. C'est loin derrière toi tout ça, il ne te refera plus souffrir.

Je jetais un regard furtif en direction de Démétri qui tenait toujours Eliott dans les bras.

-Ils ont cette petite chose attirante en eux, qui fait qu'en un seul regard on en tombe sous le charme.

-Les hybrides ? Demandai-je intriqué.

-Oh non ils ne sont pas tous attirants, la plus part sont effrayants en réalité. Je parlais de Bella et Eliott.

-J'ai toujours eu cette attirance envers Bella, même quand j'étais encore avec Alice, mais ça ne compte pas car c'est ma moitié.

Démétri me fit un sourire sincère, il voulut me mettre Eliott dans les bras mais je secouais la tête et je montrais Bella. Il posa le bébé contre le bras de l'humaine en transformation et la peur qu'elle ressentait disparut aussitôt. Je fis un sourire à Démétri quand il se posa de l'autre côté du lit.

-Je n'ai pas ma place ici, c'est Alec qui devrait être là.

-Mais il n'est pas là et c'est mieux pour Bella, répondis-je.

-Il rejette totalement l'existence d'Eliott.

Je haussais les épaules, je me fichais totalement des ressentis d'Alec. Le silence revint pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Bella nous partage un autre de ses souvenirs.

-Et Alice, elle vient d'une autre famille, comme Jasper ? Chuchota-t-elle.

La douleur semblait moins forte, mais elle était là. Une grande curiosité et un amour sans fin s'infiltrait en elle.

-C'est un morceau de conversation avec Edward, encore.

-Peut-être mais à chaque fois il y a un rapport avec toi. Tu es le centre de sa vie même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer, me contredit Démétri. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle a partagé un moment important de sa vie avec Edward.

-Mais c'est son premier amour et si elle oubliait le reste de son histoire et qu'elle revenait au moment où elle était amoureuse de lui, expliquai-je.

-Le plus important ce n'est pas d'être le premier amour mais c'est d'être le dernier ! Fit Démétri avec un clin d'œil avant de se lever.

Il quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit et je le remerciais de m'avoir tenu compagnie, j'en avais besoin en ce moment mais je n'avais personne au près de moi avec qui je pouvais partager ce fardeau. Toute fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression que ce vampire pouvait devenir un puissant allié ! Eliott ferma les yeux et je posais ma tête sur le bras de ma bien aimée. Mon téléphone sonna d'un air de violon élégant, c'était Rosalie. Ma sœur devait se demander pourquoi je n'avais pas donné de nouvelle depuis que j'étais parti.

-Salut Rosalie.

-Enfin ! Tu sais que ça fait vraiment peur de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles en sachant que tu es à Volterra.

-Je vais bien, la rassurai-je.

-Pourrais-je avoir un peu plus de détail je te prie ?

-Je vais bien, le bébé aussi. D'ailleurs c'est un garçon, Bella l'a appelé Eliott.

-C'est mignon comme tout ! Soupira-t-elle.

-Il a des yeux gris magnifiques, je raccroche et je t'envoie la photo !

Je coupais la conversation et je repris mon souffle, je ne voulais pas expliquer à Rose dans quel état était Bella, elle serait trop inquiète. Je choisis une photo où Eliott avait les yeux grands ouverts et je l'envoyais à ma sœur.

-Il est magnifique ! Me dit-elle quand je décrochais.

-Comme sa mère, répondis-je.

-Il te ressemble beaucoup, d'ailleurs c'est un futur petit blond comme nous.

-C'est vrai qu'il a prit beaucoup de mes traits.

Mon regard vira directement vers Eliott.

-Tu vois que j'avais raison Jasper. C'est ton fils et tu ne peux pas le nier. Mais attends une minute, reprit ma sœur. Où est Bella ?

-A côté de moi, esquivai-je.

-Ne joue pas à ça Jasper. Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

-Elle est en pleine transformation.

-Oh.

Se fut le silence entre ma sœur et moi jusqu'à ce qu'Eliott se réveille et pleure, il devait avoir soif.

-Le petit bonhomme se réveille, dis-je.

-Alors je vais te laisser t'occuper de lui et veille sur Bella, je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

-Elle a rejeté Alec tu sais, elle ne voulait que de moi au près d'elle.

-Je le savais, elle ne l'aime plus.

Le sourire de ma sœur se faisait sentir dans sa voix.

-Tiens Alice arrive avec Wendy. Je te laisse Jazz.

Elle raccrocha au moment où Démétri entra à nouveau dans la chambre avec un sac un bandoulière.

-C'est encore moi, annonça le vampire.

-Il n'y a rien de nouveau, lui dis-je.

-Je suis là pour Eliott.

Je me raidis, prêt à bondir sur lui.

-Relaxe mec, je viens seulement lui apporter son biberon.

-Merci, lui dis-je.

Il me donna le récipient avec le sang et j'avalais ma salive d'instinct, j'avais réellement soif et sentir ce sang humain était une vraie épreuve pour moi.

-C'est pour Eliott, me sermonnai-je.

-Tu as soif ? S'inquiéta Démétri.

-Oui mais je sais garder mon calme, lui répondis-je en souriant faiblement.

-Oh je n'en doute pas mais je t'ai apporter un petit quelque chose.

Je penchais ma tête, intrigué par ce vampire. Il sortit une gourde en métal du sac et me la lança en souriant.

-Je t'ai tué un cerf dans la forêt environnante, me précisa le vampire.

-Pourquoi faire ça ?

-Parce que j'aime bien Bella et je pense qu'elle sera un vampire redoutable, je veux qu'elle se rappelle que je ne serais jamais son ennemi.

-Mais pourquoi ? Insistai-je sans comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas un Volturi de nature. Je suis là car Heidi est là, expliqua le Volturi.

Il était sincère. Un profond amour émergeait de lui quand il parlait de cette Heidi.

-Je comprends.

-Ah les femmes vont nous rendre folle ! Plaisanta Démétri.

Je ris de bon cœur et j'ouvris la gourde qui renfermait une odeur fumée et chaude. Je bus le contenu à petite gorgée. Ça apaisait ma gorge comme une pommade sur une brûlure. Je posais le biberon en équilibre sur le lit, je voulais terminer de boire avant de tenir à nouveau du sang humain dans mes mains. Démétri regarda le biberon puis Eliott, je sentais son envie et son hésitation.

-Tu peux lui donner le biberon je sens que tu en meurs d'envie.

-Foutu empathe comme dit si bien Bella.

Je lui souris et je serrais la main de Bella, elle avait un ami fidèle en Démétri et je devrais le garder au prêt de moi le jour où je voudrais quitter le château. Le vampire prit Eliott dans les bras et lui donna le biberon, un grand apaisement se dégageait des deux, comme s'ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle. Eliott avait cet effet sur les vampires, ils les captivaient totalement.

Elle baragouinait les mêmes mots que la fois où elle nous avait rencontré officiellement. Un sentiment d'amour, d'attirance et de peur se mélangeaient en elle.

-Bonjour, Jasper, murmura Bella.

Je m'esclaffais sous le regard de Démétri qui ne pouvait pas comprendre le marmonnement de Bella, je tentais de lui expliquer sans entrer dans les détails.

-Elle ressent les mêmes émotions que dans ses souvenirs, ce qu'elle marmonne c'est la première fois qu'elle est venue chez nous. Et en ce moment elle ressent de l'amour et de la peur, exactement ce qu'elle a ressenti la première fois qu'elle m'a vu.

-C'est tellement Bella ça, une totalement contradiction !

Démétri resta avec moi un long moment, riant des bavardages solitaires de Bella. Elle nous racontait tous ses souvenirs sans s'en rendre compte et grâce au sang que Démétri m'avait apporté, j'arrivais à contrôlé la douleur de Bella. Il reçut un message sur son téléphone et fronça les sourcils.

-Bon la récréation est terminée, je dois retourner au travail.

Il reposa Eliott, qui dormait, dans son berceau et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite silhouette blonde apparut dans le cadre de la porte.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son visage me rappela étrangement celui d'un autre vampire.

-Tout le monde parle de Bella dans le château et je suis venue vérifier si la rumeur était vraie.

-Et qu'elle est cette rumeur ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Qu'elle est morte.

-Tu peux leur dire que c'est faux et refermer la porte derrière toi.

Son visage si jeune se modifia en une grimace de dégoût et de mépris. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je compris trop tard qu'il s'agissait de Jane. Elle lança un regard en direction de mon fils et ce dernier se mit à hurler d'une façon horrible. Ma colère me donna la force de réagir et de bondir sur elle. Elle tomba à genou en hurlant au moment où je l'attrapais par la gorge, elle semblait prise par une crise de folie, c'était probablement Eliott qui avait retourné le don de Jane contre elle. Je maintenais ma prise sur Jane au niveau des cheveux et pris d'un accès de rage je la traînais dans le couloir.

-Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux enfants capricieux comme toi ! Lançai-je.

Je croisais Démétri avec une autre vampire, je supposais que c'était Heidi au vu des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais Jasper ? S'étonna Démétri.

-Quand on s'en prend à mon fils, je réagis. Où se trouve Aro ? Criai-je presque.

-Au dernier étage de la tour blanche, m'indiqua Heidi.

-Je peux te faire confiance ? Lançai-je à Démétri. Tu peux garder un œil sur Bella et Eliott ?

Il réfléchit une seconde à ma proposition et sourit.

-Si tu arrives à la faire punir je marche avec toi !

Je roulais des yeux en resserrant ma prise car Jane essayait de se débattre. Étrangement elle semblait sonnait après l'attaque qu'elle avait reçu. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Aro, il était en pleine discussion avec un autre vampire.

-Je peux comprendre qu'on s'en prenne à moi ou encore à Bella par jalousie mais pas qu'on s'en prenne à un bébé, même un hybride, de seulement deux jours ! Dis-je en balançant Jane aux pieds d'Aro.

Il semblait ne pas comprendre.

-Cette petite idiote a cru pouvoir s'en prendre à mon fils sans que je réagisse ? Je viens seulement lui rendre la politesse devant son père adoptif, comme ça on sera quitte.

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant la rage que je dégageais, visiblement les Volturi n'avaient jamais vu un père en colère.

-Attends Jasper, attends un peu je t'en prie.

-Et pourquoi j'attendrais pour la tuer ?

-Parce qu'elle a attaqué quelqu'un sans autorisation de ma part, pis encore elle a sali le nom des Volturi en s'attaquant à un bébé. Elle mérite d'avoir un procès devant tous les autres Volturi.

-Non ! Cria Jane.

-Je sais que nous avons des différents Jasper mais pour une fois, fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi gérer ça. Tu auras bien à faire quand Bella se réveillera.

Quelques jours après l'attaque de Jane contre Eliott, Bella ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Je soupçonnais que le venin d'Eliott était trop faible pour transformer quelqu'un. Mais la conscience de Bella semblait plus réactive et parfois elle remuait un bras ou papillonnait des yeux sans jamais les ouvrir totalement. Il m'arrivait de sortir de la chambre pour m'aérer l'esprit car j'étais à bout de nerf. Eliott avait énormément grandi en quelques jours, il ressemblait à un bébé d'un mois alors qu'il n'avait qu'une semaine. Je me demandais bien combien de temps Bella allait rester dans cet état végétatif, ce qui me rassurait légèrement c'est que la douleur avait diminué et se concentrait dans son cœur. L'attaque de Jane sur Eliott avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans les couloirs, Démétri m'avait rapporté qu'elle était enfermée dans une cellule du sous-sol comme une prisonnière. La rumeur disait que le roi attendait le réveille de Bella pour faire son procès car selon lui, elle était devenue membre de la garde à partir du moment où Bella avait reçu du venin. Je trouvais cette idée complètement farfelue comme toutes les idées d'Aro mais je ne pouvais rien dire et en réalité je m'en contrefichais, du moment que Bella allait bien.

-Rien de nouveau ? Demanda Démétri en entrant dans la chambre.

Il avait pris l'habitude de venir me voir tous les matins et tous les soirs pour m'apporter les biberons d'Eliott et une gourde de sang.

-Mise à part son cœur qui ralentit, il n'y a pas grand chose, fis-je sans quitter Bella des yeux.

-C'est bien cela veut dire que le processus est presque fini. Elle a encore parlé ?

Démétri était friand des bavardages de Bella, je souris mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

-A part qu'elle aime Alec, puis elle le déteste, elle l'aime à nouveau et le déteste.

-C'est dur à encaisser j'imagine.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est de subir ça. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière.

-Mais elle ne parle plus de toi ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle me détestait pour son anniversaire, elle me déteste de faire pleurer Alice et elle me déteste d'être encore une fois parti.

-Son anniversaire ? Répéta Démétri sans comprendre.

-Il a mal tourné à cause de ce que j'ai pensé, Edward a compris que j'avais des sentiments forts pour Bella et ça a viré au drame.

-Oh je vois. Et les pleure d'Alice ?

Je soupirais, ne voulant pas me rappeler de cet épisode.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Me renseignai-je.

-Parce que je suis curieux, avoua Démétri.

Il prit Eliott qui lui tendait les bras et lui donna son biberon. Je regrettais un peu cette complicité entre eux car elle me faisait peur. Mais d'un côté, c'était le meilleur moyen pour avoir Démétri dans la poche.

-Un jour, pendant que Bella et Alice étaient dans la salle de musique à chanter des chansons de filles, je suis rentré dans la pièce en hurlant sur Alice. Elle avait jeté ma veste préféré sous prétexte qu'elle perdait un peu de couleur. J'étais à bout de nerf à cause de la présence de Bella dans la maison, je la sentais partout et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de l'attraper et de lui faire l'amour.

-Sans parler d'Edward qui lisait tes pensés, comprit le vampire.

-Exactement. Alors j'ai passé mes nerfs sur Alice et elle s'est mise à sangloter, Bella m'a balancé des saloperies à la figure et elle m'a dit de quitter la pièce.

Peut-être que Bella m'entendait car elle semblait amusée.

-Elle a l'air de s'amuser en dépit de la douleur, dis-je en montrant Bella.

Démétri sourit et caressa le visage d'Eliott, et si ce vampire était tout simplement gentil ?

-Tu le veux ? Proposa-t-il en voyant mon regard sur eux.

-Avec plaisir.

Je ne prenais pas souvent Eliott dans les bras car il ressentait les émotions de sa mère et les propageait dans toute la pièce, j'avais assez de mal à atténuer la douleur de Bella sans qu'il ne la propage à nouveau en elle. Eliott semblait fatigué, le pauvre petit avait besoin de sa mère, je sentais en lui une grande culpabilité.

-Non Eliott ce n'est pas ta faute si maman est dans cet état. Elle t'aime tu sais, elle a tout fait pour que tu sois vivant mon chéri.

Eliott m'écoutait attentivement puis bailla. Je le mis dans son berceau et quand je levais à nouveau les yeux sur Bella, je ne vis plus Démétri dans la pièce. La nuit était tombée sur la ville, les rayons de la lune s'infiltraient à travers les voiles de la fenêtre créant une pâleur morbide sur le visage de Bella.

-Je t'aime Jasper, murmura faiblement l'humaine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Des bras à la fois doux et forts m'entourèrent le cou et me serrèrent. Les lèvres que j'embrassais se mirent à bouger, m'invitant à prolonger le baiser.

-Bella, soufflai-je. Oh Bella.

Je me défis de sa prise plutôt douloureuse, elle n'avait pas encore conscience de sa force, pour me reculer légèrement. Sa première réaction fut de me regarder d'un regard vide d'émotion, elle ne réalisait rien pour le moment. Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre par réflexe et un gros stress surgit d'elle.

-Tout va bien Bella, le bébé est en vie.

Elle fronça des yeux en balayant la pièce du regard.

-Eliott dort dans son berceau, chuchotai-je.

Elle cligna des yeux et son soulagement se lut sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle reporte son regard sur moi et qu'une grande colère me gifla fortement.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là Jasper ? Cracha-t-elle.

* * *

 **Et non rien n'est simple pour notre vampire blond préféré ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils finiront bien par avoir une conversation sans s'envoyer des saloperies !**

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Des Bisous sanglants !**


	20. Chapter 20

_« Le plus difficile dans la maternité, c'est cette inquiétude intérieure que l'on ne doit pas montrer. » -Lady Diana_

Chapitre 19 : Vampire ? Tu es certain ?

La douleur avait tout détruit en moi. La douleur m'avait privé de mes souvenirs, mes peurs, mes secrets, mes amours.

Jasper.

Se fut la seule chose dont je me souvenais. Un prénom, un visage, un sentiments d'amour inconditionnel. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait mais visiblement c'était une chose à laquelle j'étais préparée. Mon cœur semblait si lourd dans ma poitrine, il résonnait dans mon esprit et me faisait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Mes lèvres avaient murmuré des phrases qui me semblaient familières. La douleur fut plus forte au niveau de ma poitrine et je crus mourir pour de bon cette fois.

-Je t'aime Jasper, dis-je dans un dernier souffle.

Les ténèbres me libérèrent enfin et je vis le bout de ce tunnel infernal. Une pression sur mes lèvres me fit sortir de ma léthargie. Mon corps réagit d'instinct, je compris qu'on m'embrassait, mes bras se resserrèrent sur celui qui m'embrassait. J'ouvris les yeux et en voyant ce visage qui m'avait accompagné dans cette épreuve, j'eus un déclin. Ma vie défila devant mes yeux en une fraction de seconde. Phoenix, Forks. Edward. Alice. Jasper. Alec. Rosalie. Volterra. Houston. Le mariage. Le bébé.

Le bébé !

Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre plat, où était mon bébé ?

-Tout va bien Bella, le bébé est en vie.

Malgré la sincérité dans sa voix, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je cherchais mon enfant du regard, un garçon ou une fille ? Et pourquoi je ne me rappelais pas de l'accouchement ?

-Eliott dort dans son berceau, m'assura Jasper.

Eliott ! J'avais un fils. Un fils ! Alors la vision d'Alice était fausse, j'avais perdu Jasper pour rien, il m'avait quitté pour un mensonge !

Jasper ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là lui ? Il n'était pas censé être à l'autre bout du monde car ma présence le répugnait ?

-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là Jasper ? Demandai-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

-Je... Et bien...

Il bredouillait ! Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, Jasper semblait incapable de s'expliquer.

-J'attends ! Dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ma venue ici ? S'inquiéta le vampire blond.

Je clignais des yeux en fouillant dans ma mémoire mais rien ne me venait. Il posa sa main sur ma joue dans un geste qu'il voulait affectueux. Il était sérieux là ? Ma main partit dans un pur réflexe et vint s'écraser sur sa joue. La violence de mon geste le fit tomber du lit et j'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur, comment avais-je fait ça ?

Jasper se releva et je vis de la colère dans son regard.

-Il faut que j'apprenne à garder une certaine méfiance envers toi maintenant, marmonna le blond.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu Jasper, insistai-je. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Parce que j'ai réalisé que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. J'ai réalisé qu'Eliott est vraiment mon fils et pas celui des Volturi.

Ma colère retomba légèrement, de toute façon je me moquais bien du vampire, je voulais voir mon fils. Ce petit être m'avait causé beaucoup de problème et je voulais voir son visage pour la première fois. Je vis le berceau de l'enfant derrière Jasper. Je me levais du lit et avec ma maladresse habituelle, je tombais du lit la figure en avant. Je m'attendais à avoir mal au contact du sol dur mais étrangement il n'y eut qu'un bruit sourd et quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais par terre. Il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour me relever, j'étais plus rapide qu'à mon habitude.

-Toujours aussi maladroite, sourit Jasper en me scrutant de ses magnifiques yeux.

La douleur et la surprise se lisait toujours sur le visage de Jasper.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser approcher Eliott.

-C'est mon fils, rugis-je.

Un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge.

-Tu n'es plus comme avant Bella.

Je le regardais sans parler, attendant la suite.

-Sans vraiment y ressembler, tu es un vampire maintenant.

J'ouvris la bouche pour réagir mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'étais sous le choc de cette révélation.

-Tu vois bien que ta force est multipliée et ta vision est sans doute plus nette à présent.

Je n'avais rien remarqué mais maintenant qu'il me le disait, je voyais clairement dans une pièce sombre. Si je me concentrais, je pouvais entendre les bruits dans le château. La colère monta en moi comme jamais. Je n'avais jamais voulu de ça! J'avais refusé la transformation du jour où Edward m'avait quitté. Du moins j'en avais l'impression.

-Pourquoi Jasper ? Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'as transformé hein ? Tu gâches ma vie sans la moindre considération et maintenant tu me rends immortelle ! Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème?

J'avais frappé le torse du vampire à chaque phrase, il était maintenant bloqué entre le berceau et moi, pris au piège. Une part de moi, qui se manifestait pour la première fois, semblait apprécier cette position de force.

-Je te hais. Tu entends Jasper ? Je te hais.

-Et moi je t'aime, murmura faiblement Jasper.

Je roulais des yeux devant sa faible tentative de sauver sa peau. La rage en moi était si forte que je ne contrôlais plus mes pensées. N'avais-je pas prévenu le vampire que je serais impitoyable envers celui qui me transformerait contre ma volonté ? Je saisis Jasper par la gorge je le soulevais de terre, son visage ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur. Mais pas pour lui. Quelque chose pleura derrière lui, une chose qui semblait si fragile, une chose qui me donnait envie de le protéger. Je baissais ma garde quelques secondes de trop car Jasper me saisit par le cou et me maîtrisa totalement, il m'éloigna de mon fils. Il m'envoya une vague d'apaisement mais elle ne fut pas assez forte pour me calmer. Je compris alors qu'elle était destinée à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu lui fais peur ! M'expliqua Jasper sans lâcher sa prise.

Mais je savais comment me défendre et je saisis le bras du vampire pour le faire basculer par dessus moi. Je m'approchais du berceau et j'observais l'enfant qui avait grandi en moi. Il semblait tellement grand pour son âge. Il était parfait avec ses yeux gris et son sourire si craquant. Je le pris dans mes bras et aussitôt j'oublie le monde qui nous entourait. Le calme m'avait envahie et je l'accueillais avec soulagement. Eliott jouait avec une mèches de cheveux bouclés, d'ailleurs depuis quand étaient-ils aussi long ? Mes bras semblaient adaptés pour y loger Eliott et je le serrais contre moi, certaine qu'on voulait me l'enlever. Cette idée était dans mon esprit depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Au début je pensais vraiment que c'était Jasper qui essayait de me séparer de mon fils.

-Je pense qu'il attend ça depuis le début au vu de son sourire béat.

Je reportais mon attention sur Jasper qui nous observait à quelques pas de moi, il s'approcha et je resserrais ma prise sur Eliott.

-Je ne veux pas te l'enlever Bella, rassure-toi.

un poids s'enleva de mon cœur.

-Je ne te veux vraiment pas de mal Bella, fais-moi confiance.

-Non.

Se fut le dernier mot que je lui dis de la nuit. Eliott avait fini par s'endormir dans mes bras et je n'osais plus bouger jusqu'au premier rayon de soleil. Jasper faisait les cent pas dans la chambre essayant de me faire réagir mais je ne voulais parler en présence de mon fils s'il comprenait tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. J'avais une position confortable, allongée sur le lit avec Eliott contre ma poitrine. Il respirait vite, aussi vite que moi. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce-que je respirais encore ? Mon cœur aussi semblait battre à un rythme effréné, à moins que celui de mon fils raisonne dans ma poitrine. On ouvrit la porte de ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Je sursautais, je m'étais visiblement assoupie sans m'en rendre compte. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il n'allait pas chez moi ?

-Jasper, murmura le visiteur.

-Démétri, s'écria l'interpellé.

-Il y a du changement?

-Et comment, soupira le blond.

le fameux Démétri entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de moi, je mis mes bras sur le dos de mon fils et il s'écarta rapidement de moi en voyant mon geste.

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne me rappelant pas de lui.

-C'est moi, ton deuxième garde du corps. Tu sais celui qui te faisait rire à t'en fêler les côtes !

Je secouais la tête.

-Rappelle-toi. Je suis le meilleur ami d'Alec.

A ce nom je me raidis automatiquement. Alors c'était l'un d'eux ! Pourquoi Jasper le laissait-il s'approcher autant de notre fils ?

-Aide-moi Jasper !

-Débrouille-toi mon pote. Elle refuse de m'écouter, se défendit Jasper en levant les mains en l'air.

"Mon pote" alors ils étaient amis.

-Je ne sais pas tu vas réagir mais je suis en quelque sorte le seul "ami" de ton chéri ici.

-Je n'aime pas Alec ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit.

-Oh un vieux souvenir qui remonte ? Plus sérieusement Bella, je parlais de Jasper.

-Lui ? M'étonnai-je. Oh non lui c'est juste un coup d'un soir qui s'est transformé en grosse complication.

Le rire de Démétri résonna dans la pièce et Eliott gigota.

-Tu vas le réveiller imbécile.

Il se tut et je vis la douleur passer sur le visage de Jasper.

-Maintenant que tu es là, je vais chasser.

il quitta la pièce et je me sentis mieux. Sa présence me dérangeais plus que je ne voulais me l'admettre.

-Bella tu as pris le temps de t'observer dans un miroir ?

Je secouais négativement la tête. Je ne voulais pas voir mes yeux rouges. Démétri alla chercher le miroir de la salle de bain et le cala devant moi.

Je vis en premier lieu mes cheveux qui avaient retrouvé leur couleur naturelle et leur longueur d'origine voir un peu plus. Les boucles étaient impeccablement sculptées, loin du frisottis habituel de Forks. Ce qui me surprit fut mon visage. J'étais vraiment belle. Mon visage avait quelque chose de très dur dans son expression, j'avais perdu mes rondeurs enfantines pour laisser place à un visage de glace. Mon regard me cloua sur place. Il n'était ni noir ni rouge. C'était un mélange entre le marron et le noir. Des rayures rouges venaient traverser cette étrange couleur. Ce n'était pas possible !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je à Démétri.

il posa le miroir puis vint à côté de moi.

-Je te raconte tout à condition que tu reposes Eliott dans son berceau.

J'obtempérais avec réticente. Je sentais que si je me séparais maintenant d'Eliott, mon cœur de pierre s'en détacherait pour toujours. Mais je voulais savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait.

-Pour commencer, ne mets pas tout sur le dos de Jasper. C'est le sauveur dans l'histoire...

Il me détailla alors les événements de la semaine passée. Je l'écoutais sans parler. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jasper m'avait sauvé ainsi qu'Eliott. Il m'expliqua le don potentiel de mon fils, l'attaque de Jane et son emprisonnement. Mais il ne me disait rien sur ma transformation.

-Qui m'a transformé ? Demandai-je finalement.

Il prit une inspiration inutile avant de me dire :

-C'est Eliott qui t'as mordu.

J'écarquillais les yeux, incapable de réaliser ce que m'avait annoncé Démétri.

-Eliott ? Répétai-je.

-Oui Eliott ton fils.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tranchai-je.

-Bien sur que si ! Les hybrides mâles ont du venin comme nous.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Protestai-je.

-Un bébé moitié vampire. Tu n'as probablement pas conscience de ce qu'il est réellement. Au delà de son adorable visage, Eliott a réussi à mettre à terre Jane et Alec. Tu ne réalises pas ce qu'il représente pour Aro, je suis certain qu'il attend ton réveille pour négocier avec toi.

Je jetais un regard vers le berceau, le bébé était toujours endormi. Une drôle de sensation monta en moi, un mélange entre le dégoût et la colère. J'avais tout fait pour que ce bébé ait une chance de survivre et il m'avait condamné à vivre une vie dont je ne voulais pas. Il m'avait transformé en monstre et je serais condamnée à tuer des gens pour survivre.

-Ne pleure pas ma petite, me dit Démétri.

-Les vampires ne pleurent pas, reniflai-je en ravalant les sanglots qui me prenaient à la gorge.

En vérité j'étais dévastée d'être devenue un vampire. Je ne voulais pas que ma vie change, je préférais encore mourir que de vivre comme.

-J'aurais préféré mourir que devenir un vampire, avouai-je à Démétri.

Au même moment Jasper entra dans la chambre. Je sursautais en entendant le bruit de sa respiration, il semblait sur point de me tuer. Mon corps réagit à cette menace et je me retrouvais en position d'attaque malgré moi.

-Arrête de croire que je veux te faire du mal Bella, soupira Jasper.

-Bon et si on allait chasser Bella ? Proposa Démétri en se mettant entre moi et Jasper.

Je virais mon regard vers lui, il était sérieux ? Je venais de lui dire que je ne voulais pas être un vampire et il me proposait de chasser ? Et pourtant ma gorge me rappelait à l'ordre.

-Tu n'as pas soif Bella ? S'étonna Jasper.

Je portais une main à ma gorge qui semblait s'enflammer.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, sourit le blond.

-Démétri tu veux bien rester un peu pour t'occuper du petit le temps que j'apprenne à Bella à chasser.

-En réalité j'aimerais mieux y aller avec Démétri, avouai-je.

La douleur se lut une nouvelle fois sur le visage une de Jasper. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec lui.

-Tu as bien conscience que je ne vais pas t'apprendre à chasser le lapin Bella ?

J'inspirais profondément. Un combat faisait rage entre ma conscience et mon désir. Je voulais du sang mais je ne voulais pas devenir un monstre. Je ne voulais pas devenir le genre de vampire qui blesse quelqu'un pour son propre plaisir. J'allais rétracter ma demande quand j'entendis Eliott pleurer. La rage emporta le dessus sur la raison et je souris à Démétri.

-Je le sais Démétri. Allons chasser l'humain.

-Attends Bella, dit Jasper au moment où j'allais franchir la porte.

-Quoi Jasper ? Rugis-je.

-Non rien.

Je roulais des yeux devant son visage triste. Au moment de refermer la porte, Démétri me donna une cape rouge.

-Pourquoi rouge ?

-Je n'en n'avais pas d'autre sous la main, sourit Démétri. Allait vient ma grande, il est temps de te montrer la vraie vie !

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait, étrangement il m'inspirait grandement confiance. On traversa les couloirs du château en vitesse car je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, d'où la cape. Je croisais néanmoins plusieurs vampires qui me regardaient étrangement, s'étonnant de voir un nouveau vampire. La nuit était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu le ciel de cette façon, avec autant d'étoile. Je pouvais voir les étoiles briller d'une façon incroyable, certaine plus belle que d'autre.

-C'est magnifique n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Démétri en me voyant arrêter de me déplacer.

-Oui, soufflai-je.

-Allez, ne prends pas racine ici ! Se moqua le vampire.

J'allais répondre quand un vent glacial souffla une odeur délicieuse. Mon corps se raidit, je fermais les yeux pour apprécier l'effluve. Mais qu'elle était cette délicieuse odeur ? Mes jambes partir en direction de l'odeur mais Démétri me retint par le bras.

-Non Bella, on ne s'attaque pas à un enfant.

Je dégageais mon bras de sa main et je le défiais du regard.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, sourit Démétri.

-A oui ? Tu en es certain ?

Le vampire sourit et roula des yeux en même temps. Le vent tourna, m'apportant une odeur tout aussi délicieuse. Cette fois il ne m'empêcha pas de la suivre. Je me retrouvais dans une rue sombre, presque désertique. Une femme était là, elle bougeait la tête au rythme d'une musique que diffusait son casque. Je pouvais l'entendre, une musique électronique. Au vu de l'accoutrement de l'humaine, elle revenait d'une soirée. Je reniflais l'air, il n'y avait aucune trace d'alcool. Elle ne me voyait ni m'entendait. Je marchais doucement vers elle, me concentrant vers mon objectif : son cou.

-Approche-toi doucement, me dit Démétri. Une fois que tu es proche d'elle, gagne sa confiance.

J'appliquais son conseille et j'accélérais le pas, la dépassant pour le barrer le chemin. Je pris ma voix la plus douce.

-Bonsoir, souris-je.

Elle retira son casque, visiblement peu effrayée par ma présence.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-En réalité oui. Je suis ne suis pas du coin.

-Je l'avais compris, ici on ne parle pas anglais mais italien !

Je pris un visage faussement triste qui semblait convaincre l'humaine puisqu'elle me sourit gentiment.

-Tu voulais aller où ?

-Je voulais rejoindre le château car j'ai un ami qui m'y attend.

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Le château est de l'autre côté de la ville.

-Oh vraiment ? Fis-je faussement déçue. Je vais essayé de retrouver mon chemin mais les rues sont sombres et j'avoue avoir un peu peur.

Mon manège avait bien marché. La fille semblait inquiète pour moi et elle coupa sa musique, rangeant son casque dans son sac.

-Je vais t'accompagner, les rues ne sont pas si sûres à cette heure là.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et elle passa devant moi pour m'indiquer le chemin. Je vis Démétri au sommet d'un mur qui me regardait en souriant, visiblement je faisais ce qu'il fallait.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence.

J'entendais son cœur battre la chamade, elle n'était pas rassurée. Sentait-elle le danger que je représentais pour elle ?

-Bella.

Je n'avais pas d'autre nom qui me venait à l'esprit, j'avais commis une erreur.

-Moi je m'appelle Trinity.

-C'est un joli nom, mentis-je.

Je n'aimais savoir son nom, ça me mettait mal à l'aise car elle l'a rendait trop personnifiée. Comme une vache qui porte un prénom, le boucher ne veut pas le connaître. On marcha encore une rue beaucoup trop éclairée pour que je puisse la tuer mais j'apercevais la petite ruelle étroite où je souhaitais l'emmener.

-Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? Se renseigna l'humaine.

Oh la ferme !

-Non, grognai-je malgré moi.

J'avais toujours cru que les vampires grognaient sur commande, qu'ils choisissaient quand ils voulaient se montrer agressif mais visiblement j'avais tord. L'humaine frissonna, un mouvement imperceptible pour les humains mais pas pour mes yeux. On fit les premiers pas dans la rue totalement noire.

-Tu n'as pas peur dans le noir ? S'étonna Trinity en voyant mon petit sourire.

-Peur de quoi ? Souris-je.

-Des monstres, des criminels ou des animaux sauvages.

Je ris à sa peur lisible sur ses traits faciaux. Je me rapprochais de son oreille. Je collais ma bouche à son oreille.

-Ou des vampires, susurrai-je.

Je plaquais une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et de l'autre je la maintenais par le cou. J'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Mon corps réagit aussitôt et je me mis à grogner contre l'intrus.

-Doucement Bella, me dit la voix de Démétri au loin.

Je le vis distinctement dans la pénombre.

-Maintenant tu vas la mordre au cou comme ça tu avalera une plus grande quantité de sang.

J'entendais le cœur de l'humaine s'accélérer par la peur.

-Je ne sais pas faire, avouai-je.

Le petit rire moqueur du vampire ne fit qu'accentuer mon énervement.

-Bien sûr que si Bella. Oublie ton humanité Bella, oublie ton ancienne vie et libère le vampire qui sommeil en toi, susurra Démétri à mon oreille.

Je frissonnais d'excitation. Était-ce la voix de Démétri ou la proximité du corps de l'humaine qui me donnait autant de plaisir ? Je fermais les yeux, savourant cette sensation. J'écoutais les conseils de Démétri qui était un excellent professeur.

-Écoute les battements de son cœur qui s'affolent, chuchota ce dernier.

L'humaine se débattait et ma prise autour de son cou s'intensifia sans que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Tu sens les pulsations du sang sous tes doigts ?

-Oui.

-Trouve le meilleur point pour planter tes crocs.

Sous mon index, je sentais le sang plus proche que sous mes autres doigts. Mon corps agit seul. Je desserrais légèrement les doigts et j'y plongeais ma tête. L'humaine sentait bon la pêche, elle me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Sans y réfléchir je plantais mes dents dans sa chair tendre, délicieuse. Elle hurla de douleur malgré ma main sur sa bouche et sa douleur m'extasie. Le sang coula dans ma bouche puis dans ma gorge comme une délivrance. Le goût à la fois sucrée et acide du sang me surprit agréablement. Le cœur de ma victime se calma et la quantité de sang que j'avalais à chaque gorgée diminua pour s'arrêter progressivement. L'humaine mourrait progressivement dans mes bras. Elle s'agrippa faiblement à mon bras, et puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle était morte.

Je jetais le corps inerte par terre sans ménagement. J'essuyais la perle de sang au coin de mes lèvres et je souris fièrement à Démétri.

-Bien. Tu as encore soif ?

Ma gorge ne me faisait plus mal.

-Non, dis-je en regardant le cadavre à mes pieds.

Avais-je vraiment tué quelqu'un pour mon plus grand plaisir ? Malgré ce que je pensais, je ne ressentais aucune culpabilité. Je n'étais plus une humaine et je devais m'y faire. Jamais je ne me nourrirais de sang animal, le sang humain était trop riche pour ça

-Tu es certaine ? Les nouveaux-nés ont besoin de plusieurs humains pour satisfaire leur soif.

-Je vais bien, l'assurai-je. On peut rentrer ?

Démétri me fit un signe de la tête et entama sa marche.

-Et le cadavre ?

-Oh je pense que les nettoyeurs vont s'en charger.

-Les nettoyeurs ? Répétai-je surprise.

-Les membres Volturi qui récupèrent les corps et qui les transportent dans une autre ville.

-Ah je vois.

En réalité je ne voyais rien du tout. J'étais totalement perdue dans cet univers. Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais rencontré les nettoyeurs ? Pourquoi est-ce-que les Cullen ne m'avaient pas parlé de ça ? Ou peut-être l'avaient-ils fait mais je ne m'en souvenais plus.

-Bon tu viens ? S'impatienta Démétri.

-Oui j'arrive !

Je me baissais pour ramasser le sac de la fille, il était joli. Je souris à Démétri qui me regardait sans comprendre.

-Bah quoi il est joli le sac et le mien est fichu de toute façon.

-Tu sais que ça s'appelle du vol ça ? Se moqua Démétri.

-Bah je viens bien de tuer quelqu'un alors le vol c'est rien du tout après ça.

Le sourire en coin de Démétri me répondit et je me surpris à le trouver agréable à sourire.

-Dis-moi Démétri, je ne me souviens plus de rien sur mes dernières semaines alors est-ce-que toi aussi tu as un genre de compagnon ou un truc comme ça ?

Il ricana et se retourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce-que tu veux savoir ça hein ?

-Parce que je me demandais si toi et moi on pourrait pas se connaître d'avantage, rétorquai-je avec un sourire lubrique.

-Ah Bella, soupira-t-il. Si tu ne ressembles pas totalement à un vampire tu sembles bien affectée par les émotions décuplées. Allez je te ramène à Jasper.

Je soupirais mais je ne dis rien. Il me saisit doucement par le bras et on se mit à courir jusqu'au château. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre, auprès de Jasper et de son fils. Son fils ? Venais-je vraiment de rejeter mon propre fils intérieurement ? Les regards sur moi se faisaient moins intense maintenant que l'annonce de ma transformation venait d'être probablement annoncé. On ne se dirigea pas vers ma chambre comme je l'avais cru un instant plus tôt mais vers une autre aile du château.

-On va où ? Demandai-je à mon guide.

-Dans la salle du trône car Aro a convoqué tout le monde, y comprit ton mari, ton compagnon et ton fils.

-Il s'appelle Eliott, grognai-je.

-C'est tout de même ton fils.

Je me stoppais un instant, comme gelée sur place.

-Non c'est le monstre qui a gâché ma vie et qui m'a transformé.

-Si tu veux, dépêche-toi on va être en retard.

Il s'arrêta brusquement à la vie d'un groupe de vampire qui se tenait à une distance raisonnable d'un vampire de petite taille. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais son odeur de chocolat et de confiserie me rappelait quelque chose.

-Et merde, soupira Démétri. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils prendraient ce chemin.

-Qui c'est ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait faire demi-tour et prendre un chemin différent, proposa Démétri en regardant derrière nous.

C'est alors que le regard noir d'une fillette me fixa. Des souvenirs me traversèrent l'esprit. Une petite vampire blonde. Une histoire sordide. La colère d'Aro. La sœur d'Alec. Jane.

-Jane ! Crachai-je.

-En personne, sourit-elle en s'inclinant théâtralement.

-Souris autant que tu peux sale gamine, tu vas déguster.

Je voulus m'approcher d'elle mais on me bloqua le passage, plusieurs vampires protégeaient Jane et je fus maintenus de toute part.

-Ne lui faite rien, Aro a besoin d'elle, dit Démétri derrière moi. Je l'ai nourris avant de la livrer à Aro.

-Traître ! Hurlai-je. Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance mais tu n'es qu'un traître !

Démétri me prit le bras et me fis avancer de force vers une autre pièce remplit de dizaine de vampires. Je vis plusieurs visages familiers, dont un qui était à côté d'Aro. Elle me fit un petit sourire mais je ne lui répondais pas, je n'avais pas confiance en elle. Parmi toutes les personnes présentent, il n'y en avait qu'un qui ne portait pas de cape, Jasper.

Son regard se posa sur moi et j'oubliais le monde autour de nous. Mon corps réagit aussitôt et voulut s'approcher de lui mais Démétri me fit signe de rester calme et s'approcha un peu plus de son maître. Je me raidis en voyant le visage réjouit de roi des vampires et celui-ci s'approcha de moi.

-Quel magnifique et étrange créature, dit-il en tournant autour de moi comme un vautour.

-Je me demande bien comment elle peut être à la fois un vampire et avoir un cœur qui bat ? S'interrogea un des vampires sur le trône sans bouger de son siège.

-Tu as raison Marcus mais le plus intrigant c'est cette faculté à se contrôler sans le moindre effort, continua Aro. Qu'en dis-tu Caïus.

-Elle pourrait nous être utile, acheva Caïus.

Parlaient-ils vraiment de moi ?

-Lâche-moi toi ! Dis-je à Démétri.

Il lança un regard à Aro et bifurqua son regard un très court instant vers Jasper. Je vis le mouvement de tête imperceptible du blond et il relâcha la pression sur mon bras pas suffisamment pour me libérer mais suffisamment pour me permettre de bouger sans risquer de me blesser.

-Pourquoi cette réunion ? Me renseignai-je.

-On ne parle pas aux rois sans autorisation, me rétorqua Caïus.

Le souvenir des rois me revint en mémoire et je me souvins enfin de leur personnalité. Caïus ne pouvait rien contre moi.

-Je fais ce que je veux, je ne suis pas membre de la garde à ce que je sache.

-C'est ce que tu crois insolente. Tu oublies que tu es mariée à Alec et donc tu fais parti de la garde pour l'éternité, sourit le vampire.

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur ma main gauche et je vis la bague au saphir noir, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me narguait mais je ne voulais pas montrer mon trouble.

-Ce n'était pas un mariage voulut. De toute façon mon cher mari se préoccupe plus de son adorable sœur que de moi, je pourrais presque faire annuler le mariage pour son manque d'attention.

Plusieurs vampires rirent à ma réplique, dont Aro. Mais il revint rapidement au sérieux et fit signe à Démétri de me placer sur le côté. Celui-ci me plaça juste à côté de Jasper et me libéra le bras, reportant son attention sur une femme brune au visage radieux et au sourire charmeur.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle, me souffla Démétri. Si tu lui arraches un seul cheveux Bella, je te jure de te tuer lentement.

Je me retournais vers lui sans comprendre, c'est alors que je le revis embrasser tendrement une femme, un soir où je me promenais dans les couloirs du château.

-Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, le rassurai-je. En plus elle a l'air cool.

Il leva les yeux en l'air et leur regard s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Aro requit l'attention de tout le monde et commença un long monologue sur la vie de Jane et Alec. Je compris que cette convocation était centrée sur eux, je soufflais mon soulagement. Je vis Eliott dormir dans les bras de son père et je pinçais les lèvres, je ne supportais pas de le voir maintenant que je savais ce que c'était entièrement sa faute si j'étais comme ça.

-J'ai toujours plus aimé les jumeaux que les autres gardes. J'étais vraiment attaqué à eux comme mes propres enfants. Pendant longtemps, j'ai oublié le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas mes enfants de sang. Ils ne sont pas les plus vieux vampires ici mais ils étaient les plus gradés parmi vous.

Tous les vampires retenaient leur respiration.

-Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour eux, surtout pour Jane qui était si proche de moi, je n'ai pas pu fermer les yeux sur leur comportement. Comme vous le savez, Jane et Alec ont eu un comportement inexcusable et je n'aurais pas besoin de vous réitérer les faits. Mais j'ai su pardonner grâce au comportement exemplaire d'Alec qui nous a fourni un nouveau membre en la personne de Bella.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et je défiais chaque vampire, leur faisant baisser les yeux un par un.

-Malgré son caractère fort impulsif, chacun d'entre vous reconnaissez là un vampire d'exception. Mais ce qui m'a le plus touché c'est quand j'ai vu le ventre arrondi de Bella. Alors j'ai commencé à espérer que les jumeaux réaliseraient à quel point Bella était spéciale ainsi que son enfant mais j'avais tord. J'ai organisé le mariage de mon fils et de Bella pour m'assurer que jamais Alec ne toucherait à nous sa sœur et que Jane apprendrait à apprécier Bella mais visiblement je m'étais trompé. Si Alec a respecté sa part du contrat, sa sœur s'est montrée revêche comme toujours et a essayé plusieurs fois de blesser Bella et son bébé.

A ce moment là, Eliott émit un petit bruit adorable qui fit sourire beaucoup des vampires.

-Tais-toi Eliott, dis-je.

Je venais de m'attirer le regard noir de Jasper mais plusieurs vampires rirent de voir Eliott continuer à gesticuler et à attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Comme vous le voyez, Eliott est un adorable hybride, probablement le plus beau que nous ayons vu depuis longtemps. Même cette chère Céline qui est en mission pour le moment n'était pas aussi belle à sa naissance. D'ailleurs comment se porte ta protégée Alec ?

-Elle va bien, se contenta de dire l'intéressé.

Il tenait Jane par la main et même moi je pouvais sentir la peur se dégager de lui. En me concentrant sur lui je vis une petite lumière se dégager de son corps. Son aura. C'était ça que je voyais étant humaine. C'était comme ça que j'avais vu le danger que représentait Alec pour moi et pour Eliott.

-J'en suis ravie ! S'exclama Aro. Et donc pour en revenir à Eliott, ce petit bonhomme a déclenché la colère de Jane parce que c'était l'enfant supposé de son frère et elle l'a attaqué une première fois alors que Bella était toujours enceinte.

Je ne me souvenais pas de ça. Je regardais Alec cherchant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

-J'ai décidé de lui pardonner cette démonstration de violence et de jalousie mais elle a recommencé.

Un murmure d'indignation s'éleva dans la salle, Aro y mit fin d'un mouvement de la main.

-Je n'étais pas présent lors de cette attaqua mais c'est Jasper, le véritable père de l'enfant qui m'a rapporté l'incident et j'ai vérifié moi-même dans la mémoire de Jane. J'ai ainsi constaté son souhait de tuer l'enfant et Bella.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura soudain Alec en regardant Jane.

-Parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle possède une partie de ton cœur, avoua Jane en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, hurla Aro.

Tout le monde se raidit devant l'énervement de leur maître.

-Jamais Aro n'avait haussé le ton, m'expliqua Démétri. Il reste toujours d'un calme froid c'est pour ça qu'on le respect tant.

-Comme vous vous en doutez je fais ici le procès de Jane Volturi. Elle a transgressé les règles quatre, six et huit.

Devant mon incompréhension Démétri me souffla :

-Se conduire avec dignité, ne pas trahir la confiance des maîtres, ne pas utiliser son don sur un autre Volturi.

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de punir une nouvelle fois Jane mais cette fois je vais changer ma façon de faire et je vais demander aux parents biologiques de me donner la sentence qu'ils souhaitent pour Jane.

Je me tournais vers Alec qui me lançaient un regard suppliant mais je fermais les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa détresse et je sentis la main de Jasper me frôler le visage.

-Bella, c'est à toi de choisir. C'est toi qui a subi une de ses attaques et tu mérites une revanche.

Le regard de Jasper était plein d'amour et de confiance. Je voyais sa colère dans son aura mais elle n'était pas dirigeait contre moi. Un bref regard sur Eliott m'enleva le peu de pitié que j'avais pour Alec.

-La mort, clamai-je.

Le sourire de Jasper s'agrandit. Il me murmura quelque chose que je ne voulais pas entendre, je ne souhaitais pas non plus lui faire croire que notre dispute était terminée.

-Bella attend, s'écria Alec.

-Non Alec. Elle a essayé de me tuer, de tuer Eliott. Comment aurais-tu réagis si c'était Jasper qui aurait essayé de tuer Jane ?

Son regard suffit pour me répondre, il aurait réclamé la même chose. J'étais devenue le vampire qu'il voulait, froide et sans pitié.

-Tu es certaine de ton choix Bella ? Demanda Aro en vrillant son regard rouge sur moi.

-Je réclame la mort de Jane. Elle sera toujours une menace pour Eliott et je refuse de la voir en liberté.

Je tournais la tête vers les jumeaux et je vis la rage de Jane s'intensifier quand elle regarda en direction de Jasper et de l'enfant. Je me mis devant eux et comme je m'y attendais, je ne ressentis aucune douleur mais Jane était concentrée sur moi. Se fut l'attaque de trop pour Aro. Il fit attraper Jane et d'un mouvement rapide, il fut à son niveau.

-Jane Volturi, tu as été condamné à la mort. Ta sentence sera exécutée dans une heure. Que tout le monde aille se préparer et qu'on prépare le jardin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre en compagnie de beaucoup de vampire, des personnes que j'avais visiblement connu dans ma vie humaine. J'avais jeté négligemment le sac à main volé sur mon lit sous le regard intrigué de Jasper. Il déposa Eliott dans son berceau et la grande majorité des vampires présents dans la pièce se réunir autour de lui.

-Tu sais que Alec va probablement essayer de te tuer ? Demanda une vampire à la chevelure châtain.

-Tu es qui toi ? Lui répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

-Chelsea voyons !

J'entendis un grognement derrière moi, je reconnus aussitôt Jasper. Il posa un bras sur mon ventre ce qui me fit raidir et lui ordonna :

-Sors de cette pièce tout de suite !

-Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Je me retournais vers Démétri qui leva les bras en l'air d'un air innocent.

-Chelsea est la cause de mon abandon Bella, m'expliqua Jasper. C'est elle qui a retiré mes émotions et ceux d'Alice.

Ma colère revint plus forte encore et Chelsea recula d'un pas.

-J'étais sous les ordres d'Alec. D'ailleurs Heidi et Démétri aussi ont participé à ce piège ! Se défendit la concernée.

J'écarquillais les yeux en me retournant vers Démétri.

-Je faisais ça pour Alec, dit celui-ci. Heidi est venue pour m'aider mais on ne pensait pas à te faire du mal. En réalité on voulait juste qu'Alec soit heureux.

-En faisant tout pour m'éloigner de ma famille ? Hurlai-je.

Eliott se mit à pleurer, me faisant jurer.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire taire ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

-Ne t'en prends pas à lui Bella ! Rétorqua le blond en prenant son fils.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Bella. Quand j'ai compris que malgré ta présence, Alec ne se détachait pas de son amour pour sa sœur j'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de toi. Demande à Jasper, je suis resté très longtemps à ton chevet et j'ai protégé Eliott quand il s'éloignait de vous pour aller chasser.

Je vis son aura qui me reflétait la sincérité de ses paroles, il ne me mentait pas. J'en étais certaine. J'eus besoin de beaucoup de force mentale pour me calmer et je demandais à tout le monde de me laisser seule, y comprit Jasper.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser dans cet état mon amour, dit-il en passant une main sur ma joue.

-C'est ça ou je vais imploser. Tu te rends compte de ce que je vis Jasper ? Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de se réveiller en tant que vampire pas tout à faire normal, d'avoir un enfant avec un homme qui est supposé ne plus nous aimer, de se retrouver marier à un vampire qui vous a gâché la vie et d'être entouré de vautour.

-D'accord Bella. Tu vas assister à l'exécution de Jane ?

-Non. Je suis fatiguée, avouai-je. Et je ne pense pas qu'il a besoin de voir autant de violence ni de ressentir la douleur de Jane quand elle va brûler. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure mère du monde mais je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin de voir autant de violence à son âge.

Jasper hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit. Eliott était dans son berceau et respirait lentement. Il posa son regard d'acier sur moi et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi refléta dans son aura. Bizarrement je ne ressentais pas ce sentiment maternel pour lui, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être sa mère.

Je le détestais pour m'avoir transformé alors que je souhaitais mourir. Il me fit un immense sourire avant de prendre son pouce dans la bouche pour s'endormir. Un long moment passa durant lequel je le regardais dormir et parfois sourire.

-Je t'en veux, dis-je dans un murmure. Tu es arrivée dans ma vie alors que je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Pourquoi est-ce-que je t'ai gardé ? Pourquoi ai-je cru que j'arriverais à t'aimer ? Toi l'enfant de Jasper. Tu lui ressembles tellement que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as rien de moi. Peut-être t'aurais-je mieux accepté si tu ne lui ressemblais pas car j'aurais moins mal au cœur en te voyant.

J'approchais ma main de son visage si doux.

-Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à te voir hors de ma vie. Une part de moi, le peu d'humanité qu'il me reste s'accroche à toi dans l'espoir que je finisse par t'aimer. Mais en me transformant, j'ai perdu l'instinct maternelle. Je te déteste pour m'avoir transformé en quelque chose d'étrange. Je ne suis plus humaine mais je ne suis pas totalement vampire. Mais je te déteste surtout de t'aimer alors que tu ne me causes que des problèmes.

Je pris Eliott dans bras sans le réveiller et je le serrais contre mon cœur. Je sentis alors quelque chose en moi changer, comme si mon cœur se synchronisait à celui de l'enfant. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais jusqu'à sentir la larme atteindre mes lèvres. Une odeur de cannelle me chatouilla les narines. Jasper. Il m'entoura de ses brass et se mit à parler doucement, sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

-Tu es probablement l'être le plus complexe que je connaisse. Je ne parle pas de ta condition mais de celle que tu es. Tu arrives à aimer et détester les mêmes personnes. Mais surtout tu arrives à mettre de côté cette rage pour laisser épanouir ton amour pour Eliott. Laisse cette rage s'envoler, Eliott n'y est pour rien dans ta transformation, il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Au fond ce n'était qu'un bébé qui voulait ce qu'il aimait le plus : sa maman. Il t'aime du plus profond de son âme, il a pleuré chaque fois que tu souffrais et il n'était pas heureux s'il ne t'avait pas dans son champ de vision. Tu lui es vitale ma Bella.

Je fermais les yeux en écoutant le vampire, ses paroles m'apaisaient.

-Tu le sais qu'au fond de toi tu l'aimes, c'est notre fils Bella. C'est la preuve de notre amour.

Il me retourna et posa son front sur moi.

-Tu le sens Bella, cet amour qu'on partage. Je le sens en toi, il coule dans tes veines et ton cœur bat au rythme de cet amour.

-Il bat au rythme d'Eliott, le corrigeai-je.

-Eliott est le fruit de cet amour Bella, me sourit tendrement Jasper.

Il pinça doucement mon menton entre ses doigts et tenta de m'embrasser mais je l'évitais.

-Laisse-toi aller Bella, me supplia Jasper.

Il me rapprocha un peu plus de lui et j'eus l'agréable surprise de trouver ma place dans les formes de son corps sans écraser Eliott. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur par nervosité, voulais-je vraiment de ça ?

-Oui, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je posais mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, et j'oubliais le monde autour. Il n'y avait que Jasper, Eliott et moi.

* * *

 **Des avis, des remarques, des réactions ? les review sont là pour ça !**

 **Des Bisous sanglants !**


End file.
